Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Karai and Shredder reunite
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: Karai returns to New York City in search of revenge against the four turtles for the destruction of her father the Shredder. With the help of Baxter Stockman, mutants, and the footclan she builds an army... and resurrects Shredder in hopes to defeat the turtles. When she uses Alex as a pawn in her trap she realizes she is closer to the turtles then she expected. Using her as a...
1. TMNT Intro

TMNT : KARAI AND SHREDDER REUNITE

Yes you read right. This is my new story based on some TV/comic book characters. Karai is back and now she's back to get revenge against the turtles for the death of her father, Shredder.

However, her return to New York is not only for vengeance but to destroy the turtles existence and rule with her father. She hires Baxter Stockman and his scientific experiments to resurrect Shredder and the footclan.

Upon meeting Alex, she learns that Alex is closer to the turtles then she expected. She uses her to as a tool in her game to destroy the turtles. Little does Karai know that there are four new female turtles in the picture and April, Casey and Vern who are willing to help fight alongside the gang to defeat her and Shredder.

(Also in the series Karai had a brief relationship with Leonardo, this will not be addressed in the story. Karai will be a character who hasn't meet the turtles yet so no relationship will be formed.)

Read the story to find out what happens... Will Alex betray her family and turn to the dark side and join Karai and the footclan. Will Karai finally get her revenge on the turtles and resurrect her father?

This story will have long chapters and a lot of them, it'll be detailed and full of adventure, ninjitsu and turtle power.

Enjoy!

 ****** ALSO TO UNDERSTAND WHO ALEX IS, PLEASE READ THE FIRST TWO STORIES, TMNT: TURTLES THROUGH TIME AND THE RISE OF THE FOOTCLAN NINJA'S. VERY IMPORTANT.******


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes new story with a new twist and it'll be funny and exciting. Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I want cameras on sector 1 and 2," Karai said as she paced around behind the men at the computers.

"What are we looking for ma'am?" One of the men said as he tapped on the keyboard.

"Just check those camera's I want to ensure those mutants don't foil our plans," she said leaning over the desk.

The computer screens flickered and changed viewing each city camera sector by sector. Karai, an agent of Shredder found and adopted by him, is Shredders only child. His daughter that he raised and trained in the art of ninja, she wasn't only a fighter but a ruthless assassin who won't stop at anything to gain what she wants.

"Baxter," she said through a walkie-talkie device.

"Yes, its me…" he said from his lab.

"Are they ready?" she asked as she noticed the cops and the turtles busy detaining crime activity in Brooklyn.

"The turtles are in Brooklyn," she said to him again.

"They're ready Miss Karai, they're complete but I can't insure they're 100% fully functional," Baxter said as he wound the battery compartment of one of his latest experiments.

"Good, wait for the signal," she said.

"Footclan ready," she said as members of the footclan hovered near the outside of a building.

"Go Baxter, send out the MOUSERS," she said.

Small tiny battery operated mouse's were sent underground through the sewers and up to building levels, they exploded as bombs allowing a white haze of smoke to fill stores, shops, and jewelry stores, allowing access to footclan members. They got in and out in under three minutes as people of those shops and buildings were passed out from the smoke.

"Excellent," Karai said as foot clan members returned to the base.

"Baxter, the plan worked the turtles were too distracted to stop us," she said again over the talkie.

"Great, so the plan worked, I'll make sure the mousers return to base… I'll need to build a new exoskeleton for them…." He started to say, but Karai cut him off.

"They've heard about the robberies and are on their way back," Karai said leaning over the desks.

"Hahaha, they'll be too late," she said to the men at the computers.

* * *

The next day…..

"What a week, so much crime activity I haven't even had a day off yet," I said to myself and sighed as I pulled the towel off my head and to my shoulders.

I walked in to the kitchen and to the counter and noticed a card from Mikey.

 _Hey A,_

 _What is going on with all this crime in the city, it's crazy._

 _So hey, I miss yeah girl, I barely see you anymore unless we are fighting crime._

 _Come home so we can hang out._

 _Signed,_

 _Mikey._

 _Oh and can you bring those brownies you baked for us last time, they're killer._

I shook my head and put the card back down on the counter. It's been almost a month that I haven't gone back to the lair. What's happened with me? Well I started some college classes at the local collage, wanted to get in to some science programs and writing classes. So I've been so busy with school, fighting crime, and going on dates with Vern that I haven't had much time to visit the boys and the girls.

Now that they live with them, the place has become very crowded.

Leonardo is now in a relationship with Yuri, I was actually surprised because I never expected him to make a move like that. But they are very happy together and seem to get along well; they sure do have a lot in common. It did however take him a very long time to actually express his feelings to her. He stayed on the phone with me one night for three hours, on a school night, asking me advice. It was so sweet!

Raphael, well what can I say he's still hot headed, sarcastic, and rude sometimes and still….. Raph. He and Mari have been trying to work out some form of relationship, they seem to argue more than actually talking with eachother. I think that's their way of communicating. I told him that you hurt the one's you love, but he thinks that they are so different that its impossible for them to even agree on anything. I think they're so much alike that they haven't realized that yet.

Donatello, the amazing genius. The one whom I admire the most, he's not only smart but amazing. He's been working on so many new projects lately I don't know how he has time for anything else….. I've never been more proud of him. He and Nina were the first to officially make their relationship public, and they are perfect for eachother.

Then there's Mikey….. the comedic crazy prankster who set a bucket of honey over my bedroom and Splinters bedroom door at the station, that when we woke up we got a bucket of honey all over us. It was the worst day of my life; I spent the entire day cleaning honey out of my hair. Splinter sent them to the hachi until Mikey cracked and said he did it. He was trying to get back at me for spray painting the symbol family on his wall. He didn't hate it but he wanted to do something evil…. Aki has even turned in to him too. They're perfect for eachother.

April and Casey have been busy as well not only planning their wedding but also April and Vern working hard on news stories. I still see them on the weekends when I can. I was lucky that we have a two week break from classes. I was planning on spending it with Splinter and the gang.

I smiled and tossed my towel to the stool. That's when my doorbell rang.

"Huh? I'm not expecting anything," I said to myself and went to the door.

"Hello?" I said.

"Miss mail, package for a Michelangelo?" the voice said.

I opened the door and a mail man was holding out a big yellow envelope.

"Michelangelo huh?" I said and took the parcel. I signed for it.

"Hmmmm…" I said and smiled. I shook the package and heard nothing.

"What do we have here Mikey," I said and kicked the door closed as the mail man walked away.

I quickly got dressed, dried my hair and came back through the kitchen. I looked at the envelope and tapped my hand against the counter.

"I shouldn't open it," I said to myself. I sighed deeply and noticed an envelope attached to the outside of the big yellow envelope.

"Maybe a peek," I said and slowly opened the white envelope. It was a letter with a fancy letterhead label on it. It was from a recording company A&G entertainments, they wanted to produce the demo CD the guys made.

I smiled and read the letter.

I pushed the letter back in to the envelope excitedly. I opened my fridge and pulled out the Tupperware container full of brownies.

"OOooo," I said awkwardly balancing the container and closing the door of the fridge with my leg. I pushed the container into my back bag and the envelope as well.

"Oh yeah," I said and grabbed my staff.

* * *

"There is no way Donatello," Mikey said jumping around his brother.

"It is possible Mikey, with a little bit of tweaking we can make this place talk," Donnie said as he pulled his gear down over his eyes. He was scanning the stations camera system.

"You mean to tell me we could have our own Jarvis?" Mikey said looking up at Donnie, who was on the ladder.

"Jarvis?" Donnie said as he pulled some wires.

"You know Iron Man the movie we watched yesterday?" Mikey said to him.

"Can it nitwit you're giving me a headache," Raph said to Mikey. He was carrying a box under his arm.

"What's in the box bro?" Mikey said accidently kicking the ladder as he pranced over to Raphael.

"Yoawww…. Uhhhh oh," Donnie said taking a tumble to the ground.

"AAAH," I shouted coming through the door as Donnie hit the ground in front of me. The ladder fell knocking me to the ground.

"You okay?" Leo said coming towards us.

"Owwww," I said shifting myself off the ground.

"Sorry," Donnie said helping me up.

"ALEX," Mikey shouted coming to me.

"I missed yeah girl," He said.

"Eeeehhh," I whined noticing the container with the brownies had fell out of my bag and opened.

I bent down and picked it up.

"At least some of them survived," I said closing the lid. Mikey took it from me.

"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Leo said reaching for my bag.

"You guys know my ever move, like come on…" I said to him patting down my clothes.

"Indeed," Donnie said as he pulled his gear back over his eyes and adjusted the ladder. I didn't even want to know what he was working on.

I took my bag from Leo and went to the table.

"Where are the girls?" I said looking around the room.

"Training with sensei," Leo said pointing to the dojo.

I smiled and pulled out the envelope from my bag.

"Michelangelo, could you tell me why your mail is coming to my address?" I said to him waving the envelope in my hands.

"Hey, give me that…." He said and came towards me. I jumped up to the table.

"Hey get off I'm working here," Raph hissed at me waving his hand. I jumped off the table and ran to the couch.

"Uh uh, why is your mail coming to my house Mikey," I teased him pulling out the letter from the white envelope.

"Awe come on girl not fair," he said trying to reach for it. I jumped to the edge of the couch and started reading the letter.

 _Michaelangelo,_

 _We would like to inform you that our company, A &G entertainments has reviewed your demo CD._

 _(I started to read this. I noticed Leo, Donnie and Raph turn their attention to me.)_

"Awe come on," Mikey said again as I jumped off the couch and to Raph's work out bench. I jumped up on to it.

 _We would love to invite TURTLE POWER to our studio in Chicago. We'd love to record your album. The envelope will have all your travel and hotel information, also your demo CD. We'd love to discuss the cover, and recording standards of your music. Please bring a guest, or anyone you like, there is three additional tickets inside the envelope as well._

 _We look forward to meeting you._

 _Signed,_

 _David M. White_

 _Producer and Director of A &G_

* * *

"What the," Raph said coming towards the bench he crossed his arms and looked at me.

"SWEEET," Mikey shouted stealing the yellow envelope from me.

"Turtle power?" I said to him.

"Name of our group girl, our music rocks," he said opening the envelope.

"I am not even going to ask or question this…" I said and jumped off the bench.

"Wow, I didn't even think we'd get signed with anyone," Raph said twirling a toothpick in his mouth.

"You guys really sent your music in to a recording company," I said leaning against the train cart.

"Yeah, we told you about this a year ago," Leo said looking at the envelope contents.

"No I remember, I'm just surprised," I said and smiled. I tapped Raph on the arm and walked back to the table.

I leaned over the box Raph had on the table and peeked in it. He came over to the table and moved the box aside.

"Get lost," he said to me.

"Oh come on I haven't hung out with you guys in almost a month, be nice… what's in the box," I said to him crossing my arms.

"Something," he said and closed the lids of the box.

"So what's Dr. Hyde doing over there," I said pointing to Donnie.

"That's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde… it's a novella created by Scottish Author," he started to say. I shook my head.

"I know what it is Donnie," I cut him off before he could give me an entire history about the novel.

"What are you doing?" I asked shifting off the bench and coming towards the ladder.

"Adjusting the security system… see I figured if I try to add a voice activated system, like in your car, we would have our own voice activated home." He said adjusting the gear over his eyes.

"Uh huh," I said and smiled.

"I missed you guys and your quirkiness, so tell me what have you guys been up too lately," I said coming over to Donnie's desk and sitting down in his chair.

"Alex," I heard Splinters voice, as he came through the dojo towards me.

"Splinter," I said and smiled. I stood up and hugged him.

"My dear girl I have missed you," he said.

"Me too," I said as well noticing the girls behind him.

"Miss Alex," Yuri said and hugged me.

"Hey," Mari said with a smile she looked like she had been training for hours.

"Miss Alex," Aki and Nina both said.

"Hey girls," I smiled and hugged them.

* * *

"Miss Alex will you be staying with us again?" Aki asked as she sat down on the bench.

"Yes I'm off school for a couple of weeks, I wanted to catch up with you guys," I said looking around the room.

"Sweet," Mikey said and slide in to the bench next to Aki.

"Oh but in three days I'm tutoring a girl from school, she needs some help with science so I volunteered to help her," I said pulling out my cell phone.

"Alex, do you need any help with anything?" Donnie asked from his desk.

"No thank you Don, I will ask if I do…." I said to him. I searched through my phone for a pizza place.

"Pizza," I said waving my phone.

"Do you have to ask," Mikey said waving his hand. I passed him my phone and he dialed a pizza place.

 **: | :**

"Seriously Vern," April said coming through the door. Vern was right behind her. I smiled as they argued.

"Yes April, they are not giving us any more air time…. You have to forget about your hunch," Vern said to her as he took off his jacket.

"Hunch?" Leo said coming towards them.

"I have this hunch, a source in the city said that Baxter Stockman has reopened his lab after being reported missing," April said crossing her arms.

"Hi Alex," she said and pushed in next to me.

"It's a hunch April, you know without physical proof we can't run with the story," Vern said to her also sliding in to the table across from her.

"Wait, you mean Dr. Stockman the scientist?" Donnie said pushing up his glasses.

"Yes Donnie," she said.

"He was reported missing after he helped Shredder escape from prison," Donnie said also sliding in to the bench.

"Yeah well I have a source who said that he thinks that Baxter is back in the city and working with someone, he's reopened his lab," she said rubbing her head.

"I think she's loosing it and her source isn't reliable," Vern said to them.

"Look I'm not losing it, my source said he saw Baxter load a bunch of heavy equipment into the back of a truck and drive off with the truck," she said rubbing her hands through her hair again.

I smiled and looked at both of them.

"See, even Alex is probably thinking you've lost it," he said pointing to me.

"No way don't involve me in this, I know better than to question April's judgment, she's usually right," I said standing up touching my hand to her shoulder. I came around her to where Donnie and Nina were, at Donnie's desk.

April rubbed her hands through her hair again mumbling something to herself.

"Yo girl, it's not the end of the world April, I'm sure your hunch isn't a hunch," Mikey said to her trying to comfort her.

She looked up at him and noticed he was holding a basket ball under his arm.

"How did this happen to me Mikey, I went from being happily single, to a mother of four over night…." She teased and shifted out of the bench.

Me and Splinter looked at her.

"Tell me about it," we both said at the same time.

"Booyhakasha!" Mikey said twirling the basketball on his finger. He threw it in the air to Donnie.

"HEY, HEY," April shouted at them stealing the ball in the air.

"Awe come on doll we were just playing," Mikey said.

"Booyah what?" I said crossing my arms.

"My new word babe," Mikey said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I eyed him down.

"I don't even think that's in the dictionary Mikey," I said squinting my eyes.

"It's not," Donnie replied.

"No basketball indoors, go play outside…. You guys know what happened last week," April said forcefully tossing the ball to Raph.

Leo waved his hands at her trying to keep her from talking.

"You broke Alex's vase," she said getting them into trouble.

"Woah woah wait, you broke my vase," I said pulling Mikey's arm off me.

"No worries Donnie fixed it," Leo said taking the ball from Raph.

"Hey hang on here," I said following them as they headed to the door.

"You broke my vase," I said again.

"Yeah and Donnie fixed it," Leo said again as they pushed out the door.

"HEY PIZZA," Mikey said taking two boxes from the pizza boy.

I sighed and looked at the pizza delivery boy.

"Uh four extra large pizza's," he said holding up the other two boxes.

I pulled out some money and paid him.

"Thanks," I said taking the boxes from him. He looked to me and turned around leaving.

I kicked the door closed and took the boxes to the table.

April pulled opened the lid to one of them.

"So Vern," I said grabbing some plates and napkins.

The girls shifted around the table.

"Alex," He said after a few moments.

"Hey what's up?" I said to him.

Everyone looked at me and laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: FAVORITE chapter of all the stories. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"We have to head back to work," April said standing up. She helped me move the plates and boxes off the table.

"Well I'll be here," I said to her and Vern.

"Turtle-rific Mikey," Leonardo said outside the door. We all turned and looked to the door.

"Max-a-mundo," Raphael's voice bellowed.

"Accapella?" Donatello said. Then they all went silent for a moment.

"Huh?" Raph said to him as they came through the door.

"Great," I said and wiped the table.

"Don…. Give it up!" Mikey said to him. Donnie hit him over the head.

"Wow, I don't want to even know what that's about," Vern said. He came around to me and gave me a quick kiss then went to the door.

"Oooo," the guys said. Vern looked at them and waved his hands.

"Hey come on move," he said to them. They all moved out of the way and laughed.

"Hey I want one of those too," Mikey said coming towards me.

I shook my head and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Eh! Lay off the turtle wax," I said to him cringing.

April grabbed her keys and put on her jacket.

"See you guys later, heading back to work," she said. Mikey tapped his cheek. She shook her head and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah lay off the wax," she said too heading out the door.

"Heehehe," Mikey shrugged and laughed.

"Haha, Mikey your a character," Aki said tossing the napkins into the trash.

"Should see me on Mardi Gras day," he said with a chuckle.

"So Alex," Donnie said pushing his glasses up. I smiled and looked at him.

"So Donnie," I said. I knew exactly what he wanted, I always brought home science books from the college library and this time I brought him five.

I reached in to my bag and pulled out the books one at a time, handing them to him.

"Sweet, thanks girl," he said and chuckled. He took them to his desk. Nina was curious and followed him.

"Michelangelo," Splinter's voice said sternly.

"Awe man what I do now," Mikey said, he rubbed his head and came towards Splinter.

I turned and looked at them.

"Now he's done it," Leo said sarcastically.

"How did you manage to do this?" Splinter said holding up a broken metal nunchuck.

"Uhhh you see I can explain that," Mikey said nervously.

I laughed and shook my head.

I noticed Raphael at the table again with his…. Box, I came over to the table and sat down clasping my hands together.

"What?" he said agitated.

"Come on dad that's not fair…." I heard from Mickey in the corner of the room.

"Raphael," I said to him pressing my lips into a hard line.

"Alex," He said shifting the box to his lap.

"What's in the box?" I asked him after a few moments.

"Nothing that concerns you," he said sarcastically.

"You do realize I know everything that happens or goes on around here….. I have eyes everywhere," I said leaning in towards him.

"Oh really," Yuri and Mari said giggling.

"You might want to know that ….." Mari started to say something when Raph jumped up from his spot and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he said to her. Yuri laughed and backed away.

"What are you hiding?" I said to him leaning over the table. I noticed the box on the ground, but nothing had fallen out of it.

"Fine," I said and jumped off the table.

"I'll find out eventually," I said to him.

"Why don't you just tell her…." Mari said pulling his hand off her mouth.

"Because she won't let me hear the end of it, she'll brag about it for months…." Raph said crossing his arms.

"Besides…. I don't want a girl telling me how to do things," he said picking up his box and folding the flaps together.

"I tell you what to do sometimes…." Mari said crossing her arms.

"Yeah but you're an idiot," he said and passed her.

"Jerk!" she said to him and walked towards the stereo system. Yuri giggled and followed behind her.

* * *

I whistled to myself and went in to my room looking for my wallet. I had forgotten it here, but managed to keep my credit card with me, which was strange…. I never have any sense of responsibility until I meet the guys. Now I keep my cards on me so they don't end up using them. Last time I left my credit card in my wallet, somehow a new skateboard was ordered on it…. I never ever saw the skateboard or the money for it. So now, I keep them on me.

"There you are," I said looking under my bed. I extended my arm and reached for my wallet.

I dusted it off and opened it.

"Hey, there's forty in here," I said to myself not remembering if I had put this in here.

"Huh," I pushed my credit cards into the slots and pulled the chain of my wallet/clutch.

I stood up and turned around.

"Hey," I said to Leo who was leaning against my door.

"That forty in there is from me," He said noticing my puzzled expression.

"Oh good I thought for a moment I was forgetting things," I said pulling the chain to my shoulder.

"Well you spend a lot of money helping us out and you and April are always buying us food and such so, thought we'd pay you girls back," he said as I passed him.

"How thoughtful of you," I said and tapped him on the head.

I quickly turned around.

"I was thinking of getting a tattoo," I said to him. He stood in his spot and rubbed his head.

"A tattoo, why?" he asked.

"Well because I wanted to," I said and smiled.

"Oh of what?" he asked again.

"The Japanese symbol of family," I said holding up a small drawing of the characters I did.

"Cool girl, where yeah going to get it?" Mikey asked from behind me. He startled me. I turned quickly and tried not to laugh at his appearance.

"Why are you dressed in an apron and a bandana?" I said pointing at his pink and white apron.

"Dad's punishment," he said and sighed.

"Don 't want to know," I said and walked past him to where Raph was at his bench.

"Raph want to come with me?" I said watching him as he lifted the bar and pushed it back in to its spot.

"Where? To get a tattoo?" he asked.

"Yup, I hate going to parlors alone," I said to him holding up my paper with the drawing on it.

"Fine," he said and stood up.

"DAD," I said to him from across the room.

"Sorry," I said and came over to his bedroom.

"Need anything I'm heading out for a bit, need me to pick up anything for you?" I said and smiled.

"Hahaha, no my dear thank you, and wise choice for a tattoo," he said with a nod.

I smiled and waved turning towards the garage.

I came towards my car and noticed Raph at his motorbike.

"Oh come on," I said as I was about to open the car door.

"What, you wanted me to come… we ride with style…. bike?" he said jumping on it.

"Fine," I sighed and got on it as well.

* * *

"So why a tattoo?" he half shouted to me as we dodged the traffic. I hated riding on his motorbike, because he was always careless and drove fast. I clenched my hands against the front of the seat.

"Relax will yeah…." He said noticing my tension.

"I wanted another tattoo, that's why…" I said to him taking in a deep breath.

"You already have one?" he said curious.

"Yes a back tattoo," I said quickly as he swerved to the left between traffic.

"Smooth…. Didn't think you were a tattoo girl," he said surprised.

"I got it in Japan a long time ago, it's a Japanese dragon…." I said to him pulling my hair out of my face.

"Wow a rebel," he said and bopped my head with his fist.

"I wanted you to come because you have tattoos as well and I wanted you to make sure the artist doesn't rip me off…. You got taste," I said with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" he said as he pulled up near a tattoo shop.

I jumped off the bike and looked at the shop. It was a small shop wedged between two tall buildings.

"I assume you've been here before?" I said to Raph noticing the shops sign. It was in Japanese and it had bright flashing neon lights.

"Yup, the guys a Japanese tattoo artist, he's the only one we know and trust… and he isn't scared of us, he did our tattoo's," Raph said pushing past me to the shop.

"Huh," I said surprised.

I walked in to the shop behind Raphael and looked around. It was a really small shop; it had a counter with a cash register on it and a glass showcase. One long bed to one side with all the tattoo equipment on a counter, it looked sterile and clean. The walls were covered with tattoo images and the work of the atist.

"Huh," I said again looking at the pictures on the wall.

That's when a small round, stalky man came out of the back room. He had grey hair and a goatee.

"Oh my god," I said bewildered.

"Raphael," the man said coming towards him.

"Monk Miyatsu?" I said coming towards Raph. Raphael looked at me confused.

"Alexandria," he said surprised to see me.

"Oh my god, you own a tattoo shop….. I didn't even know you where in New York," I said to him leaning near Raph.

"I've had a shop here for almost ten years now…." He said with a smile.

"When I saw you in Japan you had a shop there…" I said to him a little perplexed as to how he was in two places.

"I had closed this shop down for a few months, I went to Japan for vacation…. My son was taking care of my shop there when I'm not around," he said to me and gestured with his hand to have a seat.

"Wow, I'm just surprised to see you," I said sitting down in his small waiting area.

"You know him?" Raph asked sitting down next to me.

"Oh sorry, yes Raphael he's monk Miyatsu he trained me in Japan at the Shinto temple," I said to him.

"I knew of your friends a very long time ago…. When they first came to see me, I was surprised but not so much…" he said.

"Huh, well…" I said with a smile.

"So what brings you in my dear?" he said pulling some white gloves over his hands.

"This," I said and pulled out the paper.

"The Japanese symbol for family," he said and nodded.

He gestured his hand towards his bench. I stood up and followed him.

"Where would you like this?" he asked. I was a little nervous; I thought maybe a female tattoo artist would tattoo me not my old sensei.

"Well on my back, with the tattoo I already have," I said to him.

"Ah the dragon…. The symbol of a warrior and fighter," he said sitting on his stool.

Raphael stood up and walked around the shop looking at the artwork.

'Yeah," I stuttered out. I got the tattoo when I was fifteen, I just started at the Shinto temple and I was a defiant girl. Tattoo's were forbidden at the temple because the body needed to be purified for training. I disobeyed the monks when I got my tattoo, but later was forgiven.

I pulled off my jacket and laid down on my stomach along the bench.

"Woah," Raph said noticing my large dragon tattoo.

"I seen these before, some ninja's would get them on their backs or arms…." Raph said looking at the coloured detail of work.

"Ah, yes but you see this type of dragon tattoo symbolise a broken spirit, a soul that had turned dark and then become light…." Miyatsu said explaining the meaning to Raph. I shook my head and said nothing.

"Oh your friends didn't know of this," he said as he rubbed some alcohol over my skin.

"No," I said quietly.

"No one knew," I said again.

Raph pulled up a stool and sat down near me.

"Dark and turned to light, I don't get it…" he said crossing his arms. Then I heard the tattoo gun vibrate.

"Well you see sometimes a darkened soul or hindered spirit would wonder lost and confused, they would hold vengeance and anger within them, they would be rebels with a dark side," Miyatsu said as he started drawing the symbol near the dragon.

"You mean to tell me…. People who had chosen the wrong paths in life, or done wrong things would get these tattoos?" Raph asked trying to make sense of it. I turned my face away from him so he wouldn't notice my mood.

"They would get these tattoos as a symbol of a gang or group," he said rubbing a cloth over the spot he tattooed, then he changed to some colour.

"Woah wait a minute," he said confused.

"I was a bad kid Raph, I was in a gang in Japan before I found the temple, I did some really bad things…. This tattoo was branded on me by a shop in the Bronx…. a gang shop," I said to him.

"We forgave Alex when she came to the temple branded like this, usually those who seek our temple seek discipline and training in the art of ninjitsu, tattoos would be forbidden," he said as he added more colour to the tattoo.

Raph looked at me and said nothing. I could tell he was disappointed or angry with me… I wasn't exactly sure.

"There my dear you are done," he said placing a large white band aid over it.

"Thank you," I said and pulled my shirt down. I sat up and reached for my jacket.

"I am very glad Alex…. You found your calling in life, and a family," he said as he put his gun away and took off is gloves.

I jumped down from the bench and put my jacket on.

"Thanks again, how much do I owe you for this?" I said opening my clutch.

"I tell you what, it's on me this time…. Just come visit me from time to time and we will call it even," he said placing his hands over mine.

"Okay," I said and smiled.

Raph looked at me for a moment then went out the door. I hovered near the counter for a moment.

"You are worried he will not accept you anymore," Miyatsu said next to me.

"No, I'm worried he's going to ask me…. And I'd have to tell him about my past," I said clenching the chain of my clutch.

"Then tell him, if he truly cares for you, he will accept it…" Miyatsu said looking at me.

I nodded and went out the door.

"Well coming?" Raph said extending a hand to me.

I jumped on to the front of the bike as Raph revved the engine.

We pulled out away from the shop, but we didn't turn around in the direction of home, we were going somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" I said to him as he pulled in traffic.

Raph looked down at me and said nothing.

I sighed deeply and didn't question any further.

We drove in to Brooklyn and off the main roads.

"Raph where are we," I asked noticing a lot of gangs out as the sky slowly changed to black.

"Why are we in this area," I said to him a little nervous.

"How come you never told any of us about your past," he said as we pulled in to an empty lot overseeing the bridge and water.

"Because it's a part of my life I kept hidden and was ashamed of," I said to him. He got off the bike and leaned over against the railings. I jumped off the bike and did the same.

"You always tell us to be honest and talk about anything, especially to you…." he said not even looking at me.

"You're angry aren't you," I said and sighed.

"No, because I was exactly like that…" he said and turned around leaning against the bars.

"What do you mean exactly like that?" I said noticing some gangs across from us in an alley.

"I wanted to escape the sewers, I hated living underground, I wanted to get out of there the first second I had the chance too, I was defiant and hard to deal with, I guess that's why I'm the way I am now. But then, we found a way…. To help people and be accepted by people," he said watching the gang carefully.

"Raph, I was in a really bad gang, we stole…. Lied, cheated, and….. even killed people when our leaders asked us too. I hated my life, my parents were dead, the man who killed them got away with it, I hated who I was, so I became dark with anger and resentment," I said and rested my chin against my arms. He looked at me and turned around.

"Did you kill anyone?" he asked.

"Don't ask me that," I half whispered.

He put his hand against my shoulder.

"The past is the past…. We have to look forward now and move on, what you did back then…. Isn't you now," he said to me. I was surprised he actually said something like that, usually that would be something Splinter would say.

"Raph," I said and looked at him.

"Please don't mention this to anyone," I said to him.

"Ouch girl that hurt," he said as he turned to his bike again.

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone, but….. " I started to say.

"Yeah I know, don't worry its safe," he said as I jumped on to the bike.

"The view here is great," I said looking to the water again.

"Yeah I like it here, I come here alone sometimes," he said as he revved the engine again.

I smiled.

"Let's go kid," he said and drove off.

We turned around and headed back in to New York …. Silent.

"So, what's in the box?" I asked as we stopped at a red light.

"Like I'd tell you," he said and chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I tapped my hands together, a habit I usually do, and walked out of the garage back to the lair.

"Come on you guys, Batman and Catwomen?" I heard Mikey's voice said near Donnie's computers.

I stopped at the door and pressed my mouth into a hard line.

"Hey move," Raph said pushing me through the door.

"They're having a conversation about Batman," I said to him.

"Yeah so?" Raph said as he walked over to the guys.

I looked at them and didn't question it, then turned to my room. The girls seemed amused by Michelangelo's theories about Batman, Nina and Aki would whisper to eachother.

I slide opened my bedroom door and just as I was about to turn the lights on something jumped out at me.

"AAAAH," I screamed and ran out of the room.

"Hahaha, Alex found Ted," Mikey said and chuckled.

"WHY THE HELL IS TED IN MY ROOM?" I shouted running to hide behind Donnie's desk.

"Nice going idiot, now she's going to kill you," Raph said punching Mikey in the arm.

"Ouch, hey its not what you think, I was cleaning out Ted's cage and he slithered away," Mikey said making motions with his hands.

"GET RIDE OF HIM, PUT HIM IN HIS CAGE," I shouted at him.

Splinter heard all the commotion and came out of the dojo. He seemed agitated because he walked around us and sighed deeply.

"I swear one of these days you or Ted will end up dead," I said to him as I slowly shifted away from the desk.

"Okay okay calm down, I'll go get him," Mikey said going to my room.

"I swear it Mikey, one of these days…" I said and took in a deep sigh.

I sighed and took in a deep breath. I shifted to the table and picked up some of the magazines that were scattered on there.

"Miss Alex," Yuri said sliding in to the bench across from me.

"Yes," I said looking up to her from the magazine I was reading.

"Could I speak with you?" she said motioning her hand to her room.

"Ooooh, privately," I said and smiled.

I stood up and followed her. She closed the door behind us, as I pulled out the chair at the night stand.

She came over to the futon and sat down.

"So what's up?" I said to her a little curious.

"Weapons training, master Splinter wants us to train…. I was wondering if you'd choose our weapons for us," she asked with an awkward smile.

I crossed my arms and looked at her curiously.

"I have a feeling this isn't about weapons training…. Besides Splinter already asked me and I will be the one training you with your new weapons….. so, what's the real reason you want to talk to me?" I asked.

She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Its Leonardo isn't it," I said to her again.

"Yes," she said rather quickly.

"Wait let me guess," I said holding my hands up.

"You two had a fight ….." I said quickly.

She looked at me and shook her head.

"Oh Oh, I know…. You two want to get away for a while hahah, on a vacation…." I teased and extended my words.

"No, Miss Alex Leonardo is really great and all…." She started to say.

"Oh boy," I said and leaned back in the chair.

"Miss Alex, Leonardo asked me the other day before you had come home about moving our relationship to a serious one," she said hesitantly.

I pressed my mouth into a hard line so I wouldn't say something stupid.

"…. And?" I said after a few moments.

"And, well that's it…" she said again.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"Well because I don't think it would be wise right now," she said nervously.

"Okay and did you tell him this?" I asked her again trying not to say anything stupid.

"Well, not really we haven't gotten far in conversations actually…." She answered.

"Great, so I'll tell you what?" I said and stood up.

"Go out tonight do something fun and…. Talk to him," I said to her and smiled.

That's when I heard a knock on the door. Yuri stood up and answered it.

"Oh hey," Leo said leaning against the door.

"Oh so you knock on her door but barge in to my room anytime you guys want, I see how it is around here…." I teased and pushed him as I left the room.

He looked at me and shook his head.

Yuri smiled and came out of the room as well.

"I'm going to my apartment for a bit," I said to everyone as I swung my bag over my shoulders.

"Leo, go hang out with Yuri for a bit," I said to him and smiled. He looked at me and then her cautiously. "Mikey if I come back and Ted's in my room I swear you won't want to sleep tonight," I said to him searching the table for my cell phone.

"Nina, Aki, Mari why don't you come with me, get out of here for a while…." I said to them. They smiled and nodded.

"If I hear any one of you gave Splinter a hard time or gets sent to the hachi…." I stopped and thought about that for a moment.

"Nevermind, I'm not worried…. Splinter would have your shells," I said and turned to the door.

"Hehehhe," Aki and Nina both said and followed out behind me.

"What is her problem?" was the last thing I heard from Mikey as we all piled in to my car.

* * *

We pulled out of the garage and drove down the block to my apartment.

"So," I said to them adjusting my mirrors.

"Weapons training tomorrow," I said to them again.

"Yes and we are very excited to start," Nina said as I pulled in to my apartments empty lot.

"Huh, the lots empty," I said surprised.

After my complex was rebuilt and renovated I rented out the first four floors to tenants, there was a lot of people but lately they seem to dwindle. I don't know why, I'd kind of be considered as the manager of the building and I know no one has been asked to leave, so I wasn't sure if any tenants were moving out or not.

"Have tenants moved out?" Mari asked also noticing this.

"Well no, I don't think so no one's handed in their keys yet," I said to her.

We got out of the car and up the stairs to the building. That's when I saw Miss Miller from 102 in the lobby.

"Hi," I said to her with a smile.

"Oh Miss Tomaki, hello…." She said rather awkwardly. She had a suitcase with her.

"Are you planning a trip?" I asked her curious as to where she was going.

"No ma'am you sent out a letter to tenants two days ago did you forget," she asked handing me a letter.

I looked at it.

"You are having the building renovated," she said and walked out of the lobby.

"Wait what? I didn't send a letter," I said to her as she left.

"You didn't send out a letter to tenants?" Mari asked taking the letter from me and reading it.

"No, this is very strange," I said to them.

"Huh," Nina said and tapped the elevator button.

"Nina wait," I said and pulled her away from the elevator. I heard a loud sound come from behind the elevators doors.

I leaned over and pressed my ear close to the door.

"Girls," I said and stepped away from the elevator.

"GET OUT NOW!" I shouted as the elevator blew through the doors causing a huge fire to engulf the entire lobby.

"ALEX," I heard Aki shout at me. She crawled over some rubble towards the elevator shaft.

* * *

"Uh guys," Donnie said noticing my tracker flash on his screens.

"Alex sent out an SOS," he said tapping on the screen.

"Well let's go check it out," Leo said as he pulled his katana's to his shell.

"What?" Splinter said looking at the screens.

"Donnie," Casey's voice echoed through his head piece.

"Casey?" Donnie said answering him.

"An explosion happened at Alex's apartment, the entire building has collapsed is Alex with you," he said over the sound of the sirens.

"DAMN, no she went to her apartment," Donnie said as they all piled in to the truck.

"WHAT?" Raph hissed hearing the conversation.

"DAMN," Casey said hanging up.

* * *

"Alex," Nina hovered over the elevator shaft.

"The explosion pulled her in," Mari said as she pulled the rope off her belt.

"We can't go down there," Aki said to her touching her sister's arm.

"ALEX," Casey shouted from outside the building.

"CASEY, THE EXPLOSION BLEW THE ELEVATOR SHAFT AND SHE FELL IN," Mari shouted through the collapsed door.

That's when firemen and cops started clearing the rubble and putting out the minor fire that happened from the explosion.

"CASEY," Leo shouted as the truck pulled in near the cop cars.

"We can't get in," he said helping clear the area. A huge crowd formed outside the building.

"I got this," Raph said as he jumped up to the building and managed to get in to the second floor.

"Casey clear everyone out of here the building could still fall," Leo said to him as he ran in to the building.

"Donnie," Leo said as he and Mikey followed behind.

"Wait, GUYS WAIT," he shouted at them as he pulled his gear down scanning the front of the building.

"THERE'S A TRIGGER MECHANISM INSIDE THE BUILDING," he shouted up to Raph.

"WHERE DONNIE?" he said shouting down to him.

"RAPH IT'S ON THE SECOND FLOOR ELEVATOR SHAFT, THAT'S HOW THE ELEVATOR FELL, SOMEONE TAMPERED WITH THE CORD, IT WAS SET TO EXPLODE THROUGH THE TRIGGER MECHANISM," he shouted up to him.

"Meaning what Donnie?" Raph said down to him.

"MEANING WE HAVE TO GET ALEX AND THE GIRLS OUT OF THERE IN UNDER THREE MINUTES…. FAST BECAUSE THE ENTIRE BUIDLING IS GOING TO BLOW," he said to him.

"Damn," Raph said and looked at the blown elevator doors.

"Leo," Mari said as they tied their ropes together.

"We have to get out now," he said to them.

"No Alex is still down there," she said holding the rope up.

"No you girls get out now, we'll get her," he said taking the rope from her.

"Yuri and Splinter are outside, go get out now," he said to them.

Aki and Nina looked to the elevator shaft then to Mari.

"GO GO," Mari said to them pushing them out the broken doors.

"ALEX," Mikey shouted down at me.

"DAMN, she's not answering," Leo said as he tied the rope around him.

"GUYS, I'LL COME DOWN AND GET HER," Raph said shouting down the elevator from the second floor.

"RAPH GET DOWN HERE," Donnie said to him looking down the shaft.

"Oh my god what happened," April said opening the door to the news van and running out towards the yellow tape.

"April stay back," Casey said coming towards her.

"What happened?" Vern said nervously as he pushed in through the crowd.

"An explosion blew the elevator, Alex is trapped in there," Casey said cautiously as the girls ran out and started helping clear some of the rubble outside and contain the crowds.

"What…." Both Vern and April said together.

* * *

"Donnie I need a light," Raph said as he jumped down the shaft to the bottom.

Donnie turned on his lights.

"Do you see her?" he said looking down the shaft.

"Guys get an ambulance ready," Raph said to them as Leo tossed down the rope. Raph pulled some rubble off of me and picked me up.

"Alex, hey…" he said shaking me.

"Come on Raph we don't have time," Mikey shouted down at him.

"GUYS THE BUILDINGS GOING TO BLOW," Donnie shouted, as Raph picked me up and jumped up the shaft to the lobby.

Then suddenly without a seconds moment the entire building exploded.

"WOAH," Everyone outside said as the building burst in to flames and crumbled.

"Oh my god," April said covering her eyes.

"LEO, MIKEY, DON-…." Splinter shouted at them trying to approach the building.  
"Master Splinter stay back," Yuri and Mari said pulling him back.

That's when the guys came through the rubble and outside.

"Eh, that was brutal," Mikey said covered in black ash.

"Are you guys okay?" Nina said running to them.

"Yeah, yeah were fine," Donnie said waving his hand at Casey.

"We need an ambulance," he said to him as an ambulance pushed through the crowd.

"I got her," Raph said as the two EMT's came towards them.

"Vern go with her," Casey said pulling up the yellow tape.

He came around towards the guys.

"Vern ride with her," Leo said as they pulled me into the back of the ambulance.

"Alex hey," Vern said leaning over me.

"We'll meet you at there," Donnie said to them as the ambulance doors closed.

"Get her hooked up to the IV and the air bag," an EMT said.

"Alex," Vern said touching his hand to mine.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he EMT asked.

"Yeah, she's okay right?" he said nervously.

"She's got a huge cut on her forehead she might have a concussion, we won't know anything until we get her to the hospital," the EMT said as he pushed the IV to my arm.

* * *

"Make way," the EMT's said as they rushed me through the hospital. Dr M was on call and heard about the explosion at the complex, he immediately came to greet the EMT's.

"Alex can you hear me," Dr M said as they pulled me to an emergency room.

"Vern right? You need to stay here, we'll take care of her," Dr M said as I disappeared into a room.

* * *

"This was no accident," Donnie said as he scrimmaged through the rubble.

"What is it Donnie?" Casey asked leaning in next to him. Donnie adjusted his gear and shifted the lenses as he examined a mechanical mouse.

"A mouse a mechanical mouse, a highly sophisticated piece of technology, it even has a camera and microphone set up," he said as he took apart the mouse.

"So someone rigged the apartment, cleared out its tenants by faking a letter from Alex, waited for her to come in and detonated the building?" Leo asked looking through the rubble.

"It seems like it," Donnie said.

"Who in the right mind would do this?" Mikey said as he leaned over the rubble looking for anything salvageable.

"No one touch anything, Casey we need to tape this block off, just until we figure out who's behind this..." Donnie said pulling his gear to his head.

"….And who'd want to kill Alex," Raph added looking around.

"You guys get to the hospital, the girls and Splinter already left, I'll get a team together so we can investigate this," Casey said as Donnie handed him the mouse fragments.

"Guys," April said pulling up the yellow tape she ran towards them.

"Vern called, you have to get to the hospital and fast," she said pulling her phone to her pocket.

"I'll stay with Casey we'll meet you there," she said as they all gathered their things.

* * *

Dr. M came out of the emergency room with a nurse and to the waiting area.

"Doc, is she okay?" Vern asked looking around the doctor, as they wheeled me in to a room.

"Hey, look…" Dr M started to say.

"You need to listen to me carefully… the cut on her head was serious, she not only has a concussion but amnesia," he said touching his hands to Vern's shoulders.

"Woah, hold up here a second, amnesia…. As in memory loss," Vern questioned.

"She has no idea who she is, what happened to her or anyone else, also I mentioned the names of her brothers…." He said rather slowly.

"She has no idea who they are, which brings us to a problem," he was about to say until he heard everyone come through the waiting area.

"Doc, doc…. Is Alex okay," Mikey chimed coming towards him.

"Hey, calm down, everyone…. We need to talk," the doctor said holding up his hands.

"Look everyone, listen…. Alex has amnesia, I don't know how bad it is or how long it will last… but, she doesn't remember anything," the doctor casually explained.

"You mean she doesn't know who any of us are?" Leo asked looking to his brothers.

"Yes and this causes a problem," the doctor said.

"See normal Alex, with her memories sees you guys as what you are talking walking mutants, and she has a history with you guys…. Amnesia Alex, might not…" the doctor tried to explain as best as possible.

"What you're saying is if she sees us she might be terrified of us because she has no idea what or who we are?" Donnie said with a deep sigh.

"Exactly, so to help her, I think right now only Vern, April and Casey should see her, help her transition into her life again…. And slowly introduce her to all of you," the doctor said.

"We shouldn't overwhelm her, especially since she has no idea of anything, however familiar surroundings, and constant reminder of things may help her memory return," he added again.

"Oh man this sucks," Mikey said sitting down next to Aki.

"So how do we help her gain her memories if we have to stay away from her," Raph grunted and crossed his arms.

"No, you won't be staying away from her, she will need to see you…. but not all at once or abruptly, maybe have April discuss her interaction with you and your relationship and then transition from there," the doc tried to explain.

"We will help her remember my sons, this will be a hard time for Alex and all of us, but we must be there to help her through it," Splinter said trying to comfort his distraught sons.

"She's in her own room right now, I suggest for now…. Vern should be the only one to see her," the doctor said to him and tapped a hand to his shoulder. He then turned around nodded and left with the nurse.

"Just great," Leo said as he sat down next to Yuri.

"Splinter's right, we all need to help her, and she will pull through this, Alex is stronger then we all think and she has been through a lot, she can pull through this…" Yuri said rubbing Leo's shoulders.

"I'll go in and see her, just….. don't know what to say," Vern said shaking his head.

"Just tell her who you are, and don't be upset if she doesn't remember anything, as long as she knows that part of her memory will return," Splinter said to him.

"Yeah, you're right…." Vern said and went to the room they had me in.

* * *

He knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi…." I said to him, he came through the door just as a nurse left.

"Hey," he said and pulled up a chair and sat down.

I looked at him curiously.

"I'm Vern," he said trying to figure out what to say.

"Alex," I said and looked around the room.

"So, we're friends right?" I said to him again fixing the blanket.

"Actually, we're more then friends," he said cautiously.

"Oh, so we have a relationship?" I said to him and smiled.

"Yeah, we do…." He said again.

"You seem nervous to talk to me," I asked.

"Well yeah, because you have amnesia, so I'm not sure how to talk to you," he rubbed his head and leaned back in the chair.

"Well talk to me the way you normally would," I said and pulled my hair into a hair band.

"Haha, well not sure if that's appropriate," he said and chuckled.

"Who were those people I heard outside my room, you were talking to them?" I asked curious.

"They are friends of yours as well, well…. More so family," he said.

"Oh can I meet them?" I said stretching over to see if I can see anyone out the door.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now," he said his tone was nervous.

"How come, they are family right?" I said and pulled my hair off my shoulders.

"They are, but the doctor thinks it'll be too overwhelming for you to meet so many people at once," he said again.

"Oh," I said and looked around the room again.

"Tell you what, let me talk to them…." He said and stood up. I smiled and waved as he headed out the door.

"Well," Donnie said as Vern came back to the waiting area.

"She doesn't remember much, but….. she wanted to meet you guys, she heard you talking," he said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Donnie said again and came around to a seat.

"Maybe….. we should go in," Leo said pointing to himself and his brothers.

"Maybe one at a time?" Mari mentioned.

"Then how do we decide that?" Leo questioned her.

"Well why not you first, and then if she's fine with that, we can all go in and see her…." She said looking to her sisters.

"That could work," Vern said.

"Uh maybe you should go in first," Leo said nervous.

"Well let me explain things to her, then…. You can come in, yeah….." Vern replied trying to figure out how he was going to explain things.

"So?" I said as Vern walked through the door. He pulled up the chair near me again.

"So there's something you need to know about Leo," he said to me.

"Leo? I thought there was more of them, are they shy?" I teased making my voice high pitched.

"No, I mean yes…. Well see Leo's not really human," Vern started to explain taking in a deep breath.

"Okay, so what is he then a cat?" I teased.

"No you see he's a six foot, talking walking turtle," he said quickly.

I lifted my eyebrows at him and thought about that for a moment.

"So he's a mutant?" I said trying to figure out what he meant by this.

"Well yeah, sort of, see Leo and his brothers used to be normal regular turtles, they used to belong to you and our friend April when you were both younger, a science experiment changed them to what they are now…. Walking, talking turtles," he explained cautiously.

"So, he's a turtle," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah and he's a ninja," Vern said again and leaned back in the chair.

I pressed my mouth into a hard line trying not to laugh.

"Okay let him in," I said trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Leo, you can come in," Vern said looking to the door.

"What….. the….. hell," I said stuttering out my words as Leo walked through the door. I shifted my knees up and slide back against the wall.

"You are a turtle?" I said surprised.

"Yeah," Leo said and rubbed his head.

"You weren't joking," I said to Vern.

"Hey, Alex….." Leo said awkwardly.

"How many of you are there?" I said relaxing my position on the bed.

"Well, there are four of us…. But when you went to Japan you meet some female turtles, they too were like us, ended up as a science experiment, so you brought them with you," He said again rubbing his head.

"So, eight of you…." I said looking to him and Vern.

"Wow," I said again a little surprised.

"See then there's Splinter," Leo said again.

"Splinter, what is he not a turtle or something?" I joked sarcastically.

"No he's a rat…" Leo said cautiously.

"A rat?" I said again.

"Yeah, he's our sensei he trained us ninjitsu," Leo mentioned.

"Ah, well okay then, since I supposedly know turtles and a rat, where's the rest of you?" I asked.

* * *

"How did this happen Baxter, you said it wouldn't fail…" Karai hissed angrily as she paced behind Baxter's chair.

"Well see it didn't fail, not necessarily, it did what it was supposed to …. Which was bringing down the elevator and destroying the building," he said pulling up his glasses as he tapped on to a keyboard.

"It didn't kill her," Karai said slamming her hands on his desk.

Baxter jumped and turned his gaze to her.

"Was that part of the plan because I don't remember being asked to kill people when I was hired," he said tapping his fingers together.

"The plan was, Baxter that I destroy the girl who destroyed my father, and she was the one who did that…. Now my father's body is in a liquid pod," she said as a glass window behind Baxters computers flickered on. Lights lit a large room which contained a large round pod of liquid. Shredder's body was encapsulated within that liquid.

"She took him away from me and I want revenge," she said as she watched scientists in the other room monitor Shredders condition.

"With all do respect miss, we do have another chance to destroy…. I mean get her," Baxter said again as he adjusted his glasses. He turned around in his chair and tapped on his computer.

The screens flickered and changed.

"You see I pulled up all I can on her, her record in New York is hidden and only the police have her background information and history," Baxter said trying to hack in to the computers at the police station.

"Why is that? Does she have a criminal record?" Karai asked leaning towards the screens.

"Yes and an extensive one, it'll take me a couple of hours to get all this information for you, but from what I've gathered already, this girl…. Is extremely dangerous. However, there is a way to get her," he said as he shifted between the screens.

"Excellent Baxter, get me that information," she said.

* * *

"… maybe he did, maybe he didn't….. ADRIAN," Mickey said, mimicking a tv character.

"I don't get it," I said not understanding the joke.

Everyone laughed and looked at me.

"Awe babe you always laughed at my jokes," Mikey said and rubbed his head sitting down.

"Did I get your jokes?" I said to him sarcastically.

"OOo, burned," April said with a nod.

I looked to the turtles in my room and Splinter who seemed to be very cautious of me. He kept rubbing his hand through his goatee and he looked as if he was lost in through.

I leaned over towards April.

"Him…." I said pointing to Splinter.

"Does he always look like he's lost in thought?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Splinter….. is very worried about you," she said emphasising his name.

"Oh," I said and leaned back against the pillows.

"Okay everyone sorry to burst your fun, but visiting hours are over in ten minutes," a nurse said as she came through the room. She paused for a moment and looked at everyone in the room and then proceeded to awkwardly shift her way between everyone to my bedside.

"Awe man," Mikey said as he shifted towards the door.

"If you want I can bring you some stuff from your room, at their place…." April said pointing to the guys, she stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"You have a box of pictures….. I can bring those, to help you jot your memory," she said and smiled.

"Sure, okay.." I said to her as she and Casey headed to the door.

She pushed past Mikey who was leaning against the door.

"Well, um take care…. We'll drop by to see you tomorrow," Donnie said. He seemed hesitant with his words as if he was trying to figure out how to talk to me.

"You guys can talk to me normally like you would daily, it might help me remember things," I said to them.

"Well Miss Alex, we will come by and visit as well…. Good night," Yuri said as she and her sisters half bowed to me and pushed past Mikey joking with him as they left out the door.

"If yeah need anything kid, let us know," Raph said and nodded.

"Yeah, well good night Alex," Leo said as well. They all seemed to act very cautious around me, which made me frustrated.

"Is this really how you all talk with me, because if it is its frustrating me," I said to him as they all piled near the door.

"Well no, but like Donnie said, were not sure how to talk to you," Leo said again. Mikey waved at me as he left out the door and so did Raph.

"Well I hope they didn't over whelm you," Vern said standing up.

"Well no, I'm still trying to process everything…. I think, I'll eventually remember again…. Just a little frustrated," I said to him. He leaned in towards me and pecked me on the cheek.

I blushed a little and looked away.

"Sorry, well good night," He said and walked to the door. He stopped for a moment and looked at Splinter.

Splinter carefully shifted to his feet and looked at me.

"Alex," he said touching a hand to mine. I looked at him and slid my hand away.

"We all care for you very much, I know this is a difficult time for you…. your memories are locked away, but with patience and strength of your own free will, will help you unlock them," he said in a soothing tone. His voice actually made my frustration disappear.

I nodded and smiled as he came around the bed and to the door.

"Wow, what an unusual day," I said and rested my head against the pillows.

* * *

"UREKA!" Baxter shouted from his desk.

"What is it Baxter?" Karai said coming towards him.

"All the information you will ever need right at your finger tips," he chuckled and laughed.

"Show me it," she said leaning over the desk. He pushed over the keyboard and smiled.

She tapped on the track pad as the screen changed to the New York Police Departments confidential records.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said bewildered.

"NOTHING, Baxter how could there be NOTHING ON HER," she half shouted and turned the screen towards him.

"No, wait there has to be some mistake, I pulled up thirteen pages on her from the police records," he said frantically typing on his keyboard.

"They must've figured out we hacked in to their system," Karai hissed angrily.

"No, no wait a minute, it was on the wrong screen," he laughed and pushed up his glasses.

Karai looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Don't fail again Baxter, I don't tolerate failure," Karai threatened him as she looked to the screens again.

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist," Baxter said sarcastically pushing the keyboard over to her again.

"This…. Is unbelievable," Karai said as she fillped through police records.

"She's been in five states before returning to New York, she came in search of something…. No record of what she was looking for was ever documented," Karai said paraphrasing the sheets.

"She's a level 5 Shadow Fighter, trained in ninjitsu and all forms of hand to hand combat and martial arts," she said again as Baxter pulled up information on Shadow Fighting.

"She lived in Japan for four years before returning to America," Karai said and then she flipped the screen and whistled.

"She has no criminal record in America but her activity in Japan is intensive," she said surprised.

"How did you get her Japanese records?" Karai asked as the screen translated from Japanese to English.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said and stood up to get some coffee.

"I don't understand, she was responsible for killing my father, Eric Sachs and many members of the footclan, yet that wasn't documented as criminal activity in America. But yet in Japan she has a huge history of criminal activity," Karai said tapping her finger to the screens.

"The reason being is because Shredder, I mean your father was a criminal he had a long rap sheet, so when she killed him… got him, it wasn't recorded under her records because she was portrayed as the good guy catching the bad guy," Baxter said at the coffee station.

"She definitely isn't a good guy," Karai said going through my Japanese records. She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I think I know how to get her," she said again and smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: By far my most favorite chapter. I hope everyone likes it, please share with your friends comment and like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Mr. Miles, Mr. Miles a moment of your time please…." April said pacing the man that was last seen with Baxter Stockman.

"O'Neil, I already gave you an interview," he said holding his hands up to her trying to divert her.

"I have reason to believe that Baxter Stockman is in the city again, and working with someone, and that he was responsible for the explosion that happened on 89th and Carter St." she said pushing him for answers. She held up a newspaper clipping of the apartment complex explosion.

"Look O'Neil I have nothing more to tell you," he hissed at her angrily.

"Witnesses say they saw Baxter get into a white unmarked van that you were driving." She pushed again. He stopped and looked at her.

"Okay look Baxter paid me to drive to Crescent and Mills warehouse to pick up equipment for him. He was there, I picked him up, that is all!" he said reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Do you know where his lab is now? Did you drive there?" She asked him probing for more answers.

"Here, this is my friend Johnny's information he's an informant, he knows everything that goes on in this city, talk to him. Good bye, good luck, don't contact me." He said handing her the card and pushing past her.

She smiled and walked back to the van.

"Come on April, I was about to leave without you," Vern pressed as she came towards the van.

"Did you get what you came for?" he questioned her.

"Yup," she said and waved her tape recorder in front of him.

"Great!" Vern said sarcastically as they jumped in to the truck.

"So now what?" he added turning on the engine.

"We meet Johnny," she said and smiled.

"Or… we could hand this over to Casey, because getting yourself into trouble doesn't sit well with me," He said shifting the gear.

"Why Vern? Did Alex make you soft in your old age?" she teased him leaning against the seat.

"Very funny, I just don't think you should be chasing bad guys anymore. Leave it to the guys. Give them the information let them run with it," he added as they drove out of the docks.

"Who says they don't have this information?" she said and tapped her Bluetooth ear piece.

"Right how could I forget, they hear everything," he said sarcastically.

"So are we going to Crescent Mills or not?" she questioned Vern giving him a look.

"Oh no, I know what you're thinking O'Neil, we contact this Johnny source first and the warehouse search to the guys," he added shaking his hand to her.

"We'll see about that," she said as her Bluetooth rang in her ear.

"April?" Donnie's voice chimed at the other end.

"Donnie, what's up?" she answered.

"I'm at the police station, Casey just informed me that someone hacked in to the police stations confidential files and got Alex's records…." Donnie said through the ear piece. April paused for a moment and looked to Vern.

Vern stopped at a red light and looked at April as she pulled the Bluetooth out of her ear and switched the phone to speaker.

"What do you mean? Alex has a criminal record?" She asked.

"No that's the thing; the records are of our encounter with Shredder and Eric Sachs… I don't see who or why anyone would want this information," Donnie added again taping on the computers screens.

"April don't go to that warehouse, stay put, let me and Casey figure out who hacked in to the system…. It could be Baxter," Donnie said talking with Casey.

"I'll call this Johnny person and see what he knows, we'll meet you back home," She said to him as the phone clicked off.

"Wow, didn't know Alex had a police record…." Vern said as the light turned green.

"Didn't you hear Donnie, he said she doesn't have one," April added and dialed the number on the card.

"My girlfriends a rebel…. Niiiccceee!" Vern said extenuating the last word as they drove down the busy highway.

* * *

"There we go miss Alex, a fresh new IV bag," a nurse said as she clipped the bag onto the hook.

"Oh thank you!" I said to her looking at the needle in my arm.

"…. And you have a visitor," she said and smiled as she came around the bed to the door. A young girl came through the door with a clipboard just as the nurse left.

She seemed somewhat familiar but I couldn't figure out why. She almost had a striking resemblance to me, but her face was elongated and much more masculine. She had long dark brown hair, instead of black like mine, she was slender but not built, and she had large pouty lips and small almond green eyes. Mine were brown but there was something of a resemblance, I thought maybe we might have been related.

"Hey," she said and smiled. I squinted my eyes at her trying to remember who she was and how I knew her.

"Uh hi, do I know you?" I said cautiously as she pulled up a chair.

"Yeah, we're college friends," she said and placed her clipboard to the bed side table.

"I go to college?" I asked her curious.

"Well yeah, New York college, we have a class together… science and chemistry, your tutoring me in a few days… well when you get your memories back that is," she said and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked her carefully still trying to remember this meeting we were supposed to have.

"Oh, well my name is Kara-," she was about to say something but then hesitated.

"Sorry what I meant is my name is Katie, my nickname no one calls me that," she said and laughed.

"Katie," I said slowly and carefully.

"Okay," I said again trying to remember her.

"I'm just here to say hello and bring you some of your homework," she added quickly noticing my suspicion of her. She reached into her book bag and pulled out some books and a note pad.

"Oh um thank you, that's very thoughtful of you," I said to her as she pushed the books to the bed.

"Great, well hope you feel better real soon, and your memories return. It must suck not remembering anything…" she said rather cynical.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she said this and that got me thinking.

She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed the clipboard off the table.

"I better head back my next class starts in an hour," she said and smiled turning to the door, she waved.

"Oh well thanks for dropping by," I said this to her, as she nodded and walked out.

"Huh! What a strange girl," I said and looked at the books.

* * *

"Baxter I got it," she said as she quickly ran to the sliding doors.

"Great how did you manage to get her medical records," he said over the Bluetooth ear piece.

"I have ways," she added running to the black car that was waiting for her.

"Did you get the blood sample?" he asked mumbling through food.

"I told you not to talk while eating I barely understand you…. and yes I got the blood sample," she said slamming the car door.

"Great see you back at the lab," he said hanging up.

"Drive!" she told the driver as they pulled out of the hospital.

* * *

"Vern seriously, Johnny said he'd meet us at the corner of east side Brooklyn near the pizza shop." April said as Vern parked the car near a shopping center.

"That's the Bronx April; this guy wants us to meet him in the Bronx, a dangerous part of the city…" He said turning to her.

"Okay look I'll drive there, I'll go with you…. we'll get this information, but I'd feel better if you'd let Leo know where we are going. I'm not driving to the Bronx with just my good intensions its dangerous there…." He said turning the car on.

"Alex has got you soft," she teased and dialed Leo.

"No, no but I'd like to live to see tomorrow thank you!" He said pulling out to the road again.

She smiled and shook her head at him.

* * *

Baxter flipped through the pages on the clipboard mumbling to himself.

"There's no way!" he kept saying.

"What Baxter you're agitating me with your pacing," Karai said crossing her arms circling the pod that her father was in.

"Because her mother is Dr. Melissa Tomaki world renowned scientist, well know in her field. She worked for Eric Sachs, she created a hybrid mutagen to keep her daughter alive, yet there is no record of this anywhere." He said again flipping through the pages.

"So what's that have to do with anything?" Karai questioned looking at the pod her father was in.

"Because that mutagen is strong enough to bring your father back from the dead. Those turtles they have a mutated version of that mutagen that Sachs created with Mr. O'Neil in his lab. Dr. Tomaki created a non-mutagen form, a hybrid, which would heal any wounds, create strength, and cure illnesses. She used it for her daughter's heart condition," he said again rubbing his head.

"She must have a journal… a medical book left behind by her mother," he said looking at the scientists around him.

"Get that book and I can recreate that mutagen and your father will live again," he added tossing the clipboard to a table.

"In case you've forgotten, she has amnesia, she won't remember where the book is," Karai said again turning to Baxter who looked like he was thinking up a plan.

"I have an idea… something that might provoke her to remember where the book is," he said and pushed up his glasses.

* * *

"Hey doll face," Mikey said coming through the door with Splinter and two of the female turtles. I tried to remember their names and who they were, I looked at them curiously.

"Aki and Nina," Mikey said pointing to them.

"Oh right the twins," I said and smiled I pushed my books aside.

"I brought you some food, PIZZA!" He said opening a box in his hands.

I laughed.

"Pizza?" I teased and took a whiff of the box.

"Yup, ten different cheeses with pepperoni and your favorite ham," he added waving his hand over the box.

"Thanks," I smiled as he pushed the box to the small table.

"How are you feeling Miss Alex," Aki said as she pulled up a chair next to her sister and sat down.

"Well fine, I think… some strange girl from my college came to visit and brought me homework," I said to them as I waved my fingers over the pizza slices.

"Did you know her?" Splinter asked.

"Well I don't know, I didn't remember her, she said I was supposed to be tutoring her in a couple of days," I said to him pulling at a slice.

"Oh yes, you mentioned that….." he added again as everyone took a slice as well.

"Huh!" I said and took a bite of the pizza.

"I missed yeah girl, came to visit…." Mikey said quickly and smiled.

"Awe, that's sweet," I said and reached for a napkin.

"So where's the rest of you," I mumbled through my food. This seemed to make Splinter laugh at my full lack of manners.

"Haha, well Leo and Raph are helping April with something, and Yuri and Mari went with them…. And Donatello is at the police station," Mikey said also mumbling.

"Why is he at the police station? Did he bump over a bank or something?" I laughed trying to visualize them bumping over a bank.

"What?" Mikey said not getting my joke.

"No Miss Alex, he's there investigating the explosion at your apartment," Nina mentioned.

"My apartment exploded?" I said and wiped my hands again.

"Well yes, that's why you have that bump on your head and amnesia," Aki said pointing to her head.

"Who in the right mind would want to blow up my apartment?" I said.

"That's what he's trying to figure out," Nina said again.

"Oh," I nodded thinking.

"So," I said to them as Mikey picked up the empty pizza box.

"Which one of you two does Mr. Comedian here like?" I teased pointing to Aki and Nina. They both blushed and looked at eachother.

"Hush up!" Mikey said and held his hand to my mouth.

"Wait you already know that…. Why are you asking?" he said thinking about that for a moment.

"Just curious….." I said and smiled.

"Splinter right?" I said and looked at him.

"So they're ninja's right?" I asked pointing to Mikey as he shifted to the set between the girls.

"Yes my dear, why are you asking?" he said.

"Am I a ninja?" I asked him curious.

"Ah yes and one of the best I've seen, you were not trained by me but by monks from a Shinto temple in Japan, you are the highest rank of fighter I have ever seen," he said.

"Really, huh…. And do I use a weapon like they do?" I asked noticing Mikey's nunchucks.

"Yes, a bo staff one that was designed for Shadow fighters," he said nodding.

"Interesting…." I said noticing Mikey and Aki and Nina playing paper, rock, and scissors.

* * *

"April hang on," Vern said grabbing her by the arm.

"Well go in together," he said as they knocked on a door of a very old building.

"Who is it?" the voice on the other end said. Vern looked to the roof of the pizza shop noticing Leo and Raph. He nodded to them.

"Its April O'Neil I spoke to you over the phone Johnny," she said holding up her press badge.

"Come in and quickly," he said opening the door slightly letting both of them in.

He closed the door behind them.

"Wow," Vern said noticing how old and grungy the hotel room was. It had one bed, a small TV, a phone and a bathroom. That was it, the window only led to a metal staircase.

"You wanted to know about Baxter Stockmen," the man said nervously pacing around. He looked scared or worried someone was watching him.

"Is everything okay?" April asked noticing his tension.

"Yeah, yeah…. You didn't bring the cops did you?" he questioned nervously.

"No, only me and Vern," she said as she leaned closer to Vern.

"Look, here is all the information you need on Stockman," he said handing April a large heavy yellow envelope.

"He's been spotted all over the city, and with a female," the man said quickly. April opened the envelope and noticed pictures, documents and a DVD.

"The footage on there, is of Stockman, you're not the only one who was looking for him, that girl in the picture…. She hired me to take those images and get her this info." he said looking out the window.

"Is someone after you?" Vern asked looking at the pictures.

"Yeah she might be, look I'm leaving town, you two better do the same, that women is dangerous. Pretend you never meet me or saw me," He said pushing them towards the door.

"Whatever you see or learn from the envelopes contents, burn it…. She's dangerous and ruthless, she'll find you," he said opening the door.

"Wait we can help you," April was about to say when he pushed her out the door and closed it.

"What are we dealing with?" Vern said looking to Raph and Leo who jumped down from the building.

"We heard all that," Yuri and Mari said jumping down from the complex building.

"We have to take this to Donnie and Casey, I think Baxter is behind something big," April said pulling the envelope in to her jacket.

"Let's go," Leo said grabbing her arm.

* * *

"Well we better get going its getting dark and the guys are probably home now," Mikey said with a huge grin.

"Do I live with you guys?" I asked curious.

"Yeah and you're coming home tomorrow, so I'll show yeah my crib," he said with a nod.

"Uh huh!" I said and looked at Nina and Aki who were laughing at him.

"Bye Miss Alex, we'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up," Nina said as they left through the door.

"Later A," Mikey said and waved.

"Alex, is there anything you need?" Splinter asked standing up.

"Yeah keep him out of my room, if I have one," I said pointing to the door.

"Hahaha, you and Mikey have a special bond, don't worry it will come back to you..." Splinter said and tapped my hand.

"And he never goes in to your room when you are not there, well sometimes…." Splinter said and chuckled.

"Good night my dear," He said again and left out the door.

"Now I think I'm a little scared to go home," I said to myself and sighed.

* * *

"Stockman, is that letter ready?" Karai shouted at him from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes yes, we just have to deliver it to the hospital," he said sealing the envelope.

"Do you really think she's going to fall for this?" Karai asked taking the envelope from him.

"She has amnesia right? She won't remember if her mother is alive or dead, so by sending a letter to her from her mother then…. She has to believe it, she'll find that book and bring it to the drop off location, and we'll be ready," Baxter said smug.

"You better be right Baxter," Karai said, she then turned to a man who stood behind her and whispered something to him, then handed him the envelope.

"Is everything okay?" Baxter asked her as the man nodded and walked out of the lab.

"Remember that man who followed us and took all those pictures and got info on you mostly?" she said holding up a picture of the informant she hired to get info on Baxter.

"The man you hired to find me," he said a little nervous.

"He's dead," she said ripping the picture.

"That's what happens to those who cross me," she taunted him. He rubbed his head and pushed his glasses up.

"Understand Baxter," Karai said to him again.

"You need me Karai and you know it," he reminded her again.

"Then this better not fail," she said to him.

* * *

"Why is this so frustrating," I said to myself as I looked at my chemistry book.

I pushed it aside and noticed I had a cell phone on my bedside table. I picked it up and unlocked it.

"I have pictures," I said scrolling through the extensively large album I had.

"Hmm, so we do have a relationship," I said noticing the images of me and the guys. The pictures I took in Japan, the images of me and Vern and the selfies I took with April and Casey.

That's when I started to remember some of the images I had taken, one in particular, the selfie I took with Mikey while he was asleep. I colored on his shell and left a turtle face on it. I noticed it today when he visited, he still had it on his shell. Maybe he never noticed it, or no one told him, but I laughed after I remembered doing this to him.

"Hahaha, wow," I said scrolling through more images. Then I saw it, one image that stuck out of all the rest, it was an image of me in Japan as a young girl. It looked like I had taken this image from a picture, because it looked tattered and old. It was a picture of my parents and myself. I had a party hat on and I was celebrating my third birthday, and Splinter was there.

"My parents…." I said to myself remembering this picture.

"Hello there," the nurse said as she came in to my room, she distracted my thinking. I pushed the phone to under my leg and smiled at her.

"I have a letter for you, and…." She said waving a cup at me.

"The doctor wants to give you some medication that should help ease your mind and relax it so you can focus and think, it should help your mild amnesia," she said waving the cup again.

"Oh thank you!' I said as she put the cup down on the small table.

"I'll come back a little later to take out your IV, you won't need it anymore," she said as she walked back out of the room again.

I looked at the envelope and pulled my cell phone from under my leg.

I ripped opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Huh, what's this?" I said noticing my name on the paper.

I opened it.

 _My dearest Alex,_

 _My dearest Alex, how are you? It has been a long time since we last spoke, I am sorry I has taken me so long to write you. But I am writing to request something of urgency from you my dear._

 _Remember a long time ago about a project I was working on? I wrote down notes in a blue book, I hide that book with you in your apartment. I have not been able to retrieve the information I need from my labs database, so I thought maybe you would help out your mother._

 _Please bring me that blue book, it should have research notes and medical terms, mostly about project Renaissance._

 _Bring it to the Brooklyn my dear, to the Crescent and Mills warehouse tomorrow night. Come alone, we'll have a mother, daughter reunion._

 _I love you my dear,_

 _Mom_

"My mother's alive?" I thought to myself as I pushed the letter back into the envelope.

I looked at my phone and my clothes that were neatly folded on a chair in the corner of the room.

I looked at the IV in my arm and started to think.

"If my mother is alive, then maybe…. She could help me get my memories back, if she needs a medical book then she must be a scientist or a doctor," I said to myself. That's when I ripped out my IV and jumped out of the bed.

I closed the curtains to the large window and locked the door quickly dressing.

I paced around the room for a few moments as I buttoned up my shirt. I was thinking of my next move and how I was going to escape.

"If I'm a ninja as Splinter says then…. Moving in shadows should be easy for me," I thought to myself and looked around the room for an idea.

That's when I noticed the sprinkler system.

"Hmmmm," I said and smirked.

"EVERYONE OUT," the nurses said as they ran down the hallways. I opened the door to the room and waited until a nurse passed me then I ran to the hallway.

I looked around the corner to the waiting area and noticed crowd of people leaving. That was my chance I ran and followed the crowd as they ran out the sliding doors.

I pulled my jacket closed as my hair dripped on my shirt.

"Now where do I go," I said to myself trying to remember how to get to my apartment. Then I remember earlier that day when Mikey mentioned an explosion at my apartment.

I waved down a taxi as it pulled up to the hospital.

"Hey, was there an apartment complex last night that had exploded," I said to the driver through the window.

"Yeah, but why would you want to go there it's taped off," the driver said leaning over the seat.

"I live close to there, could you take me," I said to him shivering from being wet.

"Yeah get in," He said. I opened the back door and got in.

* * *

"Leo," Raph said to him as he pulled the truck in to the garage. Donnie and Casey pulled in behind them.

"Yeah?" Leo said turning the truck off.

"I'm going to the pizza place to order some food, we're in for a long night," Raph said as he jumped out of the truck.

"We always order delivery," Leo questioned him.

"Yeah well maybe I need a break," He hissed at him as he pulled out a trench coat and hat from the back of the truck.

"Fine," Leo said as Raph closed the garage door behind him.

* * *

"Ma'am this place is taped off for a reason are you sure you want to stop here, I can drive you straight to your home," the driver said parking at the corner of what was left of the apartment.

"Yeah," I said and handed him some cash.

I opened the door and got out, the driver waved and drove away. I turned and looked at the yellow tape surrounding what was left of the building. I lifted the tape and climbed over some concrete and brick.

"What am I looking for?" I said to myself looking at the ruble. I looked up at the rest of the building as half of it was still standing.

I bent down and started picking through the rubble looking at random objects as I picked up books and clothes.

"This is going to take me forever to find," I said to myself crawling over some bricks to another area.

"Hey," Raph's voiced hissed from behind me. I froze in my spot and slowly turned around.

"It's not what you think," I said holding my hands up.

"Alex?" Raph said pulling his sai's back to his belt.

"You," I said standing up.

"What are you doing out here?" He said looking around to make sure no one followed me.

"Your wet, did you plan and escape to come out here," He said noticing my clothes and hair.

"I…. I'm looking for something," I said to him still holding my hands up.

"What Alex?" He said taking off his jacket he put it over me.

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the wet letter.

"A book for my mother, I need to find it…. Maybe she can help me get my memories back if I help her find her book," I said to him handing him the letter.

"Your mother, Alex your mother's dead, she's been gone for a long time now…." Raph said trying to read the letter.

"She's not dead she wrote me that letter," I half shouted at him.

"I wouldn't lie to you, whoever wrote this isn't your mother," He said tossing the letter in to the rubble.

"How would you know this," I said to him frustrated.

"Alex, the book you're looking for you gave to Donnie…. Come home with me let's get you in to some warm clothes," He said extending his hand to me.

"No, you tell me my mother is dead… how could she be dead, when she wrote me this letter," I said picking up the wet paper.

"ALEX, trust me…. I'll explain everything to you, your mother was shot and killed in this apartment…. You saw it happen when you were ten," he said to me. I took a step back away from him, he was making me angry and I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

"I have to deliver it to a warehouse tomorrow night, this book…. She said she was going to meet me there, so help me or don't I'm going to find it," I said to him pulling the letter back in to my pocket.

"That book, is not here…." He said again crossing his arms.

"If you want it come home with me, we can help you…. We'll take it to the warehouse together, I'll go with you," he said trying to comfort me.

"She's not dead right?" I said to him taking a step towards him.

"If that's what you want to believe, but look your wet, you'll catch cold…. Come home with me, we'll figure something out… trust me," he said convincing me.

I extended my hand to him.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN AND AN EPIC CAR CHASE, LET'S BRING IT ON.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Why are you out here?" I asked Raph as I pulled my arms through the long trench coat.

"I needed a break and to order pizza," he said helping me over some ruble.

"Oh," I said then I covered my mouth and sneezed.

"Yup figured," he said crossing his arms.

We walked down the block not too far from my apartment to a pizza shop and went in.

"We order from here always, the guys know us," he said as one of them high fives Raph.

"Oh," I said and rubbed my hands together to keep them warm.

"Hey, Alex," one of the guys said coming around the counter.

"What's up girl?" he asked holding his hand to the air.

"She's not feeling too well…." Raph said noticing my mood. I looked at my shoes and ignored the boy in front of me.

We waited around for what seemed like half an hour. I hovered near the counter where it was warm, the heat from the tightly arranged ovens filled the room. It dried my hair and clothes rather quickly.

"Here yeah go Raphael," the boy said handing him four boxes.

"Thanks," He said and looked to me.

"Come on kid let's go," He said again. I was not even listening to anyone around me, I was distracted by a picture on the wall and lost in through to even notice. That's when Raph tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he said distracting my thinking process.

"Yeah, I just want to find my mother's research book," I said to him.

"Then let's go," he said. I pulled my arms together to keep warm and followed behind him.

"Keep up, I hate being in these parts at night," he said turning to look at me.

"I'm thinking okay," I hissed at him not moving my gaze from the ground.

"Alex, let's talk about this at home…" he said coming towards me.

"Fine," I said not wanting to argue. I hastened my speed keeping up with him as we approached a large warehouse type of building. I stopped and looked at it.

"A subway station?" I said noticing the gated building. It had a large opened area attached to the main building which had a metal garage door and a fence, and in the main building a metal door. No windows or anything.

"Yeah that's what it is," he said opening the door.

"Took yeah long enough bro," Mikey chimed and pranced over towards Raph taking the boxes from him.

"Alex," Leo said noticing me come in behind him.

"How….. why are you out of the hospital?" Donnie asked coming towards us.

"Give her a break guys," Raph said coming through the room.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out the dried letter, and handed it to Donnie.

"Who gave you this?" he said looking at the letter, he took it back to his desk.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked worried, he came towards me and pulled me to the table. I sat down and took off the jacket.

"Yeah," I said rubbing my hands together.

"Alex… who gave you this letter?" Donnie said reading it out loud.

"The nurse at the hospital, she said someone brought it," I said and stood up coming over to the desk.

"This must be another one of Baxter's schemes. He probably wants to recreate mutants and needs the mutagen to do it," Donnie said looking at me.

I had no idea what he meant by this.

"Who's Baxter?" I asked crossing my arms.

"A scientist Alex, he worked for a man named Shredder, he broke him out of jail….. long story," Donnie added as he tried to figure out the letter. He opened the drawer at his desk and pulled out the blue book.

"Is that my mother's research book?" I asked noticing the book in his hands.

"The letter, I mean my mother said she needed it…" I added again.

Everyone looked at me; they looked as if they were trying to figure out a way to break bad news to me. Splinter came around the table towards us, and to Donnie's desk also looking at the paper.

"Alex, I don't know how to break this to you… but your mother's been gone for ten years now," Leo said touching a hand to my shoulder.

"This letter and the envelope April brought back, its most definitely Baxter…. And he's not working alone," Donnie said looking at the photographs from the envelope. I leaned in closer to him to see.

"That girl…." I said pointing to the picture.

"…. That's Katie," I said to him. They all looked at me.

"The girl who came to visit you?" Splinter asked standing next to me.

"Yeah, that's Katie," I said again.

"Does she work with this Baxter?" I said trying to make sense of what's going on.

"She might be, we're not sure…" Nina said taking the picture from Donnie.

"So what's that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"We think that Baxter arranged the explosion in your apartment so that he can test his experiments," Donnie said holding up a robotic mouse.

"A mouse?" I said looking at it.

"It had a camera and a listening device in it, this was released in to the building right before you came in, when you got there…. The building exploded," he said.

"I'm really confused still, why would anyone attempt to kill me," I said stepping away from them.

"That's what we are trying to figure out kid," Raph said crossing his arms.

"So why the letter?" I asked. I felt like I was going to cry, I was so overwhelmed and confused with the entire day's events that I wanted to just hide.

"Hey, tell you what… let's get you out of those clothes," April said placing her hands to my shoulders; she pulled me to my room.

"April tell me the truth, is someone hunting me?" I said to her as she closed the door behind us.

"To tell you the truth, we don't know, we figured out that Baxter wants the research notes, more then likely to create something…. But we still don't know why you are the target," she said trying to comfort me.

I pulled off my shirt and changed in to a different one. I looked around to room and noticed a long staff resting near the door and nightstand.

"What's this?" I said looking at my staff.

"That's your weapon, what you use to fight with…" she said smiling.

"Oh," I said and went to reach for it.

As soon as I pressed my hand against it, it repelled me and forcefully tossed me to the floor.

"Owww," I said rubbing my back.

"What happened?" Leo said sliding open the door.

"The staff repelled her, it rejected her…" April said surprised. She helped me up off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked also helping me up.

"Why did it do that?" I said looking at it.

"It might be because your spirit is intertwined with the staff that it may have realized you are not yourself," Splinter said at the door.

"I don't understand," I said again.

"The staff became one with your spirit," He said looking at it.

"That could be why it rejected you, because it may have felt you were a threat to it," he added again.

"How so I only wanted to touch it," I said rubbing my head.

"Hmmm…. There is someone who can answer the reason it rejected you," Splinter said rubbing his chin.

Splinter quickly tossed a towel over it and that made it so I was able to carry it.

I came out of my room back to where everyone gathered near the screens.

"Girl you okay?" Mikey asked looking at me.

"Yeah fine," I said not sure what to do with the staff. I held it in my hands awkwardly.

"Raphael would you and Mari take Alex to meet with the monk," Splinter said pulling me gently by the arm.

"You mean the tattoo shop guy?" Raph asked coming towards us.

"Why you getting another tattoo?" Vern asked curious.

"No, monk Miyatsu is the one who trained Alex, he may know why the staff rejected her…. He lives here and has been in America for ten years," Splinter said to him.

"Wow, I thought she saw him in Japan, so he's between places?" Vern said again.

"Yes, I believe he may help….." Splinter said again.

"Yes we can take her," Mari said grabbing my arm.

"Who's monk Miyatsu and how can he help me?" I asked curiously.

"He may be able to help your staff, the staff seems to not trust you…. he may be able to do something about that, he did train you after all," Splinter said again.

"Okay then," I said and followed behind Mari and Raphael to the garage.

"Alex has a tattoo?" Casey asked surprised as we disappeared in to the garage.

"Yeah apparently two now," Vern said leaning against the desk.

* * *

"So we're taking the car?" I asked Raph and Mari as they came towards my car.

"Yeah you hate the motorbikes," he said opening the driver's side door.

"I hate motorbikes? Since when?" I said admiring the black bikes.

Raph looked to Mari then back to me.

"Now I think you really lost your mind," Raph said as I slid in to the passenger seat.

"Last time you rode with me on the bike you threatened to kill me," he said trying to figure out how to turn the car on.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Huh," I said questioning myself whether I said this or not.

"So, Alex…. Since this is your car, do you remember how to start it?" he asked looking around for the ignition button.

"Didn't we all build this car… Raphael its voice activated you idiot," Mari said leaning in from the back seat.

"I knew that just wanted to make sure Alex did," he said looking through the mirror at her.

I looked at Mari then to Raph and smiled.

"What?" he said agitated.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied and leaned back against the seat.

"So since its voice activated, did you try talking to the car?" I asked looking at him.

"Jee Alex that would be the smart thing to do genius… if it didn't only recognize your voice and not ours," he said tapping his head.

"So like what I say something like 'car on' and POOF, it's supposed to magically turn on," I gestured with my hands.

Then the car roared to life.

"Woah," I said, I think I almost had a mini heart attack.

"Good evening Miss Alex, where will your destination be?" The car answered.

"What the hell…. It does talk," I said shifting in my seat.

"Wow Donnie could you have made it sound even more corny," Raph taunted and started to input the address to the tattoo shop on the navigation system.

"It's not corny," I said crossing my arms as the car pulled out of the garage.

"Yeah it's corny, couldn't he have thought up something better then a British accent…. It sounds so dumb," Raphael teased as the car started down the road.

"Speak for yourself, you're a talking turtle," I said to him sarcastically.

"I'd say something to you right now, but because you're not yourself, I'm going to keep it clean," he said.

"I think you should apologize you probably hurt her feelings," I said crossing my arms.

He looked at me and tried not to laugh.

"You're joking right?" he said then he and Mari both burst out laughing.

I looked at the cars extensive navigation system and its set up, as I tapped on the screen it split. One side was the navigation and the other had a huge library of music.

"Music, huh!" I said wondering if these where the types of music I actually liked.

"Nope, I'm driving… so I pick," Raph said tapping my hand away. He scrolled through the list to some heavy rock music.

"Seriously," I said as the music blared throughout the car.

"Oh yeah, see now this is music," he said tapping on the steering wheel.

"Nice," Mari said and nodded from the back seat. I looked at her and then Raph again.

"Uh huh, I can tell why you two are perfect for eachother," I said and looked out the window.

"We're not together dummy," Raph taunted.

"No, but you should be your both exactly alike, bad taste in must and your both idiots," I said and rolled down the window.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

* * *

We stopped at a red light and noticed a huge traffic pile up. A truck was flipped on its side blocking traffic. I leaned forward towards the dashboard and looked out.

"What is going on?" I said suspicious.

Mari leaned forward as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Raph said looking to see if he could reverse out of traffic.

"We're stuck we can't get out," he said shifting the gear back to park.

"Stay in the car, call Donatello tell him we need back up… we got this," Raph said as he and Mari both jumped out of the car.

"Uh wait, what?" I said sliding to the driver's seat.

I looked to the navigation system.

"So if you talk then….. call Donatello," I said to the car.

"Calling Donatello," the car replied.

"Woah," I said leaning against the steering wheel.

That's when I saw a car fly through the air right over the truck towards me.

"AHHH," I screamed and ducked in the seat.

"ALEX?" Donnie's frantic voice answered.

"Something's going on downtown, Raphael and Mari are dealing with it, but they need backup," I quickly said as I noticed people running and cars turning around.

"Where are you?" he said quickly.

"Uhh, ummm…" I stuttered out trying to get an address.

"Never mind I found you, we're on our way, stay in the car…" he said then the phone shut off.

"Stay in the car he says when people are running away…." I said reaching for the seat belt frantically clicking it in place.

"Miss Alex danger level detected in area at 60%, what are your instructions," the car said shifting into standby.

"Uhh, what?" I said to the car. I started to panic when I noticed men wearing masks and with guns coming around the truck shooting at Raph and Mari.

The men looked like ninja's but different. Mari and Raph knocked the men out as more of them came out of the truck.

"Danger level now at 70%, we need to leave the vicinity," the car said again.

"I don't know what to do help me," I said to the car as the car started up again.

It locked the doors and tinted the windows, locking the vehicle in defense mode.

"Woah, it's like an armored car," I said noticing the exterior change.

Then I heard another truck roar around my car as Leo and the guys jumped out of it.

"Woah," I said as they started to fight off the men with guns.

Donatello and Nina surveyed the fallen truck and vanished into the back of it.

"Guys the truck is empty whatever was in here is now gone," Donnie said coming around the truck to his brothers.

"Whatever the footclan is after or was after is now gone," Nina said again.

That's when April and Vern rapped at my window this startled me and I jumped.

"Alex," April shouted.

"Car unlock," I said to it as it released the armor and unlocked the doors.

"Slid over," Vern said climbing into the driver's seat, I shifted over to the passenger side as April slid into the back.

"What are you doing?" I said to him.

"Buckle up, we've got a lead to follow," he said as April tapped on the seat.

"GO GO, VERN WE'LL LOOSE HIM, that's Baxter's van follow it," she shouted at him. But before he could put the gear into drive Casey tapped on the window.

"Vern slid over," Casey said. I jumped into the back seat as he shifted into my seat.

"The guys will be right behind us, they have some trash to take out," Casey said shifting the gear to drive.

"Uhhh Alex," he said pressing the gas. Nothing happened!

"Car allow manual overdrive," I said to it.

"Nice," Casey said and nodded as the car let him take control.

"Buckle up ladies," he said to us as he hit the gas.

"LEFT, LEFT," Vern shouted at him as he diverted through traffic.

"NO NEED," Casey said reaching under the seat for a police light.

"Wait I have a police light in my car," I said surprised.

"Put it here for back up," he said and rolled down the window hitting it on the roof.

The light flashed and siren blared.

* * *

"Baxter the cop is right behind us, the footclan didn't do their job with those turtles," Karai said looking behind them.

"Don't worry they won't get far, we had to rob that truck, we need the micro transmitter for the experiment," Baxter said speeding up.

"Uh, your beginning to irritate me, can't you do anything right," she hissed and tapped on her minicomputer.

"Input 313100, it'll release the exploding mousers," he said to her as she tapped in the numbers. The back of the truck opened and released an army of mice to the streets.

"Hahaha," Karai laughed enjoying herself.

"Let's see you dodge exploding mice," She said closing the computer.

* * *

"WHAT IS THAT?" I shouted from the back seat noticing small robotic mice scatter along the street.

"DAMN, exploding mice," Casey said stopping the car. They scurried near the car and under the tires.

"They're underneath us," I said leaning forwards. The guys passed us noticing the mice they too dodged them.

"CASEY GO, GO," April shouted tapping on the back of the seat.

"HANG ON LADIES," he said shifting the car in to reverse. He quickly swerved the car around and shifted it into drive, the mice followed behind the car.

"They're still behind us," Vern said looking through the mirror.

That's when I noticed my staff vibrating at my feet.

I bent down and picked it up, it started pulsating and vibrating in my hand.

"Alex," I heard April say. She looked scared or worried because she slid away from me.

"What is it doing?" I said to myself.

It felt like my entire life flashed before my eyes, like a movie playing out in my head. My memories flooded my mind and returned to me. I took in a deep breath and gasped.

"Alex," April said again apprehensive.

"I'm back," I smiled.

I rolled down the window and looked to the mice on the street.

"Casey turn the car around, drive back to the van," I shouted at him as I shifted up to the open window.

"What the hell do you think your doing Alex?" Vern said holding on to the dashboard.

"Alex you're going to get yourself killed," Casey shouted at me as he kept driving away from the van.

"Turn around," I said tapping on the window.

"You're insane I'm not letting you kill yourself," he said stopping the car. The mice gathered behind us.

"Those are bombs, we can divert them towards the van and have them take out Baxter," I said.

"So is this crazy suicidal Alex talking or amnesia Alex, because either way one of you is going to get us killed," Vern said catching his breath.

"No it's me, I'm back now turn the car around before those mice attack us," I said to Casey again.

"Never mind I'll do it myself," I said and slid through the window over Vern.

"What the…." He said and as I pushed the navigation screen.

"Alex I'm serious you're going to get us killed," Casey said putting his hands off the wheel.

"Then move to the back seat," I said as he shifted awkwardly to the back.

"SAM, turn around head to the white van," I said to the car. She shifted the gear to drive and swerved the car quickly around then sped up.

Casey loaded his gun and handed one over to Vern who did the same thing.

"Since when do you know how to shoot a gun?" I questioned watching him load it.

"Since the last time you tried to get us killed," he said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"The mice are still behind us," April said looking out the back window.

"Here's the deal we get close enough to the truck, shoot at the mice detonate them, and they'll blow up under the truck," I said taking the wheel.

"What is she doing?" Donnie said following behind us as I sped up.

"She's back," Raph said twirling his toothpick.

"… And that gives her the right to do something stupid," Donnie said dodging the mice as they scattered around the truck towards us.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?" Leo shouted at me as the truck came around to my side.

"Sending Baxter and invitation," I said to him as I shifted the car closer towards the white van.

"You guys better get out of here," I said shouting at them.

"Don't kill anyone or yourself," He shouted back as they slowed down behind me.

"She's crazy!" Mikey said from the back seat of the truck.

"Get ready guys," I said as I hit the van with the car.

* * *

"What the hell Baxter, why didn't those mice detonate," Karai said from the passenger seat.

"Oh crap, she's planning to lure the mice to the truck and detonate us," Baxter said realizing my plan.

"Get us out of here Baxter," Karai shouted at him.

"On it," he said and pressed a button over the mirror.

* * *

The entire truck changed, the windows tinted and the truck shifted into a black coated armor.

"Woah," I said swerving the car away from the truck.

"We have to do this now," Casey said leaning out the window. The mice gathered near the truck, he and Vern both shot at the mice detonating them.

"HANG ON!" I shouted quickly jerking the car around as the mice blew the truck.

"Yes," I shouted as the truck flipped in to the air landing on its side.

We opened the doors and stepped out watching the van roll.

Vern came around the car to me.

"Do you seriously have your memories back," he said touching my shoulders.

"Yup," I said as he hugged me and smiled.

"Good," he said again as the guys pulled up near us.

"Wwwoooohooo babe that was awesome," Mikey cheered jumping out of the truck.

"You guys okay?" Leo said slamming the truck door.

"You have your memories back miss Alex," Yuri said touching my arm.

"Yeah, the staff must've noticed my life was in danger…. When I touched it, it's like I woke up," I told her twirling my staff around.

"Figured the wild cat behind the wheel wasn't the stupid Alex," Raph teased.

"Hahah, funny jerk," I laughed then punched him in the arm.

"Ow," I said shaking my hand.

"Serves you right," he said and grunted.

Everyone groaned.

Donnie, Nina and Aki approached the burning van as we followed behind them.

"Uh guys," he said looking in to the back.

"What the… he was in there," I said pushing past him.

"Trap down in the floor," he said leaning in towards the truck.

"Damn it," Casey said turning around. He got on his walkie-talkie and called the station.

"Great!" I said again and sighed deeply.

"Now what," April said as we planned our next move.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: A reader suggested I take a little bit of a different turn with the story. She said _'since all the TMNT movies and TV shows portray them as teenagers, the movies by Michael Bay make them seem more mature and adult type of teenagers, what if something like that changed their lives. Like maybe a surprise for Leo since they have females in the story now, why not?'_ so I took her advice. I made this chapter long because I wanted to write as much information and detail as possible. Now with the surprise revealed in this chapter, something might end up happening to Yuri in the next few chapters... that may put her life in danger. Please keep reading. Thank you Cassie for this amazing suggestion and idea. The next few chapters will be filled with action and... Alex might join the dark side. Keep reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe Baxter got away through a trap door," I said to myself as I pulled in to the garage.

"Yeah stop complaining, we'll get him," Raph said opening the door.

"You're an idiot Raphael," I said to him slamming the car door.

"Donnie why would you pick such a corny British accent for Alex's car?" he huffed as Donnie came out of the truck.

"Shut up its not corny," I said to him crossing my arms.

"Shut up Mikey," Raph said to him hitting him.

"Shut up Raph," he replied hitting Raphael back.

"I like the voice," Donnie said coming around the vehicles.

I came towards the garage door hearing movements in the lair. I looked at the girls who were shattering near the bikes and waved at them to shush.

"Move it kid," Raph said as I leaned against the door.

"Shut up, I think someone's in the house," I said quickly.

"Yeah Splinter," Mikey said coming around me pushing the door opened.

I ran in behind him and looked around.

"What took you guys so long?" Splinter said holding a book in his hand.

"Yo dad, should've been there Alex is a wild cat driver," Mikey said coming towards him.

"Oh so your memories are back? Great! Now clean up this mess, and the dojo…." Splinter huffed pointing to the books and scattered paper all over the floor near Donnie's desk.

"Why didn't you guys clean up before you left," I said coming through the house to the desk.

"Because you called us, we dropped everything, and answered your SOS," Leo said picking up books.

"Oh so it's my fault? Why is Splinter so grumpy anyway," I said crossing my arms.

"Check it girl, Splinter was in the dojo meditating when we came in grabbed our weapons…. And the old man blows a fuse and kicks us out," Mikey said pulling his arm around my shoulders.

I gave him a stern look.

"He should disown you," I said pulling his arm off me.

"Glad I'm back to normal…" I said and sighed deeply.

"Now we need to figure out Baxter's plan," Donnie said tapping a sheet of papers on the desk.

"Yeah and get my apartment fixed," I said stretching my arms.

I looked over at the girls gathered near the couch. I noticed Yuri didn't look well, her color was different, I wasn't sure if turtles got sick or not but this did make me concerned.

I came over to them and rested my staff along the table.

"Hey you girls hungry, we could order Italian," I said to them noticing Yuri rubbing her stomach.

She looked at me and shook her head.

"Yuri, are you okay?" I said touching her shoulder.

"She hasn't been feeling well these past few days miss Alex," Nina said rubbing her sister's shoulders.

I touched her forehead, I wasn't sure if turtles got fevers or not, she didn't feel warm to me.

"Yuri if you want I know someone who could do a check up on you, if you like," I said to her.

"Oh, a doctor?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, well he's more of a vet, I took the guys there when I first came to America with my mother," I said watching her carefully. She really didn't look that well at all.

"You mean an animal doctor, are you sure that's okay, we aren't baby turtles anymore," Aki asked worried.

"Yes, I can take her… trust me he'll help," I said helping her up to her feet.

"Hey Yuri, are you okay you don't look so good?" Leo asked noticing us move towards the garage. He came towards us concerned as well.

"It's okay Leo, I'm taking her out for some air," I said to him while wrapping my arm around her.

"I can come with you," he said. His face looked worried.

"No, its okay we won't be long," I said as Nina helped me pull Nina through the garage door.

Nina held the door of the car opened for her sister as she climbed in, and closed it behind her. I looked at Nina as she nodded to me and left the garage. I jumped in to the driver's side and closed the door.

"Tell me the truth Yuri," I said looking at her.

"What?" she looked at me curious.

"The guys don't always tell me everything that happens with them, they may tell Splinter… but I never know what's going on in their personal lives. So is there something you want to tell me before I call the vet to meet us at the clinic?" I said locking the doors.

"I really don't understand what you mean Miss Alex," she said clueless.

"Maybe something happened between you and Leo and you didn't want to tell anyone about?" I asked her quickly.

"Like what exactly," she said again clueless. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You know did you….." I said and shook my head trying to get my point across.

"Oh, hahahahaha," she laughed her cheeks turned a rosy color.

"Yeah it happened," I said and leaned back against the seat.

"You think I'm….." she said putting the entire conversation together.

"Well…." I said again shaking my head.

"It's impossible, our mutagen prevents that…. I think," she said thinking about it for a moment.

"Great!" I said and started the car. I input the address to the clinic in my navigation system and called the vet.

As the garage gate closed behind us, we drove down the highway leading downtown, to the animal medical clinic. I stopped at a red light and didn't say anything to Yuri.

"You're angry," she said with a sigh.

"I didn't say I was," I said watching the light, waiting for it to switch.

I pulled out into the quiet street again. The animal clinic was closed for the night but the doctor did say he'd make an exception. I noticed him waiting for us at the side door as I pulled in to the lot.

I turned off my engine and opened my door.

"Well look who we have here, if it isn't little Alex, look at you," he said smiling. He came around the car and greeted me.

"Doctor Andrews hi," I said happy to see him. It had been years since I last saw him.

"Thanks for meeting me after hours like this," I said quickly coming around the car.

"Uh, so look I have a friend she's sick," I said to him hovering around the passenger door.

"I'm a vet darling in case you forgot, why would you bring her here?" he chuckled.

"Remember the baby turtles I brought to you when I was eight, the first time I came to America?" I said to him leaning against the door.

"Well I'm sure you probably heard on the news about these four mutant turtles defending New York," I told him cautiously hoping he'd put two and two together.

"Ah yes, extraordinary creatures, I would love to run tests on them and learn how they became as they are," he said tapping his face.

"Well they were those baby turtles I brought you, my turtles…." I said cautiously.

"I know what happened with them to have made them mutants," I said opening the door for Yuri.

"You see, my friend Yuri, is also a mutant…." I said as she stepped out of the car.

"What the heck…." He said his eyes widened with surprise.

"Come inside, both of you quickly…" he said looking around to make sure no one saw our encounter.

* * *

"So you see that's how it all happened…. A science experiment gone wrong mutated all of them to what they are now…." I explained the entire story of how they became. I looked at Yuri as she sat on the metal table.

"Unbelievable, this is amazing…." He said as he looked at Yuri's scans.

"See we do have a scientist who's a friend of ours, he works with Donatello at his lab, I would've asked him…. But this subject is too delicate for a scientist, his work is mostly with their DNA, yet your work is animal biology," I said to him trying to sound discrete.

"I understand, well the scans are positive," he said lifting them up to the light.

"How is that even possible?" I asked looking at Yuri.

"Well you see, normal female turtles in the wild would carry their eggs for a 45 to 75 day incubation period, before they lay them on land or caves. When the eggs are ready, they hatch…. Normally 12 to 100 eggs can be laid at one time by a female," he said pacing the room.

"So you mean to tell me she is pregnant?" I stuttered out my words.

"Yes, that's right… but not with eggs like a normal turtle, her DNA has manipulated her body to mimic a human female body. She is a turtle but her body is like a human, meaning…. She is carrying one," he said this while writing a prescription on his pad.

"Which brings us to a problem, I don't know how her body will react to this, or what type of problems it may cause for her," he said handing me a paper.

He looked at her again and smiled.

"Extraordinary, to have a live walking, talking turtle in my presence," he said speechless.

"I would love to meet the rest of them, especially those baby turtles of yours… oh I mean your brothers, I am intrigued by their DNA," he said leaning against the counter.

"Speaking of DNA, no one can know about this, please… there are dangerous people out there who would stop at nothing to get a sample of their DNA," I said to him. He nodded understanding the reason behind my resolve, he handed me her medical file including her ultrasound scans.

"Thank you for all this," I said to him taking the folder.

"Her records are destroyed, I won't even mention I meet you," he said as we stood up.

"May I ask, how would I know if…." Yuri asked taking the folder from me.

"If you're ready to deliver?" he said understanding her concern.

"I don't know, I guess your body will know, but in the meantime I will do house visits," he said handing Yuri a business card.

"How far along is she?" I asked looking at the ultrasound scans.

"Not far actually, I'm not sure how longer her incubation period will be, he seems to be doing well however. But she should not join in combat anymore. I saw the action downtown as I was heading in to work, she won't be able to do any of that for a while," he said opening the door for us.

"Wait he?" Yuri said surprised that the gender was already reveled.

"Yes, looks like it," he said again nodding.

"Again thank you so much for this doctor Andrews," I said as we both piled in to the car.

"You're both welcome, drive safe Alex, and don't worry…. Her secret is safe," he said closing my door behind me.

I nodded out the window and pulled out of the lot.

Yuri sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I didn't expect this to happen," she said disappointed.

I said nothing to her and stopped at a red light.

"You're angry aren't you," she said noticing my mood.

"I'm not angry Yuri… I'm just disappointed," I said turning pulling back out to the main road.

"We made a mistake, Leonardo is old enough to make his own decisions miss Alex," she said leaning against the seat.

"Yeah, but I was hoping this would happen when he was much older, much much older," I said to her.

"He has to know about this Yuri," I said again, pulling into the gate. The garage door opened.

"He will," she said looking at the door as it lifted.

"Tonight Yuri, and you're going to tell him… then Splinter," I said to her as I pulled in to the garage.

"Splinter might not take it so lightly…. He is protective of his sons and raised them to be responsible, I'm sure he'll have a lot to say about this," I said flickering my lights.

"Speak of the devil," I said noticing Leo leaning against the tool bench waiting for us.

I kept my lights on and got out of the car.

"Took yeah guys long enough, you've been gone for an hour, we ordered Italian," he began to say. He came around me towards the passenger side door, I blocked him.

"We need to talk," I said sternly. He looked at me and crossed his arms. I pointed over my shoulder to the car.

"Okay," he said and got in to the back seat.

"Why are we talking in the car?" he asked leaning over the seat.

"Because knowing the guys they'll be listening to every word we are saying," I said locking the doors.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked curiously.

"First things first… I'm very disappointed in you right now, both of you… but I'll get over it, but you listen and listen well Leonardo. Splinter worked hard raising you boys, to make you who you are, to mold you into disciplined responsible boys… men," I said quickly.

"He never once turned his back or gave up on any of you. He wanted to raise you with the love that April and I showed for all of you," I said to him and leaned against the seat.

"What are you getting at Alex?" he asked. I opened the car door and looked at both of them.

"Talk to Yuri not me, these concerns both of you," I said closing the door behind me. I leaned against the car waiting.

"WHAT?" I heard him say after a few moments.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said again.

I crossed my arms and looked at the window while they conversed.

"Yuri its not even possible… is it?" he said as they both got out of the car.

"It is… I took her to a vet the same one I took all of you too when I first came here, he ran tests and turns out… she is," I said handing him the yellow envelope.

"No one can know about this, not yet…." He said nervously.

I turned and blocked him from coming around the car and to the garage door.

"You will take full responsibility for this," I said to him crossing my arms.

"Well no kidding Alex," he said rubbing his head.

"Splinter has to know about this as well," I said pushing the envelope against him.

"I know, I know…" he said nervously and rubbed his head again.

"So how do we go about this?" Yuri said coming towards me.

"Like normal, they will know eventually… right now we have other things to worry about, like catching Baxter. We'll discuss this later," I said to the both of them as the car turned itself off automatically. Leo came around me and opened the door as we followed him back to the lair.

"I'll talk to Splinter," I said grabbing Leo by the arm.

"Man… he's going to be so mad," Leo said nodding to me taking in a deep breath.

"Hey Alex doll, we brought Italian…. But see I had little mushrooms in mine," Mikey said coming towards me. He held his hands up.

"…. And I hate mushrooms…. So bonus you have lots of mushrooms," he said with a huge grin on his face.

I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Great Mikey, I need to speak to Splinter," I said to him quickly and looked around the room.

"What did you do now nitwit?" Raph said throwing his chopsticks at Mikey from the table.

"Nothing I swear," he said coming towards the table.

"I swear Mikey if we get sent to the hachi again…." Donnie said from the table.

* * *

I sighed and noticed Splinter was in the dojo, the green light was on again.

"Old man's probably meditating again, wonder if he'll kill me if I barge in on him," I said and took in a deep breath. I went to the dojo and tapped on the door.

"Come in…." he said through the door, as it slid opened.

"Splinter… great, we need to talk," I said to him quickly coming through the door as it shut behind me.

"What are you doing?" I said noticing him setting up some ninja weapons on to a table.

"Training tomorrow," he said as he held up a katana. He always scared me when he wields weapons, so I took a step back away form him.

He chuckled and turned to me.

"So hey yeah ummm," I started to say noticing him swing the katana around.

"This is about Yuri isn't it?" he said quickly placing the katana back down on the table.

"Yeah, so don't get mad… and don't yell at Leo or Yuri, it was a mistake… shouldn't have happened," I said holding my hands up.

Splinter jumped up to the table and looked at me.

"See well… I took Yuri to a vet friend of mine tonight…." I said quickly.

"I already know Alex," Splinter said rubbing his chin, he jumped down from the table.

"You already know what?" I said cautiously using my words.

"I know everything that goes on with my boys," he said looking at the weapons again.

"Ew, wait… they didn't do that here did they," I said nervously thinking.

"Hahhaha, no no darling, but I did notice Yuri looked different," he said wiping down some ninja stars.

"Whew okay I thought you'd be madder, so you know she's pregnant then… good," I said quickly recanting my words.

"Yes I figured that much when they both came home very late the other night, while you were still in the hospital. Leo was worried about you, he and Yuri went out and didn't come home until late…. Very late," he said putting the pieces together.

"Oh," I said coming over towards the table.

"So are you mad?" I said to him.

"Only if Leonardo does not take responsibility for this, I raise him to be better then that, to have respect and dignity, he will not go back from this," he said looking at me.

"Good I was worried you'd yell at him," I said and picked up a nunchuck.

"Hahaha I already did that when they came home late… so this is actually good news, I'd be a grandfather. Something I didn't think I'd ever get to see, I assumed my daughters would be the first," he said looking at me.

"Ew, uh god no…" I said to him quickly. He chuckled and laughed.

"So are we using these for training tomorrow?" I asked looking at all the weapons.

"Yes why?" he asked following my gaze to the weapon wall.

"I was thinking something more… classic, and old fashioned," I said and smiled.

* * *

"Alex babe, why are you in my apartment this early in the morning?" Vern said surprised seeing me in his kitchen at 5am.

"Why'd you give me a key Vern… besides I don't have an apartment remember, and I need to make breakfast for training," I said quickly mumbling through a carrot in my mouth.

I started to clean up the counter and sink quickly while trying to close the lids on the containers.

"Wow you've never been in my apartment before," he said coming towards me.

"What you hiding something you don't want me to know about Vern, like another girlfriend or something?" I mumbled again turning around looking at him.

"Nope, but having a hot girl in my apartment making breakfast is kind of sexy," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You gave me a key," I said and smiled holding it up.

"Really?" he said he was about to lean in and kiss me when his pager buzzed.

"I can't even have five minutes," he said reaching for his pager off the counter.

"April?" I asked closing the lids on the remaining containers.

"Yeah, I have to pick her up Casey took the truck, had an emergency at work," he said clipping it to his belt. I quickly pushed the containers in to my bag stacking them.

"Oh Leo wants to meet all of us tonight, Donnie has a lead on Baxter and Leo needs to talk to us about something," I said acting as if I had no idea what.

"Great!" he said grabbing his jacket and keys.

I hurried to the door before he did.

"Bye!" I said and smiled.

"I hate it when you do that," he said opening the door behind me.

"Do what, all I said was bye," I said sliding out the door.

"That thing you girls do…. You smile and bat your eyes, its dangerous," he said closing the door behind him.

"Hahhaha," I laughed as he locked the door.

* * *

"So these are the weapons Alex picked out, they look scary," Mikey said picking up one of them.

"Don't break them idiot she'll kill you, so will Splinter," Leo said coming around the bars and sliding to the bench.

"I'm here, I'm here," I said frantically running through the dojo trying to take off my jacket and balancing my bag at the same time.

"About time," Raph said coming around to me he took the bag from me and went to the bench.

"Where have you been all morning?" He questioned opening my bag.

"For your information Raphael, I don't have an apartment so I went to Vern's place to make you all breakfast," I said as he pulled out the containers from my bag.

"Vern's huh?" He said sarcastically.

"Wow, cool thanks girl," Mikey said taking a container from Raph.

"Shut up!" I said to him as Donnie and Splinter came through the door.

I came around to the weapons table looking at the weapons I wanted to pick for the girls.

"Here," Leo said passing his container to Yuri.

"I already have one, thanks," she said to him and smiled.

"It's okay, I'm not that hungry," he said and pushed it aside for her.

The girls noticed this and giggled from behind them on the benches.

"Everyone better shut up before I kick some asses around here," I said talking to myself as I picked up some of the weapons.

"Hahaha, she's feisty today," Splinter said coming towards the table.

As everyone finished eating I set up some fake ninja puppets and a wooden ninja training board in the positions I wanted them.

"Why are we using dummies?" Mikey questioned as I moved the board around.

"Do you want to use eachother as dummies?" I asked him as I locked the board in place.

"Heheh, no but it would be fun to spot the girls," he said chuckling.

"I might have them beat you then," I said and shifted one of the dummies.

"There," I said and nodded.

"You girls ready?" I said noticing them stand up.

"Cool," Aki said jumping over the bar.

"Okay, Aki you first," I said to her coming around the table.

"So there is a reason why its important to pick the right weapon for a ninja," I said looking at the table.

"The weapon becomes one with the wielder and it not only defends the wielder but respects the wielder and protects you," I said picking up a bow.

"The bow, a powerful tool for long range attacks, it can shoot arrows far and its silent, ninja's use these in the Edo era to trick their opponents, long range combat with this type of bow not only can hit its target on impact but it does it without notice." I said passing her a black wooden bow.

"Nice," Mikey said nodding his head.

"Wow," Aki said as she took it from me.

I came around the table.

"Here I'll show you," I said as she passed me the bow.

I walked back towards the dojo door and held up the bow.

Aki came towards me and watched.

"These arrows are coated in black so they are undetectable at night, they have sharp tips made of metal to reduce sound," I said showing her how the arrows work. I pulled one out of the quiver and showed her how to load it along the string.

"Wholly crap, Alex is a weapons master," Raph said a little nervous with my technique.

"She is very skilled in every weapon, I am rather impressed," Splinter said watching me.

I held the bow up tightly and aimed it at the wooden board about a meter away.

"Listen to it carefully, where you look is important, you want to hit your target you look at your target, not your arrow, or your bow… let the arrow be your guide," I said and let go of the string as the arrow whizzed through the air.

"WOAH," the guys said from the bench.

"Woah," Aki said as the arrow hit the board.

"Here, hit my arrow," I said to her passing her the bow. She took it from me nervous.

"Hit your arrow?" she said as she pulled an arrow from the quiver.

"Yeah, that's your target, hit it," I said to her watching her as she placed the arrow between the string and bow.

"Tighten it," I said helping her. I stood next to her and showed her.

"Now don't look at your weapon, feel it, you'll hear the arrow and the sound around it, use the air around the arrow… it'll guide you," I said to her as she lined it up.

I took a step back and watched.

She took in a deep breath and let the arrow fly.

It whizzed through the air and hit below my arrow.

I went over to the board and pulled out her arrow.

"Not bad, now do it again but this time…. Hit my arrow," I said to her handing her the arrow.

She lifted the bow to the air and loaded the arrow again.

I came around her and watched her form.

"Bend your elbow," I said to her.

"Lift your right hand higher," I said again from behind her.

I came around her and watched again.

She let the arrow go, as it flew through the air again and struck my arrow breaking it.

I smiled and nodded.

"Nice," I said nodding.

"Wow…." Mikey said clapping.

"You have now a powerful weapon," I said to her and smiled. She looked at it and admired it.

"Thank you!" she said picking up her quiver.

"Nina," I said to her as I came around to the table again.

She came around to the table.

I held up the manriki chain.

"The Manriki chain, a metal chain with a ball on both ends, however one of them," I said holding up the larger end.

"Retracts and blades come out," I said to her as the ball opened.

"Woah," she said I wrapped it around my arm and came around her.

"Mikey," I said to him. He smiled and pointed to himself.

I looked at him as he jumped over the bar towards me.

"Sup girl," he said coming towards us.

I quickly turned on my feet and swung the chain around off my shoulder, the smaller round ball wrapped around Mikey's ankle knocking him to the ground. Then I swung around again as the chain retracted extending the larger ball wrapping around his arm.

"Damn girl," Mikey said on the ground.

"Wow," Raph said and whistled.

"That's how this works, you see I didn't let the ball open, but in combat this part of the chain has a hidden link, you press it and the ball opens its blades," I said quickly retracting the chain back. Mikey rolled over and groaned.

"Woah, you took down Mikey in less then a second," she said watching him shift to his knees.

"Here," I said passing her the chain.

"Now wrap it around your arm and shoulder, smaller ball goes against your arm," I said to her as she wrapped it the way I did.

"Larger ball dangles off your arm," I said to her mimicking what I had done.

"It makes it for easy grip," I said again.

"Donnie spot her," I said to him. He looked at me nervous and jumped over the bar.

"Go easy," He said taking off his head gear.

"You wish," I said and smiled.

"Okay, watch my moves," I said as I turned quickly and extended my arm pretending to throw the chain.

She copied my footing and did the same gesture releasing the smaller ball from around her arm. It struck Donnie around the leg and pulled him down.

"Uh, not fair," he said on his shell.

"Now," I said and turned again and bent down letting the larger ball roll over my shoulder and into my opposite hand, I pretended to throw it.

She copied my action as I did it and the larger ball retracted hitting Donnie on the arm, it opened and wrapped around his shoulder.

"TAKE IT EASY," He said as the blades actually retracted against his skin.

"Woah, we are not using the weapons to their full potential yet," I said to her grabbing the ball from around Donnie's arm before it cut him.

"Aah, sorry," she said frantically pulling the chain away.

"You okay?" I said helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine," He said taking in a deep breath.

"Jeez girls are dangerous," Raph teased from the bench.

"Shut up idiot your next," I said to him showing Nina one more time.

"Try it again, one more time this time don't release the lock on the chain," I said to her as Donnie composed himself.

"Sorry Donnie," she said again wrapping the chain around her arm.

"It's cool, just don't kill me," he said nervously.

"Stop being such a nerd," I said to him. He tried not to laugh at that remark and composed himself.

Nina then swung again, she threw the smaller chain, as it knocked Donnie to the ground, she quickly swung around and let the larger ball roll into her other hand as she swung it at him.

"WOAH," Leo said watching Donnie hit the ground.

"Nice," I said and nodded.

"Interesting," Splinter said watching carefully.

"Uh total wipe out," he said on the floor. He rolled over and to jumped to his feet.

"Good, Mari your next," I said to her. She stood up and came around the bar towards the table.

"The Kobutan," I said holding up a long metal baton.

"It's a baton," she said curious.

"No, it's a close –quarter self defense weapon; it's designed to be held in a closed fist." I showed her holding it against my arm like a cop would.

"Key's can be attached to the ring on the bottom, it can be swung around and those keys can be used as weapons. It's useful for striking bony areas on the body," I said to her.

"It's used close against your body," I said coming around the table. I slide it down my arm and held it with the handle.

I pointed to Raph and waved for him to come over.

"Great!" he groaned and jumped over the bar.

"Raph will defiantly spot me," I said holding the Kobutan against my side.

"Watch," I said and swung the Kobutan around. The metal bar struck Raph against the arm, he blocked it, I swung around again and hit him against the elbow, he blocked it again.

I slide the bar down to the hook and swung it against his side. He flinched and couldn't block it.

"Wholly crap," Mikey said leaning over the bar.

"Alex really scares me now," Leo said leaning over the bar as well.

"Chill out with that thing," Raph said pulling his arms down.

"Nice," Mari said and smiled.

"Here," I said and passed it to her.

"Raphael," she said holding the bar against her arm, mimicking my moves.

"Mari," He said flexing his arms.

"Try and keep up," she taunted as she swung the bar around, she struck him in the arm, he blocked her.

Then she turned and slid the bar down holding it with the handle and swung the tip at his side. He blocked her, she shifted to the side and let the ring with keys strike him against his arm.

He couldn't block her move and flinched jumping back.

I nodded.

"Nice," I said and smiled.

"Hahaha, Raph got his ass kicked and it wasn't by Alex," Donnie teased.

"Shut it!" Raph said throwing his sai at him, it hit the wall behind him.

"Woah dude chill out," Mikey said pulling the sai out of the wall.

"Nice Mari," I said as she slid over to her sisters.

"Thanks Raph," I said to him noticing his agitated mood.

"Chill out will yeah," I said to him again as he jumped over the bar back to the benches.

"Last but not least… Yuri," I said to her and smiled.

She smiled and came around the bar towards me.

"This, is my absolute favorite weapon. When I was at the temple training this was the second weapon that was given to me by the monks, however…. It was destroyed in combat," I said to her holding up the dragon fan.

"Woah we actually had one of those?" Mikey said.

"All these weapons were given to us by monk Miyatsu, he had them at his shop and brought them back with him from Japan, he allowed Alex to use them for training…. The rest we will return to him," Splinter said coming around towards us.

"The tattoo shop guy," Donnie said leaning over the bar.

"Yes," Splinter said looking at the fan in my hand.

I opened it and a dragon with a ying-yang symbol was painting on the fan in white.

"Nice," Yuri said.

I quickly flicked my hand and sharp black thick pins extracted from the wooden frame of the fan.

They shot around Yuri and hit the wall of the dojo.

"WOAH," Leo and Raph both said looking at eachother.

"Crap," Yuri said and held a hand to her chest.

"That's how you use this, its silent, no one will notice it, and those blades," I said and flicked the fan to the right. The blades retracted and returned to the fan.

"…. They retract," I said to her.

"Woah," she said a shocked.

"There is small round wells built within the wooden frame of the fan," I said pulling it together closing it, I showed her the wells closely.

"You can carry up to two pins within each wooden frame, it doubles the attacks," I said to her then opened the fan again.

"Wow," she said again. I came around the table and towards one of the dummies.

"This is why it's my favorite," I said and held my hand up to her, she and Splinter both moved back.

"Watch and learn…." I said and smiled.

"1…"

I flicked my wrist down against my leg and opened the fan. I turned and held it against my chest with both hands, then swung it down to the ground filling the air with dust, then I flicked my wrist along the ground and held it up towards the dummy, as the pins shot out striking the dummy on impact.

"Woah," everyone said as the pins struck in the chest.

"2….."

I swung around again quickly and brought the fan along the ground again creating another storm of dust, it wrapped around me as I fan around my body, the pins retracted back in to the fan when I did this. Then I held the fan over my head as the dust fell to the floor, I brought my hand down and threw the fan to the air.

The pins spun out striking the walls around us.

"WOAH, SHE COULD'VE KILLED US," Mikey said ducking as the pins hit behind them.

"3…."

I flicked the fan against my hip and the pins retracted. I closed it then flicked it open quickly, I brought it to my side and closed it, I held it out from my side and flicked my wrist. The pins flew out and struck the dummy again this time in a v pattern. I swung my hand up retracting the pins.

"This is why, it's my favorite," I said and smiled closing the fan again.

"Woah," she said. Everyone clapped behind me.

I handed the fan to her and smiled.

"Training starts now, get your weapons girls, use the dummies as your targets," I said as each one of them stood near a dummy. The guys jumped from the benches and spotted them.

I rolled my shoulder and stretched.

"I can take over Alex," Splinter said as I pinched my shoulder blade.

"Sure," I said and went over to the benches.

I watched carefully as the girls trained and Splinter coached them.

I hadn't realized that half the day was already spent training, I was so hungry I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach.

* * *

I stood up from the benches and left the dojo.

"I need food," I said and went to the fridge to find something. I opened it and pulled out a can of whip cream, ice cream and some cherries. I opened one of the drawers; I was surprised there were vegetables in there.

I grabbed the celery and the carrots.

"Sweet," I said and closed the door awkwardly balancing everything in my hands.

I went to the table and sat down.

I opened the tube of rocky road ice cream and took a bite of the carrot.

"Spoon," I said and went back to the kitchen to look for one.

"Yes," I said and found a big one, I wiped it with my hands and came back to the table.

I took another bite of the carrot. Then my phone rang.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Miss Alex?" the voice said on the other end.

"Yeah whose this," I said and shifted up to the table. I put the tub of ice cream on my lap.

"Its Katie, we're still meeting tomorrow for tutoring right?" she said over the phone. I put the spoon in the tub.

"Yeah, sure where?" I asked her and scooped out some ice cream.

"The college library maybe?" she said again.

"Okay meet you there at noon," I said to her.

"Great," she said and hung up.

I put the spoon in my mouth, that's when I heard everyone come through the dojo door.

"Hungry much," Raph teased coming around the table to the fridge.

I took the whip cream can and squeezed it into my mouth.

"Hey that's my favorite ice cream," Mikey said coming to me.

"No, back off turtle," I said mumbling. I stood up on the table and held the tub over my head.

"Share come on," Mikey said jumping to the table.

"Back off Mikey," I said to him digging my spoon into the bucket again. I jumped off the table and ran to the kitchen. He followed behind me.

"Hey woah, come on," Raph hissed, as I pushed past him.

"Awe, I want some…" Mikey whined. I squeezed some whip cream over the bucket. He hates that, he hates mixing the whip cream with the ice cream.

"Not fair," He said and chased me.

"Nope, get lost," I said running to the couch.

"Hahahha," Leo and Donnie laughed watching me taunt Mikey.

"He's going to catch her and when he does, I don't want to be Alex," Mari said eating my celery.

"Awe come on," Mikey whined again as he blocked me from behind the couch.

"Back off Mikey I swear I will destroy this bucket and all its contents," I said holding the tub in my arm.

"I don't think so," He said and swung his nunchuck at my knees knocking me down on the couch.

I threw the bucket to the air. He caught it.

"Ha, mine now," he said.

"What girl, what?" He said again holding the bucket in his hand.

"Uh, ow," I said rolling off the couch.

"That's right… who's the boss," he said and dug my spoon into the bucket.

"We should've bet on this," Nina said from the table.

Splinter sighed and shook his head.

"I don't even get paid for this... its like babysitting children with those two," he said and came around to the kitchen.

* * *

"April," I said as she came through the door.

"Hey," she smiled as I grabbed her by the arms.

"Get me out of here, I swear to god I'm going to murder them in their sleep," I said to her.

She laughed and covered her mouth.

"What did they do now?" she said shaking her head.

"APRIL," Mikey said coming towards her.

"Sup babe," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. She laughed as he pulled her to the kitchen.

I sighed and looked at Vern and Casey as they came through the door with pizza boxes.

"Thank god real food," I said taking the boxes from Casey.

"Wow hungry much," he said watching me open one of the boxes as I put them on the table.

"NO, BACK OFF…" I said as Mikey came towards me again.

"What is her problem?" Vern said to Donnie.

"She and Mikey just had a squabble, she's starving and Mikey took all the food, now she's threatening to kill him," Donnie said analyzing the scenario.

"Uh uh, heheh," Mikey said quickly sneaking a box off the table

"You're an idiot Michelangelo," I shouted at him as he took the box to the kitchen.

April stood by the fridge laughing.

"Don't worry girl I got us some," Mikey smiled and opened the box.

"Think she'll share, or is she on a killing spree?" Vern asked Donnie.

"Nah, her squabble is with Mikey," he said and came to the table. I pushed the boxes out and opened them.

Everyone gathered at the table as we passed the pizza around.

"Hey Alex," Mikey said holding a pizza over his mouth.

"Ewww," we all said as the cheese slide off the pizza into his mouth.

"Grow up," Raph said throwing a fork at him.

"Hey," he said and tossed it back.

Leo and Yuri seemed rather quiet and didn't say much. She nudged him.

"Hey you," I said waving my pizza at Leo.

"Don't you start Alex," he said agitated.

"Didn't you have something to talk about?" I asked him through my food.

"Actually if I may before Leo," Donnie said standing up. He went to his desk and brought over some papers.

"Achum," Donnie said getting our attention, he passed me the papers and passed some to Casey and April.

"This is Katie," I said to him surprised.

"Her real name isn't Katie, its Karai…" he said pushing up his glasses.

"Donatello, how did you get this information," I asked him surprised as I shifted through the papers.

"Apparently she left her digital fingerprints at the police station when she took your records," he said coming around the table.

"Donatello you mean to tell me you hacked into Baxter's computers and got this information?" Casey said shifting through the papers.

"No, I hacked into the police station just like she did, I followed her digital fingerprints and found her records," he said leaning over the table.

April whistled as she shifted through the papers.

"This is great, we can catch her… we can set up a news report," she started to say.

"No its too dangerous, we have to lure her out, we can't let her know that Donnie found this information about her," Leo said looking to us.

"Lure her out?" Vern said looking at the papers I had.

"Yes, she's working with Baxter, she hired him… we are still not sure why or what they are planning, but according to her extensive criminal record, its something big," Leo said again.

"Could they be creating mutants, that could be why they wanted my mother's medical research book," I asked reading her information.

"It's a possibility, thankfully they don't have that information, the warehouse that you were supposed to meet her at was detonated, and no one showed, we checked it out," Raph said crossing his arms.

"Wait, hang on…" I said holding my hand up.

"She wants to meet me tomorrow at the college library for tutoring, she has no idea we are on to her," I said to them.

"Then you meet her, but be cautious, do not let her know that you know this information about her. You must all be very cautious, if you must lure her out, do it with a plan," Splinter said.

We all looked to him and nodded.

* * *

Yuri looked at Leo nervously.

"So uh guys," Leo said.

We all looked at him. I knew it was coming I took a bit of my pizza and pretended I didn't know anything.

"So well, I don't know how to say this," he started to say.

"Just tell them or I will," I said mumbling through my pizza.

"Whew okay so here's the thing," Leo started, trying to figure out the best way to explain things.

"Yuri's pregnant," I blurted out quickly.

"Jee thanks Alex," Leo said and sighed deeply.

"WHAT, WHAT…" April freaked out she hit Leo on the arm.

"LEO," she said excited.

"Hey hey," He said stopping her.

"What bro seriously?" Mikey said across from him.

"Yeah seriously," Leo said as Mikey high fived him.

"Alright dude," Mikey chimed.

"How is this even possible," Mari said looking at Yuri.

"Wait yeah how is it even possible," April said as well.

"Apparently it is, there bodies are human like even though they have mutated DNA," I said again.

"Wait and you knew about this Alex," Vern said to me.

"Yup," I said and stood up going to the kitchen.

"For a moment there I thought it was Alex because of the way she scarfed down the entire pizza," Casey teased.

They all stopped talking for a moment and looked at me.

"Hell no way, so shut it," I shouted at them as I grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Leo my man," Casey said as he and Vern shook his hand.

"Yuri this is so exciting, how far along are you," Aki said holding her sisters hands.

"I took her to a vet last night, and he's not sure… although," I said and grabbed the yellow envelope off my bag.

I passed it around.

"I am so not babysitting," Raph said also high fiving Leo from behind April.

"OMG, THIS IS GREAT," April said looking at the ultrasound pictures.

"Hey I never got to see those," Donnie said as we passed the envelope around.

"Hahha, this is so exciting," Nina said looking at the pictures.

"I never thought I'd be an aunt," she said again.

"I seriously expected something like this from Raph not Leo," Vern said looking at the little blob on the picture.

"Hey that's not cool man," Raph said crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean anyway?" he said again.

"Nothing nevermind," April said to him.

"So what's the gender?" Raph said as he looked at the pictures.

"Well," Yuri said.

"It's a boy dudes," I said quickly opening the can in my hand.

"Seriously Alex, come on," Leo said again.

I laughed and took a sip of the can in my hands. I leaned near the fridge watching everyone, they were so excited and happy for Leo and Yuri. I smiled and shook my head.

"Also, there's something else…" Leo said again.

"Wait, let me guess…"Mikey was about to say something when Splinter hit him over the head.

"Shut it this is important," he said and chuckled.

"Awe man," Mikey said.

"We'd like April and Alex to be god mothers to him when he's born," Leo said looking at Yuri.

"WHAT…. NO WAY," April shouted excitedly.

"I never seen her this excited, even when I asked her to marry me…." Casey said leaning in towards Vern.

"Wonder how she'll react when it's her turn," Vern teased. Casey gave him a sour look and hit him on the arm.

"God mother, huh!" I said coming towards the table.

"So what's a god mother?" I said looking at them.

"Alex a god mother is like the biggest job in the world," April said coming towards me.

"I thought babysitting and raising mutant turtles was a big job, we don't get paid for it," I teased. Splinter laughed at this.

"No, hahaha," she laughed.

"A god mother Alex is someone who is like a second mother to the child, someone who'd help raise the child and take care of them, and if anything ever happened to the parents the child becomes there's," Leo explained.

"Seriously," I said surprised.

"We already asked Splinter to be his god father, so you girls…. Get to be god mothers," Yuri said and smiled. I looked at April then to Yuri.

"I'd be honoured," I said smiling.

"Oh my god this is the best thing I've heard all day," April said prancing around the table. She leaned over Yuri and Leo and hugged them.

"Wow, god mother…." I said to myself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey good morning," Mikey said wearing an apron. I looked at him cautiously as I walked out of my room towards the table.

"Why are you wearing an apron…. No, wait I'm not going to ask," I said smelling something burning. I pushed my belt through the loops on my jeans.

"Breakfast girl," he chuckled and twirled a spatula in his hand.

"It's burning," I said quickly and searched the table for my phone.

"Aaah," he said trying to save the bacon.

"Moron, are you trying to burn the place down," Raph teased him taking the spatula from him.

"No see it has to be blue," April said coming through the door followed by Casey and Vern.

"You," Casey said coming towards Leo and Yuri.

"Uh good morning," he said to him.

"You did this," Casey said shaking his finger at them.

"Did what?" Leo said watching April write something down on a notepad.

"You and her…. You both did this, do you know what's in our apartment right now?" Casey said to him agitated.

"Um, wedding stuff?" Leo said again sarcastically.

"No, no baby stuff… we don't even have a baby, do you know who it's for…. You… that crazy baby that hasn't even been born yet," he threw his hands in to the air and crossed his arms turning to us.

I leaned over April and looked at the note pad.

"Don't forget it needs to have its own room," I told April as she wrote down information about a baby shower.

"Should see Alex's room," Leo said tapping a hand to Casey's shoulder.

"Woah hey April, Alex… chill out with all this baby stuff," Leo said coming towards us.

"Chill out? Uh excuse me…." April was about to say something when I jumped up to the table.

"Achum, if I could get everyone's attention please," Everyone looked at me.

"Great, thank you… so here's the deal, I have this hat here," I said holding up Mikey's cowboy hat.

"Wait that's mine," He said coming around the table.

"We need baby names, in this hat, everyone write it down and we'll pick one, by the end of day today… okay," I said and smiled jumping off the table.

"Great now they're picking out names, thanks a lot Leo," Vern said shaking his head.

"Seriously girls relax a little, can't we maybe decide on something's as well," Leo said. Yuri covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"NO," both April and I said at the same time.

"I have a feeling his is going to be an extremely long work day," Vern said sighing.

* * *

"Ew," I said looking at the burnt bacon on my plate.

"Awe come on, I tried, I worked really hard on this," Mikey said whining.

"I thought I taught you how to make proper bacon," I said to him picking at my plate.

"You did girl but I was distracted this morning," He said making up an excuse.

I shook my head and took my plate back to the kitchen.

"I'll take that," Yuri said taking the plate from me before I could toss it.

"Okay," I said and went back to the table.

I started talking to myself while looking over the table for my keys, it was scattered with plates, books, and magazines. I forgot if I even did leave my keys here. When April and Vern left this morning I was sure I dropped my keys on the table.

"She's talking to herself again," Raph said scraping the plates into the garbage.

"Note to self, when Alex talks to herself it only means one of two things, 1 she's lost her keys and can't find them, or 2 she's gone completely insane and she's planning world domination which includes killing us," Donnie said trying to make a mental judgement about my ranting.

"What?" Raph said looking at him.

"No," I said picking up Donnie's book and looking under it.

"No, not here," I said again as I peeked under some magazines.

"Ugh, not here," I said again looking over the table one more time. I bent down and looked under the table.

"Uh girl, what are you doing?" Mikey said looking at me under the table.

"I'm looking for my keys," I said to him crawling around the table.

Splinter came out of his room and looked at me.

He came over to Raph in the kitchen.

"Has she lost her mind?" he asked concerned.

"She lost her keys," Raph said watching me crawling around the table.

"Forget it," I sighed and stood up dusting off my knees.

"I'll be late if I keep looking, I'm going out," I said pulling my jacket through my arms.

"Where yeah headed?" Raph asked trying not to laugh at my quirkiness.

"I have tutoring today did you forget?" I said to him.

"Be careful, that Katie I mean Karai girl is dangerous, you can't let her know you're on to her," Donnie said tossing me my phone.

"Don't worry, I'll try to get information out of her if I can," I said grabbing my phone in the air and pushing my Bluetooth to my ear.

I looked at my phone and noticed some modifications on it.

"What is this?" I said noticing the new camera and case on it.

"Modifications," he said twirling a screwdriver in his hand.

"Thanks Donnie," I said and smiled.

"I shouldn't be long just a couple of hours," I said to him again as I pushed the phone to my back pocket.

That's when I heard the garage door open, Leo and girls were out, I hadn't noticed they came through the door talking.

"Oh come on it was an accident," Leo said arguing with Mari.

"An accident you scratched Alex's car," Mari said arguing with him.

"You're lucky she…." Nina was about to say something when I came towards them crossing my arms.

"Who scratched my car?" I said looking at Leo sternly.

"Ooooo, heat is going down," Mikey said tapping Raph on the shoulder.

"Ten bucks Alex looses it on Leo," Raph said to Mikey.

"You're on bro," Mikey said as they tapped fists together.

"Double or nothing," Splinter said and chuckled.

"Alright Splinter," Mikey smiled and nodded.

"Uhh, see miss Alex Leo was kind enough to teach Aki to drive today…." Yuri tried to say by defending Leo. I held my hand up to her.

"You scratched my car?" I said to him again.

The girls backed away noticing my agitated mood.

"Chill out Alex, it was an accident, I didn't see the post," he said crossing his arms eyeing me down.

"Yeah because your shells to big moron for you to drive a standard car, that's why the seats in your truck are modified," I hissed at him trying to keep my cool .

"I needed the car today, and now it's scratched, why didn't you teach her in your truck?" I said to him tapping my finger against his arm.

"Because the truck blew its tires and needs to be repaired, your car was the only vehicle," he said calmly.

I came closer to him intimidating him.

"You're lucky Leonardo, so lucky right now," I said to him eyeing him down. He looked at me and tried not to laugh.

"Wow, didn't realize how short you were," he said trying to change the subject.

I punched him in the shoulder and walked around him to the garage.

"Alex," He said and tossed me my keys. I turned at the door and grabbed them.

"Hahhaha, she didn't kill yeah bro," Donnie teased laughing at his desk.

"Damn and I was betting on the kid," Raph said and grabbed Mikey in a head lock.

"Hahhaha," Splinter chuckled and turned around to Donnie's desk.

"She went soft on Leo, ha ha," Mikey teased.

"Damn stupid little green dumb mutant," I mumbled to myself as I came around the car noticing the scratch along the side.

"I should've killed him, uggghhh Leonardo, why are you such an idiot," I said to myself and sighed deeply.

* * *

"What is going on here?" April said as she and Vern came in to the office. There were FBI agents searching both their offices.

"April I tried to stop them but they came in here with warrents," Chief Thompson said as they came through the offices to their desks.

"They said something about a murder," she added following them.

"What murder?" Vern said opening the glass doors.

"Hey excuse me," April said to the officers.

"Miss O'Neil, Mr. Fenwick," an agent said holding up his badge.

"What's going on here?" Vern argued noticing officers raiding his desk, he came through Aprils office to his.

"Hey get out of that desk," Vern said to the officers.

"Miss O'Neil do you know this man?" an officer said holding up a picture of Johnny Mitchell.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"He was murdered last night, and a witness said they saw your news van at the hotel he was staying, three hours before he was murdered," the officer said looking at the agents as they raided Aprils office.

"Hey, hey excuse me," Chief Vincent said coming through the offices.

"Chief Vincent, Casey Jones," she said introducing herself and Casey to the agent.

"NYPD, might I ask what you're doing at Channel 6," she said questioning the agent.

"Getting information on a murder, these two, were in contact with the man that was murdered," the agent said holding up a picture.

"You have no jurisdiction in these areas and we are investigating this murder, you and your men clear out of these offices right now before I call your superior," Chief Vincent threatened.

"Oh really, while your department was chasing down a different lead with green mutant Turtles, instead of doing actual investigative work, you might have noticed that district 9 has FBI camera's on every corner," he said pulling out another picture from his envelope.

"This girl, was spotted three hours after O'Neil and her partner here were at this man's hotel, two days ago," he said showing her the picture.

"This girl apparently a colleague of those green freaks, was spotted in the vicinity after Mitchell's death," the agent said handing the picture over to her.

Casey grabbed it and looked at it.

"This isn't Alex," he said passing it to April.

The agent wrote down my name.

"This isn't her, Alex has longer hair and is built," April said trying not to give out to much information on whom she suspects the girl is in the picture.

Chief Vincent took the picture from April again and looked at it carefully.

"Alex killed this man?" she asked trying to figure out the picture.

"This Alex girl, who is she?" the agent asked.

"She's a defender of the city, she fights along side of April and Vern, and helps those turtles, fight crime…." Chief Vincent said taking the picture with her.

"Now you and your men leave," she said taking the agents notepad and ripping up the paper.

"Good day," He said to her and waved his hand to the agents.

"Casey, look in to this," Vincent said hitting Casey on the chest. He took the picture from him.

"Woah woah Chief, you know Alex is our friend, she's not a murder, besides she has no idea who this man is. She was in the hospital the day April and Vern went to see him," Casey said.

"Then if that's true, get me medical records, anything to prove it, clear her name… look in to this Jones," She said angrily turning to the door.

"I don't want the mayor breathing down my neck over one of our cities protectors' committing murders," she said leaving out the door.

"Thompson this was completely uncalled for," Vern said as he came through his office to April's.

"They had no right to do this," April said pulling up her chair.

"I know, I know… don't worry Channel 6 will be suing their asses," Thompson said as she walked out of their offices.

"This is still a news room, get back to work," she shouted at everyone else.

"Accusing Alex of murder… the girl had amnesia." April said angrily tossing her stapler to the desk.

"It's definitely Karai, it looks like her," Casey said looking at the picture.

"Then we find her…." Vern said coming over to April's books. He picked them up and started organizing them on the shelf.

"We'll look in to this," Casey said as the chief waved for him.

He turned and walked out of her office.

"This is so stupid," Vern said picking up papers and some of April's pictures.

"How long has that box been in your desk for?" April asked noticing the ring box in Vern's desk as the agents raided it.

"Oh you saw that huh…. I've had it for a week," he said nervously.

"When were you planning on telling her?" April asked again looking at her broken pictures.

"I haven't had the chance too… amnesia, car chase, this Karai girl and Baxter blowing up her building, and now being accused of murder…. Didn't think it's the right time yet," he said picking up some of her pencils.

"Maybe you two should try living together first before thinking about marriage," she said to him taking off her jacket.

"That's an idea…" Vern said looking at her bookshelf again.

"Talk to Alex, because with her being under all this scrutiny and being framed for murder, this might be your last chance too," she said to him again.

"Yeah tonight, were having dinner," he said pulling out his cell phone.

"I'm calling Donnie, they need to know about this," she said picking up her desk phone.

* * *

"Oh, oh…" I said to myself trying to balance my book bag in my hand and closing the car door.

I twirled the keys on my finger and swung the bag over my shoulder.

I whistled to myself as I walked up the campus stairs.

I was surprised to see students around, the campus was closed for two weeks but students were still allowed to use the library, gym and other activity facilities at the college.

I walked up the round stair case inside the school, and to the third floor library.

"Alex," Katie… Karai waved at me from a table in the center of the library. The entire place was empty except for the librarian behind the desk. I came through the doors and nodded to her as I came around the tables towards her.

"Hi," I said and placed my bag down on the table. Before I sat down I turned away from her and clicked my watch.

"So," she said and smiled. I noticed her hair was different it was shorter then normal, and her face was coloured with makeup.

I sat down and leaned in the chair looking at her.

"So, there's this equation I haven't been able to figure out," she said opening her science book. I didn't bother to look at it, I just stared at her for a moment thinking.

"Is something wrong?" she asked noticing my disturbed mood.

"Just curious about something," I said to her leaning in the seat.

"Oh?" she said opening her science text book.

"I've been at this school for over four months now, since semester started, yet you only show up four weeks ago," I asked her curious.

"Oh we just moved to town, didn't get the chance to register on time so father managed to get me in this month," she said and pulled out her notepad.

"Uh huh!" I said hearing Donnie's voice echo against my ear.

"Alex what are you doing, lay low don't let her think you know anything about her," he said quietly.

I leaned over the table and looked at the text book. I looked at it and speculated if I was mad or not, it wasn't the same book we were working through in class.

"Uhhh," I said quickly.

"Yes," she asked.

"Is that the text book we are using in class, because if it is… I don't remember it," I said contemplating the questions on the page.

"Yeah just a different version of it, we were using it in my old school so I brought it with me," she said. She wrote out the equation off the page onto her pad.

I said it out loud so Donnie could hear it.

I honestly didn't even know any of the material on the page, and science and chemistry where my top subjects.

"The answer is four by alpha, carry the two," he said against my ear quickly.

We went on to another question as she read it out loud I looked at it again and read it as well. I narrowed my eyes at the equation questioning it. I've never seen it before or read of it.

"I've never seen this before," I said to myself.

"It's -1," Donnie said, then he broke it down for me.

"Huh!" I said after we discussed the equation.

"Something wrong?" she asked quickly.

"No, just never seen this material before," I said to her scanning over the page again.

"Oh, it is what we are learning in class… maybe you forgot," she said again.

We went on to more equations on the page and discussed them.

That's when Donnie stopped me realizing a pattern.

"Alex… hang on," he said I heard him shifting through some papers.

"Alex, these equations…. They're Baxter's work, she's trying to feed you information or get answers from you, Baxter is testing you…." he said figuring out a pattern.

"The first two equations are exactly the same but written differently, the last two are a pattern but equal the same, and the one's your working on now, are a scientific formula to create….. mutants?" he said hesitantly as he also figured out these equations.

"She's trying to get information from you Alex… she's trying to get answers to formulating the mutagen your mother made," he said again.

I looked at her and tried to figure out an excuse to leave.

"You have to leave, get out of there… end the session, also April called…." He tried to say I clicked my Bluetooth and cut him off.

"So Katie," I said to her.

"Yes?" She asked as she shifted papers around.

"This material…. Isn't in our class text book," I said to her sternly.

"It is, you might've forgotten like I said," she said her tone sounded agitated.

"No, I'm sure it isn't…. I figured out a pattern with it, so I think I would know if it was or not," I said picking up my book bag.

"Sorry but I have some errands to run, you seem to be doing well with the material on your own," I said to her standing up.

"Oh, well thanks for the help anyway, I appreciate it," she also said picking up her books and papers.

"Uh yeah, no problem…. I'm going to get some books while I'm here," I said to her and swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Thank you again," she said and pulled the books to her arms and walked around me leaving the library.

I looked at her as she left and hurried over to a section of the library.

I clicked my Bluetooth.

"Alex, why did you cut me off… I had something really important to tell you," Donnie said quickly.

"I think your right, I remember reading the last formula in my mother's book," I said to him.

"So did I, that's why I stopped you…. also there's a problem, get home quick. The FBI raided April's office…. We'll talk at home," He said to me as I shifted out of the books towards the door.

"On my way Don," I said half running down the stairs.

* * *

"Baxter, I think she's on to us, she figured out the equations rather quickly and a pattern in them…" Karai said over her Bluetooth ear piece as a black car drove up to the entrance.

"She's smarter then I give her credit for, she didn't finish the questions," Baxter said trying to figure out the last eight parts of the formula.

"I put the tracking device on her car, and the listening device in her bag, she didn't even notice," she said to him as she quickly got in to the black car.

"Good I'll be able to watch her movement and where she's going, maybe if I can get her location then we can send out some mousers and footclan to get that book," Baxter said tapping on a keypad.

"Great idea! I'm heading back," she said and clicked off the phone.

* * *

I pushed my cell phone into my back pocket and came around to my car. I looked it over carefully, something looked strange about it but I wasn't sure what.

"Hmmm," I said and opened the door. I got in and started her up.

"SAM, scan over the car," I said to her.

"Miss Alex I am not equipped to do a scan," she replied.

"Great she can do everything except scan the exterior, nice going Donnie," I said and pulled out of the school lot.

I tapped on the navigation system and dialed Miyatsu at his tattoo shop; I was supposed to go see him after finishing at the college and bring him some homemade wasabi.

"Hmm," I said when the phone rang more then three times.

I let it ring and drove down the street to Brooklyn.

I hung up then dialed Donnie.

"Alex," Leo answered.

"Hey, I finished at the college… before I head home I promised Miyatsu I'd go see him for a bit, I'll be home soon," I said to him.

"Alex be careful he lives in the Bronx area of the city, and hurry back… we need to discuss something," Leo said again.

"I heard, I won't be long," I said to him again.

"Be careful," He said again and then hung up.

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel waiting for the light to change.

"SAM, pull up information on someone named Baxter Stockman," I said to her.

"Noted," she said as the navigation system started to switch and scroll through information.

"Let me know when you get something," I said again.

"Noted," she replied. I took a left and drove in to Brooklyn.

"Hmm," I said trying to remember how Raph and I got to the shop, I slowed down a long street and noticed it.

"There you are," I said noticing the neon coloured Japanese sign. I pulled over near the shop.

"SAM, keep searching for information I'll be fifteen minutes if I'm not back by then send an SOS to Donnie," I said to her. I hated being on these streets especially with all the gang activity and mafia members that come and go in these areas.

"Noted," she replied again.

I opened the door and reached for my staff in the back seat and my bag.

As the door closed SAM went in to lock down.

"Miyatsu," I said coming through his door.

"MIYATSU….." I shouted noticing three footclan members in the shop. One of which was in the back room, I could see through the beaded curtain, he held a gun to Miyatsu's head.

"NO," I shouted and ran in.

"STOP HER," the man with the gun said. I tapped my watch quickly sending an SOS, and swung my staff over my head.

"ALEX RUN…." Miaytsu shouted at me noticing me in the shop. I ran towards him but the two men blocked me.

I quickly swung my staff around my body and to their knees knocking them down. Then I struck them with the tip of my staff.

"LEAVE," the man in the back room said. But as I ran to the back the man fired the gun and shot Miyatsu right in front of me.

"NOOOOO," I shouted running at him. He pointed the gun at me, as the two footclan men came around me towards him.

"Let's leave, the cops will be swarming this place… this old man gave us nothing," he said then pulled the gun up and disappeared with the men through the back door.

"Miyatsu," I said leaning over him.

"I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry," I said leaning against his chest.

"I should've gotten here sooner," I cried.

That's when I heard a siren blaring down the street.

"Miyatsu…. Forgive me I should've killed them," I said to him touching his face.

"Alex," I heard Raph's voice come through the door.

"W-what happened?" he said noticing Miyatsu.

"Alex," Leo said also coming through the door, he came towards me and bent down near me.

"The ambulance is here," he said looking at me.

"Miss what happened," an EMT said coming towards me.

"Please help him," I said to the EMT, he looked at me and at his partner and froze.

"Alex let them take him," Leo said grabbing me by the arm.

"No, they have to help him Leo," I turned to him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Alex calm down," Leo said pulling me away from him.

"What happened here?" Donnie said scanning the area with his gear.

"I got here….. there were footclan members… here in the shop….. one of them….." I stuttered out trying to explain.

"Damn," Raph said looking around the room.

I noticed my hands had blood on them, I leaned against the wall and started to cry.

"Hey, hey…." Leo said placing a cloth in my hands.

"He didn't do anything to anybody, he was a kind old man…." I said to Leo.

"I know, I know…." He said trying to comfort me. That's when I heard a police officer come through the room.

Leo stood up and came towards him so he wouldn't question me.

"Girl... you okay?" Mikey said noticing the store fill with EMT and police officers.

"No," I said to Mikey and pulled my face to my knees.

"There's no security footage, the camera recorded but the tapes are gone," Donnie said in the back room with the officer.

"She witnessed it," the officer said looking over to me.

"He was a good friend of hers, she came in there and saw a footclan member shoot him, like we told you," Donnie said blocking the officer's view of me.

"We need her statement," he said clicking a pen.

"She'll give you one in writing, she'll deliver it to Casey Jones at the NYPD," Donnie said sternly.

"Fine, this is my card, have Casey fax it to me," he said and turned to the other officers taking pictures.

"Alex, we should leave… the police can handle this," Raph said bending down to me.

"No, I want to find who did this…." I said to him wiping my face.

"We'll find them, we have to go… come on," he said pulling me up off the floor.

"Thanks," I heard Leo say outside to one of the officers. He looked at me as Raph pulled me through the door.

"I'll drive Alex's car back," Donnie said. Mikey looked at me then to Donnie, he came around my car and went with him.

"I want to go to the hospital," I said to Raph forcefully pulling my arm away from him.

"Alex, Miyatsu didn't make it," Leo said looking at me.

"I'm going to find out who did this so don't follow me," I said and swung my staff to its holster along my back.

"No, you're not, we are going home and we will talk to Casey and figure this out, do it properly," Leo said coming towards me. I took a step away from him.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, that's all we do is talk, I'm done talking," I said and turned around.

"What do you want us to do Alex, search the city for these men, they could be long gone now… look the FBI raided April and Vern's office. The man they meet two days ago was shot and killed, the security footage links Karai to it, they thought it was you because of the resemblance, we cleared your name…. but this is most definitely her work and Baxter's," Donnie said at the car. Mikey stood up from the other side and looked at us.

"I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW, MIYATSU WAS A GOOD MAN…. I'm going to find them, even if I scour the city, I'll find them," I said but before I could attempt to leave Raph forcefully grabbed me by the arm.

"Shut up! We are going home, that's it," He said and pulled me towards him.

"Let's go everyone," Leo said. Donnie and Mikey got back in to the car and started her up pulling around the ambulance.

Raph jumped on to his bike as Leo revved his engine and pulled out behind Donnie.

"Come on," Raph said extending his hand to me. I climbed on to the bike and pulled my jacket closed together. He revved his engine and pulled out of the lot.

"Alex," Raph said as we drove down the street following Leo.

"Are you crying?" He said again. I ignored him and quickly dried my eyes so he wouldn't notice.

"No," I mumbled out and pulled my hear close to my face.

"We'll find those bastards," he said again placing a hand to my shoulder.

As we pulled in to the garage I jumped off the bike and went to the door slamming it behind me.

"Alex?" Yuri said noticing my angry mood.

"Don't…." Mari said to her touching her shoulder holding her back from confronting me.

I was so angry I ignored everyone; I didn't even notice Vern and April at Donnie's desk. I went to my room and slammed the door shut throwing my staff to the floor.

"What happened?" Vern asked as Leo and the guys came through the door.

"Miyatsu was shot…. She witnessed it," Leo said coming through the room.

"What…. The monk, the guy who trained her?" Vern said looking at my room.

"Yeah," Donnie said coming to his desk.

"Let her be, no one confront her tonight…" Splinter said coming around to the desk as well.

* * *

"You guys were supposed to have a date tonight right?" April said to Vern touching his arm.

"Yeah, supposedly, we don't have to now…." Vern said to her.

"Take her out, maybe she needs to talk… it might help her feel better, talk to her…" she said to him looking to my room.

I sighed and slid to the ground at the door. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was almost six.

"I have a date tonight…" I said to myself and looked to my closet.

I shifted to my feet and closed the curtain to my window and went to my closet.

* * *

"Ma'am the monk is dead just as you requested, however he has no information, he wouldn't speak," a member of the footclan said as he came towards Karai.

"Dammit, I needed that information, I needed to know where the shadow weapon is, that weapon has a chamber in it that holds a mutagen, the original kind," she said slamming her fist against a table.

"He didn't even know what I was talking about," the leader said taking off his mask.

"Oh he knew, he knew exactly what you were talking about, he wasn't willing to give it up because the power of that weapon cannot be wielded by just anyone," she said coming around Baxter's work space.

"Ma'am, he's almost ready… his vitals are at 90% and he's showing signs of significant strength and power," a scientist said looking at the pod Shredder was in.

"Excellent, Baxter I still need that mutagen, find me a lead on that shadow fighting weapon, track it down," she said to him coming back around his desk.

"That female you were with, Alex, I scanned her vehicle as she left, I'm positive…. No I'm 80% positive she carries a weapon, a staff… it may be the shadow weapon you are looking for," he said adjusting his glasses.

"I'll do another scan over the vehicle again and see if I can find anything else, also…." He said turning to her.

"She lives in an old abandoned subway station, it's been shut down for over 15 years…." He said looking at her.

"She lives in an abandoned subway station…. Why? What is she hiding there?" Karai asked looking at the footclan leader next to her.

* * *

I sighed and brushed my hair pulling it up into a pony tail.

"Come on Alex," I said to myself tapping my face. I turned around and slid opened my bedroom door.

Everyone looked at me as I came out of my room.

"So…. We going out or not?" I said to Vern as I came towards him. Leo nudged him and so did April.

"Are you sure you want too?" he said coming towards me.

"Yeah, I need to eat anyway," I said and pulled my jacket through my arms.

"Okay," He said as we walked out the door together.

I got in to Vern's car and quickly put on the seat belt.

"Hey, you okay?" he said turning the car on.

"Yeah," I said and looked out the window.

He pulled away from our place and down the street to an alley.

"Why are we parked here?" I said turning to him.

"I wanted to talk," He said leaning in towards me.

"Oh," I said looking out the window.

"I'm sorry about Miyatsu…." He said.

"Yeah," I said to him quietly.

"Vern I want to find out who did this," I turned and said to him.

"…. And you will, we'll help you," He said again. I turned away and looked out the window again.

"Alex, look…" he started to say. He touched his hand to mine and I felt like I was going to cry.

"I want to find them… Vern you have no idea right now," I said turning to him.

"What are you saying?" he said taking my hand in to his.

"Please, help me…. I need to get into Crescent and Mill warehouse," I said to him leaning in towards him.

"That warehouse isn't standing anymore, why do you want to go there…." He said taking in a deep breath.

I reached into my jean jacket pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"This was from yesterday, someone saw Baxter's van parked outside what was left of that building, there has to be an underground tunnel there," I said to him. He put his hands over mine.

"This is too dangerous," He said.

"Please, help me… I won't go in I just need… I need to find out," I said to him and folded the paper.

He shook his head and looked away from me for a moment.

Then he shifted the gear to drive.

"Thank you," I said and leaned in and hugged him.

"You owe me," he said pulling out of the alley and back to the main road.

* * *

"Shut off the lights," I said as he slowly rolled the car behind a fence.

"You were right…." He said leaning forward as we looked out the window.

"FOOTCLAN," we both said looking to eachother.

I pulled out my phone and started taking pictures of the men loading material, equipment and boxes to to a side door behind the crumbled building.

"That free standing structure right there, that has to be what they are using for a base," Vern said turning to the back seat. He pulled out his camera as well from the back seat of the car.

I opened the door and bent down behind it coming around the door towards the fence.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Vern half-whispered to me following me out to the fence.

I zoomed in on my phone and set it to record video.

Vern looked around and made sure no one was watching.

"I'm positive there's an underground lair, or lab here… I know it," I said to him as I zoomed in more.

"Let's get out of here, we'll give this footage to the guys…." He said grabbing my arm.

I pulled out a scandisk from my pocket.

"Oh no, we are not going in there," Vern said as I held it up between us.

"I have to hack in to their computer…. That's the only way I'll know what they're up too," I said.

"No, see those men there… there's two of us and about twenty of them," He said pushing my hand down.

"Fine, then I'll go alone," I said to him.

"You're unarmed and you're not going alone, Alex this is ridiculous… let's just go before we get…." He was about to finish his words when we heard guns click behind us. We both turned and saw two footclan men holding guns to us.

"Before you get caught?" one of the men said.

"This one's cute, I like her," the other man said as he waved his gun for us to move. We both stood up and I quickly pushed the phone and scandisk back into my pocket and put my hands up.

"Vern," I half whispered to him as we walked in front of the two footclan men.

"Yeah," he said to me noticing what I was about to say.

"GO!" I said to him. We both turned and knocked the men out taking their guns.

"Get back to the car," he said as we both ran to the car and got in.

"GO GO," I shouted at him as he turned on the car and sped off.

* * *

"Don't ever make me do that again," he said taking in a deep breath as we sped down the road.

"They're not following us," I said noticing no one tailing us.

"You can slow down," I said to him again.

"Yes," I said and pulled out my camera.

"You are one crazy ass bitch you know that…" he said to me catching his breath.

"Awe that really hurt Vern, I thought you liked crazy," I said to him looking at the footage we got.

"I do like crazy, only when they're trying not to get me killed," he said putting his hands up.

"We were fine Vern," I said to him as he stopped at a light.

"No seriously, don't you ever think of taking a break, like really… this week alone, car chase, apartment explosion, nearly getting yourself killed by mice," he started to say. I looked at him not sure what he was getting at.

"It's like you don't care what happens to you," he said again agitated.

"Vern, what's your problem?" I said to him quickly and pushed my phone back to my pocket.

"My problem is, you don't have any consideration for anyone else but yourself, you don't care if you get hurt or killed…. And you don't care if anyone else around you does too, or maybe you do but your just too blind to notice," he said pulling over near a small shop.

"Woah, woah back up here…." I said to him holding my hands up.

"Do you realize there are people who care a lot about you and your well being, when you go off and do these stupid things like car chases, and sneaking into buildings and taking out bad guys unarmed…. It scares those people," he said leaning in towards me.

"Yeah I do know that Vern, that's why I do what I do, I have people to protect and people I care about, I do what I do for them…" I said trying to make sense of this whole conversation.

"Oh, really you do it for them…. You go out there and put your life at risk for what? If you die what do you think happens to these people you worked so hard to protect? They die with you Alex…." He said and shook his head.

"Vern, what is your problem…. Like seriously," I said crossing my arms.

"My problem is….. I love you Alex, I've wanted to say that to you for a long time, I tried too…. But I can't keep watching you do this anymore, you keep putting yourself in danger and others around you, you can't keep doing this," he said and leaned back in the seat.

I was surprised and shocked he actually said he loved me. He's never said those words to me before and we've only dated for six months.

"Then what Vern, what would you rather have me do, retire and live at home…. Like what you tell me?" I said to him again shaking my head.

"Do something for yourself for once, I don't know… get married, have a family, set up a business…. Your going t have a nephew soon, think about him….." he said and shifted the car to drive again.

I looked at him and leaned back in to the seat.

"I don't think any man would want to marry someone like me, I'm too damaged, and… they'd have to go through the guys first," I said to him crossing my arms.

"Maybe there is someone…." He said in almost a monotone voice. I pretended I didn't hear it.

"So can we go eat now?" I said to him as he pulled up to the lights.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter was the hardest to write, not only does it lead to a climatic point of the entire story, but the ending of it is sad. It wasn't easy, contemplating wheater I should take this route or not, but ... it worked!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Uhhh, what time is it?" I mumbled rolling over in bed.

"Who cares," Vern said touching me on the arm.

"AAAH, ITS 5AM," I shouted throwing the blanket off of me as I noticed the alarm clock change.

"I'm going to be late," I said quickly changing.

"Alex babe, seriously…" Vern said getting out of bed.

"We have training today out in the woods," I said to him searching for my belt.

"You could call in sick," he teased and laughed.

"I could but then you'd have turtles raiding your apartment," I said to him while searching for my cell phone.

"See, look at this…." I said shaking my phone at him.

"...5 missed calls, and a text message from Donnie," I sighed and looked at the screen.

"Hahahha, they can't live a second without you," he teased again.

"It could be an emergency Vern," I said unlocking my phone and replying to Donnie's message.

"So…. Will you think about it, maybe moving in here?" he said touching my arms.

"Maybe, but you do realize my apartment is much bigger, and when its rebuilt could consider moving in there," I said as I was leaving the room. He followed out behind me.

"Why your apartment?" he questioned, watching me frantically look for my keys.

"It has two bedrooms, the little guy would need a play room when he comes to visit," I mumbled through my elastic band.

My phone vibrated again.

"Great!" I said and noticed a new voice message on my phone. I clicked it and let it play on speaker.

 _Hey A,_

 _So where are yeah? Leo's a little peeved off you didn't come home last night, don't know what is up with him…. Maybe you got eaten by a dragon! Mwahahhahaha!_

 _Can you get us some pepperoni sticks and maybe cream soda on your way back from Verns._

 _Hi Vern._

 _Mikey shut up, Alex get over here ASAP or we're heading out without yeah._

Click!

"Great!" I said and sighed. They knew I was here all along, probably tracked my phone. Now I won't hear the end of it. I pulled my jacket over my arms.

"Alex relax it's not like we've never spent the night together before… relax," Vern laughed in the kitchen watching me frantically look for my things.

"Bye Vern!" I said as I hurried to the door.

* * *

"Oh my god," I said to myself struggling to balance the two paper bags in my arms and my keys as I pushed opened the door to the lair.

"About time," Raphael noticed me come through the door and to the table almost tripping over Mikey's skateboard. I kicked it aside and placed the bags on the table.

"I'm here," I said again catching my breath.

"And where have you been all this time?" Leo lectured me coming towards the table.

"With Vern," I said as Mikey and Raph pushed me aside and raided the brown bags.

"Could've called," Leo hissed again. Nina and Aki leaned over the table as well as Mikey handed out food.

"Achum, while you were out last night we were attacked by mousers," Donnie said getting my attention. He held up a mechanical mouse by the tail.

"What…. Was anyone hurt?" I said looking around to everyone.

"No, we caught them before they caught us," Leo said again. I looked at the small pile of broken mice on Donnie's desk.

"…. And," Donnie said holding up a tracking device and microphone.

"I was tapped?" I said looking at the broken pieces.

"Yeah, one in your car and one in your book bag," he said tossing them to the trash.

"Karai… she must've done this, so she must've heard everything we talked about yesterday," I said shaking my head. Mari pushed past me and to the table as well.

"Possibly," Donnie said also scrimmaging through the brown bags.

"Right," Leo hissed and said under his breath.

"What is your problem?" I said to him coming towards him.

"You were reckless, she did this while you were with her Alex," He said and turned towards the couch.

"Hold up here," I said following him to the couch.

"What have I done….." I challenged him.

"Miss Alex," Yuri said placing her hands to my shoulders; she pulled me away from the couch before Leo could argue with me.

"Leo was just worried about you… that's all," she said and pulled me back towards the table.

I looked at him as he went in to the arcade room and sighed.

"Alex, did you go somewhere last night your phones security footage tracked you at Crescent and Mills warehouse." Donnie said opening a white Chinese takeout box.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and tossed it to him.

"Footage is on there, I think I found their base," I said as Donnie went to his desk analyzing the footage.

"Woah, woah, you went to Crescent and Mills by yourself, unarmed," Raph said sternly coming towards me.

"Relax I wasn't alone I was with Vern, now lay off my back," I said to him and turned to the arcade room.

But before I could reach for the door handle Splinter stopped me and touched my hand.

"Alex, darling… come for a walk with me," he said extending his hand to me.

"Uh, is something wrong?" I said to him as he pulled my arm under his.

"No, no…. I just think we should talk," he said as he pulled me through the house to a small back door behind the bookshelf. I didn't even know we had this hidden door here, it led out to the sewer line and a long tunnel.

I looked at the water coming down from the above tunnel.

"What's wrong Splinter?" I said to him as he guided me through the tunnel to a small wooden bench. I assumed the guys came here a lot because the bench looked very used.

"Leonardo was very worried about you yesterday," he said leaning against the tunnel wall, as I sat down along the bench.

"Why you all knew I was with Vern," I said to him.

"He's been having these nightmares lately…." Splinter aid rubbing his goatee.

"Nightmares…. Of what?" I asked wondering where this conversation was leading.

"Darling yesterday as you were out tutoring, Vern and April where here telling us about the FBI raid on their offices and how they implicated you in a murder, even though your name was cleared….. it worried Leo, Karai is getting closer and she's using you to do so…. She may know more then we think, and this is making everyone on edge," he said sitting down.

"I don't understand…." I said to him still trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"You see, his nightmares are of you betraying the family, turning your back on all of us….. he was worried because when you went out with Vern and didn't return, he thought maybe… you decided to take Vern up on his offer," he said looking at me.

"Oh, me moving in with him?" I said and chuckled.

"Well…. That and Vern had also asked for your hand in marriage to him," he said as well. I puffed my cheeks thinking.

"He never said anything about that to me," I said quickly rationalizing our conversation yesterday.

"Splinter, how would this be a betrayal? If I move in with Vern I won't be leaving forever, I'll still be here… just, across town until my apartments fixed, it's not like I won't see everyone anymore," I said to him rubbing a hand through my hair.

"He knows that, what worries him is that… in his nightmares, Karai turned you against the entire family and….. you're heart turned against us," he said touching a hand to my face to get my attention.

"He thinks I'm going to join her side, Splinter that's ridiculous," I said to him.

"Darling, talk to him…. He is very protective of you, that's why he's always worried about you, he'd rather have you here in his sight always then out there on your own…. Even if you are with Vern, April or Casey, he'd rather know you're safe with us…" he said to me again.

"Hahhaa… when Casey did the same thing and talked about marriage to April, Leo was upset over it, because he thought that April would forget about all of them if she was married, but she would never do that… she still visits every day, and would do anything for them…. Just as you," he said again tapping his hand to my cheek.

"He needs to know this, he worries because he cares and he doesn't want to see his family separate," he said again. I smiled at him and touched his hand.

"I'll talk to him," I said and shifted up to my feet.

* * *

As I came back through the back room with Splinter and around the book shelf I didn't notice Mikey's skateboard had been kicked over by Donnie's desk, I was about to step over it when, "WOOOAAAAHHHH….." I shouted and slipped against the skateboard hitting the floor.

"OOooohhhhhh, owww," I muttered on my back.

"Aaah, Alex," Mikey said coming towards me.

"MICHALANGLO WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR SKATEBOARDS," Splinter shouted at him picking it up.

"Uhhhh, that hurt," I said picking myself up off the floor.

"Put these away right now," Splinter hissed at him again hitting him over the head.

"Awe man, I'm sorry Alex," He said taking the skateboard from Splinter.

"I'm going to bruise now, thanks a lot Mikey," I punched him in the arm.

"Uhhh," I said again as an argument erupted between Raph and Mikey over his skateboards. Donnie seemed amused he and the girls watched from his desk as Raph lectured Mikey.

I walked over to the arcade room and rubbed my back.

"Uh, he's never going to grow up and learn," I said as I opened the door and went in.

"Huh, I didn't even know we had this room," I said coming towards Leo who was at a pinball machine.

"It's been here, we just barely use it," Leo said as the machine chimed and clicked.

"Huh, haven't played this game in years…" I said leaning against the machine.

"Mikey's skateboard is like a rock," I said to him as I watched the metal ball roll and hit objects.

"Look, I just had a talk with Splinter," I said trying to get his attention.

"I'm not going anywhere Leo, even if I do move in with Vern…. Which I haven't decided yet, its not like I'll never see you guys again," I said to him sliding between him and the machine.

"Leo," I said to him getting his attention.

"It's not that, I've been having these nightmares," He said leaning towards me.

"He told me about that too," I said crossing my arms.

"Leo you can talk to me about these things, all of you know that…. I'm not going to betray the family are you kidding me, she'd need to mess me up pretty bad to make me betray you guys," I said trying to change his mood.

"Alex, look you and April are a part of our family and your both very important to us, you girls do so much for us… everyday putting yourselves out there, especially April, uncovering crimes and criminals. Helping us fight monsters like Shredder and Sachs," he started to said and rubbed his head.

"I guess, I guess I just feel like one of these days we'll all separate and split up," he said in almost a mumble.

"Seriously? I don't even think that's possible, see Mikey he's like a child, he'll find us no matter where we are and always figure out a way to make us come home, even if its buying pepperoni sticks and cream soda," I said and chuckled.

"I suppose but, I guess..." he tried to figure out his words.

"Is this about the baby being born soon? You think we'll all leave, have our own lives and forget about you guys… and the little guy," I said coming towards him.

"Heck no way, that little guy is going to be the most spoiled little boy ever," I said to him rubbing his arm.

"Keno," he said and looked at me.

"What?" I said wondering where he got that from.

"It's the name we picked out of the hat, Keno…." He said again.

"You put that name in there didn't you," He said and smiled at me.

"I never told anyone this, but…. When I was eight before we came to America, my mom told me she was pregnant with a little boy….." I said turning away from him.

"Oh, so you have a little brother?" he asked crossing his arms.

"No….. he never made it, my mother miscarried, but…. We were going to name him Keno," I said and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I like the name…." Leo said and touched my shoulders.

"I love you guys, you know that… there is no way this girl will ever join the dark side, are you tripping?" I teased him and chuckled.

"Hahaha, I think you've been hanging around Mikey to much," He said I leaned in and hugged him.

"You're also really short," He said again.

"Hey, I'm not that short, I can still take any of you on," I looked up at him.

"Right, sure you can…." He teased and opened the door.

* * *

"Oh come on Raphael, give me a break," I heard Mikey whine and complain again.

"What now?" I said coming through the room I held my hand up to Mikey's chest and Raph's separating them.

"Can we go through a day without someone killing eachother?" I said and looked at the both of them.

"I thought we were training today or did your mind stray to something else…" Raph said sarcastically and bopped me on the head.

"Hey grow up, yes we are weapon training today…. So get your weapons," I said to everyone.

"I am not riding on any motorbikes," I said coming through the garage.

"Your loss," Raph teased as he came towards his bike.

"Hey, my scratch is gone…." I said examining the car, I thought maybe I was dreaming for a moment.

"Fixed it last night, while fixing the truck…." Donnie said coming around the car.

"So guys, Karai apparently knows where we are now, those mice were probably sent here as a warning," I said opening the car door.

"More than a warning, I think she's trying to lure us out first, get us to release our guard and find her," Raph said as he and Mari jumped to on to his bike.

"Well is it safe to leave the place like this, I mean what if she knows our moves now, what if she's got someone watching the station and waiting for us to leave," I said leaning against the door.

"I've set up a new security system in the place, nothing gets in without triggering the system, and if its mousers, they'll be caught before they even make it into the place. The system is set up to a 5 mile radius around the place," he said coming around the truck.

"So who's riding with me," I smiled and tapped the roof of the car.

"I called it," Nina said coming around to the passenger side.

"Me too," Aki said as well. Splinter chuckled as Donnie opened the truck door for him.

"Cool, so where are we going for training?" I asked as the garage door opened.

"Just follow us, you'll see," Donnie said starting the truck.

* * *

"April are you serious right now," Vern said to her as he followed her in to the news van.

"Yes I'm being serious, Crescent and Mills warehouse; you said you and Alex went there last night…. Well apparently Baxter was spotted there two hours prior to that in that area," April said unlocking her cell phone. She played a video footage that was sent to her by an undercover cop working with Casey.

"Who sent you this footage," Vern asked leaning towards her.

"An undercover cop working with Casey on this case, he drove by Crescent and Mills last night and spotted a lot of activity, he even saw Baxter on the premises," she said leaning the phone towards him.

"Alex and I were there last night at around seven, we didn't see him," he said looking at the footage closely.

"What do you think he's doing there?" he asked her as the footage stopped.

"I have a strange feeling he's planning something big, those crates and boxes usually carry live animals in them," she said trying to put the puzzle together.

"Woah, woah, wait do you think he's trying to recreate mutants, all the TGRI canisters were destroyed," Vern said starting the van.

"All but one, the guys have one," she said remembering the last canister that she took from Sachs lab to save Splinter with.

"Didn't they use it all, or destroy whatever was left?" Vern asked putting on his seat belt.

"Yeah which is strange now that you mention it, how could he recreate the mutagen when all the notes and the TGRI canisters are all destroyed and gone, Donnie doesn't even have a copy of the formula for the original mutagen anymore either," she said thinking.

"You think maybe there's a back up on a hard drive somewhere?" Vern said.

"You think….. there's a possibility, maybe that's why he needed Alex's mothers research notes," she added putting on her seat belt.

"Hmm, Alex did want to hack in to their computers and find out what's going on," Vern said and looked at her.

"So want to make a little trip to Crescent and Mills, maybe a drive by… you know somewhere far away where we are not spotted, and spy on them?" he said as he pulled away from the news station.

"Sure Vern we'll spy on them, but first… we need to stop at the baby place," she said and smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me," Vern said and shook his head.

* * *

"So Miss Alex," Nina said cheerfully as I stopped at a stop light. I could hear the music out of the truck blaring; it was either Donnie or Mikey's music I could tell because the base was booming.

"Yes?" I said to her shifting through music on my navigation system.

"Did Vern ask you to marry him?" she said excitedly. I looked at her and laughed.

"No, he hasn't… oh my god, even if he did I don't think I'd be ready for something like that yet," I said to her and laughed.

"I think you should…" Aki said leaning over from the back seat.

"Oh my god you guys he hasn't even said anything yet, stop…." I said blushing.

"Hahahha," they both laughed as I scrolled through some music.

I whistled to some music and looked out the window while waiting for the light to change.

"Miss Alex its green," Nina said getting my attention.

"Oh, haha," I said and followed behind the guys.

"Alex," I heard Donnie's voice over the navigation system.

"Huh I have a communicator," I said trying to figure out how to reply.

"Press the red button on the navigation system," Donnie said noticing I took a while to reply.

"I have a communicator," I said to him as he pulled onto a different road away from the city.

"We may have to cancel training today, April called there's heavy activity at Crescent and Mills, she and Vern are there now spying on the warehouse," he said parking into an empty lot.

I pulled over next to him and rolled down my window.

"What do you mean what's going down there?" I asked.

"We need to go check it out, she said that Baxter and Karai are in that area, they're probably trying to recreate mutants and have heavy equipment being assembled near the warehouse," he said to me from the truck.

Raph pulled his bike next to us.

I opened the car door as everyone gathered.

"Here's the plan, we go in, look around…. Figure out what they're doing, if we need to hack into their systems, Donnie do that…. Erase their computers if you need to, we can't let them recreate mutants or anymore TGRI mutagen," Leo said to all of us.

"What about Karai and Baxter?" I said to them.

"We'll take care of them if we have too, April told Casey what's going down there, he's on alert," Leo said again as April sent him camera footage of what they are seeing at the warehouse.

"…. Let's go then," Yuri said hooking her fan to her belt.

"Hang on a minute, I don't think it's a good idea for you to fight with us this time," Leo said to her as she adjusted the pins in her belt.

"Why not? You guys need all the help you can get, we can secure the perimeter outside," she said pointing to her sisters.

"Maybe not you, I'm sure Mari, Nina and Aki can handle it, we'll clear the way but they can be our back up," he said to her. She didn't seem to like this and crossed her arms, then climbed back in to the truck.

"Fine," she said.

"It's for her safety, so let's go," I said to them as I opened my car door again.

* * *

We pulled in to the lot across from the warehouse where Vern and April parked the news van. They got out to meet us.

"Check out the footclan," Mikey said as he jumped out of the truck.

"Did anyone see you?" Leo said to them as he got out of the truck.

"No, but look at that," she said pointing to the large metal building behind the warehouse.

Donnie pulled down his gear over his eyes and scanned the building.

He whistled.

"Wow guys they have some serious machinery in there, weapons, and trucks, and they have a pod… I don't know what's in it, but it doesn't look good," Donnie said looking to us.

"We need a distraction to get in," Raph said looking at the building as the footclan hovered outside.

"I can give you a distraction," April said and smiled.

Vern pulled up the news van a meter away from the warehouse, Raph and Mikey hid in the back with Mari while I prepared my staff.

"Ready," Vern said to me and April. I shifted my staff near the front seat of the van for easy access as April and I got out.

"Hey boys," April said as we came towards three footclan men near the chained fence.

"Whoo hooo what do we have here," One of the men said coming towards us.

"See our truck blew a tire, think you guys could help us out," I said and smiled.

"We're sort of lost and…. Well, don't know how to fix a tire," April said as the two men came towards us.

"Take care of it," the other guy at the gate said.

"How about we fix your tire and you girls come back and hang out with us for a while," one of the guys said following us to the truck.

As the guys came near the car I could see Donnie, Leo and Aki and Nina jumped the fence on the far side of where we were.

"Hey baby come on why don't we leave the tire and maybe… hang out in the back," one of the men said. But before he could touch me, Raph and Mikey jumped out of the back of the truck and took them down.

"BOOYAH baby," Mikey said throwing his hands in the air.

"Shut up!" Raph groaned.

"The guys are over the fence," Mari said hearing Donnie through her head piece.

"Alright let's kick some footclan ass," Raph said and pumped his arms twirling his sai's.

April jumped in to the truck as Raph ran at the gate knocking out the man there and bringing the fence down.

"Well that's one way of doing it," Vern said driving the truck over the fence.

"Get inside with Mari and Donnie, see what you can get from the computers," Raph said as I handed April a scandisk.

"On it," Mari said as Donnie came towards us.

"Be careful, we'll meet up in the main building," Donnie said pointing to the large metal standing structure.

"Let's go," Raph said as I tapped my fist with his.

"AAH," I shouted as guns fired at us I hid behind Raph.

"Hey, watch where your firing those things," Raph said and jumped to the air at the men charging at us.

"RAPH," I shouted swinging my staff in to the air.

"Yuri, stay here," Splinter said to her as she opened the truck door.

"No, they're shooting at Alex," she said and jumped out of the truck. Splinter followed after her.

"Aaaaugggh," I shouted as I swung my staff at the footclan men who jumped me.

"ALEX, GET DOWN," I heard Splinters voice behind me, his tail wrapped around some of the men and swung them through the air throwing them against the fence.

"Alex you okay?" Yuri said to me as she swung her fans through the air.

"Watch yourself Yuri," I said to her jumping to my feet.

"Alex go, help them," Splinter said as he and Yuri fought off the men that attacked me.

I nodded and ran towards Raph.

* * *

"Baxter there's a breach on ground level," Karai said as the alarms went off. He jumped to the computer chair and looked at the screens.

"They're here," he said and smiled.

"You mean she's here?" Karai said looking at the screens.

"Wait, scroll back through the footage," Karai said noticing something.

"She's with them? She works with them?" Baxter said bewildered as he saw me standing next to Raph fighting off the footclan men.

"She knows them…. This is even better Baxter, do you know what this means?" Karai said hitting him on the arm.

"Ow, relax will you, do you want me to send out the mousers?" he said rubbing his arm.

"No, let them in, they won't be able to come down to this level anyway… we're sealed off," she said as a large metal hanger door opened.

"He's ready," Baxter said and smiled.

* * *

"THAT'S HOW ITS DONE," Donnie's voice echoed against my Bluetooth ear piece.

"WE ARE IN," he said as I heard him tap on the computer.

"You got in to the computers?" I said to him, Raph and Leo hovered close to me blocking the footclan from attacking me while I talked to Donnie.

"Alex I'm sending you this data, download it," he said, I clicked my cell phone and saw my screen scroll with information.

"Oh my god this is amazing Donnie, you April and Vern get out of there," I said to him as my phone downloaded pages and pages of information. I pushed it back to my pocket and let it download.

"Donnie got what he was looking for?" Raph asked looking at me.

"Yup," I said and twirled my staff around my head.

"Nina, Aki ….. help Splinter and Yuri," I said to them noticing them struggle with the men that were attacking them.

"On it," they both said and ran to them.

"Go, go, get Baxter and Karai," Mari said as she waved for the guys to go.

"You girls be careful, stay with Splinter," Mikey said to them as we meet up with Donnie. We ran to the larger building hiding behind the warehouse.

"Oh yeah," I heard from Vern as he punched out a footclan member who was attacking april.

I half turned and looked at them making sure they were okay.

"Alex let's go," Raph shouted at me near the building.

* * *

"UHHHHHH, PROBLEM," Baxter half shouted frantically tapping on the computers.

"Where's the screens, why are they black," Karai noticed and started trying to retrieve information.

"They hacked us," He said angrily as he rolled his chair back and forth between computers.

"No, this means they'll know everything, everything we are doing Baxter…. Get the information back," she said grabbing him by the collar.

"Relax I'll check the backup," he said pushing his glasses up.

* * *

We ran into the building and the guys stopped, I hit into Raphs shell.

"Ow, hey," I was about to shout at him when he turned and grabbed me putting his hand over my mouth.

I looked around, it was a large hanger with more then a hundred footclan members, trucks, cars, and weapons.

"Donnie, get us out of here," Leo whispered at him as the men started shooting at us.

That's when a large hanger door shut down between us.

"That would've been bad," Mikey said taking a deep breath.

"There's an elevator here," Donnie said looking at a panel on the wall.

I pushed Raph away from me.

"We could've taken them," I said to him.

"Shut it, we would've been out numbered," he said crossing his arms.

"Now that's an elevator," Donnie said pointing to a large door that opened.

We all went in.

"So do you know what level their on?" I said to him as the door closed.

He tapped on his minicomputer and pulled down his gear over his eyes.

"Yup, there's a lab here, they have two… one on level eight and ten," he said and closed his computer.

"So which first?" I said as he pressed the button to 8.

"8 it is then," I said and tapped my staff on the ground.

We rode up in silence for a while until Mikey started tapping his nuchucks together.

I looked at him and shook my head.

That's when they all joined in and started beat boxing in the elevator, using their weapons as sound effects.

I held my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh.

"MC Mikey," he said finishing their rap.

"Yeah you liked it girl admit it," Raph said behind me as the elevator doors opened. I laughed and didn't say anything.

"What the," Donnie said noticing an empty lab.

"Are you sure there's a lab here Don?" I said coming through the room. There were empty computers, nothing on the counters and the wiring in the ceiling was hanging down.

"Donnie, this could be a trap," Leo said looking around carefully.

"No this is a lab, they were using it up until two days ago, they are in this building I'm sure of it," Donnie said scanning the entire building with his gear.

"Are you sure, because it looks like no one's been here for months," I said coming around a desk. I rolled a chair out of my way and spotted a small mouse.

"Uh guys," I said backing away from the mouse.

"ALEX GET DOWN," I heard from Raph and Donnie behind me as they pulled me to the ground.

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT," Yuri shouted outside.

"Oh my god the building collapsed," Nina said looking at the entire structure fall.

"EVERYONE GET BACK, BACK TO THE TRUCK GO…" Splinter shouted as they ran back to the vehicles.

* * *

"EVERYONE OKAY," Leo shouted to his brothers as he picked himself up from the rubble.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikey said crawling to Raph and Donnie.

"Where's Alex," Donnie said looking around him.

"I had her she was with me," Raph said looking at his arms and around him.

"No way," Mikey said frantically picking up pieces of the building.

"ALEX," Leo shouted to me as they searched around them.

"How could I have lost her," Raphael said as he bent down over the rubble picking pieces and throwing them.

"We'll find her," Donnie said pushing his gear over his eyes.

"GUYS WHAT HAPPENED," Aki shouted at them coming towards the building.

"THE ENTIRE BUILDING COLLAPSED IT WAS A TRAP," Donnie shouted to her.

"DON'T COME UP HERE, STAY BACK…." Leo shouted to them. Splinter jumped to the air up to the rubble.

"Where's Alex," He said noticing the boys searching.

"I don't know we lost her," Leo said.

That's when the sound of cop cars and sirens blared it filled the entire air with a loud shriek.

"NO, no, no …" Raph said frantically digging in the spot he kneeled over.

"Her jacket," Donnie said kneeling in front of his brother.

"NO, she can't be…" Mikey said taking the jacket from him.

"KEEP SEARCHING WE DON'T STOP UNTIL WE FIND HER," Leo shouted to everyone. The girls jumped up to the rubble and began helping.

"Vern," April said to him. She grabbed his arm and turned around.

"They'll find her," He said to April patting her back.

* * *

"Ah, well isn't this a surprise…." I heard a voice around me. My head was throbbing I could barely even think.

"Good work men, that trap door Baxter was a brilliant idea," the man's voice said.

 _'Baxter,' I thought to myself._

 _'I'm in their lab,' I thought again._

"Keep her tied up, I don't want any surprises if she wakes up," the man's voice said again.

Then I heard the voice of a female as a gate door squeaked and slammed shut.

"Baxter you are brilliant," Karai said coming around the computers.

"Brilliant yes, a hacker not so much, they cleaned the entire system we have nothing to work with anymore…." He said with a deep sigh.

"It's okay Baxter, we have what we need, she….. can recreate the mutagen," Oroku Saki said to him.

"Are you sure sir, because she has nothing on her that implicates she can," Baxter said swinging his chair around.

"Oh she does," He said noticing my staff in the cell next to me.

* * *

"Keep looking," Donnie said as he scanned the area again.

"I got planes coming overhead with lights and search and rescue team," Casey said coming towards April and Vern.

"We have to find her," Nina said picking up pieces of the rubble.

"I can't stand here like this," Vern said taking off his jacket, he climbed up to what was left of the crumbled building and started searching.

"Casey, what if she's….." April was about to finish her words when Casey grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"They'll find her," he said.

* * *

"Where am I?" I said opening my eyes, the entire room was spinning.

"Welcome," a man's voice said behind the metal gate.

"Oroku…. Saki?" I stuttered out my words as he came in to my view.

"Smart girl," he said opening the gate.

"Oroku Saki," I said again bewildered, I tried to shift my arms out of the ropes.

"Surprised to see me alive and well?" he said walking around me.

"You thought you destroyed me with your shadow fighting skills didn't you," he said walking around the chair.

"You see my daughter here…" he extended his hand to the door and Karai came in.

"… saved me, she brought me back," he said as she came towards him.

He then slammed his hands on the chair and looked at me.

"Get me the collar," he said to Karai.

"Why…. What do you want Shredder?" I said to him.

"Shhhh, hush my dear…." He said pressing a finger to my lips.

"See this?" he said as Karai held up a large brown collar attached to a computer microchip.

Karai came around me and wrapped it around my neck.

"Ahh, no," I struggled to break free.

"You remember Baxter Stockman," he said. A round pudgy man with glasses rolled his chair to the opened gate and waved.

"He created this amazing collar," he said looking at Karai. She wrapped it around my neck and it clicked together.

"Aaargh, get this thing off of me," I hissed angrily at them.

"See kitten, this collar is amazing, do you know what it does?" he said throwing his hands to the air laughing.

"Baxter tell her…." He said as Baxter wheeled his chair in to the cell.

"Hehhe, see that collar was something Eric Sachs was working really hard on, it was rejected because the government wouldn't provide funding for it," he laughed and an annoying snort came out.

"See….. it's a mind control collar," he said waving his finger at me.

"It can make anyone do anything I want," he laughed again and chuckled.

"I finally get to try it…" he said and stood up from the chair.

"This remote," he said pulling it out of his lab coat pocket.

"Has a red button…." He said pointing at it.

Oroku Saki took it from him.

"If I press this button, the collar will send shocks of energy to the brain stem, stimulating your brains memories and activities, you won't forget anything… oh no," he laughed and twirled the controller in his hand.

"But it will manipulate your mind… it will make us, control you," he said pointing the controller at me.

"Aaahh, they'll find me…. You know they will, and when they know you're alive and what you're doing here…. What you're doing to me, they'll kill you, they'll rip you apart," I hissed angrily at him.

"I count on it…. No wait," he said and laughed.

"…. You will be the one, to destroy them for me," he said and laughed.

"Karai prepare the suit," he said to her, she smiled and nodded leaving the cell. Baxter chuckled and awkwardly left the cell looking at me.

"You will do my bidding," he said and whistled while walking out of the cell closing the gate behind him.

"OROKU SAKI…. YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS," I shouted after him trying to free my arms.

* * *

Mikey jumped down from the crumbled building and wiped his eyes. He pushed past Casey and April towards the truck.

"Great!" Raph said noticing Mikey's mood.

"Guys Mikey's upset," he said to his brothers.

"We can't stop looking Raph," Donnie said to him as he tapped on his minicomputer.

"Donnie, Donnie… stop, we have to go, Mikey's crying he's upset…." Raph said putting his hand over his brother's computer.

"We can still find her, we can't just leave," he hissed at Raphael moving his computer.

"No, he's right, we have to go Donnie, the search team is here… they'll find her," Leo said noticing Mikey in the truck.

"Leo's right, its dark we can't stay out here all night," Mari said to them as she clapped her hands together.

Vern heard the conversation and shook his head looking up the sky.

"He's right, we need to leave…. As much as I don't want too, we can't be out here at night.. it'll be harder to look and the rest of the building could come down on us," Vern said taking in a deep breath.

"Guys, we'll find her, I'll do a news report on it, asking people for help to find her, the…. The search team will stay here until they clear the rubble," April said to them as they jumped down from the remains.

"Come on," she said placing her hand to Donnie's arm.

"Yeah," he sighed and walked back to the truck.

"Let's go," Leo said to the girls.

"Leo, we can't just leave her like this, she would never leave us…. She'd keep searching if it was one of us…" Yuri said to him touching him on the arm.

"We have to Yuri…. We need to rest and come back tomorrow and help the team search," he said taking her hand.

She sighed and looked away from the building and followed Leo.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is leading to a really large dark climatic point of the story. A part of the story where all characters show their true side. Hang around!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"How is he?" April said coming through the room with Vern and Casey.

"He hasn't left his room since we got home last night," Donnie said looking to Mikey's room.

"I have a news report playing at 6pm, 9pm and midnight, someone's bound to know something," April said taking off her jacket.

"Thanks April," Leo said to her as he watched Donnie's computers.

"I managed to lock on to Alex's tracker, its faint; I can't get an exact location, maybe because it's not activated… I did however manage to download everything from the computers at the warehouse off her phone," Donnie said tapping on his keypad.

"Does she have any other trackers on her, anything that might have a stronger signal?" Casey asked leaning towards the computers.

"Where's Raphael?" She asked looking around the room.

"He went with Splinter and the girls back to the site, they're helping the search team clear the area, we might be able to find something leading to where she is…." Leo said again taking in a deep breath.

April came around Leo and touched him on the arm, she went over to Mikey's room and leaned against the wall.

"Mikey, hey buddy," she said to him. He turned and looked at her.

"Vern and I want to get some ice cream and food, want to join us?" she said extending her hand to him.

"I don't want too," he mumbled in his pillow.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I'll even get your favorite rocky road and chocolate syrup, with whip cream," she said to him again.

He sighed and shifted to his knees.

"Okay," He said and took her hand. She pecked him on the cheek.

"There we go," she said holding his hand.

"Hey Mikey," Vern said to him and waved.

"We are going to get food and ice cream," she said waving to Vern.

"Guys want anything?" he asked zipping his jacket.

"No, thank you!" Leo said to them.

* * *

"The search team has been here since last night, we haven't found anything yet, however we did find this," one of the search members said to Yuri.

Nina leaned in towards her as he handed her a watch.

"Alex's watch, it has a tracking device in it," she said looking to her sister.

"RAPHAEL," she shouted to him.

He jumped down from the building and came towards her.

"Does Alex have a scanning system on here, or something that picks up movement…. Anything like that," Yuri said trying to explain a motion sensory mechanism.

"It probably does, let's take it back to Donnie, he'll know what to do with it," Raph said taking it from her.

* * *

 _Back at Baxter's lab..._

"Baxter how is it she can resist this long, you've been stimulating her brain stem all night and still nothing," Karai said to him watching my vital scans on the screen.

"Her will is stronger than you think, she won't break easily," Oroku Saki said to them coming around the computers.

"We need to make her loose all inhibition sir or this won't work, she keeps fighting and resisting the electric shocks the collar is emitting," Baxter said again shifting around in his chair.

"Oh I have an idea how to make her loose all inhibition," Oroku Saki said to him.

"How is that?" Karai asked leaning forward to the screens.

"She needs to fight, lose control of who she is, and attack to kill…. Only then will she loose all inhibition and her will, will break," he said tapping Karai on the shoulder.

"You will be her opponent," he said to her pulling her towards a room with weapons.

"Aaah, Aaah," I cried trying to shift my arms out of the tight ropes around me.

"Come on, come on," I said to myself trying to move around. I needed to reach my cell phone out of my back pocket, my watch was missing and I didn't have it on me, my cell phone was my only chance of contacting the guys.

"Come on…." I said again as I managed to get my fingers into my back pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Yes," I said. I tried to look at what I was doing. I memorized my phone well enough to know how to unlock it and how to unlock the GPS and tracking system.

"Come on…" I said to myself again tapping on the screen with my fingers.

"Donnie I hope you can get this," I said as the phone dropped on to the back of the chair.

"Damn," I said to myself trying to reach for it.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep!

"Donnie what is that?" Leo said tapping on his computer screen.

"Oh my god, she did it… she's alive," Donnie said shaking his brother by the arms.

"What do you mean, this is Alex… where is she?" he said again tapping the screen.

"Donnie, we found Alex's watch… " Raphael said coming through the door with Splinter and the girls behind him.

"Shhhh, hang on," he said shifting his fingers over the track pad.

"What is that?" Splinter asked looking at the screens.

"It's Alex, she managed to active the tracker on her cell phone," Donnie said searching the entire city.

"Nothing can kill that girl, find her Donnie," he said touching his brothers shoulders.

Donnie scoured the entire city, following the red indicator. The cameras changed and shifted through screens, alley ways, buildings and even public areas.

"No, No, No, No," he kept saying to himself as the cameras of the city switched and changed.

"What is it Donnie?" Nina said also helping him search.

"This is impossible, she sent out an SOS, her tracker is active and I can't find it," Donnie said frantically tapping his keypad.

"What… Alex is alive?" Mikey said coming through the door with a bag in his hands.

"You found her?" April asked coming around him to the screens.

"She managed to activate her tracker on her phone, Donnie's been searching the city for the last hour," Leo said watching the screens.

"Did you find her?" Vern asked also looking at the screens.

"No, it's like her tracker is active but it's nowhere to be found, nothing…" he said frustrated.

"Relax Donnie, maybe she's somewhere underground," Aki said from behind him.

"Underground, yes there are tunnels and old bomb shelters, military underground camps…." he started to say switching cameras to underground tunnels.

* * *

"Alex," Oroku Saki said unlocking the metal gate.

A footclan member came towards me and cut my ropes. I stretched my arms and looked at my staff.

"Uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said noticing my gaze. I kicked my staff and grabbed it quickly shifting to my feet. I held the tip to his neck.

"Take this thing off of me," I said to him pressing the tip of my staff against his throat.

He moved it with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said holding his hand up to the door.

Karai came in with a bo in her hand.

"Hm, take this collar off Oroku Saki before I kill your only child," I said to him and held my staff up to her.

He stepped aside as Karai came towards me.

"That collar stays on," she smiled and swung her bo around her body.

"Oh, so you want to challenge me is that it?" I said to her, Oroku Saki left the cell and locked the gate behind him.

"Hey, Hey," I shouted at him coming to the gate.

"You know, I will enjoy the pleasure of killing you, maybe I'll send your remains to those turtles of yours," Karai said from behind me.

"AAAARRGHHH," I shouted at her and turned swinging my staff at her, she blocked it before I struck her.

"This is working, her vitals are rising…." Baxter said smiling.

"Good, Karai will finish the job," he said watching the screens.

"So, which one of those turtles do you think would hurt the most…. If I sent them your remains," she taunted coming around me.

"Don't you dare involve them in this," I hissed at her swinging my feet to the ground and throwing my staff at her feet knocking her to the ground.

"Uuuhhh, aaah," she said rolling over on to her side.

Just as I was about to throw my staff in to the air to strike her, she kicks me in the stomach knocking me down.

"Uhhhh," I said holding my arm to my stomach. I rolled over and crawled towards the chair, noticing my cell phone.

"Oh, so that's how you're communicating with them," she said jumping to her feet, she came towards the chair and slammed the tip of her staff on the phone's screen smashing it.

"You know that monk…. My men shot him, because he wouldn't give you away, he kept your staff a secret, he wouldn't tell us where the legendary shadow warrior's staff was….. all this time, it was right under my nose," she said turning her staff against the screen.

"Noo," I hissed at her and jumped to my feet.

"They won't be able to find you now, which would be a shame, after I finish with you, I'll go find them…" she said and came towards me.

"BACK OFF," I shouted at her and swung my staff over my head and struck her hard against the shoulder.

"AAAHHH, AHH," she shouted hearing her shoulder pop.

"Aaah," she said again holding a hand to her shoulder.

"I'll do the same to the other one," I hissed at her again coming towards her.

"YES, KARAI DID IT, SHE'S LOST ALL INHIBITION…SHE'S FIGHTING TO KILL NOW," Baxter said activating the collar.

"Great, activate the collar," he said to him watching my vitals go up.

"Sir, I'd get Karai out of there, her vitals are through the roof," Baxter said looking at the cell.

"KARAI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU… THEN BAXTER, THEN YOUR FATHER… I'LL ENJOY TAKING HIM APART," I shouted charging at her, I held my staff up over my head and jumped in to the air, but before I could strike her on the shoulder again, Oroku Saki opens the gate and pulls her out, making me strike the bars of the gate as they closed.

"GET BACK HERE," I shouted at them as they stepped away from the locked gate.

"The collar, its working sir, within a few hours you'll be able to give her your commands," Baxter said laughing at his desk.

"Excellent Baxter, get Karai some first aid," he said moving Karai to some scientists.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, NO," Donnie said again angrily throwing his keyboard to the desk.

"The indicator it's gone," Leo said leaning in to the screens.

"How could it be gone," he said again watching the screens carefully.

"She's somewhere, someone must have her, they must've found out she was communicating with us….." he said trying to compose himself.

"Donatello we know she's alive, that's the important thing, now we must train hard and work even harder to find her, her life could be in grave danger," Splinter said touching his hand to Donnie's arm.

* * *

"Baxter what is going on," Karai said looking at the screens.

I was attempting to break myself out of the cell if it was the last thing I did. I kept attacking the small window in the cell hoping it would shatter and break. My staff was strong enough to penetrate through anything, I hoped it wouldn't crack at the impact.

"Oroku Saki, sir… we need to get her out of that cell, if she keeps attempting to tear it apart the walls could cave in on us," Baxter said nervously to Saki.

"I thought you said the collar was working," he said to him coming around the computers.

"She's resisting the electrical shocks, it's like her mind is elsewhere, she's still in control of her body and mind, it's been 14 hours and still nothing, she won't break…." Baxter said looking at the cell.

"Release her…. Send her back to those turtles," Saki said to Baxter.

"Release her, but sir you said you needed her for your plan," Baxter said pushing up his glasses.

"There's no point in keeping her when I can't control her Baxter, take the collar off of her, and work on making it better, clearly she won't break that way…. We'll have to think of something else to make her spirit break," he said coming towards the cell door.

"Uh, okay…." Baxter said. He pressed something on the computer and the collar around my neck clicked and fell off.

"What," I said looking at it as it hit the floor.

"You are free to go," Oroku Saki said to me as two footclan men came to the cell door.

"Free to go, you wouldn't just release me unless there was something you needed…. What do you want Shredder," I said to him slamming my staff against the bars.

"Oh, don't worry, I still need you… right now, that collar isn't working, I know where to find you," he said opening the door.

The men grabbed me quickly and tied up my hands.

"Leave her outside on the premises, if the men attack her, so be it, if she escapes…. Let her," he said to the men. They nodded and pulled me by the arm.

"I'm going to come back, with my boys, and we're going to kill you… and Karai," I said to him and smirked as I followed the men.

"Hahahaha, she is a feisty one… she'd make a great pawn in my trap to lure out those green mutants," he said coming around to Baxter.

"Let her go, tell the men outside to let her leave, no need to fight her… get the collar and make it work Baxter, fail…. and I'll send you somewhere you will never get out of," Saki said to him grabbing him by the collar.

"Uhhh… yes sir," he stuttered out and tapped on his computer.

I tapped on an elevator button hard and kept tapping on it. The footclan men that were with me held me by the arms, I pushed them away.

"Why is he letting me go?" I said to them.

"Shut up," one of them said as the elevator door opened.

"He's got something better planned for you…. tell those turtles of yours we say hello," the other man said and forcefully pushed me in to the elevator.

"Uhhh, ow," I said tripping to the elevator floor.

"Ow," I said and touched my knee.

"Damn, how do I get out of here," I said to myself standing up.

I looked around the elevator as it shot up to ground level. There wasn't even an escape hatch or anything, I sighed and waited for the doors to open.

Beeep!

The elevator beeped and the door opened.

I looked around; it was a large empty warehouse, a hanger, the lower part of the building.

"What, this place exploded," I said as I came out of the elevator.

"This way," one of the footclan men at the door said to me pulling me by the arm.

"Ow, hey," I said to him as he hurriedly pulled me to a large door. It opened, there was an army of men outside, they looked at me and seemed to ignore me as the man pulled me through them.

"What… is this…" I said looking at all the vehicles, the weapons, guns and ammunition, ninja weapons in the back of a large truck, and all the men without masks.

"This is our base, we are setting up for something big…" the man who held me by the arm said. He chuckled and pulled me to a metal fence, the door opened.

"Get out!" he hissed at me throwing me out the door. I fell to the ground.

"You do realize, I know where this place is, I'm coming back with my boys… and we're…." before I could say anything I felt something poke me in the neck, and I blanked out.

"Get rid of her, throw her out to the streets, this address…" was the last thing I heard as my head started to throb.

* * *

"Do you guys need anything? Casey and I are heading home," April said hugging Mikey.

"No, thank you April… you've done enough for us," Leo said as he walked them out to the door.

"Call me, anytime you know that…" she said to him and tapped his face.

He nodded and smiled as they walked out.

"Yeah, I should go too," Vern said and sighed.

"We'll call you Vern, I know you're worried about her…. We'll call," Leo said to him as well. He followed behind April and Casey.

"Thanks," he said as Leo tapped him on the arm.

Leo closed the door behind them as he watched them enter their cars.

"This is going to be a long night," Donnie said turning to his computer again.

"I want pizza," Mikey said changing the mood.

"Good idea buddy," Raph said tapping him on the arm.

"We should go out and get some," he said to his brother.

"Good idea," Raph said to him.

They grabbed their trench coats and hats and headed for the door.

"Hey, get one pepperoni and ham," Yuri shouted after them.

"Uhhh, pregnant women," Raph groaned as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikey teased following him.

"What place do you want to head too?" Raph said to Mikey as they walked down the street.

"The place we always order from, four blocks from here," he said and pulled his hands into his pockets.

"Cool…." Raph said to him.

"Are you sure this is the place?" a man in the truck said as they parked across the block from the subway station.

"Yeah, I guess… drop her off there at the door," he said to a man in the back of the truck.

"She's freezing cold," the man said as he picked me up.

"Side effect from the sedative, she won't remember anything about what happened to her, we had to do it… now drop her off," the driver said to him as the back of the truck opened.

"Bro, do you think we'll find Alex… I mean, I'm really worried…" Mikey said to him as they looked at the pizza menu in the shop.

"We'll find her Mikey, and if she was taken by anyone…. I'll find them, we'll find them… and teach them a lesson," Raph said to him.

"A big lesson," Mikey said as they ordered five large pizzas.

"Yo…. Check it out," Mikey said smelling the boxes as the boy passed them over the counter to him.

"Sweet, let's take these home, we have a long night… Donnie thinks he can hack in to her phone and manual activate her tracker again and find her," Raph said as they paid and left the shop.

"Cool, I want to see that…." He said as they walked down the street.

"Seriously Mikey stop sniffing the boxes," Raph said to him as they neared the station.

"I'm so hungry bro it's not even funny," Mikey said chuckling.

"Wait… stop, hold on a minute," Raph said to him grabbing him by the arm.

"What? What is it?" Mikey said to him.

Raph passed the boxes to him and came towards the building.

"Someone's outside," he said sliding near the side of the building.

"RAPH, IT'S ALEX," Mikey said noticing me on the ground.

"What?" Raph said coming around to the door.

"ITS, ITS ALEX…." Mikey said putting the pizzas down and kneeling in front of me.

"How… how, is she…" Raph said touching me.

"She's freezing," he said picking me up.

"LEO, LEO OPEN THE DOOR," Mikey shouted to his brother banging on the metal door.

"What is it Mikey?" Leo said opening the door. Mikey ran in and put the pizzas on the table.

"She's freezing," Raph said bringing me in.

"Oh my god Alex," Donnie said coming towards us.

"Put her on the table," he said as Raph brought me over to the needle room.

"Miss Alex, what… how?" Nina said frantically helping Raph.

"Get blankets, heaters, and pillows, get the heating pads," Splinter said coming around the table.

"Where did you find her?" Leo asked leaning over me.

"Someone dropped her at the door, we didn't see who, but she's ice cold," Raph said touching his hand to my face.

"Her vitals are in the danger zone, she's alive, but barely," Donnie said scanning me over, he pushed his gear back to his head.

"Mari call Dr. M, go." Splinter said to her as they wrapped me with blankets and heating pads.

* * *

"I'm surprised she's alive, her vitals are in the danger zone," Dr. M said looking at some of my blood samples and checking my heartbeat.

"What happened doc why is she cold?" Donnie asked as the doctor left my room.

"She was sedated there's something in her blood, not sure what it is, but it must be a side effect from it, her core temperature isn't regulating, you need to keep her hot…. Her temperature will return, but keep her warm," Dr. M said to him tapping his arm.

"Is she hurt in anyway?" Leo asked as the doctor came through the room.

"Not that I can tell, she'll wake up… but like I said her body is freezing, keep her warm, maybe one of you could stay with her, your bodies are very warm and your temperature can boost her temperature," he said to them.

"The entire city has been looking for her, where ever she went… you'll find out," Dr. M said rubbing his head.

"I called April, the news will cancel the reports and the police station will stop searching," Yuri said to them as she hung up.

"Well let her rest, give her this if she needs it, nausea medication, but she should be okay… like I said, keep her warm," Dr. M said to them as he headed to the door.

"What happened to her," Raph said looking at me through the room.

"Mikey what are you doing?" he said coming to my room.

"She's cold bro," he said as he cuddled next to me in the bed.

"Mikey good idea," Aki said to him as she came through my room too, she crawled in to my bed as well and slept next to me as well.

"Oh, keeping her warm…. Good idea," Donnie said looking at us.

"We could take turns," Aki said. She looked at Mikey and was about to say something to him when she noticed him asleep.

"Let him sleep he hasn't slept all night," Raph said to her as he left the room closing the door.

"Man…" Leo said coming to the table. He opened a pizza box and sat down.

"She'll tell us when she wakes up," Yuri said to him as she sat down too.

"We need to take turns keeping her warm, every four hours…. Her body is so cold the heaters won't keep up," Nina said as she sat down as well.

"She's alive, that's all that matters… all of you ensure she remains stable and warm," Splinter said to them as they gathered at the table.

"We will," Donnie said again opening another box.

"I'll stay with her next," Mari said looking to my room.

"I was going too," Raph said as well.

"Both of you stay with her and please don't argue," Leo said to them as he picked at the cheese on the pizza.

"Fine," they both said together.

"She's still so cold," Aki said reaching for another blanket, she draped it over us.

"Huh," Mikey said waking up.

"Sorry Mikey, I needed to put another blanket over her," Aki said as she got closer to me.

"What happened to her," he said also getting closer.

"I don't know Mikey," Aki said.

Mari came through the room and brought Mikey and Aki some food.

"Raph and I will stay with her next," she said placing a plate on the bedside table.

"Okay, sure," Aki said as Mikey fell asleep again.

I could hear everything they were saying, Aki seemed to talk to herself, or me… I wasn't sure, Mikey would wake up every twenty minutes, adjusting the heating pads. My head was throbbing so bad, I was freezing and I felt like my entire body hurt.

"Hey," Mari said touching her hand to her sister.

"She's still cold," Aki said sliding out of my bed.

"We got this, you guys should get some sleep, we're taking shifts," she said as she slid in to the bed in her sister's place.

"Awe man," Mikey said sliding off the bed as well.

"Ha ha, behave you two," he said as Raph came through the door.

"Come on Mikey," Aki said pushing him out the door.

"Idiot," Raph said as he slid to the opposite side of Mari.

"Woah, she is freezing…." Raph said touching a hand to my arm.

"Whoever did this doesn't want her to talk," Mari said as she pulled the blanket over my arms.

"Yeah think," Raph said as they both rubbed me on the arms.

They didn't say anything to eachother for a while. It irked my frustration, I mean it was quiet and nice, but at least talk to eachother… come on Raph make a move.

"What?" he said to Mari when she smiled at him.

"Nothing," she said looking at the heater. She bent down and turned it up.

"Seriously what?" he said to her.

"You and Alex have a special bond…. Don't you," she said as she adjusted herself and leaned closer.

"So?" he said wondering why she's asking.

"Hm, nothing…." She smiled.

"Seriously you're pissing me off," he said in a half whisper.

"You're jealous," he said figuring it out.

"No, it's just cute; I mean you have this tough guy exterior, and this personality that would piss anyone off…. Yet she seems to be the only one to calm your spirit," she said looking at me.

"Kids grown on me," he said and rubbed his head.

"I'm sure she has," Mari teased.

"What's your point Mari?" he said again agitated.

"I mean Mikey and Alex squabble all the time, they fight over everything, tease eachother, play pranks on eachother…. Leo and Alex are serious, mature, talk about everything… and are so overprotective of eachother. Donnie and Alex are both nerds…. Together it's like talking to video gaming computer freaks…. It's scary, yet you and her…. I haven't figured that out yet," she said as she looked to each one of them.

"Now you're really irritating me," he said trying to shut her up.

"I think you act like an overprotective big brother to her, when yet she's the oldest… haha, you two are so much alike in so many ways," she said and laughed.

"Seriously, you're really annoying me now," he said trying to shut her up.

"Hehehe," she laughed under her breath.

 _Oh my god Raphael, just tell her you like her already…. God their talking was annoying the crap out of me. If I wasn't so cold I'd wake up and scream at them and tell them to shut up, or become a couple and get it done and over with._

"What's your story?" he said to her after a few moments of silence.

"What?" she said questioning him.

"Well you're from Japan…" he said to her.

"Yeah, that's about it… we have no idea where we are from, who our mothers were, if we had the same mother or not, and how we came to be, I mean… I know how we came to be like this, but…. That's about all," she said rubbing my arm.

"Oh…." He said looking at me.

"Yup," she said again.

"So….. you have no idea where you came from?" he said to her after a few moments.

"Nope, no idea… we don't even know if we were someone's pets, or just pet shop turtles," she said.

"Alex had us when we were babies…. Then we found our way to Mr. O'Neil Aprils father, she took care of us for a while too…. Then she released us to the sewers and we lived here ever since," he said to her explaining their past.

"See at least you guys have a past, we have absolutely nothing, if we had something to go by…. It would be easier," she said looking to her sisters.

"Well Alex found you and brought you here," he said to her.

"We are very grateful for her, truly…." She said smiling.

 _Again, oh my god…. Please stop talking. They were really pissing me off, like Raphael we all know you like her, make a move god, I wanted to kick him so bad._

"So… maybe after we catch Baxter and Karai, want to hang out…." Raph said to her he sounded nervous.

"What, what? Are you asking me out….?" She said in almost a sarcastic tone.

 _COME ON, DAMN IT RAPHAEL just say it.. oh my god, I could hear everything and all I wanted to do was get up and punch him in the arm._

"Yeah, something like that…" he said quickly.

"Okay, sure…" she said and chuckled.

 _ABOUT BLOODY TIME!_

"Okay you two," Leo said coming through the room.

"What it's been four hours already?" Raph said looking at me.

"Yup," Leo said as he and Yuri came towards me.

"Okay," Mari said and slid out of my bed.

"She's still cold," Raph said adjusting the blanket over me.

"Behave you two," Raph teased his brother as he hit him on the arm.

"Shut up!" Leo said to him.

"Hahaha," Mari laughed looking at her sister as they left the room closing the door.

"Alex what happened to you," Yuri said as she adjusted a blanket over me.

"Well at least she doesn't have a fever," Leo said sliding in next to me.

Leo looked around my room and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yuri said smiling.

"She's got all this baby stuff in here….. it's funny," he said looking at the bassinet in the corner of my room and some baby toys.

"She and April seem to be taking their roles rather seriously," Yuri said.

"One thing you need to know about them… they're both crazy, not only crazy…. They do this because that's just how they are," he said noticing a small little blue teddy bear.

"Oh my god," he said and shook his head picking it up.

"But this is too much really, I wasn't expecting all this…." She said looking at the bear too.

"It's like they're the ones having babies… I don't even want to know what they'd do when it happens to them," he said and squeezed the bears hand.

"It talks, hahaha," Yuri laughed at it.

"Oooo, hehehe," Yuri giggled and touched her stomach.

 _OH MY GOD I FELT THAT, IT KICKED. I actually felt the little man kick against my side._

"What?" Leo asked looking at her.

"He kicked me, pretty hard too," she said and rubbed her belly.

He put his hand over her belly to feel.

 _Why can't Raphael be this cool and normal, god he's such a pain in the ass, Leo is so mature its funny sometimes. Okay I need to seriously wake up my body needs to stop being so cold._

They both laughed when he kicked again.

"Honestly, I didn't expect this to happen, now… I'm actually excited," Yuri said looking at me.

"You do realize we won't even get to see him," Leo said nodding.

"How so?" she said again.

He pointed to me.

"Alex and April will want to take turns taking him," he said chuckling.

"Then we'd have to tie them up," Yuri said then laughed.

"Or we could released Ted, Alex hates that snake," Leo laughed.

"That would be torture, no we'll have to set rules, and dates when they can take him," Yuri said again.

"Rules, rules… you do realize we have rules already in this place and Alex doesn't abide by any of them, what makes you think she's going to abide by babysitting rules," he said to her shaking his head.

"Yeah…" she said again thinking about it.

"She's warm," Leo said touching his hand to my face.

He pulled off one of the blankets.

"Think she'll wake up?" Yuri said removing the heating pads.

"I hope so, we need to know where she's been," Leo said turning off the heater.

I rolled over to my side.

"Hey, Alex," Yuri said shaking me.

"Uuuuh, loud…." I muttered leaning close to her.

"Hahhaa, we're not being loud," Yuri said shaking me again.

"Alex, hey…." Leo said touching my arm.

"Everything okay?" Donnie said coming through the door.

"She's warm again, but hasn't woken up yet," Leo said looking at me.

"Let me see," Donnie said pulling down his gear, he leaned over Yuri and scanned my body checking my vitals.

That's when I woke up and grabbed him around the neck and hugged him pulling him in to the bed.

"AAAHH, UHHH, HEY…." he shouted.

"Donnie I missed you," I said to him.

"Yup she's back," Leo said also hugging me.

"Hey what's going on?" Mikey said coming through the door.

"Alex is awake," Yuri said trying to escape from the bed.

"Hey I want one of those too," Mikey said jumping on to the bed.

"Mikey," I said and hugged him.

"Doll face I missed you, I was worried," He said hugging me.

I gave him a quick kiss.

"Good she's awake," Raph said leaning against the door.

"Raph," I said pointing for him to come.

"No, no, you stay away from me…." He said holding his hands up to me. Mari laughed and pushed him from behind.

"NO, HEY," he hissed as I grabbed him and hugged him.

"I missed you guys, I was so worried I wouldn't see you again," I said hugging all of them.

"So we're we, freaked us out …." Leo said trying to escape my grasp.

I cuddled Mikey as Leo and Donnie tried to escape from me.

"DAD HELP SHE'S SMOTHERING ME, HELP," Mikey shouted trying to remove my arms from around his neck.

"Come on kid let him go," Raph said getting off the bed.

"Hahhaha, so she's awake," Splinter laughed coming through the room.

"HELP, SHE'S KILLING ME," Mikey said again.

"You see Mikey this is for all those times you tried to kill me, the skateboard, the snake," I said to him cuddling him.

"HELP, OKAY LOOK I WON'T KILL YOU ANYMORE I SWEAR," Mikey said trying to remove my arms. Splinter chuckled and laughed at us.

"Hmmmm," I said and gave him another kiss, then I let go of him.

"AAHHH," He ran out of my room.

"Idiot," Raph said following him.

"We're glad your okay miss Alex," Nina said as they came in to my room. I hugged each one of them.

"So what happened to you," Leo asked as I shifted out of the bed with a blanket over my shoulders.

"I don't remember anything after the building collapsed, that was the last I remembered," I said looking at them.

"Seriously…. You've been gone for twenty-four hours Alex," Raph said leaning against my door.

"I really don't remember anything," I said to them as I shifted to my feet.

"She seems to be okay, no head trauma or anything…." Donnie said scanning me over he was about to say something else when Vern and April came through the door.

"VERN," I shouted at him and ran to him.

"Thank god," he said and hugged me.

"Get a room," Raph teased as he came around us to the table.

"Where have you been?" April asked as she hugged me as well.

"I honestly don't remember," I said to her as I shifted to the table.

"Why is Mikey hiding behind Donnie's desk? I thought he'd be happier to see you," she said as he came around the desk and hid behind her.

"Let me tell you why April, she smothered me, and attempted to kill me…" he said touching her shoulders hiding behind her.

"Awe, but I missed you Mikey," I whined coming towards April.

"No, stay back," he said and held up his fingers in an x.

"You're my number 1 favorite now April," he said to her. She laughed.

"Wait, I wasn't your number 1," she said and turned to him.

"You were my number 1 in the second spot," he said making hand gestures.

"Second spot? She should've killed you," she teased him.

"No wait, you're my number 1 now forever girl, Alex is …. Uh number 3…. Aki's in number 2 spot, and.. Yeah.. yeah," he said trying to save himself and followed her to the table.

"Nice save idiot," she said and sat down. We all laughed at them.

I patted myself down and realized I didn't have my cell phone. I started mumbling to myself while searching the place for it.

"What… are you doing?" Donnie asked following me around as I talked to myself.

"Did anyone see my cell phone; did I drop it here or something?" I said to them looking under the table again.

"You mean you don't have it," he asked looking at me crawling on the floor.

"No, I don't…." I said patting myself down again.

"I'll make you a new one, you might've lost it, or it could've been destroyed… where ever you were," he said going to his desk.

"I have really important pictures on there," I said to him also coming to his desk.

"I'll retrieve it all from back up, don't worry," he said and pushed his glasses up.

I followed him to his desk as he opened a drawer full of bits and pieces.

April came over to the desk as well and watched as Donnie pulled out random pieces and an older cell phone that was broken.

"He tried to take my car the other day, he said it needed a tune up," April said to me as Donnie pulled down his head gear over his eyes.

"Well did it need a tune up?" I asked watching what he was doing.

"No, he just wanted to set up a new navigation system…. I wouldn't let him," she said and came back to the table.

"Hahhaha," I laughed and followed her to the table.

We noticed Yuri and her sisters at the table, I came over to the table and sat down to the left of her.

"I want to touch the baby belly," I said to her, April laughed and sat down next to her too.

"She seems in good spirits, and back to her old self…. Yet I'm still concerned," Splinter said to Leo and Raph.

"Me too, wherever she was, or who ever took her might attempt to take her again," Leo said looking over to us at the table.

"Then we must keep her close and not allow something like this to happen again, we need to catch Baxter and Karai, I have a feeling he was the one who took her." Splinter said again.

"You do realize she won't stay put, she'll want to stay with Vern, or over at Aprils…" Raph said leaning against the train carts.

I shifted out of the table watching as Leo, and Raph were in discussion with Splinter near the carts. I giggled and quietly snuck up behind Raph, but before I could hit him on the shell and scare him, he turned quickly and grabbed me in a headlock.

"Aaah, uhhh hey let go," I shouted at him trying to pry his arms off my neck.

"I hate it when people sneak up on me," he said and let go.

"Ow, you jerk," I hissed at him rubbing my neck.

I punched him in the arm.

"Hey," he said and pulled me away towards the table.

"That's for not making a move on Mari sooner," I said to him again.

"You heard all that?" he said in a half whisper.

I nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE... I KILLED SPLINTER! No, I didn't just read and find out... this one is intense tho.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I was still rather cold; I blew on my hands as I went to my room to change out of my clothes.

I scrimmaged through my drawers until I found a long sleeve sweater and my jeans.

"Hey guys," I mumbled coming out of the door through the elastic in my mouth.

"I'm starving," I mumbled again pulling my hair up.

Raphael and Mikey groaned and shook their heads.

"Yeah, yeah you're always hungry," Raph teased as April pulled out her cell phone to order food.

"Hey Alex," Donnie said coming towards me.

I turned and looked at him as I wrapped my hair.

"What's that on your neck?" he said cautiously examining it with his gear.

"What? What's on my neck," I said almost panicked.

"A… microchip?" Donnie said touching the back of my neck.

"How did that get there?" Vern asked pushing my hair off my neck.

"I don't know, get it off…" I said panicked.

"Hold on, don't move," Donnie said trying to take it off.

"It won't come off," he said as everyone gathered around me.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo said watching him figure out how to take it off.

"I'm not sure, it's a neurotransmitter I think," he said as he adjusted the lenses on his gear.

"It's so advanced I've never seen anything like this before…. Oooh," he said and tapped on his ear piece.

"What are you doing?" I said noticing him dial someone.

"I'm calling Professor Anderson from the lab, he'll know something about this," he said as the phone rang.

* * *

"This is the most remarkable piece of technology I've ever seen," Professor Anderson said as he examined the transmitter.

"This has to be Baxter's work…" he said again taking off his glasses.

"How do you suspect that?" Donnie asked looking at the notes.

"This transmitter was stolen from our labs four days ago…" the professor said looking to everyone.

"You mean that white truck that was tipped over belonged to the lab?" Raph said trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes, you see our lab was working on a project… we needed neurotransmitters, and micro transmitters, we were on the verge of creating a brain stimulation treatment for dementia patients and patients with mental disabilities…" he said explaining this to Donnie.

"What's that have to do with Baxter?" Leo asked also trying to make sense of the entire situation.

"You see, three years ago Baxter was in charge of this project at our labs, however he betrayed us and started secretly working for Eric Sachs, anyway…. Anyway, he was let go," the professor explained coming around me.

"So Baxter created this device?" Leo said again.

"Yes, however… the device on Alex's neck has been modified, I believe this device is meant to manipulate the brain stem," he said examining the piece on my neck again.

"You mean Baxter put this device on Alex to …. Manipulate her?" Donnie said leaning in towards the professor.

"After our truck was robbed we had our security team track him, they lost him and another women who was with him somewhere in the city," the professor said again. He ran his hand along my neck trying to figure out how the transmitter was attached.

"So what you're saying… is Baxter must've put this on me, so he can control me? Why would he want to do that… I don't even know him," I said to the professor.

"No you don't, what I'm thinking is this has to be the work of Karai, she must have helped Baxter steal this transmitter so they can control you, but….. it doesn't seem to be working," Donnie said again.

"No its working, its sending impulses to her brain stem and trying to change her brains chemistry, it is working… but it's not doing what it's supposed too, it must be attached to an invisible collar or something because it won't budge," the professor said trying to feel for a collar.

"So if it's working… then," Raph was about to say something else when Splinter figured it out.

"Her will is too strong, her spirit can't be broken, therefore Baxter can't control her," he said rubbing his chin.

"You think that's why…." Leo said to him.

"Yes, maybe Karai hasn't realized that the staff is intertwined with Alex's spirit, in order to control her spirit or break it…." Splinter started to explain.

"You need to break her staff…." Leo realized what he was about to say.

"I fear Baxter isn't done yet, more than likely he'll control her, it's only a matter of time," the professor said taking in a deep breath.

"For right now there isn't anything more I can do for her, that transmitter is attached to something, however…. I have an idea," he said to Donnie.

"Which is?" Donnie said to him as they came towards his desk.

"We need five days, we can create a microchip that can be attached to the transmitter and cut of connection, Baxter won't be able to control her," he said, Nina came closer towards them.

"If this transmitter is being controlled by Baxter, or modified so that it can control Alex, that mean he must have a device, a remote that he's using to make it work," Nina said to them.

"Yes, yes he must…. Find that remote, that device…. If you find it you can shut it off, and whatever its attached too will disappear," the professor said looking to everyone.

"Then we have to find out where Baxter's lab is and find that remote," Leo said to his brothers. They all nodded.

"I will need Donnie's help creating this device," the professor said to everyone.

"I can help," Nina said stepping up to the responsibility.

"Nina… are you sure?" Donnie asked not sure if she knows everything she needs to know yet about working in a lab.

"In Japan, I would sneak into science labs and watch the scientist work…. I've read enough books to know everything I need to know about neurotransmitters and how microchips work," she said to the professor.

"Alright, go for it….." Donnie said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Give us five days, we'll figure this out," Anderson said to them.

"Mari you go with her, if they need anything contact chief Vincent, she can get us anything they could use for this," Leo said to her. She nodded.

"Good, I'll take my leave of you, but be careful, whatever Baxter is planning might make her turn against you," he said as Nina and Mari walked him to the door.

"Don't worry, we can handle Alex…" Raph said as they left out the door.

"Auuurggh," I said trying to take off the transmitter.

"Alex stop don't even try you'll rip your fingers," Donnie said noticing my aggravated mood.

"Everyone stays away from me," I said to them as I stood up.

"Seriously kid, cut it out," Raph said coming around me to Donnie's desk.

"If Baxter manages to figure out a way to control me I could be dangerous to all of you," I said to them fiddling with the chip.

"Stop fiddling with it," Donnie said again.

"Alex why don't you come and stay with me," Vern said, I took a step away from him.

"No I think she'll be safer here, we can control her if something happens," Leo said watching me panicked and paranoid over the chip.

"No, just tie me up, or….lock me in my room," I said looking to everyone.

"You're being paranoid," April said watching Donnie figure out some algorithm.

"I'm not being paranoid," I said and went to my room closing the door.

"If we can find out where Baxter's lab is, we can get that device he's using to control her with, if I can get into his computers…. I can probably shut it down," Donnie said searching the city again.

"Girl's lost it," Mikey said noticing me pacing in my room.

"Just leave her be Mikey," Leo said to him watching the computer screens.

* * *

"I'VE GOT IT, HAHAHA I DID IT…" Baxter said standing up from his chair. His donut had left such a mess all over his work space the other scientist in the room with him were laughing at his pig like manner.

"What is it Baxter?" Karai said coming around the computers.

"This…." He said holding up a modified controller.

"I haven't tried it yet, only because she needs to be in a calm state and right now her body waves are scattered," he said looking to the screen.

"Baxter, what is this….?" Karai said looking at the device.

"Oh, hehe, see… this has modified the neurotransmitter, not only will it control her it will cause her intense pain, headaches that are unimaginable to a point where she'll break, she won't have any choice but to submit to the device, her body chemistry will change," he said and chuckled.

"Impressive Baxter, when can we use it," Oroku Saki said coming through the room.

"She has to be at her calmest, she can't be paranoid, or thinking to much as she is now, her brain waves are through the roof," Baxter said tapping on the computer screen.

"Then we wait," Karai said.

"Hehehe, oh I can't wait…." Baxter said sarcastically as he returned to his seat.

* * *

"Hey Alex food's here," Yuri shouted to me from the table.

"I'm not coming out of my room," I shouted back to her sitting on my bed.

She came to my room and slid opened the door.

"Its Chinese," she said handing me a box and some chopsticks.

I sighed and took it from her.

"I really can't stay here Yuri, what if I snap, just like that…. What if I do something so horrible in the middle of the night," I said to her opening the box.

"You won't, you have a stronger will then that," she said and turned leaving the room.

"I hope so," I said and slid to the floor.

"She's really taking this hard," Vern said looking at my room.

"We can't do anything for her right now, let's just hope Professor Anderson and his team can figure out something," Leo said to him as they watched me through the opened door.

"Maybe she should stay with me, if Baxter is controlling her, I highly doubt he will if he knows she's not with you guys," Vern said again.

"What do you mean? Do you think Baxter will make her attack one of us?" Mikey said mumbling through his food. April looked at him and shook her head.

"Well more then likely, he knows we'd be an advantage, she could easily kill us, or we…. Could kill her," Donnie said from his desk.

"He wants to pin us against eachother," Raph hissed.

"That won't happen, Alex has more control than that, she has the will to fight anything that is thrown at her," Splinter said coming around the table. He opened a box and sat down.

"Splinter's right, she needs to stay here, we can control her if anything happens…" Leo said again.

"Okay, let's hope nothing happens to anyone.. for all our sake," Vern said again as his pager and Aprils went off.

"Great the office," April said picking up her phone.

"We have a scoop, we have to go Vern," April said picking up her keys.

"Later guys keep me updated," Vern said standing up.

"Bye Alex," he shouted over to me. I waved at them through the door.

"This is going to be another long night," Raph said as he picked up his empty box and took it to the garbage.

* * *

I lied down along my bed looking to the ceiling, I couldn't stop thinking. I was trying to figure out where I was taken too, how this device was put on me and why it was on me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"This might be the safest place for her," Leo said as they leaned over a blue print of a house.

"It's not fully completed yet, the exterior still needs finishing," Donnie said as he tapped along the paper.

"Donnie, we found this place abandoned, we bought it and fixed it…. It's a safe place," Leo said to him again.

"The security system isn't fully functional yet," Donnie said again.

"That's not the point; if she's scared to be around us, then maybe she can stay here…." Leo said again.

When they heard my door open they rolled up the paper.

"Guys," I said to them from my door.

"What's up girl?" Mikey said coming towards me, I held up my hands to him.

"What if we cut the device off?" I said to them, not leaving my room.

"Stop being so paranoid and we can't cut it off its attached to something," Donnie said again coming towards me.

"Don't come near me, I could snap," I said to him. He shook his head and came to my door.

"Alex, you need to calm down, stop worrying, Nina and the professor are working on this, so am I… we'll figure this out," Donnie said looking at the device again.

"Fine, whatever," I said and pushed his hand away, I went back into my room and closed the door locking it.

* * *

I didn't sleep at all, I kept shifting and turning in my bed. My mind was running a movie, like images, and voices. That's when I saw it; I remembered exactly where I was and what happened to me.

I woke up in a panic my heart was beating so fast, and my entire body was in a sweat, I could hear Splinter near my door. I'm sure he heard me gasping.

"Splinter, Splinter…" I said opening the door. I came out of my room in a panic.

"Alex what is it my dear," he said. He was sitting on a mat with candles around him.

"I was in a room," I started to say panicked. That's when I heard Donnie and Leo wake up.

"Calm down… calm down," Splinter said touching his hands to mine.

"No, I was… in this underground room, it had white walls….like a lab," I said noticing the guys and Yuri and Aki come around me.

"Alex what is it?" Donnie said coming to me.

"Don, I know where I was," I said touching his hands.

"Where Alex, where?" He said trying to get me to calm down.

"It was a room, large like this…. There was a cell here," I said coming to where Raph's work out station was.

"… computers here, there was a glass window, with animals and scientists here…." I said coming back through the place.

"….. I was in that cell, Baxter and Karai were there," I said to him again as he followed me.

"Alex calm down, where was this place," he said to me again.

"The building, under it…." I said coming to his computer screens. He changed it to where the building had crumbled.

"There, Donnie there… I remember, you and Raph you had me, both of you grabbed me before the building crumbled," I said looking at him, and Raph.

"Alex there was nothing there," Donnie said again.

"There is, a … a hatch or something, I fell in, I slid down and ended up underground," I said again tapping on the screen.

"Here Donnie, here…" I tapped the screen.

"Alex are you sure," Raph said trying to get me to calm down.

"YES I'M SURE, I'm not losing it," I said rubbing my hands through my hair.

"Karai…she put this collar on me, it was brown," I said pacing around. I started mumbling to myself.

"Alex your mumbling again, what is this collar?" Leo said grabbing me by the arms.

"Leo, he put… they put this brown collar on me," I said again touching his arms.

"I…. I was resisting it, it didn't work….. Karai was angry over this, so….. they let me go, I saw the collar fall to the ground Leo…" I said to him panicking.

"Alex, calm down…." He said again.

"I heard Baxter say something about an invisible collar, then…. Then two footclan men took me out of the lab, we… were at an elevator," I said moving out of Leo's grasp back to the computers.

"A long tunnel, we went in to a long tunnel… and an elevator was there, it went up one floor…" I said to Donnie again.

"Alex if there was a tunnel it would have to lead somewhere, do you know where?" Donnie said to me again.

"No… no," I mumbled to myself.

"Alex darling, calm yourself down, take a deep breath," Splinter said touching my hands again trying to gain my attention.

I felt tears form in my eyes; I was so frustrated I didn't know what to do.

"Alex, calm down," Splinter said again touching his hand to my face.

"He said… he needed me for his plan, for something," I said to them.

Yuri and Aki looked worried they stood next to Mikey who had a worried look to his face as well.

"What plan, what did Baxter say to you?" Raph said coming around Splinter.

"Raphael, they have equipment, and guns…. Machinery, he's planning something big… I don't know what, I saw it as I was taken out of the building," I said to him. He put his hand over my head.

"Well we won't let him take you again," he said trying to change my mood.

I pushed his hand away.

"I don't know what plan…. I don't know, okay… I just, can't be here right now, I can't be around any of you…." I said stepping away from them.

"Where will you go girl?" Mikey said coming towards me. I stepped back.

"Alex, we know of a place… its safe," Leo said extending his hand to me.

"No, no I'll just go… I'll go somewhere," I said backing away from them.

"Trust me, it's far away ….." Leo said coming towards me again.

"You guys don't understand, I can't stay here, if Baxter figures out a way to control me I could endanger all of you, Yuri's here…. The baby…. Splinter, all of you," I said to them holding my hands up. I was so upset I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Trust us…. We found this place, and rebuilt it, its safe," Donnie said trying to calm me down.

"Just shut up kid," Raph said grabbing me by the arm. He hugged me.

* * *

We drove for what seemed like hours, Donnie was in my car with me and Splinter while everyone took the truck. We followed behind him, leading out of New York to a road I've never been on before. I looked out the window as we pulled in to this large gravel lot.

"What is this place?" I said opening the car door.

"This is what we wanted to show you," Donnie said turning off the car.

"Show me? It's an old abandoned house," I said looking to them as they got out of the truck.

"We found it on a drive out in the country, no one's owned this place for over 50 years, it doesn't belong to anyone, so we asked around about it…" Raph said coming towards us.

"Yeah girl, and we bought it…." Mikey said coming to the door step of the place. I followed behind him and touched the aged wood of the small patio.

"Why?" I asked turning to them.

"You and April do so much for us…. We thought, we'd pay you guys back, we bought this place…. For you guys, you know… to get away from time to time, if you ever needed to go anywhere," Leo said coming up to the patio.

"For…. Us Leo you don't owe us anything…. You know we'd always do anything for you guys. Has April seen it…." I said looking at the rickety windows.

"Yeah we brought her and Casey here the other day, Vern's seen it as well, we were going to bring you as well, but…. Well, you…" Donnie said trying to figure out how to say kidnapped without making it sound so bad.

I turned and looked at him.

"It's an hour away from the city, its quiet out here and peaceful, no one even knows it exists," Leo said coming up the stairs, he opened the door and went in. I followed him.

That's when I heard the sound of another truck pull in, it was Verns news van, April and Casey were both with them.

"Hey guys," Mikey said cheerfully jumping off the patio.

"Wow, Donnie it looks great," April said noticing the fresh paint on the old aged wood. I came to the door as they came towards the place.

"Have you seen the inside yet?" April said cheerfully.

"No… not yet," I said. She ran up the steps and grabbed me by the hand pulling me in.

"She should stay here… for everyone's safety, in the morning we need to check out this underground lab," Casey said as the guys came towards them.

"Yeah, Donnie thinks he has an exact location of the entrance and how to get in," Raph said looking to me and April as we ran through the place.

"This place is safe right? I mean there aren't any stray animals or anything in these woods is there," Vern said looking at the small picket fence that surrounded the place.

"Vern its safe, the security system works and she'll be safe here," Leo said touching his shoulder.

"GUYS, this place is amazing," I said running out of the house.

"We know, we all pitched in and fixed it," Yuri said as she and Aki came out of the place.

"The rooms are huge, the kitchen is great, and the fireplace is just beautiful," I said leaning over the patio.

"Then you should stay here for a while, until we can track down Baxter and find that device," Leo said turning to me. Splinter came up the patio and sat on the outdoor chair. It looked comfy so I went to sit next to him.

"I thought I'd say here for the night only…" I said to them looking at the scenery.

"No, just for a few days," Leo said again. Mikey ran up the steps and plopped down on the cushioned bench in front of me and Splinter.

"Well I'll get my bag then," I said and stood up I was about to go to my car, when Aki and Yuri beat me too it.

"We got it miss Alex," Aki said grabbing my bag. Yuri had some grocery bags in her arms filled with food for the kitchen.

"Okay then, I guess I'll stay here…." I said and took in a deep breath.

"Talk to her…" Casey said nudging Vern's arm.

"What now…" Vern half whispered to him.

"Now or never," Raph said following the girls in to the house, everyone followed behind him leaving me and Vern near my car.

I opened the door of the back seat and leaned over reaching for my staff.

"So, ummm Alex… thought maybe we could talk," Vern said coming around the car.

"Oh?" I said and bumped my head coming out of the car.

"Ow," I rubbed my head and closed the door.

Vern chuckled.

"What?" I said to him following him around the house to the back yard.

"Well….. don't know how to say this," he took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Don't tell me you're scared of me, think I might snap and end up killing you or everyone around me…." I said agitated.

"No, no …. We'll figure this out, the guys always do," he said waving his hands in the air.

"Then what is it… because right now I feel like all everyone wants to do is get me far away from them, so I don't hurt anyone," I said looking at the kitchen window.

"Alex…." Vern said touching my arms. I looked at him and dropped my staff to the ground.

"What…" I stuttered out.

"Before we meet, I wasn't really a great guy…. Used to date the weirdest girls, no brains all looks, thought I was a cool guy, high paying job…worked with April, thought I had it all, but I didn't…." he said looking at me.

"And you're telling me this why?" I said.

"Then you came along, totally changed me…." He said again. He looked nervous or scared. I smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Splinter already told me what you and the guys spoke about," I chuckled and laughed.

"If you're asking me to marry you then say so," I said and covered my mouth.

"Well, yeah…" he said and reached in to his pocket.

"You do realize, I'm a psychopath, I snap easily, nearly killed Mikey this morning, I talk to myself… who knows what else I'm capable of…. Oh and did I mention I have ninja skills," I said as he opened this box.

"Just shut up already and get on with it," I heard Raph say from the back porch.

They startled me, I turned to see everyone standing at the porch.

"Well…" Vern said.

"Okay… under one condition, we live in my apartment or with them," I whispered to him.

"Deal," he said and leaned in and kissed me.

Everyone cheered and laughed.  
"Alright Alex," April and Yuri both said as they laughed and went back in to the house.

"Ha ha, wait… does that mean Alex is moving out," Mikey said turning to the house.

"Way to go girl," Raph said as he turned to the house.

"Vern my man," Casey and Leo both came towards him. I laughed and went back to the house.

"Shut up Mikey," I said to him as he started making kissing faces at me in the kitchen.

"Stop it," I said to him punching him in the arm.

"Hey come on now…" he teased and hugged me.

"You're so weird," I said to him pushing him away.

"Congrates Alex," Donnie said tampering with the security panel by the door.

I came around to him and smiled.

"Thanks Don," I said leaning in to him.

"No matter what happens, we're still family," I said to him touching his shoulder watching him work on the panel.

"Totally," he said and pushed up his glasses.

"So you made this entire system," I said to him as he adjusted some settings.

"Yup, and it's all touch activated as well," he said and chuckled.

"You and your toys," I said to him and tapped him on the arm.

"We should go, Alex the whole place is yours…" Leo said as the guys came through the door.

I came around to Leo .

"Thanks," I said to him. He smiled and patted my head.

"I will stay with Alex," Splinter said coming around the kitchen counter.

"You don't have too Splinter, what if something happens," I told him.

"No, I think I should…. I know you can control anything that happens to you," Splinter said coming to the door.

"Dad are you sure, I mean Alex is right, what if something happens during the night, the place is safe, it can go in to lock down, she won't be able to hurt herself or anyone if she's alone," Donnie said coming around to the truck.

"No, I think it'll be best if I stay," he said again on the porch.

"You sure," Leo asked again.

"Yes, yes. Go on…." He said to all of them waving his hand.

"Don't worry guys, I won't snap…." I said to them watching them all pile in to the truck.

April came out the door and nudged me.

"Bye April," I said and laughed.

"Alex….. girl," Casey said and hugged me.

"Haha, bye Casey," I said as he followed behind April.

"We'll talk later…" April said and waved her phone in the air as she jumped into the news van.

"Bye doll face," Mikey said and waved.

"Once we figure out Baxter's lab, we'll come get you," Donnie said waving at me as he jumped into the truck.

"Be careful," Raph said bumping me on the head.

"Just go," I said to him shaking my head.

"Bye!" Aki and Yuri both said as they closed the back door of the truck.

"Hey, be careful," Vern said and pecked me on the cheek.

"Don't kill Splinter," he said heading for the truck.

"God everyone's so paranoid," I said and chuckled as they all left the lot.

"So I guess it's you and me old man," I said and turned to the house.

"Hahha, who are you calling old man," He chuckled and followed behind me.

"Want some cocoa, I make some amazing cocoa," I said as he closed the door.

* * *

"So why did you want to stay with me?" I said to Splinter while hovering in the kitchen.

"I didn't want you alone…." He said watching me make cocoa.

"You do realize if Baxter gets his way and makes this collar work, I could be a threat to you," I said to him.

"I know you would not hurt me, I am not worried Alex…." He said and came around to the living room. He started the fire in the fireplace.

I poured some cocoa into two cups and added marshmallows.

"Here," I said and smiled.

He took the cup from me and fixed up some pillows sitting on them.

I sat on the floor with him in front of the fireplace.

"This place is great, it's really peaceful out here," I said to Splinter listening to the sound of crickets and the fire crackling.

"It is, its very calming…. Beats the city any day," Splinter said and chuckled.

"Splinter," I said to him watching the fire lick the wood.

He turned and looked to me.

"If anything happens, get out of here, leave… contact Donnie and leave," I said to him taking a sip of my cocoa.

"I wouldn't leave Alex," he said and chuckled.

"Did I tell you of the time Mikey rigged the entire place with confetti," Splinter said turning to me.

I looked at him and tried not to laugh.

"The subway station?" I asked.

"No, our old place before the station, he was young maybe 8 or so, we just set up the place…. The boys got their own rooms and own area's for their personal things," he started to say then he chuckled thinking of the moment.

"….. and," I smiled sipping my cocoa.

"Ah, well you see Mikey found a box of confetti in the room he picked for himself…" he said.

"It was probably left there by kids playing in the sewers, he didn't know what confetti was at the time, and they were still learning many things, so he decided to plant a net hanging from the ceiling. Donnie helped him make it, he told him he was setting a trap for intruders, hahahha…. Instead he placed the box in the net and when I came through he cut the rope and the confetti box exploded everywhere," he said and laughed.

"Hehhehahahhaaha, oh my god, that was good," I said and laughed imagining the entire scene.

"Hahahahah, it was the first time ever I sent them to the hachi," he said laughing.

"Seriously, he rigged the place with confetti, hahahahha," I laughed again.

"Confetti covered the entire room, they spent three days cleaning," Splinter said again shaking his head.

"I wish I could've seen it, I think I would've died laughing," I said shaking my head.

"No…. I think you and Mikey would've planted it together," Splinter said nodding.

"Yeah probably," I laughed again.

"Wow, that makes his behavior as a turtle nothing compared to know," I said and shook my head.

"He was the same way as a turtle, well if he was able to talk and probably walk my entire bed room would be a trap," I laughed.

"I used to have to hid everything from him, he would eat everything, my paper, homework…. The whole concept of my turtle ate my homework never worked with my teachers, hahahha," I sighed deeply and laughed.

"One time Donatello built this robotic shell, he said he wanted to wear a suit of armor, a shell that was robotic that would make him fly, and have super powers…." He said nodding.

"Wow, did it work?" I said to him, I wasn't the least bit surprised; the genius could probably get away with making a flying suit.

"No it didn't… I said to him 'Donatello, your battle shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills, and I never want to see it in our home again.' Hahahaha," he said and laughed.

"Hahahha, wow I would've loved to see it," I said and threw a log in to the fire.

Splinter looked at me again and chuckled.

"What?" I said to him.

"You remind me of Raphael, when he was 10…" he said thinking again.

"What did he do?" I said and shook my head.

"It wasn't what he done…. You see, Raphael wasn't always this way, stubborn, hot headed, rude at times…." He said. I was surprised to hear him say this.

"Did you know he had a human girl for a best friend?" he said to me. I almost choked on my cocoa.

"What a girl… a human girl?" I said to him surprised.

"Yes, he would sneak up to the surface every night, I didn't know why he would do this, he hated being in the sewers, he was defiant and disobedient at times, but one night I followed him…" he said swirling his marshmallows.

"He was visiting a girl she was about his age 10 years, she was very young, he would see her on the rooftop of a hospital, and bring her ice cream rocky road, she…. Was his best friend, he saw her on accident he said when an ambulance whizzed by the sewers," Splinter said again. I was shocked and surprised to hear this.

"He had a best friend," I said in almost a monotone voice.

"Yes, but she was very sick with a heart condition, just like you had, when she died it broke his heart, he became distant, more defiant, rude and arrogant, he hated everything and everyone," Splinter said.

"What…." I said in almost a whisper.

"So that's why he's like this," I thought to myself out loud.

"Yes, that is why…. But when he meet you and April he changed, I saw something different in him," he said again.

"This is why he cares for you so much, even though he doesn't show it…. Deep down inside I know he sees you as that little girl he met many years ago, he's extremely protective of you and April," Splinter said again.

"What…" I said again thinking about Raph and this little girl.

"Hahaha, don't you worry yourself over it, he is happier now, I see this in him…. " Splinter said and touched my hand.

I smiled at him and looked around the place trying not to think.

"This place has a lot of bedrooms, little Keno will need a play room," I said looking around the place.

We also had a weapons wall, I didn't notice it until I moved my gaze through the living room. It had only katana's on it and nothing more. I assumed the guys brought them with us for protection.

"You care so much….." Splinter said noticing me admire the room. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I guess…. It's just the way I am," I said pulling my hair behind my ears.

"I think you have a kind heart, you care for everyone and always think about others before yourself," he said and chuckled.

"I am very proud of you my dear, you have come a long way, and chose the right path in your life," he said looking at the marshmallows in his cup.

"I haven't always done the right thing Splinter," I said to him.

"Yes but you are now, that is most amble," he said.

"Mikey loves marshmallows, to bad… they're all gone now," I said noticing I had three left in my cup.

"Hahhaha, I was thinking that," Splinter said and chuckled.

"Splinter you could sleep in one of the rooms if you like," I said to him stand up, I went to the kitchen to put my cup in the sink.

"I'm fine here my dear, you should get some rest, it is well past midnight," he said as he went to a closet and pulled out blankets.

"Alright, well good night Splinter," I said to him and half bowed. He laughed and returned to the mats setting up the blankets.

* * *

I couldn't sleep at night, I kept feeling like something was choking me around the neck. The microchip wasn't helping it kept scratching the back of my neck. I felt as if something was definitely trying to control me. My body was shaking and I felt as if my blood was boiling.

I shifted around and tried to get comfortable.

 _"Baxter…. Do it now, we don't have any more time to waste, we need her, we have to hit that lab tomorrow, we could use her…" Karai said to Baxter._ I could hear her voice in my head, I didn't know why but it was clear as if she was in the room with me.

I sat up and looked around the room, there was no one there, the window was slightly opened letting in a warm breeze, yet no one was there. I looked around the room and saw my staff resting next to the dresser.

"I'm losing it," I said to myself rubbing my head.

 _"Now Baxter," the voice said again against my head._

"My head," I said to myself as this unbelievable headache surged through my head and my entire body started to shake.

I couldn't breathe I felt like I was having a heart attack, I clasped my hand to my shirt and slid out of bed.

"What is happening to me…." I stuttered out trying to control myself.

I felt like I was losing control of my body. My body wasn't mine anymore, it's like my mind was clouded. I extended my hand to my staff trying to reach for it.

I grabbed my staff and felt this unbelievable surge of energy, the staff was trying to repel me, as if it felt like my body was being taken over.

I couldn't let go of it, I held it with both hands and stood to my feet.

"What…." I said noticing the staff change from brown to black.

I smiled and looked at the door.

 _"You've done it Baxter, we have complete control of her," Karai's voice echoed in my head._ I shook my head trying to get her voice out.

I opened the door and shifted my feet quietly to the living room.

I noticed Splinter wasn't sleeping, he was on the mats meditating, I smirked and came up behind him.

I held up my staff and just as I was about to strike him he held his hand up and grabbed my staff.

"Alex, what are you doing?" he said jumping to his feet. He pushed my staff away from him.

"Hehehe," I laughed and ran at him swinging my staff in to the air.

"ALEX ENOUGH," He shouted at me wrapping his tail around my body. He threw me to the weapons wall.

"Uuuhh, what the hell," I said mumbling. I rolled over to my side and then to my knees.

"This isn't you, what are you doing? Wake up," He said holding his fists up.

I noticed the katanas had fallen off the wall and near me. I looked at it and picked it up.

I pushed my staff to its holster and twirled the katana in my hand. I came around the couch, Splinter countered me and came around to the other katana. He picked it up.

"Don't make me have to do this," he said twirling it in his hand.

"I have never disciplined you, or fought you because I've never needed too… I hold you to the same standards as my sons, now back down," he said.

I ignored him and charged at him jumping over the couch. I swung the katana with one hand and before I could strike him he blocked me with the other katana. Our blades clashed and vibrated.

I swung it around over my head and attacked him again. He blocked me.

I grabbed my staff from the holster and swung it at Splinter hitting him in the side.

He jumped back grabbing his side.

"BACK DOWN," he hissed at me again. I ran at him and swung my staff as a diversion he blocked it then I swung the katana cutting him in the shoulder.

"AAAH," He said and jumped away from me. He slid to the door and hit the security system activating it.

"Get back here, I wasn't done yet," I said and tossed the katana to the ground.

"Alex enough," he said again as I charged at him.

* * *

"Guys, something's wrong, the security system at the house has been activated," Donnie said hearing an alarm go off throughout his work space.

"Maybe its Alex," Leo said as they ran around the place gathering their things.

"Maybe its Splinter," Mikey said grabbing his nunchucks from the weapons wall.

"Yuri you and the girls stay here, no need for all of us to go," Leo said pushing his katanas into their sheaths.

"Be careful," she said as they ran to the garage.

* * *

Clash, clash, clank!

My staff struck his katana with every blow.

"BACK DOWN," I shouted at him as I twirled my staff.

"ALEX, THIS IS ENOUGH…." He hissed at me then swung me to the couch knocking me and the couch over.

"Uuuuh," I said and rolled on to my back.

I couldn't move, for that moment I felt like I had completely lost all inhibition, I wasn't sure why I was fighting Splinter but something kept me going, kept telling me to get up.

I rolled over and shifted to my knees.

"STAY DOWN," Splinter said and stuck me down with his tail again.

"Uhh, aaggh," I hissed angrily trying to get up again.

 _"Baxter that rat… he's stopping her, he's making her return to her normal, DO SOMETHING!" I heard Karai's voice in my head again._

 _"Hah ahhaha, he won't break her that easily," Baxter's voice echoed again._

"NO, NO… GET OUT OF MY HEAD," I said and held my hands to my head.

"Alex, fight it… don't let them control you," Splinter said noticing my tension. He realized I was being controlled; he was trying to stop me. I looked at him and cringed.

"AAAH," I shouted as I felt electric impulses surge through my body again.

I jumped up to my feet shaking and grabbed my staff.

"DON'T LET THEM WIN," he said holding up the katana in one hand.

"I'm sorry," I said to him and ran at him swinging my staff to the air. But before I could strike him, he hit me in the stomach with the hilt of the katana knocking me to the ground.

That's when I heard a truck roar and pull in to the gravel lot.

I cocked my head to the window.

"DAD YOU GUYS OKAY," I heard Leo's voice echo from outside.

'DON'T COME IN HERE, STAY BACK," Splinter said swinging his tail to the door before it opened and slammed it shut.

I jumped back to my feet and picked up the other katana on the floor.

"He he, I'm going to have fun with this," I said swinging it with my hand.

"ALEX BACK DOWN, THIS IS ENOUGH," Splinter said again. He came at me so fast I could barely even see his attack he hit me with his fist in the stomach knocking me to the ground, then struck me with the back of the katana knocking me out again.

"DAD WHAT HAPPENED," was the last I heard after I blanked out.

"Oh my god, she did this?" Donnie's said as they came through the door to their father's side. He dropped the katana and fell to the floor.

"That was not Alex, someone was controlling her," he said as Donnie wrapped his shoulder.

"She completely destroyed the place," Raph said leaning near Splinter.

"No one touches her, do not come near her, whoever is controlling her might still have control over her," Splinter said shifting to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Mikey said concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," he said again.

"What do we do with her?" Raph asked coming towards me.

"I SAID STAND BACK," Splinter shouted at him.

But before Raphael could do anything I swung my staff at him striking him on the arm, he lifted his hand to me and blocked me.

"BACK DOWN," he said to me taking my staff from me forcefully and tossing it aside.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, tie her up… that's the safest right now," Leo said as he came towards me as well.

I sat up and hissed at them as Raph grabbed me by the arm.

"Let go, let go of me," I said to him fighting his grasp.

"Hey, untie me…" I shouted at them from the kitchen.

"Not until your back to normal," Leo said tightening the rope around me.

"Guys, her staff is black," Donnie said noticing my staff had changed colour.

"Her spirit has been broken and taken over, she's turned dark," Splinter said again shifting to some mats on the floor.

"Man girl, why did you do this?" Mikey said sighing deeply he came around to the couch and helped Raph pick it up.

"Donnie, don't touch her staff it will repel you," Splinter said to him. Donnie held his hands up and backed away from it.

"Come on untie me," I hissed at them trying to move my arms.

"Don't try anything stupid," Raph said as he pulled up a chair in front of me and opened the first aid kit.

"Don't touch me," I said to him moving my face from him.

"You have a cut on your forehead, you're lucky Splinter didn't kill you," he said trying to clean the wound.

"Hahaha, I should've killed him," I taunted and smirked.

"Shut it," he said and tried to clean my wound again.

"Fine, I won't help you," he said and shut the kit.

"I don't need your help," I hissed at him trying to escape from the ropes.

"That microchip, Baxter must have found a way to control it," Donnie said coming around the couch towards me. I chuckled at Donnie.

"Nerd boy, back off," I said to him as he tried to examine the chip again.

"BACK OFF,"I said again shifting my body away from him.

"Donnie leave her, do not come near her," Splinter said again.

He groaned and backed away from me.

"What do we do with her now," Leo said as they started to organize the mess I made.

"Leave her tied up, she will return to normal, they can't contain her spirit for long duration's of time, I got through to her for a few moments while she attacked me," Splinter said again watching me struggling in the ropes.

"So we can talk her down," Mikey said in almost an excited tone.

"No, she will need to do it herself," Splinter said again.

"As long as we contain her if she escapes and attacks us, she will crack and break from their control," Splinter said.

"Seriously, untie me… or else I'll…" I started to say.

"Or else you'll what? Kill all of us," Raph cut me off. I struggled with the rope trying to escape again.

"Hahaha, you only wish," I said to him that's when I realized I had a ninja star in the pouch of my belt. I leaned back in the seat.

"You're really pissing me off kid," Raph said crossing his arms.

"Raphael do not taunt her anymore, step outside," Splinter ordered him.

Raphael shook his head and groaned opening the door.

But before he could leave I cut my ropes and threw the star at him striking the door.

"WOAH," Mikey said startled.

"Oh really," Raph said slamming the door shut.

"Hahaha, come at me turtles, you won't win," I said and slid along the floor reaching for my staff.

"Great," Leo said pulling out his katana's.

"No one hurt her," he said to his brothers.

I swung my staff over my head and whistled at Donnie.

"Hey nerd boy, that bo of yours what….. it's like a poor man's version of a weapon," I taunted him.

"Oh man," he said and grabbed his bo.

"I don't want to hurt you Alex," Donnie said to me as I came around the couch towards him.

"Then put down your weapon like a good boy and let me take it off your hands," I said and swung my staff at him, attacking him, he held up his bo blocking me.

"I've had enough of this," Raph said, he twirled his sai's and came around me and Donnie.

"WAIT YOUR TURN MUSCLE BOY," I shouted at Raph swinging my staff at him. He held up his sai and blocked me.

"RAPH DON'T FIGHT HER," Leo hissed at his brother.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson she won't forget," Raph said throwing one of his sais at me, I blocked it with my staff he then grabbed me from behind.

"IDIOT, SERIOUSLY, DON'T…." Leo hissed at his brother. I swung my staff hitting Raph in the side. He flinched.

"LET GO," I shouted at him again trying to pry his arms from around me.

I hit him again striking him on the side again he flinched and his grasp released me.

I ran at Mikey.

"Hehe, Mikey," I said coming at him.

"No, I won't fight you Alex," He said tossing his nunchucks to the ground. I jumped at him pinning him to the ground with my staff against his neck.

"MIKEY," Leo and Donnie both said. But before they could come at me, Splinter swung me around and knocked me to the wall.

"UuUhhhh, Aaah," I said and rolled over. I had hit my head against something and could barely stand. I felt like the voices in my head disappearing, as I blanked out.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN," Splinter shouted at everyone holding his hands up to them.

"Mikey you okay?" Donnie asked helping him up.

"Yeah totally," he said rubbing his head.

"She's out cold," Leo said noticing me not moving.

"Great," Raph said picking up his sai.

* * *

"Uhhh," I groaned and opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I muttered to myself touching my head. I felt a white Band-Aid over my forehead.

"You've been asleep for two hours," Raph's voice said.

I looked at him.

"What?" I said and sat up in the bed.

"You don't remember… you attacked Splinter, then came at us," he said from the chair blocking the door.

"What…. I did what?" I said in shock.

"Is he okay?" I threw the blanket off of me but realized I couldn't move. They had tied my wrist to the bed so I wouldn't escape.

I sighed deeply and shifted back to the bed.

"I'm sorry," I said taking in a deep breath.

He came towards me and touched my forehead again.

"You're bleeding again," He said taking off the Band-Aid.

"Don't, I don't deserve to be treated, I tried to kill Splinter and all of you," I said turning away from him.

"Stop it," he said and turned my face to him. I looked to the floor as he changed the white band-aid.

"It wasn't me Raphael; I would never do this…. I could hear voices in my head, I would never…." I stuttered out at him.

"I know you wouldn't," he said trying to comfort me.

"You… had a best friend when you were a kid… huh," I said to him in almost a monotone voice.

"Splinter told you," he said searching through the first aid kit for some cream.

"I'm sorry what happened to her," I said again looking at the window.

He didn't say anything and touched my forehead again.

"I…. consider you my best friend…" I said to him. I kind of hoped he wouldn't hear me, after all I tried to kill his father.

"You're not alone anymore," I said to him again.

"You talk to much," he said closing the first aid kit. He then cut the rope off the bed post.

I rubbed my wrist as I pulled the rope off.

"We made lunch," he said. I stood up and looked at the door.

"They won't hurt you, just don't try anything stupid," he said to me opening the door.

"If you hate me, I understand….I did almost kill your father," I said to him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Your still talking, do you want to starve?" he said holding his hand out to me.

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly.

"Just shut it Alex okay, we won't let them do this again," he said and grabbed me hugging me.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: A dark yet interesting chapter. It's a little confusing if you don't read it carefully but it's getting to a very critical point.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

I came out of the room behind Raphael and noticed everyone gathered at the table.

"I'm not really hungry," I said looking to the floor.

"I'm…. so sorry Splinter," I said to him leaning against the counter.

"It wasn't you, we must find Baxter before he does this to Alex again," Splinter said from the table.

"Sit," Raph said pointing to the chair.

"I can't…. what if I snap again," I said to him watching them move the food around.

"Alex, this wasn't you… you were being controlled, good thing Splinter managed to control you, it could've been worse but it wasn't," Leo said pointing to the chair.

I shifted to the table and sat down between him and Mikey.

Mikey passed me a plate and set it down.

"Mashed potatoes and hotdogs, and a salad?" I said looking at the table surprised.

"Uhhh…." I was about to question this.

"Yes we made this," Donnie said pushing up his glasses.

"You didn't drug it or something did you…." I looked at the salad as Mikey put some on my plate.

"Maybe," he said and chuckled.

"Sorry nerd boy," I said to Donnie as I picked up a lettuce and ate it.

"It's okay, it wasn't you," He said to me again.

"Sorry Mikey," I said to him as he plopped some mashed potatoes on my plate too. I looked at it and questioned whether it had real potatoes or not. It actually looked lumpy.

"Umm," I said poking at it with my fork.

"Yeah were not good at that," Leo said noticing me examining the potatoes.

I looked at Splinter his shoulder was wrapped.

"What if this happens again? None of you can stay here, please… all of you should leave," I said looking at Splinter.

"Your coming back with us, we can't leave you here alone, at least you'll be in the city… and when the lab comes up with something, then we can remove that device off your neck," Donnie said adjusting his glasses.

"If you say so," I said and picked at my salad. I didn't want to argue with them, or question them. I've already done enough damage as it is, I didn't want to have an argument erupt.

* * *

"Baxter, we need to hit the lab tomorrow, we are still missing the transmitters to activate the satellite," Oroku Saki said looking at the computers.

"Do you want that girl to be in charge of the break in, it might be easier, everyone at the lab knows her," Baxter said blowing at his glasses.

"Hmmm, Karai you will be in charge of the break in, the girl goes with you, get the transmitters and whatever Baxter needs, he'll write you a list… don't leave anyone alive," he said to her as he came around the desk.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Take whatever weapons you need, and some footclan men with you," he said to her as a door opened to another room. She followed behind him.

"Oohh, ohhh, hehhee…" Baxter laughed following behind Karai into the other room.

"How's the mutagen prototype experiment coming along?" Saki asked as he examined some of the animals being tested on.

"Not good sir, we need the real mutagen there's no way to replicate it without the real thing, and from what I gathered…. It's all been destroyed," Baxter said coming around to Saki.

"All but one vile and she has it…" Oroku Saki said to him.

"Trigger the collar, we need her back in our control," Oroku Saki said to him. Baxter chuckled and went back to his desk.

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" I said pushing my bag into the back seat of my car.

"Yes, we should've kept you with us in the first place…" Leo said as he locked the door to the house.

"Splinter I'm so sorry," I said to him as he passed me towards the truck. He turned and looked at me.

"Alex, it wasn't you, you were being manipulated to attack me…. You don't need to apologize," he said.

I sighed deeply and opened the car door.

"Mikey…. What riding with me?" I said noticing him open the passenger side.

"Yeah girl, I am…." He said and jumped in. I got in the car and looked at him.

"I almost killed you," I said to him as he adjusted the seat.

"No, you didn't…" he said and chuckled.

I pulled out of the lot following behind the truck when Mikey started playing with my music list.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't understand why everyone is being so…. Nice, I mean I almost killed Splinter, and you guys," I said to Mikey as I pulled out to the main road.

"You didn't, and family always forgives, it wasn't you attacking us…" Mikey said and tapped on the navigation screen.

We drove behind the truck for what seemed like an hour until we got in to the city. Mikey and I didn't converse the whole trip, he kept humming to some rap music he had blaring on the stereo. I turned it down a little as we stopped at a stop light.

"You're either born in the sewer life, or you're not…" he said after a few moments. I turned my head to him and looked at him.

"What?" I stuttered out questioning his awkward behavior.

"I am so moving out," I said after a few moments. He chuckled and started tapping on the dash board.

That's when I felt an unbelievable headache hit me. I touched my hand to my forehead.

"Alex babe, lights green," Mikey said tapping on the dashboard.

"My head…" I muttered to myself not realizing the light had changed.

"Alex… yo it's green," Mikey said again tapping my arm.

"Aaah," I muttered again and pressed my head against the steering wheel.

"Uhh, Alex…" Mikey said worried. Donnie's voice came over the navigator.

"Hey guys you missed the green light," he said over the speaker.

 _"Drive!" I heard a voice echo in my head._ I tried to fight it and shook my head clearing my vision.

"Alex," Mikey said again touching my arm.

"Light's red, we have to wait for the green again," He said worried.

"What?" I said to him and hit the gas pedal. It wasn't me driving the car, I felt as if something or someone was controlling my body.

"ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mikey half shouted at me as I drove through a red light.

"Alex what are you doing?" Donnie said through the speaker they stopped the truck a mile away down the freeway.

"Guys something's wrong with Alex," Mikey said taping on the navigation system.

"Donnie, we have to get Mikey out of there," Raph said opening the side door of the truck. The guys turned around in the middle of traffic and followed me.

I sped down the highway diverting traffic.

"Alex please slow down," Mikey said shifting in the seat.

"Back off," I said to him as I chased down a white truck.

"Donnie she's following a truck, I'm not sure what it is… but she's bat crap crazy," Mikey said to his brothers over the speaker.

"Hang on Mikey we're coming," Donnie shouted to him.

"This is April O'Neil reporting live downtown New York, we are here for the 30th annual street parade, with me now…." I saw April on the side of the streets with Vern covering a news report. I swerved my car towards them.

"Guys, April's doing a news report… and she's coming right at them," Leo said panicked.

"Get me closer Donnie, we got to get April out of there," Raph said leaning out the door of the truck.

I couldn't contain myself, the voices in my head, they were talking again. This time, I had to get April.

"ALEX, DON'T YOU'LL HIT APRIL," Mikey shouted at me. He grabbed on to the steering wheel trying to divert me.

"What the hell?" Casey said trying to contain the crowd at the street parade.

"APRIL, VERN… GET OUT OF HERE," Casey shouted at them as cops started diverting the people out of my path.

"WOAH, what the hell?" Vern said noticing my black car speeding towards them.

"ALEX, DON'T…." I heard Mikey shout at me. But before he could attempt to stop me, I drove over the sidewalk and hit into a glass department store.

"APRIL," Vern shouted grabbing her out of the way.

"Is that Alex?" she said looking at my car.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR," Karai said as the white van pulled in near me. She held out guns as members of the foot clan filled the side walk.

I got out of the car and so did Mikey.

"Ah, you had one of them with you," she said coming around the car towards me.

Casey came around my car and held out his gun.

"Put your guns down now," he shouted at us as police officers followed his lead.

"Alright, about time you showed up," Raphael said jumping out of the truck as it roared near us.

"Back off all of you," Karai said. The streets doubled with footclan members outnumbering the guys and the police.

"Mikey get over here," Leo shouted at him. Mikey slipped past us towards the truck.

Karai held up a round spherical item in her hand.

"Donnie what is that?" Raph asked noticing it tick.

"It's a bomb, if she throws it it'll blow up the entire building," Donnie said scanning the device in her hands.

"If you value these people's lives stay back turtles," she said holding the device.

"Take O'Neil," she said leaning in towards me.

"What?" I said to her holding my staff in my hands.

"Take the girl," she said to me again.

"No," I said to her trying to defy the control of the transmitter.

"You are in no position to defy me, take the girl," she said turning to me.

I came around her towards April.

"Alex, don't…. don't do this," Vern said pulling April behind him.

"You back off," I hissed at him and swung my staff to the ground near him. They both jumped back.

"Alex, don't do this…." Casey said holding out his gun at me. He came around towards Vern and April.

"Baxter's in the truck guys," Donnie said scanning the truck.

"He's mine," Raph said jumping through the air at the truck landing on the roof. Before he attempted to open the driver's side door and pull Baxter out, Karai and some footclan men started shooting at Raphael, making him jump off the truck.

"BACK OFF," I hissed at her turning quickly, I swung my staff at her arms knocking the guns from her hands.

"Take her, and the girl, put them in the truck… I'll deal with her later," Karai said to the footclan men as they came near me and April. She rubbed her arm where I hit her and picked up her guns again.

"Hey, hey…" Vern said keeping April away from their grasp.

The side door opened and the men pushed me in.

"I'm done with this, give up the girl or I blow this entire block," Karai said holding out the sphere again.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE," Donnie shouted to Raph and everyone on the block. The guys jumped out of the truck and started diverting people off the sidewalk.

"VERN GO, APRIL…." Casey was about to finish his words, when Karai dropped the sphere. Before Vern could pull April to the news van footclan men grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Vern's grasp.

"DAMN IT, APRIL…." Vern shouted as turned his gaze to the white van.

"EVERYONE GO, GO, GO," Casey shouted to everyone on the block as the sphere hit the floor and opened exploding a white thick haze of smoke. The glass building behind them started to vibrate.

"WE HAVE TO GO GUYS," Leo shouted helping Casey and Vern in to their truck as people scattered and officers.

"HEY," Raph shouted as the white truck slammed its doors shut locking both me and April in it. He tried to get to us but the truck swerved and pulled out and sped down the road away from the explosion.

* * *

"Everyone okay anyone hurt?" Casey said from behind my car, he used it as a shield from the explosion, and he came around the car towards the news van.

"They took her," Raph said looking around at the rubble.

"April, damn it, I had her… I had her with me," Vern said coming around front of the van.

"Was that Alex, what happened?" Casey said looking at my car sticking out from the glass building, or what was left of it.

"She was trying to save Mikey and get him out of the car, I don't think she was trying to take April…. She defied her orders," Leo said looking at the wreckage.

"We have to get her back, she's not fully under their control," Splinter said panicked.

"We'll get April and Alex back, Donnie can you track either one of them?" Leo said as Donnie tapped on his minicomputer.

"I'm locked on to April, we can find them," he said.

"Let's go," Casey said climbing in to the news van truck.

* * *

"You defied a direct order," Karai said to me as she loaded her guns.

"She wasn't part of the plan," I said to her as she handed some footclan men guns.

"Baxter why did she go against orders," she said to him as he drove the truck.

"She must have had a moment control of herself," he said diverting traffic.

"Tie her up," Karai said to the men and waved her gun at April.

Karai climbed in to the front seat as Baxter drove out of traffic to a back road.

"Fix the collar, she can't defy us again," she said to him looking to us.

I looked at April and slid closer to her.

"Sorry, I had too, I couldn't control myself," I half whispered to her carefully watching the footclan men.

"Fight them Alex, don't let him control you, whatever they do, or need you for… don't do it," she whispered back to me.

"Shut up you two," Karai said noticing vans following us.

"Great those stupid turtles of yours are following us, Baxter get off this road," she said to him.

"Oh, hehee…. Should I open the trap door?" he said to her, I looked around the truck and noticed the trap door was underneath us.

"I'm getting you out of here, stay close to me," I whispered to April. She looked at me and slid closer.

"No Baxter get off this road, I don't want them to follow us, they don't need to know where our base is…. Not just yet," she said to him as he swerved the van around and headed back towards them.

"What is he doing?" Vern said stopping the van. The guys stopped next to him.

"They're going to crash in to us," Leo said waving for Donnie to move. Both trucks quickly moved out of the way.

"Footclan go," she shouted at the men, but as they slid opened the side door I grabbed April by the arm and pushed her out.

"GO," I shouted at her. I saw the news van stop and Casey and the guys ran out to her.

"DAMN STUPID GIRL, WE NEEDED HER," Karai shouted at me. She jumped from the front of the van towards me and hit me with the back of the gun.

"Uhhh, damn," I said noticing my forehead was bleeding again.

"Should we go back for her?" Baxter said still driving back out to the main roads.

"No, head back to the base now," she ordered him. He shifted the van on to a different road.

"Tie her up, I don't want any more of her stupid surprises," Karai said as the footclan men tied me up.

* * *

"Are you hurt did she hurt you?" Casey said as Leo cut the ropes around her.

"No, no Alex let me go, she was the one who pushed me out," April said rubbing her wrists.

"So she's not under their control?" Donnie said.

"No she is, she's managed to regain control but for a brief moment, but they're still controlling her," April said looking at Baxters van as disappeared from view.

"We have to get her, guys come on," she said grabbing Leo by the arms.

"We'll get her April calm down," Leo said to her he looked to Donnie as he tapped on his computer.

"We can't her, her tracker is out of range and I can't pinpoint a location," Donnie said tapping on his minicomputer again.

"Well we have to do something," she said looking to each of them.

"We will, I have a plan to lure them out, we'll get her back," Leo said as they all leaned in. He started to explain his idea.

* * *

"She defied orders?" Oroku Saki said pacing around the cell gate. I could see his shadow near the gate.

"OROKU SAKI," I shouted at him. He turned and came towards the gate.

"They'll find me, hahaha…. I won't want to be here when they do," I said threatening him.

"Baxter get control of her again, if you don't this will be the last experiment you'll ever work on," he said threatening him as he came near his desk.

"I - I don't know why she defied a direct order," Baxter said to him again. Oroku Saki grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Fix it, that transmitter…. I want her under my complete control, I want her to destroy those precious turtles of hers, they've caused me nothing but trouble and I need her to do my dirty work…." He said to him tossing him to the chair.

"Right, okay yes…" Baxter said turning to the screens.

"Make sure he doesn't fail again, if he does…you know what to do," Saki said turning to Karai.

She nodded to him.

"Keep her in that cell, until the transmitter is 100% functional," he also said to her and walked around her to another room.

"Yes," she said nodding again.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" April asked back at the lair.

"It has too, we need to lure Alex out, if we can get her bring her back, we can keep her from being controlled by Baxter…. We are almost close to creating another transmitter to counter the one that is on her now," Donnie said at his desk.

"But using April as bait, that doesn't sit well with me," Casey said sliding his white mask over his head.

"She's wired, we'll have a camera and a listening device on her, her cell phone has a tracker, we'll be nearby…." Leo said as Donnie wired the microphone on April.

Leo pulled out a map of the city.

"Most likely they'll be hitting the science lab," Leo said figuring out the next step.

"How do you suspect that?" Casey asked leaning over the map.

"Because we have micro transmitters, the only lab in the city that does, and if Baxter is working on something he'll want to hit the lab that fired him, which…. Is our lab," Donnie said coming around to the table.

"What if they don't hit that lab," Vern asked also looking at the map.

"Oh they will, we are also working on a portal transmitter," Donnie said again as well.

"Woah, woah…. a portal what?" Raph asked leaning in to the map.

"We were trying to open portals to other decisions or time travel, it's not fully completed yet… we haven't even managed to get a signal or anything, it's mostly bare bones right now. It was originally Baxter's experiment, we've had it in storage for years, but the scientists pulled it out to see if it works…. So, he'll want it back," Donnie said explaining.

Mikey whistled over the idea of time travel.

"Dudes it's like time travel at its finest," he said watching as Leo marked red lines on the map.

"A news report will work," Leo said looking at the map and nodding.

"April you and Vern will be with Donnie and Nina at the lab, cover a live report, we need to lure them out, cover it on this portal transmitter," Leo said marking an X on the building.

"I can give you a script, kind of an idea of how you should address things," Donnie said holding a sheet to April. She took it from him and nodded.

"Vern get on the phone ask Chief Thompson at Channel 6 if she can go live with the coverage," Leo said to him.

"Got it," Vern said dialing the station.

"Casey you'll be here, get those rollerblades ready, your fast, you can be our eyes if Baxter shows or Karai or even Alex give us the signal," Leo said to him marking an X to the side of the building.

"Raphael, you're here…" Leo said drawing an X to the roof of the building.

"Why there?" he said questioning.

"Your strong you also can see farther than the rest of us. You can get down and out fast, if Baxter shows Casey is going to need back up," Leo said to him, Raph nodded.

"Mikey, Aki and Mari will be in the truck parked here, listening in to everything that's happening at the lab. Aki's weapon is silent, she'll be able to use her arrows from a distance if needed," Leo said marking a line to a block away from the building.

"Me and Splinter and Yuri will be here, the next building near the lab," Leo said marking another X.

"We'd have a clear view of everything," he said nodding.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Casey said nodding.

"One question what if they bring back up, footclan?" Vern asked hanging up.

"Then we'll take them down if we have too," Raph said taping his fist with Mikey.

"Let's bring it on," Casey said again taping his mask.

* * *

 _Two hours later at Baxter's underground lab….._

"You did it Baxter, I am impressed, I underestimated you…" Oroku Saki said noticing my mood change.

"Alex, come on out," he held his hand out to me and opened the gate to the cell. I looked at my staff and picked it up. I swung it around and pulled it to the holster on my back.

I smirked and came out of the cell.

"Your mission is to accompany Karai and Baxter tomorrow, they will be hitting a science lab in the city," Oroku Saki said as I passed him.

"Uh Baxter," Karai said noticing a news bulletin flash on the large TV screens.

"What is happening Karai?" Oroku Saki said opening the glass doors to extermination room.

She turned up the volume.

I came in to the room as well and leaned against a counter watching the news report.

"Baxter I think you'll get your portal transponder sooner then you expected," Saki said turning to him.

"Oooh, does this mean I can go today, I thought we'd go at night when there was no one at the lab," he said watching April cover a lab story.

"Oroku Saki, if you want me part of this…. Plan of yours, then you need to fill me in on it, or I won't be a part of it," I said to him crossing my arms watching the screens.

"You might as well know, since you will be a valuable member to my …. Plan," he said and extended his hand to two other large TV screens.

A female scientist in the room clicked on a remote and the screens changed.

"You remember Kraang right?" he said as schematics of Dimension X and Kraang appeared on the screen. I came closer towards them.

"Baxter needs a portal transponder, I'm sure you know what that is…. It'll reopen Dimension X, and Kraang and I will take over New York City, then the country….." he said crossing his arms behind him, and coming around me.

"You will do all my dirty work, you will eliminate those pesky turtles, and bring me whatever I need for this mission," he said leaning in towards me. He said this against my ear. I wanted to hit him, to use my staff and attack him, but my body wasn't mine, I felt like I couldn't move.

I turned to the counter and crossed my arms ignoring the screens as they changed back to the news report.

"You do realize, this is probably a trap," I said to them as they gathered near the TV again.

"This is why you will accompany them; if those turtles show up, kill them…." He said coming towards me.

"I don't kill people," I said to him and smirked.

"Oh you will," he threatened and walked out of the room.

I came towards Karai and Baxter and watched the news coverage carefully.

"We'll need men and weapons," Karai said as she turned towards two footclan men near the elevator. She whispered something to them and they both nodded and disappeared in to the elevator.

"Here's the plan, they know you at this lab, more than likely they'll let you in, we'll be in disguise and have badges that Baxter made," she said and tossed me a badge. I grabbed it and looked at it.

I held my hand up to her and turned facing her.

"You want to get in, we go through the back door, not the front, they'll have security in the lobby and even in the lab, if April… O'Neil is doing a report on the portal transponder, more then likely security will be tight," I said to her tossing the badge back.

"We will do this my way and you will not question me," she said this and came near me. I grabbed her by the arm.

"If you go through the front door even with a badge and a disguise they will shoot us down do you understand me, because these badges are coded and fake, they will notice this… whether they recognize me or not, right now I'm wanted. They will stop us…" I said to her forcefully pushing her back.

"Do not over step your boundaries," Karai said threatening me.

"Do you want turtles on your ass? They will catch me if we go through the front, you do this my way…or I'm out," I said to her and let go of her arm.

Karai looked at Baxter and the footclan men that came through the door towards her.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," she said and walked towards those men talking to them as they left through the door together.

I looked at the news report carefully trying to figure out what their plan was.

"I'm here now at Lab 41 with Dr Anderson and his team," April said holding her microphone near the Dr. I narrowed my eyes at the screen and came closer.

"Do you see something?" Baxter asked noticing my tension.

"No, get your truck ready," I said to him and turned around leaving the room.

* * *

Karai sat in the back of the truck with me and Baxter and many footclan men. They loaded guns and ammunition in to the clips. I snickered and shook my head. She held out a gun to me.

"I don't know how to use a gun," I said to her and pushed her hand away.

"Fine, use your weapon, its less effective than a gun," she said and clicked the clip of the gun. I shook my head and chuckled under my breath.

"You have to go around the building, a block away, they'll be expecting us to come through the front, and this way… they won't suspect a thing…." I said to her and looked at my staff.

"You heard her, go around the back," she commanded the driver. He nodded and pulled the truck to the back of some buildings. It was a tight alley way, we parked a block away.

The side door of the van opened and footclan men jumped out, Karai jumped out behind them then Baxter and looked around.

"Cover the area, go around the front and keep them distracted," she said shaking her head to them. They all nodded and ran around the buildings. I jumped out of the truck and looked to the roof of the buildings. Karai noticed me do this and followed my gaze.

"They'd have a look out on one of the buildings," I said to her shifting around the front of the truck. I grabbed Baxter by the arm pulling him with me.

"Hey," He said trying to keep up with my pace.

"You suspect this how?" Karai asked as we half ran towards the building and to the back door.

"I just know…" I said to her as I opened the back door, she looked around the building and pushed in behind me and Baxter.

"It's on the fifth floor," I said to her climbing the metal stairs. She cocked her gun and prepared it.

"Listen, when we get to the floor…. You follow my lead, they will have security and one of the turtles… will be there as well, no way they'd not protect the portal transponder," I said to her.

"Baxter stay close to Karai, and follow my lead," I said to them as we approached the fifth floor landing. The metal door said caution alarm will go off if opened. I leaned against the door and held my hand up.

1, 2, 3….

I said and pushed the door opened.

Karai pushed in next to me holding out her guns as Baxter hovered behind us.

"Hey," the security men at the door came towards us. I hit one of them with my staff in the stomach knocking him to the floor. Karai hit the other with the back of her gun knocking him out.

"Guys they're here," April half whispered to herself, she pretended not to notice us, as she and Vern started to clean up the equipment.

I opened the glass door leading to the lab and went in.

"Alex," April said holding her hands up noticing Karai with her guns. Vern stood up and turned around also holding his hands up to us.

"Everyone move in to the glass room," I said to them waving my staff towards the room.

I came around the computers to Dr Anderson and grabbed him by the arm.

"Alex what are you doing?" he said to me standing up.

"Get what you need Baxter," I said to him as he came around me and Karai.

"Guys they got past us, Alex is in the building and Karai and Baxter are with her…" Donnie said through his head piece.

"Damn, how?" Casey said looking around the building, he noticed many footclan men out in the streets.

"It's a diversion, a distraction…" Raphael said from the rooftop.

"Alex did this, she's smart… she knew our plan," Leo said to everyone through his head piece.

"Donnie are you and Nina in the room?" Casey asked looking at the footclan men at the front of the building. They were pulling security men and people out of the building and had them lined up on the street.

"Yeah Leo we're here," Donnie half whispered to him.

"We have to stop the footclan, Donnie get April out of there," Leo said and clicked his head piece off.

"Nina," Donnie said hiding in the back room with her, he pointed to the small window and she nodded understanding his idea.

"Move," I said pushing one of the female scientists in to the room. I hit a red button by the door closing the glass doors shut.

"They have fifteen minutes in that room before they suffocate, it doesn't open from the inside, so get what you need and get out," I hissed at Karai. I looked at the glass window to April and Vern and shook my head to them.

"It is Alex, I think…. She knows this room is air tight, Vern don't move, if we move the room will release a gas in to the entire lab it can kill us all…" April said remembering what Donnie told her about the room before they arrived.

"No one move," the female scientist with them also said in a half whisper.

"I don't care if they suffocate, you…. the doctor, over here," Karai said grabbing Dr. Anderson from my grasp.

"Open that room," she said to him holding a gun to him.

"That's the portal generator room, we have a portal transponder in there…." He said nervously as he fumbled with a ring of keys.

"OPEN IT," she shouted at him. I watched the glass room carefully looking at the big red digital clock on the wall as it started to count down from fifteen minutes.

"Ten minutes," I said to her and turned looking around the room. That's when I saw movement behind the black metal door on the far side of the lab. I came towards it and reached for the handle, but before I could open it the door blew open and Donnie and Nina jumped out at me.

"AAAH," I shouted getting knocked to the floor by Donnie's bo.

"I didn't want to do this," he said and looked at me.

"Turtles," Karai said. She pushed the Dr to Baxter.

"Get that door opened Baxter and get your transponder," she hissed at him holding out her guns to Donnie and Nina.

Nina swung around her metal chain and ball and came around Donnie.

"STOP," I said picking myself up off the floor. I held my staff to Karai keeping her back.

"Get the transponder and leave; I'll deal with these two…" I said to her and swung my staff at her making her move.

"BAXTER GET THE TRANSPONDER AND THE CHIPS YOU NEED NOW," she shouted at him shifting towards them backwards. Her guns stayed up to the air.

"Alex don't make me have to do this…" Donnie said twirling his bo with one hand, he held his hand up to Nina.

"Get them out of the gas chamber," he said to Nina as she came around him.

"Donnie we managed to contain the footclan on the streets, what's going on up there?" Leo's voice echoed through Donnie's head piece, he tapped it off so no one would suspect anything. I noticed him do this and smiled.

I swung my staff at Donnie, he jumped back away from me before I could strike him.

"Stop this, I won't fight you…" he said swinging his staff around.

I looked to him and then to Nina and shook my head slightly so Karai wouldn't notice my signal.

Nina looked to Donnie and nodded.

"We have the transponder, let's go…" Karai said she reached in to her pouch and pulled out a grenade.

"HEY," I shouted at her and grabbed her hand before she could release the pin.

"I said…. I don't kill people," I hissed at her. She moved her hand away.

"I do," she hissed at me and tossed the grenade to the floor.

"NOOO," I said as she pulled me out the front door.

We ran down the front of the building. I heard a huge explosion on the fifth level and saw the building start to crumble.

"Bring the truck around," Karai said to the driver. He swerved quickly from the alleyway and to the side of the building.

"She's coming out…" Raphael said noticing us emerge from the building.

"WOAH HEY," he said as the building crumbled beneath him, he flipped down from the building to the streets.

"CASEY GO," Leo shouted at him as he tapped his rollerblades and sped towards us.

"HEY," I shouted at Karai outside the building.

"That's not how I do things," I hissed at her angrily swinging my staff through the air. She held her gun up at me stopping me from striking her.

"I don't know what type of restraint you have, or how you're resisting the power of that collar, but stand down… you are not in no position to question me," she hissed holding the gun to my head.

I swung my staff around me to my back.

"Hey," Casey whistled at us as he sped down the block.

"Jones, the masked man…" Karai said she came towards the tied up footclan and ran a blade through their ropes untying them. She held her gun to Casey but before she could shoot at them, Casey stopped near the building and looked up to it noticing it shake.

"GUYS, APRIL AND VERN ARE STILL IN THE BUILDING," Leo shouted through the head piece.

"FORGET THE FOOTCLAN, WE NEED TO GET IN THERE," he said again as he and Yuri jumped out of the truck with Splinter.

"I've got Alex and Karai, Raphael you Mikey and Casey get in to that building," Leo said coming towards us.

Mikey and Aki jumped on to his hover board and flew through the air to the building as it lit into flames.

"GET ALEX OUT OF HERE LEO," Raph said as he and Casey ran in to the building.

I turned and noticed Leo and Splinter coming right at us.

"STOP THEM," Karai shouted at the footclan as they followed Casey and everyone in to the building.

"Nope," Mari said attacking the footclan men before they entered the building.

"Man, I love this thing," she said looking at her metal baton. She swung it around knocking out two of the footclan men.

"Baxter get in to the truck," she said to him as he ran to the white van.

"BACK OFF TURTLE," she said holding her guns up at Leo.

"AAARUGHH,"I shouted and threw my staff at her hands knocking the guns to the ground.

"STAND YOUR GROUND," she hissed at me angrily and pulled out another gun from her holster.

"You will not attack them," I said to her and swung my staff around my body.

"STAND YOUR GROUND," she said to me again. I saw Baxter in the back of the truck with a remote in his hands.

I looked to Leo and then to Baxter.

"Is that how he's controlling you, with that remote," He said noticing my signal.

"Well I won't let him," he hissed and pulled his katanas from his shell.

"Baxter," she shouted at him. He chuckled and pressed the red button on the remote.

"AAAH," I said and fell to my knees.

"He can easily kill her turtle, put down your weapons," she said to him and Yuri. Yuri pulled her fan from her belt and tapped it against her side opening it.

"AAAH," I said again trying to catch my breath. I fell to the ground and rolled over on to my back.

"I'M TAKING HER BACK," Leo shouted at her and jumped in to the air. He wasn't aiming to attack her, he jumped to the truck.

"AAARRUGH," I said and flipped over to my stomach grabbing my staff.

I jumped to my feet and held my staff in front of the opened door protecting Baxter.

Leo's swords hit my staff.

"Alex what are you doing? He's the one controlling you… we need that remote," Leo said jumping away from me.

"Your problem is me right now," I hissed at him angrily.

Mari ran towards us holding her baton under her arm. Leo held his hand up to her stopping her from approaching.

"Stay back, I've got this," Leo said next to Yuri.

"DON'T ALEX… BACK DOWN," Yuri shouted to me, I turned my head and looked at her. She held the fan to the air and swung it down creating a huge gust of dust filling the air.

Karai covered her mouth and backed towards the truck.

"STOP HER," she said to me. I looked at Leo and then Yuri and ran at her. But before I could lift my staff and strike her, Splinter wrapped his tail around my waist and tossed me to the street.

"Uhhh, uhh…." I mumbled rolling on my back.

"Stupid rat, we need her," Karai said shooting her guns at Splinter. Leo turned to him and Yuri protecting them as the guns bounced off his shell.

Karai came towards me still shooting her guns.

"GET UP," she shouted at me. That's when I saw Casey and Raphael and everyone come out of the building.

"They're okay…." I stuttered out.

"YO," Raphael said noticing gun fire in the air as the footclan men surrounded the truck. He jumped in front of Karai blocking her from the van.

"You… they must call you the muscles, you look like it," she said coming around him. I couldn't move, Splinter had knocked me to the ground hard this time, I felt like my arm was broken. I could barely even move it.

He pulled his sais from his belt and twirled him.

"I think there's a problem here… you've got one of my girls," he said to her. She looked at me and held her gun to my arm.

"I have no use for her anymore, when I need her… I know how to find her," she said and pulled the trigger.

"AAAH," I shouted and held my arm. She shot me in the shoulder. Pain surged through my broken arm as the bullet existed my shoulder. I rolled over and blacked out.

"We are done here," was the last thing I heard from Karai. Then I heard a truck door slam and wheels screech as they sped off.

* * *

"Alex…." I heard someone calling me. I couldn't make out whose voice it was. I was in so much pain my mind was screaming, I couldn't wake up, I couldn't move. I felt like I was dying.

"She's losing a lot of blood we have to cauterize the wound," Donnie said, I felt his hands wrapping a cloth around my arm.

"Let's get her out of here guys," Raphael said noticing the footclan still on the streets shooting at them.

"GO, GO, Casey drive," Leo shouted to him as he shifted the gear to the truck.

"Guys hold her down, I have to do this now… she's losing to much blood," Donnie said as he lit a flame against a metal stick.

"Oh god," April said and grabbed Mikey hugging him.

"Don't look," she said to him as they both turned away.

"AAAHHH , AAHH," I screamed as Donnie poked me with the stick sealing the wound.

"Aah," I said looking at him.

"Good she's awake," he said wrapping my arm.

"Aaah, haaaa…. Oh my god," I said as a surging fire struck my broken arm.

"Sorry, sorry…." He said trying to carefully push my arm into a sling.

"Are you okay?" Vern asked helping me sit up.

"NO VERN I'm freaking not," I half shouted at him trying to sit up.

"Okay good to know," he said carefully pulling my jacket around my shoulders.

I looked at Donnie and Nina.

"Why did you attack me, you should've stayed hidden…." I said to them adjusting the sling on my arm.

"We weren't going to let you leave," she said tying the sling around my neck.

"All of you…should've just left, you shouldn't have got involved in this," I said to them trying to catch my breath.

"They got what they wanted… and we got what we wanted, there's nothing more," Leo said standing up and joining Casey in the front of the truck.

"Idiots, they're trying to bring Kraang back, open the portal to Dimension X… I could've handled this," I said to them tossing my staff to the side.

"Kraang you mean big scary floating head in a robotic suit," Mikey said kneeling close to me.

"Yes Michelangelo, that Kraang," I said to him angrily.

Casey stopped the truck abruptly knocking me down.

"JONES WHAT'S YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM," I shouted at him.

"Uhh, we have a problem…." He said and shifted the gear to reverse, but before he could, the entire truck was surrounded by footclan.

"They want Alex back," Leo said looking at me.

"Hell no bloody way," Raph said shifting his way to the back of the truck.

"Guys isn't that… SHREDDER," Both Leo and Casey said his name at the same time.

"What the Shredhead is alive?" Mikey said leaning to the front.

The back of the truck opened and footclan men surrounded the door.

"You have something I want…" Shredder said coming around the truck.

"Shredder," Donnie said twirling his bo.

"You'll have to get through me to get to her," Raph said jumping out of the truck. Donnie followed behind him.

"Girls keep Alex safe," Leo said looking at Yuri and Mari as he jumped out of the back of the truck.

"Yo Shredhead, you got me tripping here brah, can you tell me how your alive?" Mikey said jumping out of the truck twirling his nunchucks.

"Still young and immature I see, let me tell you how I'm alive," Shredder said waving his hand for Karai.

"You see my daughter Karai was gracious enough to save me after she…. That girl, destroyed me," he said as Karai came pushed through some footclan towards her father.

"Baxter did all the scientific work," He added pacing back and forth in his spot.

"You're not getting Alex," Raph twirled his sais.

"The way I see it…. I already have her," Shredder said this while holding up a remote.

Donnie pulled down his head gear and scanned the remote, figuring out its components.

"See the way I see it…. Shredder, you don't, because now…. I can make one of those remotes," Donnie said pulling up his gear to his head.

"Is that so?" Shredder said and held his hand to the air. Karai stood next to him as he commanded the footclan to attack.

"Casey, they need help out there…." Yuri said holding her hands against me keeping me close.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said and pushed down his mask over his face.

"Keep Alex safe," Vern said as Casey ran past us and out the back of the truck.

"Don't let him take her, I'll create a diversion to get the footclan away from the truck. Take April and Alex and run," Vern said loading a gun.

"Go Vern," Mari said to him as he jumped out of the truck.

I was disoriented; I had lost so much blood and was in so much pain I could barely stay focused.

"Come on Alex," Yuri said shaking me.

"Take Alex now, go," Splinter said and picked up a katana that was hidden in a compartment in the truck.

"Hey guys, let's go for a walk shall we?" Vern said taunting a few footclan men that approached the back of the truck trying to get to me.

They followed him around the truck. Splinter followed behind them and Vern helping him.

"April," Aki said passing her a bag, she loaded some bottles of water and the first aid kit in to the bag.

"Let's go," Nina said pulling me up to my feet.

We managed to sneak out of the truck and around it.

"AH," Yuri said as we ducked from the blade of Leo's katana.

"Sorry," he shouted noticing us shift away.

"Well Shredder guess you won't be getting Alex today," Raph hissed noticing us disappear to the other side of the road.

"Haha, all I have to do is activate the collar," he said holding up the button and pressing it.

"DONNIE WE HAVE TO GET THAT REMOTE FROM HIM," Leo said swinging his katana in to the air he knocked out the footclan near him and ran at Shredder.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: the reason why this chapter is so long because I wanted to engage the audience with some fun, excitement, humor and then action. The next few chapters are going to get very intense. Also, would anyone like to read more of my dudes and Alex, a reader suggested I make another story but with more humor and maybe introduce a new villain, maybe a character from the TV cartoon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"I'm on it bro," Donnie said swinging his bo at Shredder. He clicked his button extending the bo and hit Shredder in the chest knocking the remote out of his hand.

"Yes," Raph said picking it up before Shredder could regain control.

"Stupid turtle, Karai get them, footclan attack," he said holding a hand to his chest. His new metal suit didn't seem to withstand the attack from Donnie's bo, it had shattered a small hole in the chest plate.

"Did you guys see that Shredhead's suit," Mikey said swinging his nunchuck at the footclan that attacked him.

"We have to throw another direct blow at his chest plate," Leo said swinging his katanas at the men that attacked him knocking them to the ground.

Raph stretched his arms and bent down into a football receiver's position.

"Here's one for the touchdown," he said and ran at the footclan group coming at him he lifted his arms and threw them to the street.

"TOUCHDOWN," he shouted pumping his arms in the air.

"Hey Shredder," Casey whistled at him as he whizzed by Raphael towards him.

"I call this, batter up," Casey said tapping the baseball bat he had with him against his rollerblades.

He swung his bat through the air aiming it at Shredder's chest plate, but missed as Shredder lifted his arm to his bat shattering it.

"What the hell," Casey said dropping the bat.

"Casey get down," Leo shouted jumping through the air from behind him. Casey bent down as Leo lifted his katanas swinging them around his head.

Shredder laughed and lifted his arms to the blades before they hit him.

"ON YOUR KNEES," he shouted extending his arms blades retracted from his arm cuffs.

"GUYS, THIS ISN'T GOOD," Leo shouted to his brothers. Shredder swung his arms around as blades flew out of his arms impaling the back of the truck.

"WOAH," Mikey said noticing blades sticking out of the truck.

"HE's upgraded," Mikey said again rubbing his head.

"Karai," Shredder said to her as she slid past the truck towards the streets in the direction we had gone.

"Hahha, she is going to find her…. When she does your female companions will die," Shredder said laughing as he held his arms up retracting the blades to his arm pieces.

* * *

"Go, go in to the woods," Mari said as they carefully pulled me across the roads to the wooded area.

"The guys are still out there," Nina said hearing gun fire.

"They can handle it," April said following behind us.

"Guys stop a minute," I said to them and fell to my knees.

"What Alex, we have to keep moving they can't find us in the woods," Yuri said bending down to me.

"The collar," I said to them noticing it had fallen off. Maybe it was another trick, or something but the entire microchip had fallen on to the ground near my feet.

"What…" Nina said carefully picking it up.

"That means either the guys have the remote, or this is a trick by Baxter," Nina said pushing the microchip into a pouch on her belt.

"Which ever it is… we need to get Alex and April to a safe place," Yuri said helping me to my feet again.

"Alex, come out come out where ever you are," we heard Karai's voice behind us as we shifted in to the woods.

"I've got her," Aki said pulling her bow from around her body.

"No, I got her," I said and took the bow from her and an arrow from her quiver.

"Wait…." Aki said.

"You can't even move your arm," she said to me standing up.

"Watch me," I said as I pulled my arm out of the sling and held the bow in front of me.

"Aaah," I stuttered and pulled the arrow along the string.

"Let me help you," Aki said but before she could extend her hands to the bow I shot the arrow through the air.

"Did she hit her?" Nina said listening for a sound.

"You won't hear it," I said to them.

"AAAHA," we heard from Karai.

"That'll slow her down," I said and passed the bow back to Aki.

"Your arm you're bleeding again," Mari said placing her hand over my wound.

"I'm fine, let's just go…" I said to them and picked up my staff.

"How did you know where she was," Aki asked as we shifted deeper into the woods.

"Like I told you, listen to the sounds of the arrow and the sounds of your target," I said to her and to everyone.

* * *

"What was that?" Raph turned his head towards the sound of Karai.

She emerged from the opposite side of the street holding her arm.

"Aki hit her with an arrow," Leo said looking at Karai staggering.

"Footclan retreat," Shredder said as Karai came towards him.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he said and grabbed Karai. They quickly followed behind the footclan disappearing into a black truck that screeched around the turtle truck.

"Hey get back here," Donnie shouted at them as they disappeared.

"Let's get the girls and go," Vern and Splinter said as they came around the truck noticing Shredder and his men leaving.

"We saw them go into the woods, couldn't catch up to them," Vern said catching his breath.

"Then let's get them," Leo said as they all piled in to the truck.

* * *

"I hear something," Nina said hearing the sound of a truck roaring behind us.

"It's the guys," I said sitting down on the gravel.

"Good," Yuri said waving to them as they appeared.

"You guys okay," Casey said opening the door as they stopped near us.

"Yeah we're fine," April said to them as we all piled in to the back of the truck.

"You okay kid?" Raph said pulling my arm carefully back into the sling.

"Yeah fine," I said and cringed.

"The collar it fell off," Nina showed Donnie the transmitter. He pulled down his eye gear and scanned it over.

"It must have fallen off because Raphael broke the remote," Donnie mentioned and nodded.

"Good this means she's back to normal," Splinter said placing a hand to my forehead.

"For now, we have to stop Baxter and Shredder before they attempt to kidnap her again and use another transmitter on her," Leo said from the front seat.

* * *

"How did this happen? You fools, how hard is it to kill a bunch of turtles?" Shredder lectured the footclan at the base.

"Karai, you disappoint me, you allow yourself to be weakened by a mere arrow…" Shredder said lecturing her.

"Baxter make another collar, this time… I don't want any mistakes, do you understand…" Shredder picked him up by the neck again and lifted him to the air.

"… She better become under my full control, Krang wants her alive so he can destroy her entire existence and everything she lives for," Shredder said to him.

Baxter nodded quickly as Shredder dropped him to his chair.

"This suit is useless, Karai rebuild it," he said to her as a nurse tended to her wound.

"That girl, why is she this important to you…" she argued standing to her feet. Shredder looked at her and grabbed her by the arm pulling her towards a computer screen.

"Because Krang wants her soul, do you know why Karai, her soul is what makes a shadow fighter so powerful, and in order for Krang or myself to become the most powerful fighters in existence, we must take the soul of a fighter who is most superior… and she is it," he said letting go of her arm.

"That mutagen that she holds…. Gives her the upmost power, it may not be the completed version Eric Sachs created, but her mother's mutagen, will create a superior being," he said and came around her.

"Do not fail me again Karai, understand…. I will not give you any more chances," he said to her as he walked out the door next to her.

"Aaarugh," Karai shouted and sung around to the computers, she picked up one of the chairs and threw it across the room shattering a glass door.

"I will get her… and when I do, I will end her life and everything precious to her," she said to herself.

* * *

"She's asleep finally," Vern said coming out of my room closing the door behind him.

"Most definitely Karai or Shredder will attempt to take her again, whatever they may need her for must be something big, if they're planning on bringing Krang here, we have to stop him…." Leo said at the table as everyone sat down.

"My sons, she will attempt to hurt all of you again, she will turn against us…. If Baxter manages to regain control of her again, this will not end well for any of us… we must stand our ground with her, even if you do fight her forgive her, for anything she may do…." Splinter said to them as he walked around the table.

"I really want a piece of Baxter," Vern said sliding in on the bench.

"We all do, for right now…. we need to keep her here and safe," Leo said again as April picked up her phone off the table.

"Doll if your ordering take out, make mine a double," Mikey said and nodded.

"Double that," Raph said as well.

"Let's all meet here tomorrow morning and figure out a solution, we can't let Shredder opened a portal to Dimension X," Casey said as he watched April explain to the pizza place how many pizza's she wanted and the ingredients on them.

"No listen, I need ten x-large pizzas'…" she started to say rubbing her hands through her hair. Mikey and Raph chuckled.

"Why would this be a joke?" she said to the man over the phone.

"Look we all had a long rough day, footclan attacked us, a building fell down on us, and some crazy ass girl is hunting us down, now do you think I'm joking when I say I need ten pizza's," she said and stood up walking around the room.

"Hahha, I love it when she's made," Casey said watching April pacing near Donnie's desk.

"Should we be worried," Donnie said coming towards her as he noticed her open his tool drawer.

"Uh April," he said following behind her as she held a screwdriver in her hands.

"She better not be planning on killing us with that," Mikey said and hid behind Raph.

"NO I WANT IT DELIVERED I'M NOT BLOODY GOING OUT THERE TO PICK UP TEN LARGE PIZZA'S," she shouted at the boy. Donnie looked at her and quickly took the screwdriver from her.

"She's worse than Alex," Yuri said laughing at April.

"All of you better shut up," she said to everyone.

"No not you… I'm talking to the idiots I'm ordering for," she said to the man over the phone again.

"Yes, that's the address…." She said again and hung up.

"Wow, girl after my own heart…." Mikey chimed at the table and sighed deeply.

"Calm down there Mikey she's taken," Casey teased.

* * *

"You better save some of that for Alex she'll have your ass if she finds out you scarfed down an entire pepperoni and ham pizza," Vern said to Mikey as he held up a slice over his mouth.

"She'll have to catch me first," Mikey mumbled as the cheese fell in to his mouth.

"Eh, I raise them… try to teach them manners, and I end up with this…" Splinter sighed watching Mikey's childlike behavior.

"Why is it so loud out there…." I mumbled to myself rolling over in my bed.

"God I swear I'm going to cut off their shells," I said to myself and sighed.

"No Donatello," April said to him as he followed her around the room. I slid opened my bedroom door.

"Hey good morning sunshine you've been asleep for hours," Casey teased from the table.

"Uh, what's up with Einstein?" I said coming to the table noticing Donnie pestering April.

"OH please please, just a tweak," I heard him say to her.

"Einstein over there wanted to tweak April's car… again, and she won't let him, so he's pestering her to add some sort of new stereo system, which we all know… won't happen," Vern said sliding over for me to sit down.

"Donatello…. Here, take this… play with this," April hissed at him pushing her cell phone in to his hands.

"Do whatever you want to it…okay, whatever you want," she said tapping a hand to his cheek.

"Oooh, yeah I can adjust the motherboard and a new camera….." he said taking it to his desk.

"He's like a child in a toy store," April said coming to the table. She lifted one of the pizza boxes and opened it.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're really teenagers, or just 10 year olds trapped in teenage bodies," I said to everyone at the table.

Raphael looked at me and Mikey as he quickly pushed a pizza in to his mouth.

"That really hurt," Raph said sarcastically.

"Yup," Me and April both said at the same time.

"Hey," I said looking at the half eaten ham and pepperoni pizza.

Mikey grabbed the box and slowly slid it away.

"I warned you, she's bat crap crazy…" Vern said sliding away from me.

"Is that ham and pepperoni," I said to Mikey narrowing my eyes at him.

"No," he mumbled quickly chewing the piece in his mouth.

"Mikey…." I said standing up and coming around the table. He jumped to his feet and ran away from me taking the box with him.

"I'm serious I will kick your ass if you don't share that pizza," I half shouted at him chasing him.

"I'm not going crazy," April said rubbing her head.

"Hahaha, this is entertaining," Leo said leaning next to Yuri at Donnie's desk. He looked down to Donnie as he took apart April's phone.

"Uh April," Leo said pointing to her phone.

"I think you shouldn't have given your phone to Donnie," Leo said again. April groaned and stood up.

"Step back Yuri," Leo said pushing her back away from the desk.

"Donatello…." She said coming towards him. He pushed up his glasses and looked at her sliding the phone aside.

"We had a talk about this already, 10 times this week," she said crossing her arms.

"Wow, I'm betting that Alex will catch Mikey and take her pizza back, or April will kill Donnie with a screwdriver," Aki said to Nina. Nina laughed and nodded.

"Want to hang out," Raph said to Mari reminding her of their so called 'hang out date'.

"Yeah good idea," she said as they both stood up and took a box with them. They went towards the garage door as Mikey ran by.

"Woah chill out kid," Raph said holding the box over my head as I ran past him.

"Michelangelo… I'm serious, share that pizza or else I'm going to…. To kill Ted," I said to him trying to make up something.

"NO, Alex I'm starving okay… you tried to kill me with your staff, then with the car, I want to eat this entire pizza…. Alllll toooo myyy selllfff…" he said extending his words.

"That's it Ted is dead," I said and turned to his room.

"No, wait…. Babe, here we can share…." He started to say coming around me.

"So how does it feel to be engaged to a wild cat?" Casey said to Vern nudging him.

"If she doesn't kill me in my sleep, then…. It's cool," he said watching me and Mikey argue.

"Here's a tip, give her anything she wants… anything, and never say no to her, you'll live a long long time…." Casey said tapping a hand to his shoulder standing up.

"April darling, I have to go…. Emergency at the station," Casey said coming towards her.

"Fine," she turned holding a screwdriver. He held his hands up and stepped away.

"Yeah, you need a vacation…" he said to her and pecked her on the cheek turning to the door.

"No Donatello," she said again and turned around.

"April…" he whined.

"Hahahha, I think Splinter is the one who needs a vacation," Aki said at the table. He looked to her and sighed deeply.

"You have no idea how many times I attempted to kill them in their sleep," he said out loud. This made all of us stop what we were doing and look at him.

"Hahahhaah," he laughed and went to his room.

"He's a mean and evil old man," I said stealing the box from Mikey.

"Hey," He whined as I came back to the table.

* * *

"Alex…" Mikey whined hovering behind me. I sighed as Vern stood near the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and kissed me.

"I might be accused of man slaughter, I mean turtle slaughter by the end of the night, so if you don't see me tomorrow check the local prison," I said to him as he hugged me.

"Don't hurt him too much," he said and turned to the door.

"Vern wait for me, if I have to stay in this place any longer I'm going to do the same thing as Alex," she said as Donnie followed behind her.

"April I'm sorry I just wanted to modify the motion sensory…" he started to say. She turned and gave him a stern look.

"No," she said to him and pushed past Vern out the door.

"She's mean," Donnie said and returned to his desk.

"Bye," Vern said again leaving behind her.

"What Mikey," I said turning to him.

"Hahaha," Leo and Yuri both laughed as they cleaned up the table with Aki and Nina.

"Alex…." Mikey whined again.

"What do you want Mikey?" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"See there's this new skateboard, it's got turbo flames on it and a built in jet pack…." He started to explain putting his hand against my good shoulder. I looked at him and pressed my mouth in to a hard line.

"No," I said to him sternly.

"Come on girl you haven't even seen it," he said holding up a magazine.

"Like the last skateboard you ordered on my credit card, never saw that or the money for it either," I said looking at the magazine.

"Mikey, buddy… pal," I said pulling his arm under mine.

"Why don't you and Donatello modify one of the skateboards you have right now, you can make it look like this one," I said to him hitting the magazine against his chest.

"That's a great idea," Donnie said going over to Mikey's collection.

"No wait, why would you say that…" Mikey said running to his collection.

"I won't kill him…yup I won't," I said to myself coming to the table.

"Where'd Raphael go?" I said noticing he and Mari weren't present.

"I think they went out on their….. date," Aki teased and nudged Nina. They both laughed.

"I would rather be with them on their date instead of here….. with them," I said pointing to Mikey and Donnie.

"What I'm no fun now either?" Leo said tossing a towel at me.

"No, you're now officially in the daddy category, so that makes you not fun," I said looking at him and Yuri. She didn't seem to get my reference she looked like she was thinking about my words.

"That's mean," he said and took the towel from me.

I sighed and quickly slid in to my bedroom before anyone else wanted anything or pestered me about a new skateboard or ninja magazines. I closed the door behind me.

I crawled over my bed and sat down reaching under the pillow for my journal.

"Great the hand I write with is in a sling," I sighed and pushed the book back under my pillow. That's when I heard my door slid open.

"Please don't want anything," I said to myself reaching for my jacket off the dresser.

"Hey," Raph said startling me.

"Wow that was a…. fast date," I said to him watching Mari gather with her sisters.

"Well we went to the roof to talk and eat, so not exactly a date…." he said noticing me struggling with my jacket.

He came in to my room and helped me put it on.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"I'm going to the music store, need some new CD's want to come?" he said pulling the jacket over my shoulder.

"God yes, I want to kill everyone here, so I need out," I said to him and shifted to my feet.

He chuckled and helped me out the door.

"Yo Alex, doll were yeah going?" Mikey asked leaning against Donnie's desk.

"Nowhere," I said to him.

"Music store," Raph said quickly. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I call dibs," he said and came towards us.

"If I hear any whining Mikey I swear," I said to him and turned to the garage.

"Hehhe," he chuckled and followed behind us.

"Hey bro," Mikey whispered to Raphael as I opened the garage door.

"We should ask the wild cat if she'd manage our group… yeah know since we're talking about music and all," he said to him as I looked around for my car.

"Shut it," Raph said to him.

"Where's my car?" I said to them and looking around the garage.

"Uh girl, you crashed your car into a building, it's kind of broken… Donnie picked it up and its parked there," Mikey said pointing to the platform above our heads.

I sighed and shook my head, I had forgotten about that.

"Bike?" Raph pointed to the motorbikes.

"Fine," I said as he pushed past me and jumped on to his bike.

* * *

"Wow, I've never been to a music store like this," I said looking at the two level store.

"Yeah we come here often," Raph said as he and Mikey went to some different sections of the store.

"Nice," I said and started looking around.

"Hey…. isn't she," I heard a group of teenage boys whispering to each other in the Asian pop rock section of the store. I looked at them then turned my gaze to some CD's in front of me.

"Dude go over there and ask her," one of the boys half whispered to his friend.

"Hey girl, what type of music do you like?" Mikey asked holding a rap CD in his hand.

"Not a lot actually, just some rock and sometimes pop," I told him, he chuckled and went over to a wall where you can demo CD's.

"Hey…" one of the boys said to me from the other side of the music racks.

"Hi," I said to him and picked up a CD pretending to read the back of it.

"Uh, are you the singer Kikigawa?" he asked holding up a Japanese CD. My jaw dropped I looked at it and took it from his hands.

"This CD doesn't even exist outside of Japan," I said looking at it. He looked at me and smiled.

"No, this isn't me…" I said and pushed it against his chest.

"But it does… I mean your eyes and hair, and…." The boy said coming around the shelf.

"Is there a problem here?" Raph said from behind me.

"No….no not at all," the boy stuttered his words and put the CD down on the shelf. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What's his problem?" he said picking up the CD he put down.

"UH no, no hahaha, that's not your taste," I said to him taking the CD from him.

"Why? Maybe I like Asian music," he said taking the CD back from me.

"You like Asian music?" I said to him surprised.

"No, just teasing yeah," He chuckled and took it over to the wall to listen to it. I shook my head again and went back to looking at some CD's.

"Woah, Mikey listen to this…" Raph said handing him a head set.

"It's in Japanese bro," Mikey said noticing the CD wasn't English. He put the headset over his head.

"No just listen," he said to him and looked to me. I hovered around some of the rock CD's and picked one up.

"I don't understand a word of it," he said and took off the headset.

"No nitwit, doesn't it sound like Alex?" he said hitting him over the head. Mikey picked up the CD and looked at it.

He opened the booklet inside the packaging.

"WWOOOAAAH, full page spread," he said looking at the center fold picture.

"Dude is this Alex, wait…. She can sing?" Mikey said looking at me.

"Apparently," Raph said questioning the CD.

"She's so hot," Mikey said looking at the booklet again. It definitely wasn't anything sick like a nude centerfold, it was more of a full length body image me wrapped in a white kimono surrounded by cherry trees.

Raph hit him over the head again.

"Are you going to ask her?" Mikey said rubbing his head.

"Shut it," Raph said and took the CD from him. He came around the rock section towards me.

"So kid," he said quickly.

"No that's not me on the CD," I said to him before he could even ask.

"Sounds like yeah," he said and tapped my head with the CD. I came around the rack towards him.

"Tell a living soul what I am about to tell you, I'll make sure you won't live to see your next birthday," I said to him in almost a whisper.

He crossed his arms and chuckled.

"I made a CD in Japan when I was training with the monks, I had to make money somehow and….this was the only CD I made," I whispered to him looking around to make sure no one heard us.

"Wow doll face so hot," Mikey said from behind me making me jump.

I held my hand to my heart taking in a deep breath.

"Either one of you open your big mouths to anyone…." I said threatening them. They both laughed as I pushed past Raphael to the cashier to pay for my CD's.

Mikey and Raph followed behind me and paid for their CD's without even a word to me. Mikey kept chuckling behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"What?" he said pushing my CD in to the bag.

"You bought it," I said to him giving him a stern look.

"Yeah so?" he said heading to his motorbike.

"It doesn't come in to the house, Leo and Donnie will want to listen to it, and I won't hear the end of it…" I said to him extending my hand.

"Nope, mine now," He said and revved the engine.

"I hate the both of you," I said and jumped on to Raph's bike.

"Hahhaha," they both laughed and tapped their fists together.

* * *

"So Alex," Raph said as we stopped at a red light. Mikey was humming to himself with a headset over his head.

"What Raphael?" I said to him grasping the seat.

"First off, stop grasping the seat… second when we find Baxter I want to be the first to kick his ass all over the city, third…. Why didn't you tell anyone you made a music CD?" he said revving his engine.

"First off you're a crazy ass driver, second…. I don't care what you do to Baxter as long as I kick Shredder and Karai's ass, and third…. Because I did it when I was training with the monks, I never thought I would ever see that CD again, I wasn't really proud of it," I said to him as he pulled in to traffic following Mikey.

"It's not bad, you've got a good voice…" he said bopping his fist on my head.

"I never want to hear it again…." I said to him pushing his hand away from my head.

"Have you ever considered, I don't know managing a group…" He said. I pressed my mouth together so I wouldn't laugh. I knew exactly what he was asking.

"You mean you guys… TURTLE POWER," I said to him laughing.

"Yeah, why not?" he said and chuckled.

"No," I said quickly as we pulled in to the garage.

"Why not, it'll be fun… and we get to go to Chicago in two months," he said reminding me of the letter Mikey got.

"You guys mean to tell me you don't have a manager yet?" I said to him jumping off the bike.

"Nope doll face we never thought we'd get signed on with a record label," Mikey said from behind me. He startled me again so I punched him in the arm.

"Don't do that," I said shaking my head.

"Ow hey!" he whined rubbing his arm.

"Any word about this to anyone," I said again holding my finger up to the both of them as I blocked the door.

"Not a word," Mikey teased and chuckled as I opened the door to the lair.

* * *

Mikey ran past me in to the lair and pulled out the CD.

"I'm going to murder him and cut off his shell," I hissed angrily. Raph grabbed me so I wouldn't jump Mikey and break my arm again.

"Easy now, did you really think he'd keep his mouth shut," Raph said pulling me through the door.

"No….." I sighed and slid in to my room before anyone else would open their mouth about the CD.

"Hehehe," I heard Mikey chuckle.

"So Leo, Donnie…. Ladies," he said and waved the CD in the air.

"Bet you can't guess whose CD this is," he said again. Donnie came towards him and stole it from his hand.

"It's a Japanese singer," he said opening the exclusive booklet that came with it. Mikey hummed and swayed back and forth.

"Woah, and she's hot…." Donnie said noticing the center fold. Leo and the girls leaned in behind him.

"Wait is that Alex?" Leo said stealing the book from him.

"NO WAY," Donnie said noticing it as well.

"Alex made a music CD," Leo said flipping through the booklet.

"No way," Yuri said taking the booklet from him.

"Nina used to listen to this CD all the time, on replay…" Aki said also taking the booklet from her.

"You girls knew of this," Leo said again as they flipped through the book.

"We didn't know it was Alex though," Mari said leaning towards them.

They all looked to my room and then back to the booklet.

"Mikey wasn't supposed to say anything," Raph said punching him in the arm.

"You knew about this too?" Leo looked to Raphael then to Mikey.

"She told us at the music store lay off my back," He said and huffed.

"Wow, didn't know Alex was this hot…." Donnie said again looking through the book.

"Hey," Nina said punching him in the arm.

"Ow hey, what?" Donnie rubbed his arm and passed the booklet to her.

"OOoooh I want to play it," Nina said taking the CD to the large CD player on the wall.

"Oh my god," I said and rolled my eyes as the CD blared loudly through the place.

"I hate my life right now," I said and slid down the bed to the floor hiding.

* * *

"Interesting taste in music," Splinter said coming out of his room towards the CD player.

"Check this out," Mikey said handing him the booklet. He read the name on the front of the book then flipped through it.

"Really…" Splinter said figuring it out. He looked to my room then back to the booklet.

"Interesting to know Alex did something like this, well…. It's really good," Splinter said passing the booklet to Mikey again.

"She's so hot," He half-whispered to Splinter.

Splinter hit him over the head and turned towards my room.

"Hey…. ow," Mikey said rubbing his head.

I pushed my earbuds to my ears and listened to some different music on my phone while rubbing down my staff.

That's when I heard a knock on my door.

"The only person in this place that knocks is Splinter," I said and pulled out my earbuds.

"Come in," I said to him as he slid the door opened.

He pulled up a chair from my desk and sat down.

"What are you up too my dear?" he asked noticing me wipe down my staff.

"Nothing at all," I said to him sliding my phone aside.

"Very interesting music," He said hinting he knew about the CD.

"I didn't think that would go international, I recorded it privately with a record label that broke all the rules…. And that was it, never seen the CD or the label again," I said to Splinter quickly.

"Do you regret it?" he asked curious.

"Yes, because I was training with the monks and needed to make money somehow, so I read in a newspaper about a record company hiring singers and musicians, turned out they were scammers. The record label doesn't even exist, they are probably under a different name now, and I have absolutely no rights to the CD, honestly I barely made anything off of it," I said to Splinter disappointed.

"I was 15 and stupid, if I had known better I could've got a lawyer and sued them for the rights," I said again pushing my staff off my lap.

"Then why don't you, they have no right to reproduce any material without your permission," Splinter said looking around my room.

"Don't know where to begin," I said to him and shifted to my feet.

"Hahaha, darling… its good material, it sounds great and I think you should pursue a career in music," he said to me as I shifted to the bed.

"Really?" I said thinking about it.

"Huh…" I muttered again.

"Well I like it," Splinter said and shifted to his feet. He left my room and closed the door behind him.

I sighed and slid out of my room hoping no one would notice.

"Miss Alex," Nina smiled at me as she came towards me. Yup she noticed.

"Yes," I said to her and forced out an awkward smile.

"I love the CD I used to listen to it all the time in Japan, Aki would complain because it was always on replay," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks, I wish no one knew about it," I said to her and sighed again.

"Why it's really good, you should make another one, does the record company still exist, do you have rights?" she asked almost in a child like manner. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I don't have any rights, the record label turned out to be a fraud, I made nothing off this CD," I said to her. I noticed everyone come near me.

I took the CD from Mikey and flipped it over.

"See, there's no record label listed and all material isn't copyrighted to anyone, there isn't even a date or manufacturer information on it," I said holding it out.

"I didn't even give permission to release it internationally," I said to them again.

"Wow Alex knows her stuff… not only hot, but brains too," Mikey said opening a can of soda. Raph hit him over the head.

"Then why don't you ask another record company what to do, I'm sure someone could help you get rights…." Before Aki could finish I held my hand up to her.

"I honestly don't care Aki, this CD means nothing to me, it was something I did for money at the time," I said to her and turned towards the couch.

I sat on the couch and clicked on the TV.

Leo turned down the stereo system with the remote.

"Wow she's grumpy," Mikey said sipping his soda.

"Yeah idiot because someone wouldn't keep their mouth shut," Raph said to him coming over to where I was sitting.

He sat down next to me and didn't say anything. I wrapped myself with the blanket on the couch and flipped through the channels.

I kept flipping through the channels without even paying attention to anything that scrolled on the screen. I noticed Raphael pulled a box from around the couch. I looked at it curiously.

"What's in your box, going to finally show me?" I asked him putting the remote down.

"Might as well," he said and opened the flaps.

I leaned forward.

"Its empty, this whole time you've been carrying around an empty box," I said looking at him cautiously.

"Nope," he said and dropped a red scarf around my neck.

"A scarf?" I said looking at it, I took it off my neck and looked at it.

"Did you make this?" I said surprised it looked handmade and it was really well done.

"Maybe," he said flipping through the TV channels.

"Wow, didn't think you could knit," I said sprawling it along the table.

"It is very well done," I said to him again.

"Well winter's coming soon, thought maybe you'd like it… since its getting colder," He said stopping the TV on a movie channel.

"You made this for me?" I asked picking it up again.

"Made one for April too," he said pointing to a folded bag.

"Raph…. This is so lovely thank you," I said to him. I pulled it around my neck.

"I'm very impressed," I said looking at the hanging ends again.

"Thank you," I said and quickly pecked him on the cheek. He blushed and slid away from me.

I hummed and ran my hand along the scarf, then something scattered past my feet.

"AAAH," I shouted and jumped to the couch. I hid behind Raphael.

"What is your problem?" he said turning to me.

"I saw something on the floor," I said pointing to something that scurried around my feet.

"Yeah could be one of the mice Mikey keeps for Ted," he said and flipped through the channels again.

"Mikey if your mice are out again I'm going to seriously kill that snake," I shouted at him.

He looked at me confused.

"I bring mice for Ted once a week, he's already eaten," he said dusting off his skateboards.

"AAAH, SEE THERE," I said again noticing something scurry to Donnie's desk.

"You're afraid of mice, we live with a rat…." Raph said looking under the table.

"Yes but Splinter is tall, walks and talks and doesn't have rabies or bites people," I said to him.

"How do you know he doesn't have rabies?" Donnie said at his desk and chuckled.

"Idiots," Splinter said and threw a book at Donnie hitting him in the arm.

"Hey," he said picking it up.

"SEE LOOK I'M NOT LOOSING IT, IT'S A FREAKING BIG MOUSE," I said pushing him to go look.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and got up to look under Donnie's desk.

Donnie bent down as well and noticed a mouse under his desk.

"You're scared of this little guy," he said reaching for it.

"Alex the place is clean we don't keep mice," Leo said also coming around to Donnie's desk.

"Uh guys," Donnie said noticing more than one mouse gather under his table.

I sat up to the edge of the couch.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo said bending down.

"Uhhh…. Guys," he said again noticing more mousers fill under his desk. They scattered.

"GET DOWN THEY ARE MOUSERS," he shouted as each one of them started to explode.

"ALEX GET DOWN," Raph said as he and Mari jumped at me pulling me down. The couch flipped us over as a mouse exploded under it.

"AAAH," I shouted covering my head.

"EVERYONE STAY DOWN," Splinter shouted.

That's when the entire place filled with white smoke, I could see canisters being thrown in, and exploding on impact filling the room.

I coughed covering my mouth from the smoke.

"Yuri are you okay?" Leo said covering a hand to his mouth. Raph jumped to his feet searching the room for who may have done this.

"Donnie who did this?" he said as they stood up over the haze.

"Someone from the outside, definitely heavy footclan activity boys…" he said covering his mouth. He pulled down his gear and scanned the area.

"Guys were under attack boogies at three o'clock," he said as the entire room filled with footclan.

"Alex stay here," Mari said jumping to her feet. She reached for her baton off the couch.

"Alright, left over's," Mikey said as the smoke started to dissipate.

"Hey boys, you picked the wrong people to mess with," Raph hissed twirling his sais.

"Footclan go," a member of the group said.

"Yes," Aki said reaching for her bow and arrows.

"Where's Alex, they might be after her, get her out," Splinter said throwing one of the men across the room.

Leo swung his katanas at two of the footclan knocking them to the ground.

Yuri swung around her fan and struck it against the air clearing the smoke.

"Guys get down," she shouted as she twirled her fan then quickly brought it to the air releasing the pins.

Everyone ducked as her pins struck numerous footclan men.

"Nice one," Nina said as she swung her chain.

"Raph find Alex," Leo said to him as he and Mikey ran through the house luring footclan behind them.

"Alex," Raph said flipping over the couch.

"What…." He bent down and picked up my scarf.

"THEY TOOK HER," he shouted to everyone.

"Damn," Donnie said and swung his bo around in a circle over his head finishing off the footclan that surrounded him.

He ran to his desk quickly while Splinter took out the remaining men.

"Where…. Where'd you go," Donnie said to himself scanning the exterior cameras.

"GUYS, it's a white unmarked van… Karai took her, she was pulled out by some footclan, it was all a diversion to get her," Donnie said watching the screens carefully.

"Can we find them?" Raph said looking at the screens.

Leo and Mikey came around the train carts and towards the screens.

"Stay down," Mikey said to one of the footclan men trying to escape. He twirled his nunchuck and hit him.

"Yeah I got the licence plate, I'll track it…" he said as everyone gathered around the screens.

* * *

"No, no let me go…" I shouted struggling to break free of the ropes.

"Not this time," Karai said as she struggled to put a collar over my neck.

"Hold still," she hissed angrily. A footclan man grabbed me and kept me from moving.

"Good, a new and improved collar… now you belong to us," she said as the collar clipped together.

"Oh and by the way, sorry for shooting you earlier, hahhaha, not," she said and jumped in to the front seat.

"Karai, did you get her…" Shredder's voice echoed over a speaker.

"Yes we are returning to base," she said replying to him.

"Good, Baxter will activate the collar, we can't take any chances, those turtles may come for her, we must work fast and finish what we started," he said to her and then the speaker went static.

Karai came back towards me and kneeled down.

"This collar is now improved, how… well it doesn't just trigger your brain stem, it releases a poison into your blood stream every time you attempt something stupid, like go against orders…. I'd be careful if I were you," she said and tapped a hand to my face.

"Karai," I said and laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy watching them take you down…. Then your father, I'll make sure this time, he goes somewhere far… far away," I laughed and leaned back against the truck.

"I'm sure you will," she said and returned to the front seat.

* * *

"Damn, damn…." Donnie said over and over again.

"This is making me angry," he hissed trying to lock on to my phone or any form of transmitter.

"Alex has her phone with her," Nina said also trying another method of hacking in to my phone.

"Do you at least know which way they went?" Leo said leaning over the desk.

"No, nothing…." Donnie said again. Mikey and Aki helped Mari take the footclan men outside and tie them up until the police get there to take them.

Raph wrapped my scarf around his neck and twirled his sai's placing them in his belt.

"What are you doing?" Yuri said to him noticing his agitated mood.

"Ending this once and for all," he said but before he could even attempt to leave the building a voice echoed through the house.

"Turtles, I'm sure you can hear me… I left you a little intercom attachment on one of your train carts…." Karai's voice said.

"I have your girl… don't worry she's not harmed, however she is wearing a brand new collar… little kitten doesn't know how to stay put, so I had to tag her. Unfortunately the collar comes with a new incentive…. Come after her, look for her, try to even find her… the collar will release a poisonous toxic in to her blood stream, it will cause a slow and painful death." Karai said again and chuckled.

"Don't worry she'll find you… we'll find you, don't destroy this intercom, we'll keep in touch." She said as her voice disappeared.

"That stupid little b-…." Raph was about to throw a sai at the intercom when Splinter stood in front of him stopping him.

"We must not pursue her, like Karai said she could hurt Alex," Splinter said to them.

"We can't just let her win like this," Yuri said examining the intercom with Donnie.

"She won't, let her come to us, and then we'll get Alex back," Splinter said again.

* * *

"It's been three hours since we've picked her up, she hasn't resisted the collar," Baxter said watching me through the cell bars.

"So it's working, excellent Baxter, is the portal transmitter fully functional?" Oroku Saki asked coming around the work station to the large glass room.

"Yes sir, but we still need a few more items to complete it, also in order to recreate the mutagen… we need the medical research books," Baxter said pushing up his glasses.

"She will get whatever you need Baxter. Now that you have complete control of her send her out," Oroku Saki said again opening the cell gate.

I came out of the cell unaware of my surroundings.

The collar was working, I could tell because my memories where slowly fading. I felt nothing but anger, resentment and betrayal, I wasn't sure why. I felt like I had a mission I needed to fulfill and I wasn't going to stop until I had done it.

"Ah, hello…" Baxter said coming towards me.

I looked at him and then to Oroku Saki.

"Okay… well, see I need two medical research books, one called the Renaissance Project by Dr. O'Neil and Eric Sachs… April O'Neil has it." He said and chuckled.

"The other is your mother's research book, Melissa Tomaki, apparently that is with your party… those turtles," he said holding up a sheet. I looked at it and crossed my arms.

"And you want me to get those for you?" I looked at him then the paper again. I took it from his hands and crumbled it.

"Uhh," Baxter stuttered and stepped away from me.

"Karai will assist you," Saki said touching my shoulder he pulled me towards her.

"You want those books…. You do it my way," I said to her and reached for one of her guns.

"Woah," she said as everyone stepped away.

"What, I need a weapon… mine apparently is still with those turtles," I said checking to see if it was loaded. I pushed the gun under my shirt and in my jeans.

I looked at the clock on the wall then came around the computers.

"O'Neil finishes work at 5 which will give us thirty minutes; we won't need that long… I'll go to her place ask her if she wants to hang out, which she'll agree too, then I'll grab her and bring her to the truck. She'll get me those books," I said to Karai coming towards the elevator doors.

"You're going to use her as bait," Karai said coming around to me. She pressed the elevator button.

"You want those books or not?" I said to her swaying on my feet waiting for the doors to open.

We both entered the elevator and didn't converse the whole time. As the doors opened to the top level Karai waved to three footclan, they came towards us.

"They'll assist us," she said as a large hanger door opened. I noticed three trucks outside, and a car.

"We'll take the car, it looks like mine so it would be familiar or close to it," I said to her opening the passenger side door.

"The car won't fit all of us," she said coming around to my side.

"Then have the men take the van, and we'll go by car," I said to her and crossed my arms.

"Fine," she waved to the men they jumped into a black truck and gathered weapons and what they needed.

Karai came around the car again and to the driver's side.

We drove through the city and down to a fancy part of the city, lots of apartment buildings and houses neatly arranged next to shops and stores.

"The white one, number 103 building," I said to her.

"Pull in near the lot," I said and looked around at the cars in the lot.

"What are you looking for?" she asked watching me count the cars.

"See that green truck there with the turtle sticker on the back window?" I said pointing.

"Yeah," she replied looking out my window.

"Casey's home, which means April, is home early," I said to her noticing her black car parked next to his truck.

"And is this a good thing or bad thing," Karai said pushing the gear to park.

"It can be bad or good, Casey might notice us take her," I said to her and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Tell your boys to park across the street, I'll bring her out here to the car not the truck, just because she'll trust me," I said opening the door.

She nodded as I slammed the door behind me crossing the street.

I ran up to the stairs of her building and adjusted my shirt over my jeans so she wouldn't notice I had a gun on me. I wrapped my hair like I usually do and pulled my shirt collar up buttoning it, so she wouldn't notice I had a collar on.

I clicked the elevator button as the door opened.

"Hey Alex," Vern said coming out of the elevator.

"Great," I mumbled under my breath and smiled.

"Hi," I said to him coming around him to the elevator.

"I was just coming to see you, how are you feeling," He said holding his hand against the door before it closed.

"Fine, just thought I'd come see April… you go on, we'll come over in a minute, I wanted to see if she wanted to hang out with us, guys are ordering Italian," I lied to him and smiled.

"Oh really," he said and smiled. He came in to the elevator as the door closed.

"Vern, hehe.. uh, really meet me there," I said to him as he touched my waist pushing me against the wall of the elevator.

He pressed the emergency stop of the elevator as it stopped and the door locked.

"Vern really, not really in the mood right now," I said to him trying to push him away.

"Fine," he said and pecked me on the cheek.

"I'll meet you there," he said tapping the red button again the elevator door opened and he stepped out.

I waved and smiled as the door closed.

"That was really close," I said touching the gun and sliding it to the back of my jeans.

The door opened at the fourth floor, I came out and looked around then walked down the hallway to her door.

I knocked on the door the noticed the hand panel.

"He installed one, hahahah," I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey, Alex…." Casey said and smiled.

"Hi," I said as he opened the door. I went in.

"You look better, your arm looks like its healed," He said coming around to the kitchen. He opened a can of coke cola and tossed me one. I grabbed it in the air.

"Thanks, but I'm here for April," I said to him and pushed the can to the counter.

"Oh haha that hurt girl I thought we were friends," he teased and chuckled. I smiled at him.

"She's talking to her aunt over the phone, you know convincing her to come to the wedding," he said coming around the counter.

"Her Aunt Jean?" I asked trying to sound normal, and make conversation.

"That's the one," he said as April came down the hallway.

"Alex thank god, don't invite family to your wedding it doesn't end well," she said pushing her phone to her pocket.

"Hey, was wondering the guys are ordering Italian, want to come…." I said but before I could finish what I wanted to say she grabbed her jacket.

"Yes," she quickly said. Well that was easy enough!

Casey smiled and gave her a kiss as she came to the door.

"Okay, well bye Casey," I said to him he waved and clicked on the TV.

As April locked the door and walked down the hallway towards the elevator she started talking about her Aunt Jean. I didn't really pay any attention to this until we got in to the elevator.

I slammed the emergency button and turned to her.

"Alex," she said and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" she smiled and noticed me pull out a gun.

"Oh god, what happened…. They caught you didn't they," she said. I waved my gun at her and came around her holding it against her back.

"Listen, I'm taking you to the guys…. You will not fight me, Karai's in the car, and we have footclan with us so don't even try anything," I said to her pressing the gun against her back.

"Alex this isn't you, don't do this," she said to me and held her hands up.

"Act normal, don't hold your hands up, I'm not going to hurt you April," I said to her and pressed the red button.

"Alex please…. This isn't you, fight them," she half whispered to me as the door opened. I pushed her out to the doors. We ran down the stairs to the black car. I opened the back door.

"Get in," I said to her, as she crawled over the seat. I joined her and held the gun to her. Karai locked the doors.

"O'Neil, welcome," she said from the driver's side.

"Karai," April said then looked to me.

"Go, once you get to the subway station park across the road out of sight." I told her. She pulled out and drove.

"Alex, if they have you under their control fight it…" April whispered to me. I looked at her and smirked.

"Don't speak," I said and waved the gun near her.

"Pull over here," I said to Karai.

"This is a block over," she said as the truck pulled in behind her.

"Yeah, she's not coming back with us," I said to her as I opened the door.

"Hey, hey… she comes back with us," Karai said after me as I pulled April out of the car and slammed the door behind us.

Karai opened the door and came around the car.

"The deal was we bring her back," she said grabbing my arm.

"The deal was we get research books, not kidnap people," I said moving my arm from her grasp.

"Stay behind me, cover me," I said to her and put my arm around April's neck carefully as not to hurt her.

"Alex, don't…." she said as I pulled her to the door.

"Open it," I said to her watching her press her hand against the pad. The door slid opened.

I pushed her in leaning close to her.

"ALEX," Mikey said coming towards us. I pulled the gun out and held it over her shoulder.

"WOAH," he said and stepped back.

"Alex what are you doing?" Leo said noticing us come in to the room. He shifted towards us slowly.

"Hold your ground all of you," I said to them looking around the room.

"Don't do this, put the gun down…" Donnie said carefully and slowly shifting towards Leo.

"Kid, this isn't you… whatever happened we can help," Raph said this as Mari grabbed his arm.

"Don't she's not herself," Mari half whispered to him.

"Everyone shut up, Donatello my mother's medical research book get it…" I said to him waving my gun for him to grab it.

"Alex, don't do this... don't give them what they want…" he said sliding his hand along his desk he opened a drawer and pulled out the blue book.

"Give it to April," I said to him using her as a shield I pushed her towards him.

He extended his hand and gave it to her.

"Dr. O'Neil's book where is it?" I said to him coming around the table towards the train carts.

"It's here as well," Leo said holding his hands up to everyone so they wouldn't move.

"Get it Donnie," I said to him again.

"Okay, okay…. Relax," he said and reached for it from the book shelf. He passed it to April. I gave her a bag and she put the books in it.

"Get my staff," I said to her. She quickly went in to my room and grabbed it off the bed. I took it from her and pushed her to Leo.

He grabbed her and pulled her behind him.

"Alex, come on put the gun down… were not mad, we'll fix this," he said waving his hand to me.

"BACK OFF," I said holding the gun up to him. I came back around to the table.

"Hey guys," I heard Vern's voice as he came through the door.

"Woah," He said noticing me holding out a gun.

"Move over there," I said to him and waved my gun at him.

"Alex…. Don't do this," He said as he came over to April.

"We need to talk her down before she does anything," Raph said coming towards Leo.

Aki came close to Nina and looked at her. They looked like they were exchanging signals they nodded to each other. I ignored them and came towards the door.

I saw Leo shake his head to someone behind me. Before I could turn I saw Karai come through the door.

"Put the bat down," she said to Casey who had come through the back door. He was trying to stop me by hitting me from behind.

"You rat…. move over there," she said holding out her guns at Splinter and Casey. They both were behind me trying to stop me. I looked at them as they came around me towards the guys.

I passed her the bag.

"Karai whatever you've done to her we'll find out," Leo hissed angrily at her.

"Shut it," she said but before she could pull me out the door an arrow whizzed by my head. I extended my hand and grabbed it before it struck the wall.

"Aki," I hissed at her.

"Shoot it again I dare you," I threatened her throwing the arrow to the ground.

"Damn," she said and reloaded her bow.

"Aki don't, don't do anything…." Leo said holding his hand up to her.

She put her bow down.

"Next time, don't miss…." I told her and turned to the door. Karai held her guns up until I left and followed behind me.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: the epic battle will begin. But its not against who you think, that epic battle will happen before the end. This one is going to be a win or lose battle. Keep reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Nina quickly ran to the computers as Aki helped her scan the city.

"How did you find me?" April said to Casey as he hugged her.

"I followed her, I noticed the collar on her as she left, there was something flashing under her shirt collar," he said and looked around to everyone.

"Also she didn't use the touch panel, she's known about it for a month… she knocked, usually she just helps herself in," Casey also said this and noticed Nina at the computers.

"Everyone okay?" Leo asked looking to Yuri and everyone.

"How did this happen?" Vern said catching his breath.

"We were attacked they sent in mousers to trick us, then smoke bombs, and someone grabbed her," Raphael said this looking over to Nina at the desk.

"Yes," Nina shouted from the desk.

"What is it Nina?" Donnie said coming beside her.

"Great shot Aki," she said to her as a microphone turned on.

"You put a bug on the arrow," Donnie said hearing my voice talking through the microphone.

"Yeah I planted it on the tip of the arrow, when Aki shot it and Alex caught it, and the bug hooked on to her sleeve," Nina said hearing our conversation.

"That's my girl," Donnie said taking over.

Everyone gathered around the screens.

* * *

"Baxter I have the medical research books, looks like you'll need a lot of stuff to recreate this mutagen," I said to him over the cars speaker system.

"Great, there's a lab where you can get all of this stuff, it's been shut down for months…. But I know where everything is," his voiced echoed through the speaker.

"You can hear her," Mikey said looking at the screens as a red indicator flashed.

"She's tagged, we can follow them," Nina said nodding.

"We'll go, you all stay here keep April safe encase they try something else," Leo said pointing to his brothers.

"Vern, Casey you're with us," Leo added again.

"Nina, you communicate with Donnie tell us where they are going," Leo said again to her as they all headed for the garage.

"Done," she said as she put on a headset Bluetooth device over her head.

"Baxter this lab, is it Sachs old lab? It was shut down years ago and everything moved to a warehouse," I said remembering the last encounter with Sachs we had.

"It is, but nothing was ever touched or moved because of the radioactivity of the products. Some products that are used to create the mutagen are radioactive," he said through the cars speaker.

"Karai lets go, the warehouse isn't far from here," I said to her as she pulled out of the lot.

I flipped through my mother's book and through Dr. O'Neil's book and noticed a page missing. I smiled and shook my head. Donnie took out the page for recreating the actual TGRI mutagen. I only had the mutagen my mother created the prototype, first sample, the one I used to keep myself alive.

"Genius," I said to myself. Karai looked at me.

"What's genius?" Karai said as we stopped at a red light.

"Nothing," I said and slid Dr. O'Neil's book back into the bag.

"Don't tell me it's not all there," she said pulling into traffic. The truck followed behind us I could see it in the mirrors.

"No it's there, all of it," I said and pointed for her to take a left.

"She figured it out," Donnie said hearing our conversation in Karai's car.

"Figured what out?" Leo replied as they listened to our conversation.

"I took out the pages from Aprils father's book about the TGRI mutagen, there's no way to recreate it, however… her mother's mutagen can be recreated," Donnie said adjusting his head piece.

"Meaning?" Casey asked leaning in from the back seat.

"Meaning Alex is smarter than you think…. She's not under their control, she's scared because of the poison, and if they release it into her body it will kill her, so…." Donnie started to say.

"So if she can get Baxter to create her mother's mutagen, she can use it to protect herself in case they do try to poison her," Leo said shaking his head.

"She's good," Casey said from the back seat.

"Thing is, they won't suspect a thing, even if Baxter tries to experiment with the mutagen on live animals it won't do anything to them except change their blood chemistry to make them stronger, that's about it…" Donnie said tailing us slowly.

* * *

"Karai there's the building…." I said to her as we pulled in to a fenced area. The truck behind us with the footclan men pulled in front of us.

They jumped out of the truck and unlocked the gate then followed us as we pulled in to the fence.

"Tell the boys to stay outside, we'll go in and get what Baxter needs," I said to her taking off my seat belt.

"Donnie," Nina said to him as they pulled in towards the warehouse, they parked to the other side of the building about two blocks away.

"The building is Eric Sachs old laboratory, a scan of it indicates radioactive chemicals, however…. It's not safe to go in," she said to Donnie.

"Raphael, you and Mikey stay away from that building, don't even attempt to try to get to Alex or follow her…." Donnie said to them from the truck as he noticed Raph and Mikey on the other side of the building. There was a long road behind the building surrounded by the fence, Mikey and Raph parked there scouting the building.

"I heard Nina," Raphael said turning off the engine of his bike.

"If it's radioactive in there, then why is Alex going in?" Vern asked from the truck. He watched as the footclan men guarded the gates.

"She's not stupid, she won't go in without protection, it's like at the lab with Dr. Anderson, and whenever we work with biochemical's or anything dangerous we wear suits…. She knows this," Donnie said to him as they watched us near the building door.

"Hey…. when we go in we have to wear suits, its radioactive chemicals in the building… it'll kill us," I said to Karai at the door. She loaded her gun and pushed it to her holster.

"No weapons, accidentally fire something off the building explodes," I said to her grabbing her by the arm.

"The gun…. is for protection," Karai said and opened the door. I pulled her by the arm and reached for the gun from her holster.

"I don't think I made myself clear, any accident will blow the place up, you got that," I hissed at her tossing the gun to the ground.

She forcefully pulled her arm from me and went through the door.

I followed behind her as the metal door shut.

"The suits are right there," I said to her as the automated lights went on. She looked at me then went to one of the suits and pulled it off the rack.

We got dressed quickly, as I read over my mother's medical research book.

"Everything we need is in there?" she asked holding her hand up to the large glass room.

"Yes, we need the biochemical material, anything in a green jar that has the label T845 and anything in the red beakers labelled G84T5 careful though, the red beakers are radioactive," I said to her as she opened the glass door.

"Put the stoppers on to the beakers carefully, do not break any of them or drop any, if we smell them or they seep on to our suits we've contaminated the room, an emergency system will put the room in lock down," I said to her as I followed behind her.

"How do you know all this?" she said her voice echoed in the suit.

"Let's just say having a scientist as a brother, and a doctor as a mother…. You learn to everything…." I told her and carefully opened the lid to the glass case that held the green chemicals.

"There are cases on the floor underneath the counters, open it… That's what we'll use to transport the beakers in," I said to her. She turned and looked to what I was doing, and then did the same.

"Be careful Alex," Donnie said to himself nervously. He knew exactly what the chemicals were and how dangerous they are to humans.

"Donnie, are you sure Alex knows what she's doing? Shouldn't we stop her from doing this," Raph said to Donnie through his head piece.

"No, Alex is doing this for a reason and its not to help Baxter with his plan to mutate animals, it's to help her…" Donnie replied to him nervously tapping his hand on the steering wheel.

"You're irritating me, so stop tapping," Leo said putting his hand over his brothers to stop him.

"Sorry, she's just in a lab surrounded by things that could blow up, with someone…. Who doesn't know what they are doing," Donnie said referring to Karai.

"I SAID BE CAREFUL," I hissed angrily at Karai as one of the beakers almost slipped out of her hands. I pushed the last beaker into the case and closed the case shut, locking it.

I turned to her as she capped the last beaker and put it in the case.

"If you had dropped that and it smashed, we'd all be dead right now…." I said to her as she locked the case.

"Baxter and his stupid experiments, he should've came here and got these himself," Karai said as she pulled out the handles of the case carrying it carefully to the door.

I followed behind her with my case as well. Once we left the glass room we took off the suits and threw them to the floor.

"Hang on," I told her before she bent down and picked up the case.

"What is it now?" she said and turned to me.

"I'll carry it, I don't trust you with the red radioactive chemicals," I said to her swapping her the cases.

"Whatever," she said and grabbed my case. We both opened the metal door and took the cases in to the back of the car.

"It's clear ma'am no one followed us," one of the footclan men said to her. She nodded and waved for them to get in to the truck.

"Do we follow them?" Mikey asked Donnie over his head piece.

"Yes, we have to know where the lab is…. We can't get involved guys not yet, Alex knows what she's doing, in order for us to ensure her safety and insure Karai doesn't poison her, we have to stay away… she needs that mutagen made, and Baxter right now is the only one who knows how to make it," Donnie said to him as we pulled out of the gated building.

"Damn," Vern said leaning back in the seat.

"We'll get her back… that collar has been modified to kill her if we get involved or come searching for her, we have to trust her," Leo said as Donnie pulled out behind us.

* * *

"Baxter we have the chemicals," Karai said to him through the car speaker.

"Great, bring it back here so I can start extracting the chemicals," he said and chuckled.

"He's a twisted man," I said to Karai as she cautiously drove through traffic.

"Isn't your so called brother a scientist? He'd fall in to the twisted category too wouldn't he?" she said comparing Donnie to Baxter.

"Nope, cause you see Donatello isn't stupid like Baxter," I said to her then I looked at the mirror and noticed the guys following us.

"Pull into an alley," I told her waving to one of the buildings.

"Why?" she said looking out her mirror.

"They're following us," she noticed their truck.

"We'll lose them if we take an alley," I said to her. We pulled in to an alley between two buildings that led to a different road, the truck behind us followed.

"Damn she knew we were following her Donnie," Raph said noticing Donnie slow down.

"We can't tail her, we'll have to slow down," Donnie said cautiously turning to a different street.

"Park," I told her as she stopped the car in the alley.

"Why are we parking, look playing games isn't an option, we need to finish out mission," Karai said looking at me.

"Stay here, I'll be a minute," I said to her and opened the door.

"Hey, you're not planning on going back to those mutants are you? I own you, you have 5 minutes," she said and held up the remote to my collar.

I nodded and slammed the door.

I noticed the guys had parked a block away from the alley waiting for us to come out, I quickly hurried across the busy street and to the back of the truck.

I came around the front side towards Donnie.

"Back off," I said to him standing away from the truck so they wouldn't grab me.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Leo said leaning in towards me.

"Back off I'm serious, don't get involved," I said to them quickly looking around to make sure Karai wasn't listening or following me.

"Let us help you," Donnie said again.

"Back off, I'm serious… just leave," I said to them then turned around and quickly walked back to the car.

"Damn, Donnie we got to close…." Raph said to him through the headpiece.

"Guys, let's do what Alex said… back off," Leo said to them.

"You mean keep our distance," Raph replied.

"Yup, far away," Donnie said shifting the truck in to drive as we pulled out of the alley.

* * *

"You came back, good…. Any more stops we need to make," she said as we drove on to a secluded road out of the city.

"Nope," I said to her noticing the guys weren't following us anymore. They were, but not as close.

"Crescent and Mills?" I said to her noticing the old warehouse.

"This is where Baxter is set up," she said pulling the car into the lot. I looked around and noticed the older part of the building, the part that collapsed on us was still in rubble.

"They've gone back to the old warehouse," Nina said as my cell phone indicator flashed on her screen.

"The building that collapsed why are they using that place?" Donnie asked pulling the truck over far away from the warehouse.

"No, they're actually using the warehouse, I think it's a base for Baxter's operation," Nina said again to them.

"Ah, welcome…." Oroku Saki said as we came through the door with the two large cases.

"Put the case down," he said to me. I held my hands up and turned around.

"Pat her down, make sure she's not wired," he said to one of the footclan men.

"Hey," I said grabbing the man's hand before he could touch me.

"I don't like men touching me," I said to him and pushed him away.

"Karai, check her…" he said gesturing to her.

Karai patted me down and checked my clothes for bugs, or tracking devices. She pulled out my cell phone from my back jean pocket and then noticed I had a bug in my sleeve. She pulled it out and held it up.

"You've been bugged, smart girl…." Oroku Saki said taking the bug from Karai.

I turned around and looked at it.

"I don't know how that got there," I said to him putting my hands down.

He looked at me and put the bug down on the table. He slapped me across the face.

"You stupid girl, they were listening to everything, they know of our location and of the mutagen," He said to me. I touched a hand to my face and turned to him.

"Damn, they found the bug…." Leo said hearing static on the other end.

"If he hurt her I swear I'm going to…" Raphael said hearing what had unfolded.

"We can't risk this, we have to go… we'll figure something out," Donnie said to his brothers.

"We can get snipers and a bird's eye view of the place…" Casey was about to finish his words when Donnie interrupted him.

"No, no stake out…. We'll figure something out," he said as they pulled away from the building.

"Do not think for one second you are safe… if I see any turtles, mutants, or any of your human friends anywhere near this base… Baxter will press the trigger, and instantly… slowly and painfully you will die," he said grabbing me by the shirt.

"Have I made myself clear," he said to me and forcefully pushed me to the ground.

"Uhhh, ow," I said and grabbed my arm. It still hurt even though it almost healed it still hurt.

"Put her in the cell," he said to the footclan men. Three of them came around to me and picked me up pushing me in to the cell.

"Baxter you have what you need, recreate the mutagen," he said to him as Baxter dressed in a radioactive suit.

"Everyone must leave this area, I will work with the scientists in recreating the mutagen as I did for Eric Sachs," he said to him as he and Karai left the room.

* * *

"Well did you find her?" April said as the guys came through the garage.

"We tailed her for a while, they found the bug… now the games become too risky," Donnie said to them as he went to his desk.

"So now what, what does this mean?" Yuri said as Leo came to the table and sat down next to her.

"Now we need to figure something else out," Leo said taking in a deep breath.

"Hello turtles," the intercom on the train cart turned on.

"Yes it's me again, this time… I mean business, your girl was wired, someone… one of you wired her," Karai said then the intercom went silent for a moment.

"I know it was one of your females, I want her… deliver the female that shot the arrow to Crescent and Mills tomorrow afternoon, or else…. I'll have Baxter poison your sweet little friend. Maybe… Shredder might want to have fun with her first," she said and laughed.

"What I do with the female is my business, you have a choice turtles… the life of your human friend, or your companion, you choose. Oh and turtles, come watch… it'll be fun, I promise!" she said then the intercom clicked.

"What….. she wants Aki?" Mikey said looking at her.

"Then I'll go," she said standing up from the table.

"No, this has to be a trick… a trap of some sort," Casey said trying to think of another plan.

"What choice do we have, Karai could poison Alex… or Shredder could kill her," Vern said almost in a panic.

"Calm down, we won't let Aki go and we won't let Alex get hurt," Leo said trying to figure out a resolution.

"If I may," Splinter said clearing his throat.

"If I know Oroku Saki's way of thinking, he is planning combat…. Alex was wired by Nina, and even though Aki shot the bow he's going to pin them against eachother…. In a form of combat," Splinter said from the table.

"You mean he's going to have Alex fight Aki… over what? Because she bugged her," Mari said aggravated.

"To turn all of us against Alex, he knows we will not engage her in combat, but if he forces us too… Alex will defend herself and he will subdue her. By doing so, he will turn us against her," Splinter said again.

"Then we can't go against her… no way," Raph said rubbing his head in agitation.

"I don't know what to do right now," Leo said and sat down again contemplating.

"I will go, and if I must fight her… I will, regardless if Alex wins or not, I will not allow her life to be taken over my own…" Aki said and came around the table to her room.

"Woah, woah Aki think about this…" Mikey said following her.

"Great!" April said and sat down at the table.

* * *

"Yuri what are you doing?" Nina half whispered to her sister as they gathered in her room.

"Look everyone is asleep; I am not going to allow Karai or Shredder to hurt Alex any longer. I'm doing what we should've done in the first place, end this!" She said tying her fan to her belt.

"You're crazy your pregnant, you can't go alone or fight them off alone," Mari half shouted at her sister.

"She won't be alone, I shot the arrow therefore I am also responsible, I will help Yuri." Aki said pulling her bow around her body.

"Man Leonardo is going to be so angry if he finds out we went out on our own, especially you…" Mari said turning around, she sighed deeply and grabbed her baton.

Nina nodded to Aki and twirled her change around her arm.

"We have to do this quietly, and quickly…. According to Nina's research the cell they have Alex in has a trap door in its flooring," Yuri said looking out her window to make sure no one was awake.

"We have to get to that trap door, the building might be guarded, I'm sure we can handle them," Nina said tapping on Donnie's minicomputer.

"Is there a way to send a signal to Alex, if we can let her know what we are doing…. Then," Mari started to say.

"That's perfect, I can shoot an arrow through the exterior cell window, Alex said it was opened and no glass was on it," Aki said with a smile.

"Good, we have to do this fast…." Yuri said as she came towards her door.

"What if we get caught or she's forced to attack us, Yuri…. She could hurt you, or one of us, are you willing to take that chance?" Mari asked again touching a hand to her sisters shoulder.

"We have to try," she said and slowly slid opened her door.

The girls slowly shifted behind her as they tried not to make a sound.

"Garage," Nina said in a whisper. They all shifted to the garage as Mari held the door opened.

"What vehicle do we take?" Nina asked.

"We found an old truck a week ago, Donnie brought it back he thought he'd use it for parts, it still runs and nothings been used out of it," Yuri said pulling a tarp off of an old black truck.

"Nice," Aki said as they all climbed in to the truck.

"I hope it's not loud," Mari said as Yuri carefully turned the car on. It purred quietly and made no sound. They all sighed in relief.

"Go," Aki said to her as the garage door opened.

They pulled out on to the main road as the large metal garage door closed behind them.

"We have to take a left at the lights," Nina said worried. She was worried Donatello, or Leo would notice they were gone and follow them.

"Don't worry, even if they do get mad at us, we are doing this for a reason," Yuri said stopping at a traffic light.

"The warehouse isn't far from here, we need to pull over somewhere far away from the warehouse and go by foot," Nina said closing her computer. Yuri found a empty lot a block away from the warehouse. The entire place was pitch black the fence was locked and only two footclan guarded the exterior perimeter.

"Strange," Aki said looking to the fence.

"They only have two guards," she said pointing to the guards.

"There could be more, everyone be on guard," Mairi said grabbing her weapon from the truck.

"Aki do you think you can hit them and take them down from here?" Yuri asked coming towards her sister.

"Yes, I can…" she said and loaded her bow.

She loaded the bow with two arrows to hit them both at the same time.

"Here I go," she said and pulled back the string.

"Go," she said and released the string, the arrows flew through the air and struck the two guards without even a sound.

"Yes," Nina said as they carefully approached the fence.

They quickly came around the building surveying it.

"Nina," Aki whispered to her pointing to the opened cell window.

"That's it," Nina said coming over to the window.

"Alex," Nina half whispered through the bars.

"What?" I opened my eyes and shifted out of the chair.

"Who's there?" I said leaning against the wall near the window.

"Nina, we're getting you out of here," she half whispered, as she started talking to her sisters.

"NO, no… don't do anything, go home… don't come here again," I said to her quietly.

"What? We are here to take you back with us," Aki said through the bars.

"This place isn't safe, it's almost dawn they'll catch you, leave right now…" I half shouted to them trying not to alert any of the guards outside the gate.

"Alex… we are…" Yuri started to say. I cut her off.

"Yuri, why are you out here, your pregnant, Leo won't like this… leave all of you," I said again almost in a loud voice.

"Damn," I heard Mari say. Then I heard a whistle and footclan men shouting.

"Damn, they caught them…." I said to myself. I grabbed my staff and hit it against the bars.

"Hey, hey you over there," I shouted at the footclan guarding my cell.

"Shut up!" he said turning to me.

"I want to talk to Karai and Oroku Saki right now," I shouted at him.

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you," he said and unlocked the gate.

"I dare you to try," I half shouted at him. That's when the alarm system went off.

"The girls must've got in," I said to myself as red flashing lights blared through the entire warehouse.

"Go," the man in my cell said to the others, he ran out of my cell following them leaving the gate opened.

"Haha, idiot," I said and ran out behind them.

I ran out after the men as they ran down a long hallway. I could hear the girls fighting them off as they approached and then whizz an arrow whizzed right past me. I grabbed it before it struck the wall behind me.

"Aki," I said and ran down the hallway.

As I made it to a large room, a place I've never been in before, I saw Karai and Oroku Saki in the room.  
"Hey," I shouted at them noticing the girls baring their weapons at them.

"Ah, good…. You're here, you get to watch as I capture these mutants," Oroku Saki said. Then he stepped on to a switch that raised a small platform. His entire being suddenly was morphed into a metal suit, a new modified upgraded version.

"GET OUT OF HERE," I yelled at the girls. We were in another part of the warehouse a hanger, the large garage door closed trapping us all inside.

"Baxter, activate the collar, I want her to be the one to end their pathetic lives," Oroku Saki said as his body changed into the metal suit.

"OOoooh, hehehe… yes," Baxter said and pressed his finger against the remote.

"AAAH," I shouted falling to my knees.

I could feel the collar shock me, a large surge of energy took over my body. It wasn't only painful, but I felt as if my own mind and thoughts were slowly turning black.

"Stop it your killing her," Yuri shouted at Baxter as he chuckled and came around to me.

"Shredder asked for you to take the lives of these female turtles," he said bending down near me.

"Uuhhh," I felt my breath was scattered, my entire body surged with unbelievable energy. I picked up my staff and stood to my feet.

"Karai, encapsulate all of them, I want those turtles… her brothers to watch this, put them in chains and call upon the others," Shredder said throwing his hands to the air laughing.

She smirked and looked over to the footclan as they grabbed the girls and their weapons.

"Come with me," she said pulling me by the arm.

"What is it?" I hissed at her as she dragged me to an intercom on the wall.

"You will be the one to tell them that their females are here, at our base, and if they want them alive they will have to come here to get them…. Also mention, that each one of them will fight you for their lives," she smirked and pushed me towards the intercom.

"Aaah," I shook my head trying to resist the control of the collar.

"Do it or else," she threatened crossing her arms.

I pressed my hand against the intercom. I couldn't control myself its like my entire body wasn't my own, as if I was having an out of body experience.

"Leonardo, I know you can hear me…." I said through the intercom.

"It's Alex," I said again.

"What….. the girls must be with her," Donnie said at his computer. He was worried and frantically searching the city for Nina and the girls.

"I have the girls, they are here… Crescent and Mills base," I said again trying not to sound like I was upset or choking on my words.

"You want them, come and get them… we'll be in the back hanger, only the four of you come… don't bring Casey or the cops, come alone…." I said to them again.

"What is wrong with her?" Raphael said listening to the intercom.

"She has to be under their control this time, they may have actually activated the collar," Donnie said coming towards the intercom.

"That is all," I was about to finish saying when Karai held her gun up to me.

"One more thing, they will fight me for their lives if they win… you all will be free to go…." I said again then clicked the intercom.

"I knew this would happen," Splinter said coming around the table.

"They are forcing Alex to combat against the girls, and possibly all of you… we mustn't let her win, we must bring her down and remove that collar," Splinter said to the guys as they gathered their weapons.

"Then we bring her back with us this time, we take no chances," Leo said turning for the garage.

"I have the transmitter; the lab finally finished it… I can counter the collars effect and remove it off of her," Donnie said clasping his hand over the microchip.

"Then let's do this," Raph said as they all headed out to the garage.

* * *

"Alex, Alex can you hear me?" Yuri said to me from across the room.

I was disoriented and dizzy, I wasn't sure what happened after I had finished talking to the guys over the intercom. I lifted my eyes to the girls. They were all chained by the arms to the opposite side of me.

"You must fight the collar, Alex… this is wrong they are going to make you fight us for our lives, this isn't right…" Mari said trying to pull her arms from the chains.

"What," I said to them noticing I was also chained as well.

"Even if we do fight you, we won't hurt you…" Aki said as she too trying to pry the chains from the ceiling.

"No, you must fight me you have to win…. That's the only way they'll let you go," I said to them and stood up to my feet.

I had a better grasp of the chains this way, I was also able to reach into my jacket.

I pulled out a small syringe of the yellow mutagen.

"This is the mutagen Baxter made, it's the last of it... the rest he tested on those animals, you'll need it," I said to them pushing it back in to my pocket.

I heard the warehouse door open.

"My my my, they did come… bring them outside," Karai said to the footclan that came around to us.

"Let go," I hissed at the men that were forcefully pulling me through the hanger door.

"Alex," Mikey said when he saw me. Leo held up a hand to him keeping him back.

"Are you guys okay?" Raph asked the girls as the footclan men pushed them to the ground.

"Yeah we're fine," Mari said helping her sisters up.

"Oroku Saki," Splinter said noticing him come around the black van that was parked near us.

"Splinter, the rat….. came to watch the entertainment I see," Shredder said as he held his hand up to the footclan surrounding us.

They quickly came towards us and grabbed the guys by the arms pulling them away from us.

"We came to take back our girls," Splinter replied coming around the guys. He paced in front of me.

"Well unfortunately the only way they get to leave is through her," Shredder said pointing to the girls then me.

The footclan took the guys weapons, and chained them up together.

"Hey," Mikey said as his nunchucks were taken from him.

"Enjoy the entertainment," Shredder said as the back of the truck opened. Baxter came out.

"How about the rat…. Take him and tie him up….." many footclan surrounded Splinter. He started fighting them off, but was overpowered by a tazer and knocked down.

"Splinter," Yuri said as they grabbed him by the arms.

"Don't worry girls they won't be harmed, they're here for entertainment purposes only, they get to watch as Alex defeats you all….. once she's done with you, she'll take her revenge on them," Karai said standing next to Baxter.

"Baxter, go ahead," Shredder said as he held up a remote and pressed it.

"AAAHHHHH," I fell to my knee's trying to pry the collar off.

"Alex, fight it… don't let him win," Leo shouted at me.

"Uhhhh haa," I shouted as the collar started to pulsate around my neck.

"Hey Shredder… I'm going to…" Raphael started to say something when one of the footclan attacked him and hit him in the stomach.

"Noo," I stuttered out trying to pry the collar off.

"Again Baxter," Shredder said as he pressed the button a second time.

"OKAY, OKAY…" I shouted rolling over on my back.

"YOU WIN," I said to them that's when the collar stopped.

"Good, now that we have an understanding, pick your weapon and your opponent," Shredder said crossing his arms. The weapons they took from the guys were displayed on the ground near me. I rolled over and looked at them.

"Alex don't we can stop the collar, we can stop Baxter…." Donnie said noticing me look at his bo.

"Where's my staff," I hissed out angrily.

"Give her her toy," Shredder said as one of the men tossed it to me. I grabbed it.

"You prefer a weak weapon over those, so be it," Karai said as she and Baxter stood near the truck.

"Arugh," I shouted and turned around contemplating this…. I couldn't go against the collar. Baxter had me in the palm of his hands and I couldn't go against it.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: epic battle scene, then something special. One more chapter I think after this... it'll finish off the story. Maybe another one? Let's see!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"You have no honor Oroku Saki," Splinter said to him as the footclan tied him up next to the boys.

"She has no honor," Saki said pointing to me.

"Let the game begin," he said then lights turned on and lit in a circle around us.

"Who'll be first?" Karai said to the girls.

"We will not fight her," Aki said standing up; she took her bow and held it out towards me in surrender.

"You fight or you die, those are your options," Shredder said pacing around us.

I swung my staff in the air and came at Aki. I twirled it over my head and brought it around my body. She blocked me with her bow.

"Aki you can't let her win, even if you don't want to fight her, you must…." Splinter said to her. She quickly turned her gaze to him then back to me.

"Aki, come on," I said to her and tapped my staff to the ground getting her attention. She loaded her bow and held it to the air.

I swung my staff around to my back and waited for her to strike. She held the bow in a straight line and let the arrow fly. She wasn't aiming at me she was aiming at Karai. Shredder noticed this and pulled Karai away, I twirled my staff stopping the arrow before it struck her or me.

"We can't do this Splinter, we can't hurt Alex," Leo half whispered to him while trying to break the chains.

"We must, if we get her down we have the advantage," Splinter said to him.

"Aki…." I said coming around her.

I swung my staff and hit her against her shell, she jumped away from me.

"Alex, I do not want to hurt you, but if I must in order to save you then I will," she said and raised her bow again. She loaded an arrow, but before she held it against the string Mari jumped me from behind attacking me with her baton.

"Aaah," I said and fell to the ground.

"Take me on," she said and held her baton close to her body.

"If you all want to take me on then so be it," I said and stood up.

"Let's go," she said and ran at me. I held my staff up as a shield against her baton. She swung her arm around and stuck me in the side.

I clenched my teeth and looked at her grabbing my side.

"Mari, pipe it down will yeah… don't hurt her," Raph hissed at her.

"You pipe down, after I bring her down I'm coming after you next Shredder," Mari said pointing to him.

"Aaaahrugh," I shouted at her and ran at her with my staff. I threw it to the air, it twirled and before it came down I kicked Mari in the stomach knocking her down. I grabbed my staff and swung it around at Aki knocking her down.

I jumped back catching my breath.

I put my hand over the collar, I could feel it still shocking me, and electric impulses surged through me.

"She's trying to take the collar off," Donnie said noticing my fingers prying at the collar.

"Do not attempt to break that collar girl you will only get worse," Shredder said coming around the van. He came towards the guys hovering behind them.

"Stay away from them Shredder I'm warning you," I choked out to him. I jumped to my feet.

"Do not attempt anything stupid little girl," he said pacing behind them.

"Come on," I said again tapping my staff to the ground. Nina swung around her chain, wrapping it around my ankle. I looked down at it and smirked.

I used my staff as a defense and held it up before she sung the other half of the chain against my arm. However, it missed my staff and struck me in the shoulder. She pulled me down.

"Aaah," I said touching my shoulder, she released the blades on the ball and they had cut into my arm.

"I had too, I'm sorry," she said pulling the chain back.

"Keep her down," Splinter said as he released his hands from the rope.

"I don't think so," Shredder said noticing Splinter release himself. Splinter jumped to his feet and ran towards me grabbing one of Leo's katana's. He swung it in the air and hit the main chain that locked the guys together. It snapped unlocking the chains around their hands.

"Yes," Raph said and jumped to his feet. He turned and faced Shredder.

"My turn," Yuri said, she tapped her fans open and turned to Shredder.

"Hahaha, try it…." He laughed, as she swung her fans to the air then in a circle creating a cloud of dust.

I rolled over on to my side and coughed.

She held her fans up one towards me and one towards Shredder, as the pins released. She was aiming to strike Karai; I was too disoriented to notice this and stood to my feet just as the pins flew through the air.

"ALEX…. GET DOWN," I heard Leo say. I turned towards him, I held up my staff as the pins struck it.

"Hahha your pins have no effect on me," Shredder said holding up his arms.

"He's going to release his blades," Donnie said. Everyone braced themselves and hit the ground as Shredders arms released blades through the air.

"What?" I said weakened, I wasn't able to move, Nina had struck me hard….Mari's blow left me breathless, I didn't notice the blades coming right at me.

"Hehehe, she's going to die," Baxter chuckled hiding behind Karai, he held up the remote and taped the button again.

I screamed and fell to my knees as the blades whizzed past me.

Shredder then retracted the blades back in to his arms. He held his hand up as the footclan surrounded the guys distracting them.

"FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED," Shredder said to me. I rolled over on my back trying to pry the collar off of me.

"If she won't finish this, release the poison," Shredder said coming back around the van towards Baxter.

He chuckled and clicked the button again.

Karai smiled and took the remote from Baxter she pressed the button. I felt a needle inject my neck.

"AAHHAHA," I shouted trying to control myself.

"She released the poison," Aki said holding her bow up at Karai.

I ran at Aki and threw my staff at her striking her in the arm. She jumped back.

"Alex, don't…" she said to me.

"Fight me," I choked out at them.

"No," Aki said again. That's when I saw Mari run at me, she swung her baton at me and struck me in the side again knocking me down.

"Mari," Aki said pulling her sister back.

"If we get her down we can take that collar off," Mari said to her.

I rolled over and jumped to my feet.

"You have 10 minutes turtles, take her life, or have your lives taken… won't make a difference that poison will kill her either way," Karai said as Baxter jumped into the back of the van. Shredder laughed and followed behind him, so did Karai. The van pulled away from us and back to the building.

"FIGHT ME," I shouted at the girls.

Yuri held her fan up at me.

"I don't want to do this," she said and swung her fan around, this time I was prepared. Before she could create a smoke of dust I jumped into the air, I struck my staff at her shell knocking her down.

"Noooo," I cried and dropped my staff noticing I had hurt Yuri.

"ALEX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Leo shouted at me as he ran to Yuri.

"Please…. Please stop this," I choked out trying to get the collar off my neck.

"Guys, she's trying to get us to fight her, to get that collar off of her, we need to get that collar off….if she's been poisoned we have to treat her," Donnie said coming towards his brother. The footclan had retreated and disappeared from the premises.

"Alex, you will fight me," Splinter said coming towards me.

I picked up my staff and ran at him, I hoped Splinter would kill me at that moment for what I had done. He swung the katana around and struck me with the hilt knocking me down.

He quickly grabbed the weapons off the ground and tossed them to the guys.

I rolled over and jumped to my feet. I wasn't going to fight Splinter, I didn't want to fight the girls either, but I had no choice. The collar was killing me, and I wanted it off…. Or dead!

I ran at Aki she held her bow up and shot her arrow.

"Aaah," I shouted as the arrow struck me in the side.

"AKI," Mikey shouted at her.

"She cracked Yuri's shell," Leo said looking at me.

"Don't do it Leo," Raph shouted at him, noticing his brother pick up his katana.

"Uhhh," I dropped my staff and looked at the arrow. I carefully pulled it out of my side.

"LEONARDO DON'T," Splinter shouted at him as he ran at me. I looked at him, he jumped to the air and before he could strike me Raphael blocked him with his sais.

"Don't…" he said pushing his brother back.

"I'm getting that collar off of her, she hurt Yuri…. Yuri's pregnant, or did she forget that too," Leo hissed at me looking to me.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered out and picked up my staff.

"ALEX…" Mari shouted at me, she ran at me and stuck me from behind. I didn't even notice her come at me. I fell to the ground.

"STOP, EVERYONE DON'T DO THIS, THIS IS WHAT SHREDDER WANTS… he wants to turn us against eachother," Splinter said holding his hands up.

"She almost killed Yuri, if anything happens to Keno I swear…." Mari said to him.

I rolled over to my back and started to cry. I reached for my staff and picked myself up.

"I'm sorry…" I stuttered out. Then I saw ninja stars flying at me. They struck me knocking me down.

"NOO," Mikey shouted and ran to me.

"Alex, I'm sorry I had too…" Nina said helping Yuri up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry," I said to Mikey looking at him. Donnie came to my side quickly.

"Donnie…" I said to him and tapped the tip of my staff. It had a vile of green mutagen in it.

"Alex," Raph said coming to my side.

"Give this to Yuri, please…" I said to Donnie.

"No we have to get this collar off first," He said and placed a transmitter against the collar. It clicked and the collar fell off.

"The poisons spreading," Donnie said scanning my vitals.

"Give her both of these, it'll save her and protect Keno…" I said to him holding the vile I stole from Baxter.

"Please Donnie, get Yuri out of here… you need to fix her shell," I said to him pushing the viles in to his hand.

"No, we're taking you with us," he said he carefully touched the stars sticking out of me.

"No just go…. I don't deserve…." I started to say.

"Guys Yuri's really hurt we have to go, we need to treat her…" Leo said helping her to the truck.

"Go please…" I cried out to them.

"We have to take Alex with us, we can treat the poison," Donnie said to Raphael.

"Can't we use that mutagen, the one Baxter made," he said to him.

"That's exactly it, we have to use it…" Donnie said opening the cap.

I pressed my hand against the vile.

"Yuri needs this…. Help her please, leave me here and go," I half shouted at him.

"Alex, don't we'll take you home," Splinter said leaning towards me.

"JUST GO, HELP YURI AND GET OUT OF HERE," I shouted at them.

Raph picked me up as they all ran back to the truck.

* * *

"Nina were those stars coated in poison," Donnie said taking them out.

"No, they were the one's Alex gave me," she said wrapping her sisters shell with tape keeping it together.

"Help Yuri please," I kept saying to Donnie. He turned and opened the cap of the mutagen.

Leo took it from him.

"We have to rub this on her shell, it'll keep her alive and stable until we can get Dr. Andrew's to check her," Donnie said.

"Leo," Donnie said to him. He was angry I could tell, his face showed it, he was upset and angry with me for cracking Yuri's shell. I think he was more worried for Keno.

"If anything happens to Yuri, or Keno…" Leo said to his brother.

"Then rub it on her shell and help her," Donnie said to him.

Nina reached over and grabbed the vile from Leo and rubbed the mutagen over Yuri's crack.

Donnie then jumped to the driver's seat.

"Guys Alex isn't doing so well," Mikey said touching his hand to my forehead.

"Oh god, she's shaking…." Aki said holding a hand to my neck.

"DONNIE GO," Leo shouted at his brother as he pulled away from the warehouse.

* * *

I don't remember what happened after that point. All I heard were voices, I couldn't make out whose they were but I could hear a lot of people around me.

"Yuri's fine, she's stable…. Alex saved her, that mutagen healed her shell," Dr. Andrews said taking off his glasses.

"Keno is he okay?"Leo asked.

"Yes, he's fine… I think she's almost breach, she should deliver soon," he said again standing up.

"That mutagen is remarkable, it healed her shell fast and protected her, the baby is doing well too, its as if he was never effected," Dr. Andrew's said checking Yuri over one more time.

"Alex is a good person…." He said to Leo.

"What?" Leo said looking at him.

"She would never do this on purpose, she's not like that," Dr. Andrews said checking Yuri's heart again.

"I'm conflicted right now; I don't know if I can trust her…. I know it wasn't her and she didn't do this intentionally, but …." Leo said pulling the sheets over Yuri.

"I know her, she brought you to me when you were all baby turtles, not like this… she was scared because she thought you all caught a cold," he chuckled remembering my first day in New York.

"You weren't sick you all just ate too much," he said again putting his equipment away.

"That little girl still lives in her, and she would never intentionally do this to hurt any of you…" He said and stood up. Leo stood up as well.

"I'll go see her now," he said and opened the door. Leo followed him as well closing the door behind him.

"Is Yuri okay?" Mari asked coming towards the doctor.

"Yes none of you have anything to worry about, Yuri is fine, and so is Keno… she's breach she'll deliver soon," he said to everyone.

Dr. M came out of my room wiping his hands with a cloth.

"She's okay, stable…. The poison really affected her, whoever gave her the original mutagen saved her," he said rubbing his forehead.

"So she's okay doc," Mikey said coming towards him.

"Yes, but she'll be asleep for a while, maybe a few days, she needs it…." He said touching his hand to Mikey's shoulder.

"Vern and April are in there with her right now," he said to Mikey. Mikey nodded and went to my room.

"Thanks, we appreciate this," Donnie said coming over to Dr. M.

"She can't keep doing this anymore, she really needs to stop… maybe retire, her body is exhausted and weak," Dr. M said to him.

"We know, don't worry she won't get involved in any more fights," Raph said to him.

"Good, I'll take your leave, call me if you need anything else," he said to them. Donnie nodded as he walked the doctor to the door.

"I should leave as well, once Yuri is breach you'll know, call me, I'll come…" Dr. Andrews said extending his hand to Leo. They shook hands as he followed Donnie to the door.

"Leonardo," Splinter said to him as the doctors both left. Leo turned and looked at him.

"We need to talk," he said to him.

* * *

"Leonardo," Splinter said to him.

"You must forgive Alex for her actions, she did not do this intentionally," Splinter said to him.

"I'm conflicted right now," he said crossing his arms.

"Then don't be….. Raphael forgave her and so did your brothers, Mari has not yet but the rest have, forgive her… set an example, she wouldn't do this, its not her…." He said to him again.

"Yuri's shell is what is protecting Keno, I know he's okay I know she's okay, but she struck her, she didn't even think or stop…" Leo said to him.

"It wasn't her son, she was upset, a mess after it…. You saw it," Splinter said to him as he sat down on the bench.

"LEO," Nina shouted running through the dojo.

"Yuri I think she's going to deliver, right now…." she said to him panicked.

"What," Leo said following her out the door.

* * *

"Oh my god, I don't know how to do this…." April said pressing a towel against Yuri's body.

"Can we get Dr. Andrews back here," Leo said coming through the door.

"No we have no time, by the time he gets here Yuri would've already delivered," Nina said holding a hand to her sister's stomach.

"Then what do we do?" Leo said bending down towards her.

"You out," Aki said pulling Leo out the door.

"Wait hang on," he said to her as she closed the door.

"Hang on Yuri we got this," Mari said to her sister placing a towel to her forehead.

"I'll call Casey, he'll get Dr. Andrews here fast," April said fumbling with her phone.

"Good," Aki said helping Yuri calm down.

"No point, he's coming…." Yuri said loudly.

"Oh god," April said holding the phone to her ear.

"Casey…" she started to say.

* * *

"Oh man," Mikey said and rubbed his head. He sat down at the table.

"Alex is unconscious, Yuri's about to deliver, and Shredder's still out there," Raph said agitated. He came to the table and sat down too.

Donnie sighed deeply and leaned against his desk looking to my room.

"Leo," Donnie said to him. Leo seemed worried, concerned, he leaned against Yuri's door.

"Talk to Alex, I know she's unconscious, talk to her," Donnie said touching a hand to his brother's shoulder.

Leo turned to him.

He nodded.

"Hey," Leo said coming through my door.

"What happened out there Leo?" Vern said touching a hand to my head.

"She didn't do this I know…. It was Baxter, Karai and Shredder," Leo said pulling up a chair next to me.

"She can't do this anymore," Vern said to him.

"She won't…." Leo said touching a hand to his shoulder.

Vern leaned over me and kissed my forehead.

"I'd like to talk to her," Leo said to him.

"Vern," Leo said to him before he opened my door.

"If you and Alex want to live here you can, if you want to live at her apartment or yours… that's fine, I just don't want my family to separate," Leo said to him.

"Whatever she decides," Vern said to him and opened the door.

Leo sighed and turned to me.

"Hey, look…. I know you didn't mean to hurt Yuri intentionally, she's fine…. Keno's fine, I think she's breach though…" Leo said quickly to me.

"I guess… I'm conflicted Alex, I know it wasn't you who did this to her or to the girls…." He started to say. That's when Mikey opened the door and came in panicked.

"Dr. Andrews is here, and Casey, got him here fast…" Mikey said to his brother. Leo stood up and followed him out the door.

* * *

I think two or three hours had passed, no one came in to my room. At least I don't think anyone did. I couldn't hear voices around me, I did however hear a baby crying.

I rolled over to my side.

"Why is it so loud," I said to myself looking at the wall. I picked up one of the pictures I had taped to the wall and looked at it.

It was last year; I took a picture of the guys when we went camping far away from the city. April was with us, it was a hilarious picture because Mikey burned himself roasting marshmallows over the fire. I smiled and taped it back to the wall.

"I'm so sore," I said and sat up. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled the sheets off of me.

"Huh," I said looking out the window.

"Keno…. What?" I said noticing everyone hovered around the table near Yuri.

I slid opened my bedroom door and looked at everyone.

"Alex," Vern said coming to me. He hugged me and kissed me on the head.

"While you were asleep, this little guy came into the world," he said extending his hand to him.

"Oh," I said. I was really nervous and scared to come near them. I did after all hurt Yuri, she has a crack on her shell now just like Raphael, and I could've killed Keno in the process.

"Don't worry…. Your okay," Vern whispered to me. I slowly shifted my feet towards them.

"Alex come here," Leo said extending his hand out to me.

"You're not mad at me?" I said to him as he grabbed my hand.

"Look," he said and pulled me next to him.

"Ohhhh," I said and touched Keno's little hands.

"He's so adorable Alex, oh my god he's going to be the most spoiled little baby ever," April chimed cheerfully.

"I'm sorry Yuri," I said to her. She hugged me and smiled.

"Here," she said and passed him over to me.

"Ohh, he's so adorable," I said taking him in my arms.

"He's so tiny; looks a little like Leo…." I said and smiled as he pulled at my necklace.

"Hahaha, yeah he does," Splinter said behind me.

I pulled my necklace back into my shirt so he wouldn't ripe it off.

"He's so cute," I said and tapped his head.

"So Keno…. What's up dude," Mikey said leaning over me. We all laughed.

* * *

I sat down next to Splinter as Casey and Vern ordered food.

"So Splinter," I said to him as he held little Keno in his arms.

"What exactly did the guys eat at this age when they were changing …. Mutating," I said trying to be discreet.

"Hahha, well they didn't have teeth yet, so baby formula," he said looking at Keno.

"Ah, and….." I started to say.

"Dr. Andrews said that even though we look like 19 year old turtles, in human years… our actual age progression slows, we're 17 in turtle years…." Donnie said coming around the table.

"So technically Keno will grow, and fast…. For a couple of months, he'll start to walk and talk, but then his age progression will slow down," he explained again sitting next to Splinter.

"So you guys are still teenagers, hahaha wow that explains things perfectly," I said looking at them.

"What?" Mikey said mumbling his mouth was filled with corn chips.

"Yup," April said agreeing.

I slid over to Splinter and looked at Keno.

"So little man, guess April and I will have to figure out a schedule to kidnap you from here," I said to him. Splinter chuckled.

"Hey, nu uh I get him every evening after work, you can have him during the day," she said coming towards me.

"See told you, we'll never get to see him," Leo said to Yuri as they pulled out food from the fridge bringing it to the table.

"Think maybe that schedule will allow us to actually have him here with us?" Yuri said placing cups and plates on the table. Nina and Aki organized the plates and added napkins and utensils.

"Nope," I said and played with Keno's hands.

"Hahaha… so I guess his aunts and uncles won't even get to hang out with him," Mari teased as she and Raph grabbed the other half of the table and pushed it together.

"Nope again," I said to them.

"We could tie her and April up, you know whenever we want to hang out with the kid," Mikey said to Raph mumbling.

"Stop mumbling…. And yeah that's an idea," Raph said ignoring us. April and I looked at them.

"Oh, oh, we could reprogram their vehicles so that when they drive somewhere they get lost, and… " Donnie was about to say when I pushed near him and crossed my arms.

"Alex, can we help you?" Leo said crossing his arms as well.

"We were kind of having a conversation here kid," Raph taunted looking at me.

"Tie me and April up, reprogram our cars?" I said to them. Splinter chuckled.

"What's this about…" April said also pushing through them.

"See thing is, he's my kid… not yours, or yours, so technically he lives here, so we get to hang out with him anytime we want," Leo said pointing to me and April.

"Oh really," I started to say.

That's when an argument broke out, well not really an argument, the whole time Raph and the guys teased and taunted us.

"Should we tell them that the pizza is here?" Vern said grabbing it from the pizza guy at the door.

"No this time, we'll be able to eat without them stealing it like wild dogs," Casey said bringing it to the table.

"The only people I'd be worried about is Alex and Mikey, they're like wild dogs," Nina said sitting down as they placed the boxes on the table.

They sat down at the table and opened the boxes.

"At least we won't have to worry about Keno for awhile, he'll still be a baby and he won't run around and mess our places up yet," Casey said as he reached for a ham and pepperoni.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yuri said reminding him that me and Mikey loved ham and pepperoni.

"See the way I see it, if we eat this pizza first, they won't kill eachother over it…." Casey said to us.

"Say what Jones?" I said looking at him.

"Nevermind," he said and took a bite out of the pizza quickly.

We all gathered at the table and enjoyed the rest of the evening eating and talking…. Well arguing mostly. Keno slept most of the time, we barely heard him at all. He went from arm to arm as we cuddled and coddled him. Mikey kept trying to shove the entire pizza in his mouth so I wouldn't steal any of it, didn't end well for him.

"So Alex, tomorrow we're going out after Shredder and Karai…. You're not coming," Leo said to me from across the table.

"Why not…he started this, we need to end it," I said to him picking at the pepperoni.

"Seriously kid, you almost died…. Let's not mention anything else that happened, and yet you still want to take on Shredder," Raph said sternly.

"Whatever," I said. I didn't want to argue with them over this. "SS


	16. Chapter 15 FINALE

**A/N: The final chapter guys... this is the final battle with Shredder and a great funny ending. I'M MAKING A BRAND NEW STORY BY REQUEST OF A FRIEND WHO'S READING THIS... OH WAIT, THIS IS NOT THE END... I repeat this is not the end. hahaha... yes it is. enjoy! oh and the ending is dedicated to LITTLE AI, who suggested the idea for it. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - FINALE**

"Keno… little man," I said to him leaning over his basinet. It was set up in my room because his baby room wasn't finished yet. I leaned over him and started blowing kisses at him.

"I'm going out, I'm going to find Shredder…. He's a big bad man, hopefully you'll never have to meet him. Don't tell your papa, he'll be so mad," I said to him while changing my clothes. I zipped up my ninja costume and pulled my hair into a bun.

I leaned over his bassinet again. He was sucking on his hand and looking at me.

"It's past midnight little man why aren't you asleep yet?" I said to him. He then giggled and kicked off his blanket.

I picked him up in my arms.

"See Keno, one day you'll learn to be a ninja too, and then you can help protect your mama and papa. So for now, please go to sleep," I said to him and started kissing his little face. He giggled and pushed me away.

I put him back down in the bassinet and pulled the blanket over him. He yawned and rolled over.

"Good hopefully he won't blow my cover and wake up crying," I said and reached for my staff.

"Everyone's going to be so angry if they find out I went out on my own, but I have to finish this… it has to be me," I said pulling my hood over my head. I turned on my nightlight and slid out of my room quietly.

I looked around and noticed the entire place was quiet, everyone was asleep. I carefully shifted to the garage looking to everyone's rooms.

I quickly and carefully opened the garage door and went in closing it behind me.

I held out my flash light and looked around to the vehicles.

Mine was still on the platform; it hasn't been fixed yet, so I looked for another form of transport.

"Ah ha, the truck it's still here," I said noticing the old black truck we used last time was still functional. I climbed into the driver's seat and searched for the key.

"Dang no key, it's probably inside," I sighed and bent down remembering how to hotwire it. Raph showed me once, so I kept trying to wrack my brain trying to figure out if it was the red and blue or red and green.

"Yes," I said when the cords connected and the car started.

I pushed my staff to the seat and pulled out of the garage.

"I don't even know where to start looking… I know it's happening at dawn or the afternoon," I said to myself. Then I remembered Shredder and Karai discussing a building, he was going to set up the portal transponder on a building rooftop and open a portal to Dimension X. It must be Eric Sachs old building, the one he used last time, it had a large tower on it.

"Hmm," I said looking at the trucks navigation system.

"If only I had SAM, she'd find the building no problem. I don't even remember what Sach's building looks like," I said to myself as I drove down town.

I drove along the bridge and into Manhattan, I remembered last time we fought Shredder and Krang the scepter was set up on a building in Manhattan. I carefully started looking around at the tall buildings as I drove.

* * *

"Awe…. Keno hey buddy why are you crying?" Leo said coming in to my room. He turned on the light and noticed I wasn't in my room.

He bent over Keno and picked him up.

"Where did your aunt go little man?" he said to him as he looked in my bathroom.

"Great!" Leo said figuring it out.

"She went out alone…. Damn," he said to himself taking Keno through my door.

* * *

"Aa ha," I said noticing a large receiving tower on a building. I couldn't see the roof clearly but the building had yellow tape and was closed off. I pulled over into an empty lot near the building. I looked up to the side of it, and noticed an old burnt out broken sign, it had Sachs symbol on it and the words Sachs Industries.

"This is it," I said and pulled my mask over my face. I turned off the car and grabbed my staff.

I shifted myself near the building and looked around it. I noticed two men hovering near the entrance of the building with guns. I wasn't sure if they were footclan or not but I knew they were guarding the place, or working for Shredder.

I carefully and quietly shifted myself around the building towards them. One of them turned to me.

"Hey," I said and swung my staff at him striking him. Before the other man could hold up his gun at me I struck him with the tip of my staff knocking him down as well.

"Ha," I said and crawled under the yellow tape and through the broken door.

"Damn," I said stopping in the lobby. There were at least ten footclan men in the lobby guarding the place, they had weapons and what seemed like an old broken transmitter. It must've been the old one they tried using the first time.

"Hey boys," I said and smirked.

"Get her," one of them shouted as they surrounded me.

"This is going to be easy," I said and ran at the men holding my staff in to the air.

* * *

"How did we not notice her," Raph said pacing in his spot.

"She had to have gone out on her own to find Shredder," Leo said pulling his katana's to their sheaths.

"Then we have to go out there and find her," Mikey said at the weapons wall gathering his nunchucks.

"We'll help…" Nina said. Leo held his hand up to her.

"No you all stay here with Yuri and Splinter, we need to take care of this," Leo said to them.

"We have a history with Shredder," Donnie said pulling his head piece over his head. He turned to his computer to see if he could locate me.

"She took the truck the one we were going to use for parts," Raph said leaning against the garage door.

"Found her, she's at Sach's tower," Donnie said grabbing his bo.

"Then let's go," Leo said to them he bent over Yuri's arms and gave Keno a kiss on the forehead.

"Wish us luck kid," Raph said tapping Keno on the head.

"Baby luck," Mikey said tapping him on the head too as they headed for the garage.

"Ditto," Donnie did the same and followed behind them.

"Be careful you guys," Yuri said turning to the garage.

"Bring her back my sons…. And this time, kick Shredder's butt for good," Splinter said as they left through the door.

"You got it," Raph answered.

* * *

I sighed deeply.

"You guys need better training," I said looking at the footclan men on the floor as I ran up the stairs behind them.

"How stupid was that, it only took me ten minutes and not even a challenge to take them down… Shredder really needs to get better trained men," I said to myself as I climbed the stairs to the roof.

I heard voices behind the door leading to the roof.

"Wow it's not even dawn yet, he must be planning something," I said reaching my hand to the handle.

That's when I felt a gun to my back.

"Welcome back," Karai's voice said to me she took my staff and pushed me against the door opening it.

"Karai…." Shredder said noticing her come through the door.

"Ah, you found the cat…." He said looking at me.

I smirked as Karai pushed me towards Shredder and Baxter.

"Good now you can watch as we open the portal…" He said nodding to Karai. Before she could grab my arms and pull them behind my back I quickly turned and hit her in the face taking her gun.

"Aaah," she said jumping away from me. I held her gun up to her and stepped back.

"Don't do anything stupid now," Shredder said coming towards Karai. He was protecting her. His suit looked modified again, he had a cape this time and his arm blades looked different. His armor and his helmet looked like they were ran through a metal press.

"This time I'm here to end this Shredder," I said bending down and reaching for my staff. I held the gun to Baxter.

"Don't I need him, he's the only one who can open the portal," he said stepping towards Baxter. Baxter stood up and held his hands up.

"Then you should've thought about getting him protection in the first place," I said and shot the gun at him. Shredder held his hand up blocking the bullet before it struck him.

"My turn," I said again and dropped the gun. I swung my staff over my head.

I wanted him away from Karai, I jumped in to the air at her and kicked her in the stomach then swung my staff around hitting her in the shoulder with it.

"Aaaaah," she shouted and rolled over to her side.

"Enough," Shredder shouted at me he lifted his arms as his arm cuffs changed protruding blades out of them. I reached into my pouch and quickly pulled out my ninja stars throwing them at him.

He jumped in to the air so the stars wouldn't strike him, instead they hit Baxter knocking him down to the ground.

Shredder landed in front of me. I held up my staff as protection. He lifted his arm to me.

I jumped away from him so I wouldn't get hit by his blades.

"You impudent child, I should've killed you," he said running at me. I held my staff to the ground for protection as his arm struck my staff.

I turned quickly and swung my staff at his chest plate. It vibrated against it.

"What," I said looking at my staff.

"Hahhaa, new modification," he said. That's when I felt Karai behind me she held a katana in her hand. I turned quickly and looked at her.

"You think I'm not weapon trained, I prefer guns over weapons," she said and swung her katana around in her hand.

Shredder jumped away from me and towards the computer system Baxter had set up.

"Karai," I said twirling my staff in my hand.

"This time, I'm going to end it…" she said swinging her katana at me, she swung it to my chest. I jumped back. She quickly turned so fast I could barely see her kick me in the stomach.

"Aaah," I said and fell to the ground.

"Yo," I heard Raphael's voice bellow as he landed on the ground in front of me.

"They're here," Karai said with a smirk on her face.

"You okay Alex," Mikey said standing near me. He twirled his nunchucks in his hands taunting Shredder.

"Yeah, yeah," I said and jumped to my feet.

"Two against one, not fair I'd say," Donnie said swinging his bo at Shredder.

"Ah the turtles you have finally arrived," Shredder said stepping away from the computer.

I came around Raph and held up my staff.

"Leave her to me, you deal with Shredder," I said to him. He looked at me and stepped aside.

"Don't get carried away Alex," Leo said as they circled Shredder.

"Bet on it," I said to him and ran at Karai.

Her katana clashed with my staff.

I swung my staff in to the air then around my back faking a blow to her knees, I quickly turned and hit her in the stomach with the tip.

"Aah, that's not fair," she said.

"You made me fight my friends," I said to her swinging my staff quickly at her arm. She jumped away.

"You made me hurt Yuri….." I hissed again, swinging my staff around my body, I swung it to her feet she jumped over it.

"I could've hurt Keno…." I shouted at her.

"Alex don't do it…" Leo said noticing me reach into my pouch.

"I thought she didn't have any more of the poison," Mikey said noticing me pulled out my little cube of poison.

"That girl, she's attempting to poison you Karai get down," Shredder shouted noticing me rub the cub on the tip of my staff. He held his arms to the air and swung around releasing blades towards me.

"ALEX GET DOWN," Raph shouted pulling me to the ground.

"What the hell…." I said covering my head.

"What are you doing?" he said looking at me. The blades retracted and returned to Shredders arms.

"Dammit," I said and pulled myself up off the ground.

Karai shifted over towards Shredder. We all surrounded them.

"Let's end this," Leo said charging at Shredder his katana's clashed against his arms as he swung at him trying to break his armor.

I ran at Karai, I didn't care that Shredder was protecting her, I wanted her out of the picture.

I threw my staff to the air, it twirled which distracted Karai, she looked up at it. I ran at her and hit her in the stomach, she flinched and held her hands up to me she quickly turned and bent to the ground swinging her leg around knocking me to the ground.

"Damn," I said I held my hand up and grabbed my staff as it fell.

"Alex let us handle them," Raph said pulling me up from the ground. He pushed me behind them . I tripped and fell to the edge of the building.

"Idiot," I shouted at Raph grabbing on to the ledge.

"ENOUGH," Shredder shouted. His armor changed again, it's like he was morphing into another costume, blades protruded on his shoulder caps, his arms, and his leg armour had blades as well.

"No way," Donnie said running at him. He threw his bo to the air and jumped at Shredder striking his left shoulder.

"Ahhh you stupid turtle," Shredder shouted grabbing his shoulder. Donnie managed to shatter his shoulder cap crushing the blades.

"Yeah," Raph said as Donnie slid back towards us.

"Donnie we have to shut down that computer," Leo said noticing the transponder start to spin. It looked like a portal was about to be shot through the sky.

"We need to keep Shredder and Karai busy while Donnie takes care of the computer," I said to them standing behind them.

"What did you have in mind," Leo said.

"Follow my lead," I shouted at him and pushed past him running at Karai.

"What is she doing?" Mikey said as I passed him.

I ran at Karai, I knew if I attacked her Shredder would try to defend her and this way we'd get them both.

I swung my staff around my body and came at her. She held up her katana at me and swung it against my staff each time I aimed to hit her.

"She's trying to get Karai, she knows Shredder will defend her," Raph said following my lead, he twirled his sai's and came around her. Mikey followed as we circled her.

Donnie ran to the computer trying to hack in to Baxter's system.

"SHUT IT DOWN DONNIE," Leo shouted at him as he ran at Shredder stopping him from defending Karai.

"Raphel help Leo," I said noticing Leo attack Shredder.

I looked over at Leo and Raph as their blade clanked and clashed against Shredders armor. Shredder held his arms up defending himself from their attacks.

I knew the only way to stop this was to hit one of them, to get one of them down.

"Mikey help Leo and Raph, I got this…" I said to him. He twirled his nunchucks and ran at Shredder from behind throwing a surprise attack at him. He jumped to the air and swung his nunchuck at Shredders helmet crushing the blades on it.

"Yeah Mikey," I said and turned to Karai. We circled one another.

"So it's me and you, after I'm done with you those turtles are next," she said and ran at me.

I braced myself for her attack and opened the pouch on my belt, I had some poison ninja stars still left and I made sure to save them for her.

"Aaarugh," she shouted throwing her katana in to the air over her head. She grabbed it and before she could swing it at me I threw my starts and struck her with them.

"Uhhh," she said and dropped her sword.

"That should hold her," I said and stood to my feet. I twirled my staff and watched her as she fell to her knees.

I ran to Donnie as the guys kept Shredder busy.

"Can you shut it down," I said to him watching the guys carefully and Donnie tap on the computer.

"Yeah I think I'm almost in," he said leaning over the computer.

"What did you do to Karai, she's not moving," Donnie said noticing her from the cornor of his eye.

"She's not going to live to long," I said to him as he frantically tapped on the system.

"Get it done Donnie," I said in a panic. I saw the transponder shift and turn even faster.

"BAM BABY… THAT'S HOW ITS DONE," he said after a few minutes. He jumped away from the computer and threw his hands in to the air.

"Alright Donnie," I said noticing the transponder stop.

"Yes," he said and turned to Shredder.

"You impudent turtles, this is the last draw…" Shredder said angry.

He held his hands up at us.

Donnie grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him as Shredder's body changed again. His arms shot out blades that whizzed through the air at us.

I came around Donnie and slammed my staff to the ground and held it up as a shield.

It created a large shield that vibrated against the blades, stopping some of the blades from striking us.

"ALEX GET AWAY FROM HIM," Raph shouted at me as Donnie stepped back away from me.

"She created a shield with her staff," Mikey said surprised as a huge gust of wind blew around us.

"NO," I said noticing the blades strike my staff, he was planning on destroying my staff.

"EVERYONE STAY BACK IF MY STAFF BREAKS…" I shouted at the guys. I felt Leo's arm wrap around my waist he was about to pull me down when I twirled my staff again over my head reached for my poison out of my pouch and threw the poison to the ground.

"DON'T DO IT," Leo shouted noticing what I was about to do.

I slammed my staff to the ground over the poison.

"That won't work this time," Shredder said retracting the blades.

He ran at me but before he could strike me, he froze in his spot. The poison penetrated against his armor breaking through his leg metal working its way up.

"ALEX, GET AWAY FROM HIM," Raph said grabbing me, he noticed my staff crack, he grabbed me by the waist and tossed me against the edge of the building.

"Uhhh," I said and rolled over to my side.

"Sorry Alex I had too," Raph said looking over at me.

"He's weak let's end this guys," Leo said sliding towards me.

"Guys Alex's staff is broken," Mikey said noticing my staff on the ground in two pieces.

"Let's go," Raph said to his brothers.

"Buck buck time," Mikey said. The guys looked to eachother and nodded.

"One," Raph said bending down.

"Two," Donnie said jumping over his brother's shell striking Shredder in the chest with his bo cracking his weak chest plate.

"Three," Leo said jumping over Raph and Donnie striking Shredder over the head with his katana's breaking his head piece.

"Four…." Mikey shouted using Raph and Donnie's shells as a boost, he jumped to the air and jumped off of Leo's shell. He then twirled his nunchucks throwing three blows at Shredders armor cracking the chest plate and shoulder caps.

"Aaarrh," Shredder said falling to the ground.

"YES," the guys shouted high fiving eachother.

"Uh guys, shredhead's still moving," Mikey said noticing him pick himself up.

Raph looked down over the edge of the building and noticed a garbage truck there.

"Push him over the building," he said to his brothers. I rolled over to my back and held my arm against my chest.

"Let's do it," Leo said charging at Shredder. But before he could stand to his feet, Leo pushed him towards Raphael who grabbed him and tossed him over the side of the building.

"YEAH," they all leaned over.

"Hey garbage man dude, think you can press that red button there," Mikey shouted down to the garbage man who came around the truck picking up the trash.

He looked up to the roof then hit his red button giving the guys a thumbs up.

"YEAAAH…" they cheered again.

"Man," I said and rolled over to my side.

"Sorry sweet cakes, had too…" Mikey said bending over me.

"Tell that moron Raphael that I'm a human not a turtle, stupid idiot broke my arm again…" I hissed and sat up.

"Could've been worse," Raph said crossing his arms.

I stood up and looked at him holding my arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I eyed him down.

"Meaning you're an idiot," Leo said to me crossing his arms.

"Nope I think you're all idiots," I said and looked at my staff.

"Great, it's broken," I sighed deeply.

"We'll look at the bright side, at least you can retire now," Donnie teased and laughed.

"Hey, what are you saying… that I'm to weak to handle fighting anymore," I said stepping up to Donnie. He smiled and looked at me.

"You're really short," he said teasing me.

"Shut up Einstein," I hissed at him.

"So Alex, think now you might want to consider being a real person not a ninja dudette," Mikey said wrapping his arm around my neck.

"Ninja duddette?" I asked looking at him.

He smiled and patted my head.

"Hey Mikey," I said and smiled at him. He looked at me and slowly pulled his arm away from me. I grabbed him and hugged him smothering him.

"AAH AHH, GUYS HELP…" He said trying to pry me away.

"Nu uh you brought this on to yourself," Leo said laughing. I started giving Mikey a bunch of kisses.

"SERIOUSLY GET HER OFF OF ME," he said trying to pull my arms from around his neck.

"WHOOO HOOO," Donnie shouted cheering over Shredder's defeat.

"Cowabunga," Raph said chuckling at me smothering Mikey.

That's when we heard cop cars and sirens fill the air. Leo leaned over the ledge and noticed Casey, April and Vern come out of a cop car.

"HEY GUYS YOU MISSED SOME SERIOUS NINJA ACTION UP HERE," Leo shouted down at them.

"OH AND VERN…. SORRY BRO MIKEY'S REPLACED YEAH," Leo said teasing him. Vern looked up at him and shook his head.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME," everyone heard Mikey say.

April and Vern laughed as they set up their equipment to issue a news report.

"Hey Raph," I said and let go of Mikey. He ran away from me towards Leo and hid behind him.

"NO, NO… Alex no stay away from me," he said holding his hand up to me. I ran at him and hugged him.

"GET LOST KID," he said trying to pry me away.

"Hahaha, why not," Donnie said he hugged me too.

Then Leo joined in. Mikey hovered away from us.

"Come on Mikey," Leo said to him.

"NO, SHE'S DANGEROUS; YOU THINK SHE'S A NINJA… SHE'S NOT ITS ALL A TRICK…." He said pointing at me.

"Get over here nitwit," Raph said to him.

He came over anyway and leaned in. I grabbed him and hugged him too.

"Love yeah guys," I said and laughed.

"Yup she's an idiot," Raph said again.

We all cheered and jumped around on the rooftop as cops came through the rooftop door.

* * *

 _3 hours later..._

"ALEX," Mikey banged on my bedroom door. I slid it opened and looked at him.

"Where's Ted? He's not in his cage," he hissed angrily at me crossing his arms.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said to him innocent.

"I mean everyone here likes Ted but you, and he's not in his cage... so... he's somewhere, now where is he?" he said rocking back and forth.

"Why would I touch that disgusting snake," I said coming out of my room. I adjusted the sling around my neck and walked around him.

"Because I know you hate him..." he said following behind me.

"I didn't touch Ted Mikey," I said looking at him.

"Did you bother checking under the large tree in his cage," I said coming towards his room.

Raph and Donnie chuckled and tapped their hands together, noticing me and Mikey squabbling.

"She asked for it," Leo said with a deep sigh as he and the girls gathered around Keno's bassinet.

"What did Mikey do this time?" April questioned leaning over Keno.

I came towards Mikey's room and noticed him slowly back away from me. I sighed and looked at Ted's cage.

"See the stupid snake is still in there," I hissed at him and turned around.

"Hey Alex," Mikey said and pulled a rope.

A bucket to of honey tipped all over me covering me from head to toe with honey.

"AAAH," I said holding my hands up.

"MIKEY... YOU ARE DEAD," I shouted at him running my hand over my face.

"WHAT... WHAT GIRL, WHAT?" He laughed and threw his hands in to the air.

"MESS WITH THE BEST, GET CREAMED LIKE THE REST..." He teased. Then he heard Splinter clear his throat behind him.

"MIKEY, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS," I shouted at him trying to clean the honey from my hair.

"Uhhh, hehehe.." Mikey said noticing Splinter behind him.

Splinter pointed to the weapons wall.

"Oh man, I don't want too," he said and sighed deeply.

"HAHAHHA,..." everyone laughed. Vern looked at me and shook his head trying not to laugh.

"THAT'S IT THEY'RE ALL DEAD," I said and waved my hands.


End file.
